Offense: The Best Defense
by StraightShark
Summary: Head cheerleader!Santana and Badass!Brittany have never gotten along, but when Santana's pride and reputation are on the line she gets a little desperate...and Brittany just happens to be there to help her out. Everything has its consequences though.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey y'all, I didn't want to post this while I still had another fic in progress but I just couldn't help myself. So yeah, tell me what you think of this! It's gonna have bad language, smoking, alcohol and sex in it later on so be warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

We're Not Friends

* * *

Santana Lopez had it all. She was head cheerleader, dating the quarter back of the football team, practically OWNED the whole damn school and to top it all off she was sexy as hell and smart as a whip.

Everyone feared yet envied her in a way no one could describe.

She had the whole world wrapped around her little pinky.

...Well, _almost_ the whole world.

"What the fuck are you doing in my seat Pierce?" she sneered at the blonde currently occupying _her_ chair. She was leaning back with her combat boots propped up on the table in front of her.

Brittany S. Pierce.

She hated her. She was to carefree, to stubborn, to dumb and to fucking annoying to waste any of her time and energy. Of course those weren't the only reasons why she disliked her so much. The primary reason was that she was so god damn _defiant_. Everyone, EVERYONE else bent to her will except Brittany and it pissed Santana off to no end.

The blonde sighed lazily and chewed her gum for a moment more- that's another thing Santana didn't like about her. The girl chewed gum nonstop, all fucking day! She probably brushed her teeth with the shit still in her mouth!

Before Santana got the chance to yank the sticky substance out of the girls mouth herself she sat up and removed her sunglasses.

WHO THE FUCK WEARS SUNGLASSES INSIDE?

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Your ass. Out of my chair. NOW."

Brittany looked the raging girl up and down before smiling devilishly.

"Oh this is _your_ seat? I'm sorry, I had no idea," she said, flashing her perfect white teeth but not making any attempt to move. Of course she knew it was her seat.

"Move," Santana said assertively, not wanting to show how angry she actually was. Brittany rolled her eyes playfully before standing up. To add to Santana's hate list: how much taller Brittany was then her. She had a good 3 inches on her meaning that the blonde looked down on Santana. _No one_ looks down on Santana.

Suddenly Brittany brought her hand up to stroke the back of Santana's cheek gently.

"As you wish your majesty," she breathed out in a low voice, the gag inducing smell of cigars and spearmint washing over Santana. Her eyes grew colder as she slapped Brittany's hands away.

"Don't you fucking touch me SLUT," Santana growled before shoving past Brittany and plopping into her seat.

The blonde shook her head and made her way to the back of the room to _her_ regular spot in European Geography, next to one Quinn Fabray.

"Hey Luce," she greeted.

"Susan," Quinn nodded back, not looking up from her AP Government homework.

"Ew."

"Your fault."

The two girls met each other's gazes before laughing. Despite Brittany being one of the resident badasses she got on well with cool nerd Lucy 'Quinn' Fabray. Probably because she hasn't slept with her. Yet.

While Quinn was yes, currently second in their class she was less loser nerd with a pocket protector and more hot librarian without the glasses and better dressed. Their friendship began last year when Quinn started tutoring Brittany. Every lesson the taller girl would make a pass at her. It was the first time someone had blatantly ignored her. Usually people either fell at her feet or gave her cheek a firm open handed slap to the face. Can you guess which gender did which more often? Quinn just kept right on going with the lesson, saying something really intelligent to confuse the other girl. Brittany finally stopped trying and they began to have genuinely friendly conversations. Quinn was only one of two people that Brittany considered REAL friends.

"Britt why do you keep doing that?" Quinn asked finally putting away her homework.

"Doing what?"

"Pissing Santana off."

"Because it's fucking hilarious!" she laughed," Seriously did you _see_ her face? I thought she was going to explode with anger!" Quinn shook her head at her friend's antics. Suddenly Quinn's phone vibrated and she laughed as she read it.

"What's got you all giggly?" Britt asked.

"Santana wants to know, and I quote, 'why I would ever want to be friends with someone who was so fucking insufferable.'"

"Ugh I could ask you the same question," Brittany retorted glancing at Santana who was giving her the death glare. Brittany just smiled and waved, that got her to turn around.

That's the thing about Quinn. Not only had she made it past Brittany's slutty advances bur she also managed to break through Santana's bitchy exterior. Quinn was one of Santana's only close friends.

It was probably the only thing her and Brittany had in common and it was yet another reason why she didn't get a slushy facial when she walked down the halls.

This is why she was at a crossroads. As much as she thought what Brittany did _was_ pretty funny she also felt bad for Santana.

"But really. She's just too fun to mess with, I can't help myself!"

"Whatever Britt. Hey are you going to that back to school party tonight at Karofsky's?"

"Why the hell would there be a back to school party now? School's been going on for 2 months."

"Because it's _Karofsky_." Brittany sighed dramatically.

"And people say I'M an idiot..."

"Yeah I know. So are you going?"

"Uh since when are parties your scene?" Quinn looked away, pretending to focus on the teacher.

"Since Santana begged me to come..."

"Okay, what makes you think that I would go to a party with you when you're just going to ditch me for the Ice Queen? Just because I like to push her buttons doesn't mean I like to be around her."

"Because! She's probably going to ditch me to go make out with Puck," the shorthaired blonde pouted, but Brittany wasn't falling for it.

"Aaand...there will be a lot of drunk hot people there. You haven't gotten any in what? 2 hours?"

"Shut up Quinn!" Brittany whined. Quinn waited patiently ready for the blonde to cave. Brittany sighed.

"Fine. But only because she was bad."

* * *

"So babe, Karofsky's tonight?" Puck said to his girlfriend who was sitting arms crossed, eyes narrowed looking like she had been on her period for a whole month.

Sometimes boys are just so oblivious.

"It's been a while since we last..._you know_," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Did I say sometimes? I meant all the time.

Santana gave him a sidelong glare that could make flowers wilt and ominous rain-filled clouds appear from nowhere.

"I'm not in the mood," she grumbled.

"You're never in the mood anymore..." Puck sighed, looking sad and mad at the same time.

"Sorry." Puck turned in his chair fast.

"Do you want to break up or something?" he asked rather loudly, the whole class turned to look at them...if they weren't already. What? They were hot.

"Noah, could you please leave your teenage affairs for outside the classroom?" Mrs. Doosenbury said. Puck scoffed but stayed silent.

"What the hell was that?" Santana whispered.

"Look it's not that I don't think you're hot anymore. Cuz I so do. And don't get me wrong I love the chase but a guy has needs!"

"Look it's just been a tough week. I have papers due in AP Biology and Health Careers, Sue's been down my throat plus blonde bitchie badass over there pissed me off earlier."

"Aww a cat fight? Why didn't you tell me?" Puck whined as Santana rolled her eyes.

"Puckerman!"

"Sorry Mrs. Doosenbury!" he hissed. He waited a second before resuming their conversation.

"I understand you're busy but I just want to feel like I'm part of this relationship."

"Relationship? Please, you're just in it for the sex." Puck looked at her stunned but she continued to look straight ahead. He was about to say something un-reversible before she opened her mouth again.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm just...I'll go with you tonight. And we'll see what happens, okay?" she said, a ghost of a smile forming on her lips.

It was enough for Puck to fall for it though.

"Okay."

* * *

Brittany got off of her sleek black 2011 iron 883 Harley-Davidson. It was her baby. _Her baby_. She had a picture of it in her wallet.

She took off her matching helmet as she dismounted the bike. She was an hour late because a party isn't a party unless everyone is already drunk. Besides, what kind of badass would she be if she showed up to parties _on time_? a bad one.

Sorta like Puck.

As expected the music could be heard outside and people were already stumbling out of the house drunk, the door was wide open for her to see all the sweaty gyrating bodies inside. Locking her baby she pulled out her phone and sent Quinn a text.

To Q: You better have a drink waiting for me!

She smiled when a reply cane before she even stepped into the house.

From Q: Kitchen;)

As soon as she stepped through the door someone was all up in her business.

"What the hell Brittany! I go down on you in the bathroom DURING SCHOOL and you just up and leave?" the brunette screamed at her. Is it bad that she didn't remember her name and they just had sex barely 7 hours ago?

...

NAAAH.

"I had Spanish with Davi- I mean Mr. Martinez," the blonde shrugged," Now excuse me but I need to go find my friend," she started to push past her but the girl grabbed her wrist.

"My friends were right, you're just a selfish whore," with that came the sharp sting of another slap on her face. Brittany mentally congratulated herself, it was Thursday and she had only gotten 3 slaps that whole week! Personal record right there.

Eventually she made her way to the kitchen where Quinn was indeed waiting for her. Plucking the Red Solo Cup from her hand she took a generous swig.

"You either forgot to put blush on half your face or you just got slapped. Funny, they both are totally realistic," Quinn quipped.

"Huh, the latter. Girl from in between first and second period. Good thing she's as skilled at slapping as she is at eating pussy. Which is bad." Quinn scrunched her nose up in disgust at the vulgar word as she chugged the jack and coke in her hand. Honestly the girl was just full of contradictions.

"So what's your plan for tonight? You gonna find her royal highness?"

"Actually I already found her, she's upstairs with Puckerman right now," she said sticking out her tongue causing us both to laugh.

"What about you? What's your plan?"

"Well, I'm horny because I haven't had a good lay in over a week and I think I'm just gonna do what I do best and see what comes up."

"What? Strip?" she asked playfully...or maybe not.

"NO, Q. _Dance_."

"Oh like a lapdance?"

"Fuck you," Brittany said before turning away.

"No wait c'mon, you know I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't," Brittany winked before shrugging off her leather jacket revealing the tight white tank top underneath," Now hold my jacket."

Brittany made her way to the make shift dance floor and just let loose. She felt the beat of the music flow through every part of her body, pulling it in different directions as she danced by herself, sweat already dripping down her chest and between her breasts. The alcohol only fueling her energy. She soon tuned everything else out as she lost herself to the music.

Until she felt a hand on her hips that is. She was facing a cute blonde boy with dirty blonde locks and a perfect set of teeth.

"Hey babe, mind if I join you?" he asked. Let's see when was the last time she had dick...oh yeah about a week. She looked at the guy who was doing his best at a flirtatious smile. Oh why not, he was cute enough.

"Yeah sure, if you can keep up."

He couldn't.

He couldn't. Not that many people _could_ keep up with Brittany but it was really bad to be blunt. It seemed he had absolutely no idea what he was doing and didn't even know where to put his hands. Brittany cringed when he attempted to grind into her, it was sad and a total turn off. You know what else is a turn off? When a guy spills beer all over you, which he just did.

"O-oh my god, I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"Ugh it's fine..." Brittany grumbled as she rid herself of her shirt and tried to wipe her now beer drenched hands on it. The guys jaw fell out of his ass as he stared at Brittany with only her bra on. Did he honesty think he was still getting any from her?

"On the bright side, I did get you wet really fast..." he smirked eyeing her breasts. Rolling her eyes she turned and left him there in search of a bathroom. Damn clumsy as guys. This is why she likes girls too.

Finally locating an empty bathroom at the end of the upstairs hallway she began to try to get the beer stains off her shirt. Riding with a leather jacket and nothing underneath was extremely uncomfortable.

* * *

"God you're so fucking hot..." Puck said as he grinded upwards towards Santana who was trying to enjoy this. It felt good at first when he held on like he _needed_ her but now the alcohol was catching up to her and she felt a little nauseous. As much as she didn't want to have sex with Puck (where of course he would _always_ finish first and leave her hanging) she just couldn't let him go. They had gotten too comfortable with each other, not to mention how useful he was- well, how useful his 'status' was. As the badass quarterback and bitchy cheerleader power couple of McKinley High her reputation was impenetrable. Sh wanted to keep it that way.

"I want you so bad right now," he groaned, his hard cock already poking at her bare thigh through his boxers.

She continued to kiss his neck, trying to ignore the way her stomach was doing flips- the _bad_ kind.

But it was no use. Abruptly she stopped rocking against him.

"Why'd you stop baby?" he said panting hard.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," Santana said bringing her hand up.

"I'm not THAT bad!"

"No i-it's the alcohol-" The next thing Puck knew he was laying alone mostly naked while his girlfriend left him high and dry _again_.

Santana barged into the first bathroom she saw, not caring who was getting it on in there. As soon as she opened the door though she ran straight into...fucking Brittany Pierce. Just her luck.

"Move!" Santana demanded pushing her against the sink harshly.

"Fuck!" Brittany screamed in pain. Santana couldn't care less though, all she was focusing on was white porcelain. Seconds later she was on her knees and gagging before her stomach threw its contents back up her throat.

Brittany didn't know what to do, she kinda felt bad for the Latina and her throw up was getting all over her beautiful hair.

Without even realizing it the blonde was holding her hair back for her. Don't ask her why she was doing it- she would probably blame it on the alcohol.

Brittany watched as the brunette panted, how her back muscles tightened with each wretch. Watching her all vulnerable was...kind of a turn on.

_Ew no Brittany what are you thinking. She's a cold-hearted bitch and you don't like her and you definitely don't think anyone throwing up could be sexy, _the girl thought.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked, trying to be intimidating but came out more breathy.

"It was getting in your hair." Santana groaned before dry heaving but nothing came out.

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't." Santana was about to tell her to get the hell out but then was gagging on air again. She decided to let it go for now. Usually she was much better at holding her poison but since she knew the only way she'd be able to take care of Puck was to get insanely drunk she went a _li__ttle _overboard.

Brittany stayed with her for the next few minutes and brushed stray locks back when they fell loose from her tender hands.

Finally Santana figured she was through and leaned back, placing her head back on the wall as Brittany let go of her.

Santana didn't like the way she was looking at her. Almost like she was..._concerned_. Deciding not to make a venous comment in fear that the blonde would run and tell everyone of her vulnerability she choked out a barely there 'thank you.'

"No problem," the blonde smiled. In another moment of weakness Santana admired Brittany's beauty- how her long blond blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and...

Oh _shit_. She was shirtless.

Not even noticing her ogling she raked her gaze over the pink bra and wondered what was just beneath the silky fabric...

"Umm Santana?" Brittany asked, snapping Santana out of her haze.

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm gonna...go now."

"Okay," this was the first time Santana didn't have contempt in her voice...probably because he was so confused.

Brittany looked the girl up and down once more before turning away.

"Pierce?" Santana called, commanding her once again to stop.

"What?"

"This doesn't mean we're friends or anything. I still don't like you." Brittany flashed her one last grin before giving her signature wink.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

A/N2: I know, a little slow. The next chapter will be up soonish so you can get the gist of the story. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I loved the response for last chapter! So much so that I decided to update a day earlier! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted and thank you for giving it a chance and I hope you enjoy.

TisBrittanaBitch: I'm still deciding who's goin to chase after who first, but I'm glad you like Badass britt!

M: I absolutely love hate-love relationships so I understand what you mean.

Ninja awesome monkey: Thanks! I love your screen name by the way!

Panda-panda: I know right? I noticed that too. I think it will be interesting to have both of them have dynamic personalities.

A: Well, they're not exactly friends...

Catbast: I hope I know what you mean too! Lol. But that won't be for awhile down the road.

Nayalove: I agree, Puck annoys me! You can really tell by the way I write Santana...

**Oh also, let's pretend that the homophobes in Lima are in the minority, mmk?**

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

The Crazy And Confused

* * *

"Ugh I am SO wrecked," Santana moaned.

"That's what you get for drinking your troubles away," Quinn sing-songed. The blonde was rifling through the other girls fridge like she lived there and honestly she may as well have.

Santana was face down on her island, Advil in front of her and clutching a half empty glass of water.

"Can we skip school?" Santana whined, her voice muffled from the cool marble.

"No San, I WANT to go to a good college. Remember?"

"Oh yeah...the lowly little nerd, how could I forget?"

"Be quiet you, now tell me where you hid the bacon!"

Santana and Quinn had known each other since Quinn moved in the house next to Santana's in the summer before Middle School. The brunette wasn't quite the bitch she was today and Quinn had eventually wriggled her way into her heart, they'd walk to school together, eat lunch together and would hangout all the time. When high school came around and Santana had made the cheerios and Quinn had joined the braniacs the social hierarchy threatened their relationship but somehow they managed to persevere. Sure they didn't sit together at lunch anymore but they were at each other's houses enough to make up for it.

"I don't have anymore damn bacon. You ate it all yesterday remember?"

"But Saaan!" Quinn whined.

"I'll pick some up later."

"Ugh fine..." she groaned grabbing a piece of toast," Maybe we should just skip, I don't know how long I could last without Bacon in my system."

"Okay one, that is NASTY Q, and two I just realized I can't. I have to do damage control with Puck."

"I don't understand why you're still with him if you don't even like him."

"Quinn I've told you a million times: _reputation_." Quinn rolled her pretty hazel eyes.

"Whatever San...now c'mon. We're gonna be late."

Santana groaned loudly as Quinn pulled her out of the house.

Now Santana was alone walking the halls of McKinley. Everyone so scared they didn't even dare to look at her much less speak with her. There was only a set amount of people that she talked to besides her family: Quinn, Puck, Sue and some of the cheerios. Then there were people that were stupid enough to provoke her, namely Pierce, Jew Fro and...

"Hello Santana! I was wondering if you would consider my offer to join our schools Glee Club. As you know we won our sectionals last year and this year we are-"

"LOOK dwarf. For the last time, I _don't_ want to join your gay leprechaun clan, I _don't_ sing, and you _don't_ talk to me." Fucking Rachel Berry always asking her to join the goddamn loser of a club.

"But I-"

"Ru-Paul if you're not gone in the next 2 seconds I guarantee that you will become a slushy rainbow," Rachel's eyes widened as Santana glared.

"Now get the fuck out of my way."

Rachel hesitated for a second.

"Y'know you have wonderful talent. Maybe if you took the time to explore it instead of fret about social ladder of a dreary Lima High School you'd see that." Santana was stunned. So much so that she gave Rachel a small window of opportunity to scurry of before she could unleash her wrath.

The brunette couldn't help but wonder...was she losing it? First Brittany then freaking _Rachel Berry_. At least Brittany had some sort of reputation. Berry was at the very bottom of the food chain.

Not to mention Puck. He was quickly becoming more difficult to maintain. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Shaking her head she walked off to class, she needed her edge back or else she'd be at risk for a dethroning as Queen of this dump.

As soon as Rachel power walked away from the head cheerleader she spotted her next target.

"Hello Brittany! I was wondering if you would consider my offer to join our schools Glee-"

"Just stop Rachel," the girl said waving her off. Rachel pouted, at least Santana let her start the second sentence. Rachel knew if she got at least one popular person to join the rest would surely follow.

Brittany slammed her locker shut," You're a sweet girl Rach but I'm not joining your club."

"But I attended your dance competition last month and I have to say that-"

"WOAH. You saw my dance competition? You realize that was in Dayton right? Are you like...stalking me or something?" No one knew about her dance classes and competitions. People assumed that she was just an exceptional club dancer. Which she was.

"No Brittany. I was also there for a dance competition. For ballet of course...although I admire your advanced work and choreography in both the Contemporary and West Coast Swing categories. You would be perfect to dance behind me in Glee. Besides, we even have a suitable partner for you-"

"Mike Chang I know. We talk sometimes...and we slept together before he got with his cousin," Britt said off-handedly

"Tina's not his cousin." Brittany stared at Rachel quizzically.

...

"Oh."

"Anyway. I REALLY think you should consider it."

"I'll tell you what Rachie. You let me under that ridiculously short plaid skirt and I'll join your club," Brittany said with a knowing smirk. The effect was immediate, Rachel turned red as a tomato.

"Brittany I- while I'm flattered...I'm- I'm really saving IT for the perfect person."

"Oh what a shame..." the blonde sighed, actually a little disappointed. She hadn't been with a virgin in awhile," Well. I'll see you around." Before Rachel could actually do anything the blonde moved incredibly fast, damn those long legs! Hurriedly she went to her next period class.

As she doodled not paying attention to anything her teacher said a note was slipped in front of her. She looked up to see who had done it and the boy next to her pointed to a fairly hot girl who she may or may not have slept with before and was giving her the bedroom eyes. Smiling back, Brittany opened the note.

_Breadsticks tonight at 7? :3_

Brittany wrote down a single word before passing it back.

'Yes'.

* * *

Puck approached his girlfriend after class. He had a lot on his mind and was ready to voice his opinion.

Just not here.

"Hey Santana, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Breadsticks with me tonight?" he said half-hopeful. He still wasn't sure if the decision he made was the right one.

"Sure Puck," Santana said passively. Puck sighed, it's like she didn't even care about him anymore. They were friends once, _just _friends that DIDN'T use each other to get on top and he had always had a crush on her but now...

"Look Puck. I'm sorry about last night, I just had a little too much to drink okay? I promise I'll make it up to you." she said flirtatiously, running her hand down his arm. Puck almost gave in. Almost.

"Santana, this isn't just about sex for me!" he said, voice raising. Why did she always seem to think that? Sure at the beginning of their 'relationship' he acted like the horny teenage boy he is but that didn't mean he didn't care about her or like her.

"Okay could you keep it down? People are staring," she said in that harsh demanding tone.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Okay. See you then."

Santana watched as her boyfriend stormed down the hall. What was his problem? Seriously, she already said she'd 'take care of him.' what more did he want from her? She wished there was someone better she could replace him with. But no, she was stuck with Noah Puckerman.

Her phone vibrated in her hand as she walked to her next class, AP Biology.

From Quinn: I heard something went down in the hallway between you and puck.

To Quinn: That literally happened 2 seconds ago! WTF. Hold on.

She stashed her phone in her bra as she walked in her classroom and took her seat next to Quinn.

"Okay HOW do you already know that?" the cheerleader demanded.

"Jacob just updated his status on his blog," Quinn showed her her phone where it was opened to the blog. Title reading 'School power couple spotted having a spat. Trouble in paradise?' The JBI Blog was like the McKinley version of Gossip Girl where people sent in tips and pictures of the 'latest juicy gossip' heard in the hallowed halls.

"I'm going to kill that little rat."

"Okay murdering for later, tell me what happened!"

"Can't you just read it on his stupid site?"

"San..."

"Okay okay..." Santana rehashed the conversation in detail, Quinn nodding along as she spoke.

"It was no big deal, we're going out tonight," Santana shrugged. Quinn's eyebrows raised in that 'are you fucking kidding me?' look that adorned her face," What! Don't give me 'the Quinn look'."

"Santana...I think you might be in trouble."

"What why?" Quinn hesitated, wondering if she should ease her friend into her obvious conclusion or just rip it off like a band-aid.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to break up with you." Band-aid it is. Santana looked at her shocked before laughing.

"Please, he would never! He needs me just as much as I need him."

"San I think you need to think about this rationally! Just look at all that has happened. From what you told me it's-"

"Q stop, okay? I appreciate the concern but Puckerman would_ never_," Santana said defiantly. Quinn gave her one last disapproving glare before sighing and looking away.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Brittany dance around to the music playing as she got ready for her date. She didn't want to look completely horrible but she wasn't trying to impress _too much_. Deciding on skinny jeans and a v-neck that made her boobs look amazing she grabbed her wallet and headed out.

"Hey Britt-Britt?" a tiny voice said. The blonde whirled around with a smile on her face.

"Hey T, why are ya up?" she said scooping her sleepy brother up in her arms and walking towards his bedroom. Little Tommy six years old and the cutesy sweetest kid in the world.

"I...couldn't sleep."

"Well you sure look tired!" Brittany observed, wanting to get the real answer.

"Okay...wanted to see you before you went off on your date. You look really pretty and I miss you Britty." Brittany's heart melted as she tucked the boy in.

"Aww thanks kiddo. I miss you too, but school has been really tough on me lately. I promise we'll hang out tomorrow okay?"

"Mmkay B," he said yawning. Brittany kissed his forehead before standing back up.

"Bye T, I love you..." she whispered as the door closed.

"I love you too!"

She hurried out of the otherwise empty house and to her bike, driving off towards Breadsticks.

When she arrived the girl was already seated and waving her over. She walked over with a smirk before her eyes found something else.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

None other then Santana and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman were seated in the booth behind them so that when Brittany sat down she would be back to back with the Cheerio. Puck looked over to her before quickly looking away and Santana turned to see what was staring at. Her eyes widened.

"Brittany! Over here!" the girl yelled. Brittany resumed her path and sat in the booth. She could practically feel the Latina's presence behind her.

They hadn't exchanged any hateful glares since the party, nor have any witty retorts been exchanged. Like they had some sort of silent agreement.

The girl across from her started talking but Brittany couldn't help but eavesdrop on the slightly more interesting conversation going on behind her.

"Look Santana... I'm sorry about the way I acted m, because you obviously just think I want sex from this relationship."

"It's okay we knew from the start of this that we were just using each other." Brittany could only imagine the look on Puck's face right now.

"Wh-what?" the boy stuttered.

"Well yeah, I thought that's why we agreed to do this- you wanted satisfaction and I wanted a boost on my popularity."

"THAT'S why you said yes to me?"

"Well...yeah."

"You know what San? Maybe if you stopped think about your fucking reputation you'd see that I actually _like_ you!" Brittany's eyes widened shock, matching Santana's expression. Santana had no idea Puck actually liked her, she didn't think anyone could.

"But you know what? If that is how you really feel then I don't think I can be part of this 'agreement' any longer! I'm out."

"What! No! You can't be, I need you!" Santana never pleaded to anyone before and this was as close as she was going to get.

"Yeah, well I don't need you. I can't believe I ever fell for you," Puck said darkly. Santana looked around in desperation, only to see that most of the people in the restaurant had their eyes on them. There was no WAY she was going to let fucking PUCK win this. She had to find a way to hurt him more- make him look like the bad guy.

"Well fine! Because I've been cheating on you!" As soon as Santana screamed it she covered her mouth with her hands. Where the hell did that come from? It's the first thing that came to her mind.

"...you did what?" Puck said trying not to look hurt, that's how Santana knew she made the right choice.

"Well yeah. You never let me _finish_, I had to take my sexual frustration out somewhere," she said shrugging nonchalantly. Puck did what she did earlier, looking around to see who was watching.

"No way!" Puck said in disbelief," You wouldn't have the balls to do that."

"Are you kidding me? You obviously don't know me at all!"

"..who? Who was it?" Puck demanded.

"...I don't have to tell you," she said, desperately trying to think of someone that was worthy of sleeping with, to make Puck hurt even more.

She was a cold, cruel bitch. Get over it.

Puck smirked smugly," See, now I know your lying. That's really pathetic San," he said," I was right to break up with you," he started to get up as Santana wracked her brain for an idea.

Then it hit her. Who was more badass then Puck? Who got more lays then Puck? Who was hotter then Puck?

"I'm sleeping with Brittany."

Pucks jaw dropped (along with every other person in the room) and Brittany's fork clattered to her plate. Suddenly she felt a hand grip hers, she looked up to see Santana smiling at her.

"See babe? I told you I'd tell everyone," the brunette said. Brittany looked at her shocked. What the fuckity fucking fuck? Santana tugged at her hand lightly and brought her to her feet, then into the booth across from Puck.

"You've GOT to be joking! There's no way you like _her_," Puck said. Santana glared then smiled sweetie at the blonde.

"Tell him Britt, how long we've been secretly seeing each other. How we fucked in Karofsky's upstairs bathroom last night?" Santana inquired. She maintained her cool facade but inside she was panicking. Her whole reputation was banking on what the girl said.

Brittany was so fucking confused. She was perfectly fine listening in on their conversation but the Santana said they slept together? They are not even friends! Santana made sure to tell her she _hated_ her on a daily basis and now this? She looked at Santana and saw the proverbial light. While she acted all coy and smug her eyes sung a different tune.

She was pleading with them, getting on her knees and begging.

Before Brittany's mind even processed her response she opened her mouth,

"We've been going out for a month now," she said putting her arm around the Latina's shoulders. Santana made a show of leaning into her.

"In fact last night she faked being sick so she could be with me. I begged her to come and fuck me and of course she's so pussy whipped she came running."

Brittany didn't know what she was saying but she couldn't turn back now.

"So when we were...you left for her?" Puck said, a second a way from either screaming or crying. Probably both.

"Yeah that's right..." Santana said, feeling slightly bad for the boy.

She got over it.

"This is...this is bullshit!" he screamed slamming his hands down on the table, making both of the girls jump. Someone clearing their throat caused the three of them to look up. The manager was staring at them arms crossed.

"I'm sorry but you are causing a public disturbance and we are going to ask you to leave," he said sternly.

"Fine. No problem," Puck said grabbing his jacket and walking out of the restaurant. Santana stared after the last three years of her life and couldn't help but feel...relieved.

"Show's over guys!" Santana addressed the still watching crowd.

"C'mon BABE, let's go," Brittany almost growled. She grabbed Santana's hand roughly, still acting her part. When she stood up she was met with yet another slap to the face.

"You suck!" Brittany's date said before storming off as well. She felt a cool hand on her hot cheek.

"You okay baby?" Santana asked. Brittany held back a glare and refrained from slapping her hand away. She was going to make Santana pay for this.

"_Fine,_" she said through gritted teeth. As soon as they were about to leave the manager stopped them yet again.

"Umm excuse me. You both have yet to pay for your meals," he said handing Santana the check, who in turn gave it to the blonde.

"Honey, I seem to have forgotten my wallet." Aww FUCK no!

Brittany forced herself not to scream in frustration and handed the guy 60 dollars, which was barely enough to cover all four of their meals.

"C'mon!" she seethed.

As soon as they were out of everyone's sight Brittany turned on her and the acts were dropped.

"What the HELL was that?"

"Look I'm sorry okay! My reputation was at stake and I panicked!"

"Why did you say we were dating?"

"You're the only person who's more badass then Puck. The school would go crazy knowing I was the one who tied you down and it made Puck dumping me null and void." Brittany stared at her, wondering how she got so manipulative and twisted.

"You're insane. I'm leaving," Brittany said.

"No wait! You can't just leave!"

"Why not? Haven't you used me enough?"

"Our little act is probably all over town by now. If we don't show up to school tomorrow as a couple I'll be ruined!"

"Not everything is about popularity Santana," Brittany sighed before walking away, Santana grabbed her arms and tugged so they were facing each other again.

"Brittany please! I need this! I'll do anything!" she asked desperately. When did things get so fucked up?

"Why the hell should I do _anything_ for you? We can't stand each other."

"I'll be nicer. Look, I don't like this anymore then you, you think I _want_ to pretend I'm head over heels for YOU? It's not even realistic but now I can't take it back."

"Oh yeah, I can see you're definitely going to be nicer," Brittany chuckled humorlessly. Santana held back an eye roll.

"Please, just act like you're my girlfriend for a week and then I can break up with you."

"What? You get to break up with me? Why can't break up with you?"

"Because. My-"

"Your reputation. Of course," Brittany rolled her eyes. Then she thought about it," Y'know what fine. I'll do it."

"You will?" Santana asked shocked.

"Yup, I'll pretend to be your girlfriend on one condition." Santana waited as the other girl stayed silent.

"Well? What is?"

"I'm not sure what it is yet. I have to think."

"Well hurry up!"

"God my girlfriend is so impatient. I'll tell you what- when this us all over, you have to do one thing for me. ANYTHING I say."

"What? That's stupid! No way in hell."

"Well then I guess you don't have a fake-girlfriend..."

"Wait no!" Santana said before groaning.

"Fine. It's a deal."

"Awesome! Now should we seal it with a kiss?" she teased. If Santana wanted to be 'fake-girlfriends' then she was going to go all out and make sure the bitch suffered. Santana flipped her off as the blonde smiled deviously. And the brunette couldn't help but think...

What has she just gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the positive response on the first two chapters! I love all your feedback and I'm glad you're liking my story. Also this chapter is sort of short but I promise the next one will be the longest yet!

Creedog VanDrey: Yeah it is a little cheesy but what can I say? Rom coms are my guilty pleasure:3 Thanks for your advice, I'm still I'n the process of trying to develop the characters but I'll try to incorporate your ideas.

LikeNobodysWatching: Aww thanks! I'm glad you like my Britt, I think she's pretty hilarious.

FormerlyanonymousBK: Trust me, I was trying to figure it out too! I still think it's a little crazy but hey, it's fiction!

CGB21: Haha I love that line! I actually say it sometimes and people look at me like they're thinking..."What the fuckity fuck did she just say?"

WhatIsWrongWithYou: I have plans. Big plans.

Ivy: YAAAAY. period.

anon: yes Britt has some family situation going on but all will be found out in due time. And of course they'll end up falling for each other! This is a Brittana fic after all, it just might take them awhile...

K: DUuude longest review I've ever gotten! I love reading long ones and I loved your ideas. Just know that I will be stealing one if it's alright with you...won't tell you which one though;)

Anonymous: I promise you she won't be COMPLETELY out of control. That is all:)

Miched8: *nervous laugh* haha...me too...

Kitty32cat: Right? Britt is so the dude. TEHEHE. you'll see why I'm laughing later.

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

You Ready?

* * *

"Okay maybe we should...talk about our 'situation'. So we don't mess anything up?" They were still in the parking lot, discussing the logistics of their faux tryst.

"Talk about what? We go to school, we make out a little bit for people to see, we go home and have raunchy sex," Brittany said shrugging. Santana's eyes bulged before they narrowed.

"_T__his_ is what I mean! We aren't actual girlfriends Brittany! We're just pretending to be which means NO sex." Brittany smirked before putting her arms around Santana's neck and pressing her up to a car.

Leaning in so their lips were almost brushing and as sultry as she could, Brittany whispered," You don't need to be in a relationship to have sex Santana..."

Against her own will Santana's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Brittany's hot breath caress her lips. The brunette involuntarily shuddered which snapped her out of her haze and she pushed Brittany away.

"NO Brittany. I don't swing that way."

"Your loss," Brittany shrugged.

"Besides, if we play our cards right we won't even have to kiss."

"What! I land the hottest girl in school- other then me duh- and we don't even get to suck face? Lame!"

"You didn't _land_ me Brittany, I chose you."

"Ugh, whatever Santana," Brittany scoffed before grabbing her helmet off her bike.

"Woah woah! You're NOT driving me home with that!" Santana said.

"Who said I was driving you home?"

"Well how am I supposed to get home? Puck drove me here!"

"Well its either the bike or you're walking sweetheart," the blonde said extending the helmet to her. The shorter girl eyed her before snatching the helmet from her. Santana examined it and wondered if the girl had lice. She looked at the blonde hair to see if she could tell only to be lost in the way it flowed over her shoulders and that ridiculously tight top...

Santana shook the thoughts from her head put the helmet on cautiously before walking up to the bike.

"Well? Are you going to get on or not?" Brittany challenged. Rather clumsily Santana straddled the motorcycle and put her hands on Brittany's hips lightly. The driver rolled her eyes before reaching down and roughly tugging on Santana's hands, repositioning them so they were wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You live by Quinn right?" a muffled 'yeah' came from behind her.

Brittany revved the engine and smiled to herself when Santana screamed in surprise.

"Hold on tight..." she warned, fully anticipating Santana's unwillingness, then she kicked off and accelerated. Santana swore she got whip lash and gripped the blonde and buried her head behind her, praying to any god to let her come out of this experience alive.

Brittany would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this. Except she didn't know why, exactly. Sure she loved the way the girl she hated needed her so much and was so scared of a silly little ride home but maybe it wasn't just that...maybe it was the way she had the hottest girl in Lima mounted on her bike, her arms wrapped around her waist and molded into her.

Santana on the other hand was scared shitless, she couldn't think about anything other then not dying. She kept her head down in fear she might fall off and to avoid the whipping blonde locks. Next time Brittany offered her a ride she was walking, even if it was 20 miles away. She would rather crawl then ride the motorcycle again.

Before she could think about it any more they were there and Brittany killed the engine.

Santana didn't budge.

"Santana. Hey we're here, you can let go now," Brittany said shaking her gently.

"Is it over?" the girl asked.

"Yes it is." The effect was immediate and Santana released her and got off the bike, almost falling on her face. She ripped the helmet off her head, her hair significantly messed up.

"FUCK. I'm never doing that again! How the hell can you ride that _thing_ everyday?" Santana asked breathing hard, her body still pumping with adrenaline and anxiety.

"Excuse me, I don't appreciate when you call my baby a thing. It's bullying and I won't except it."

"God you are SO weird! I can't believe I have to pretend to like you!" Santana yelled running her hand through her hair.

"Why are you acting like this is my fault? You're the one who said _my_ name. If it weren't for you I would be banging that hot girl right now!"

"Ugh you know what? Why don't we just focus on the job we have to do, the sooner we can 'break up' the better." Santana walked to her front door, the taller girl reluctantly followed.

"Fine," Brittany grumbled," What's the first st- umph!" she ran into Santana who was stopped at the threshold.

"What the-" she started before she saw what caused her to stop.

There, on the living room armchair, was a glaring Quinn.

"Run!" Santana screamed comically before turning into Brittany. The taller girl held her where she was and looked at the other blonde knowing they were about to get a smack down and hoping Santana would get the brunt of her impending wrath.

"Oh no Santana, I wanna see this," she smirked. Quinn could be scary when she wanted to be.

"SIT DOWN you two," she demanded.

Even though Brittany knew this was all Santana's fault she was still a little scared of the other blonde. They did as she said, taking their places across from Quinn on the couch.

"Now. Maybe one of you could explain why the hell JBI's last post has a picture of you two holding hands at Breadsticks with the caption head 'Breaking News: Bitchy cheerleader confesses to bad boy Puck that she's cheating on him with badder girl Brittany.'"

"What! Let me see that..." Santana said snatching the phone away before reading out loud,

"'Santana Lopez and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman were spotted having a date at local dirty dining restaurant Breadsticks. Witnesses confirm that Puck initiated the break-up of the power couple but a twist came- a shocker that no one saw coming. The head cheerleader claimed that she was relieved that they were over so that she could stop hiding her relationship with one Brittany S. Pierce.

Now, anyone who's anyone knows that the sexy Latina and the hot blonde don't get along but maybe that was all a cover to protect their sapphic relationship?

Either way, Lopez's claim was supported by Pierce who happened to be seated close to the arguing couple, perhaps the blonde was keeping a close eye on her girlfriend- or her girlfriends boyfriend? She jumped to support Lopez right after she outed them, leaving Puck in disarray, soon after he screamed at the couple in outrage before running out, tears streaming down his face.

So many questions arise from this new relationship: how long have the two been together? How long will the two fiercest girls in McKinley last? How is Puck going to deal with the fact he lost his girl to another girl? Will Brittany be the new proverbial 'King' of McKinley or will Lopez be dethroned? And the biggest one of all: who would win in a fight, Brittany or Puck?

Keep following this blog for more information.'"

When she finished everyone was silent. Quinn was waiting for either of them to say something and they were debating on how they were going to play this.

"That's insane!" Brittany yelled," I would totez win against Puck! I'm sure everyone remembers how I beat up Rick The Stick for throwing a slushie at someone next to me and getting the splatter all over my authentic jeans!"

"And Breadsticks is NOT a dirty dining restaurant!" Santana said.

Quinn's jaw literally dropped.

"Is that seriously all you can say for yourselves?" she screamed," How is this even possible! You two are my best friends...there's no way I couldn't have seen this coming!" Quinn said as she tried to make sense of the whole ordeal. But really, if any one would have noticed that Santana or Brittany were the slightest bit smitten it would be Quinn Fabray. She refused to accept this went over her head.

Then she had an epiphany," I'm totally right!" she shouted, causing the other two to jump at her suddenness," There is no way I couldn't have seen this because it's NOT true!" she said so sure of herself. Brittany and Santana exchanged a glance wondering the same thing: how the hell did she figure that out?

"You guys aren't actually dating are you?"

"Um...no," Brittany said matter-of-factly.

"So why are you pretending you are? This doesn't make any sense!" Quinn asked frustrated.

"My _darling_ little Sanny over here wanted to protect her precious reputation," Brittany said, leaning closer to Santana who scooted further away from her. The blonde just followed her.

"Ugh stop it Brittany. You can stop acting like you're my girlfriend now," Santana scowled when she reached the end of the couch. Brittany didn't back off though, placing her hands behind Santana, who gulped. They really needed to stop being in compromising positions.

"Now who said I was acting?" she said seriously, hoping to provoke the girl beneath her like her teasing always did. Except this time something caught her attention.

Her blue eyes met brown and for a moment Brittany got lost in Santana's gorgeous brown eyes. Right now, with no snark or contempt behind them, they were so deliciously inviting. Swirling with all sorts of emotion and so warm. Like mouth-watering chocolate that just melts in your mouth...

"Ew Ew Ew gross nasty WEIRD!" Quinn exclaimed," Stop acting _please_!"

Brittany immediately scrambled up and got off of her, allowing Santana to sit up right again.

"Okay, now that we're starting to act a little normal, can you explain what the FUCK is going on?" the two fake lovers exchanged a glance before Santana started.

"Puck was breaking up with me and I couldn't seem like the dumpee so I thought of a way to make me look good. It's what I do," she said in a gangster voice, which Brittany found completely annoying but also...a little cute.

"And why did you say you were sleeping with _Brittany_ of all people. Everyone knows you hate each other!"

"I don't know! Her name was the first that came to mind."

"Oh? Is it because you constantly think about me?"

"NO! Because I had just saw you like a minute before dip shit!"

"Ouch Sanny that hurts..." Brittany said holding her heart.

"And can you STOP calling me that?" Santana snapped.

"I'm sorry you're highness, I didn't know it bothered you so much. My deepest regret..."

"That too. I don't like that either." Quinn was getting seriously annoyed now, her best friends were completely insane. How could Santana even devise a plan this idiotic? And how could Brittany go along with it?

"So what are you guys going to do when school comes tomorrow?"

"I don't know, wing it?"

"NO Brittany," Santana quickly said," Okay. Here's what we're going to do. You're going to hold my hand in the hallway, we're going to sit together at lunch and you have to drop me off to my classes and meet me afterwards. And then-"

"Woah Woah. I did NOT sign up for this!" Brittany protested," First of all you need to slow down because I only picked up about half of that. And second of all, I like my lunch! It's my cigar smoking time! Oh, and why do _I_ have to drop you off? Why can't you drop ME off?"

"Because you're the guy in the relationship- duh."

"What? No!"

"Of course you are! You bang more girls then all the guys in school put together and you ride a freaking motorcycle."

"So what?"

"SO YOU'RE THE GUY!" Brittany was about to argue again but was cut off by Quinn's laughter.

"_What_ Q?" the blonde growled.

Quinn tried to catch her breath before responding,

"N-nothing...it's just.. you guys won't last two seconds as a couple!"

* * *

"Okay now remember: so sweet and in love that Cupid will be crying with joy," Santana told Brittany as she drove into the school parking lot.

"Got it!"

People started watching them as soon as they got in vision, they both glared at the crowd

"This is going to be a disaster isn't it?" Brittany inquired.

"No. We _will _pull this off. And by the end of the week you'll be bedding all kinds of disease infested people once again!" Santana said confidently before she took her regular parking spot.

"Just so you know I am 100 percent clean! I'm careful and I get check-ups monthly!" Brittany assured her.

"Whatever, just get out of the car."

Swiftly, Brittany got out and around the car, opening the door for her 'girlfriend' and reaching her hand out. Santana took it with a shining smile on her face and shut the door, their hands never separating.

"The fuck you looking it?" Brittany taunted at the onlookers who immediately averted their gaze.

Suddenly Quinn was beside them.

"Good luck today guys, although I still think you're crazy!" she said before walking away.

The two girls stood before the doors,

"Ready for this milady?" Brittany asked. Santana sighed and squeezed her hand,

"As I'll ever be..."

And with that they entered the school, seemingly prepared for what the school had to throw at them.

* * *

A/N2: Drop a review please! and have a good day/night/afternoon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another chapter for all you lovely people! I'm SO happy with the response I've gotten for this story. Huge thank you to everyone!

Oh and for those of you reading Affairs of the Heart I'm on it! But I'm trying to make it awesome. And I have also NOT forgotten about the second part to Screwing The Milkman- it's about halfway done so yeah, lots a writers block for that one.

Rosetoast: Right? I just didn't feel like dealing with the whole 'Gay is not okay' thing so I was like ahh screw it, it's fiction I can do whatever the he'll I want! Glad you approve! Oh and Santana will definitely see more of Britt's closed off parts and vise versa.

WhatIsWrongWithYou: Haha I love that line! It's like, one of the only things she truly stands behind.

Sigh22: Thanks! I'm working on Affairs. I PROMISE

CrimsonJoy: I totally know what you mean! I constantly find myself checking for updates too.

Nayalove: It won't be for awhile and when they do it won't necessarily be at the same time...

Strix171: Dude don't worry, happens to me all the time. Just wait for the sex scenes;) They'll think your a perv!

Pineapplecrush12: I love Quinn. That is all.

Anon: Oh, Santana will definitely see new of the bike. Teaser: she may have a second opinion of it;)

Lolathe17th: I could not agree with you more! In fact I ranted about this topic in another story of mine (Affairs of the Heart, which you should check out if you haven't already). Brittany is totally the guy in the show! Her mannerisms are more boy like then Santana's and she always leads in dances and she's taller. Boom.

Pheonix4725: Exacty! The won't even know. Mwahahaha.

Lanter: I feel sorry for Puck to, even though I really dislike his character on the show and I'm not sure what I'm going to do with him.

Msleishahailey: Thanks for the kind words:)

Ammox: WINNER!

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

The First Day

* * *

The second they walked through the doors the couple was confronted by non other then Jacob Ben Israel.

"Ladies ladies! Could I get an exclusive?" the boy asked, shoving his microphone in Santana's face. Completely in character Brittany stepped between them and held Jacob by his shirt.

"Don't you dare come within spitting distance of my girlfriend again. In fact, I don't even want you looking at her or thinking about her for that matter. Got it?" the blonde sneered while Santana stood behind her shocked.

"Umm...y-yes Brittany," he cowered. She let go of him roughly before smirking.

"Great, now get the hell out of my sight," Jacob immediately scurried away, honestly scared for his life.

Santana was a little floored. She could usually never get Jacob off her back, even after she slushied him and got the football players to throw him in the dumpster. One look from Brittany and the rat went running.

Brittany smiled at her and took her hand in hers once more and Santana felt her heart jump. _What the_...she thought to herself but she shook it off and resulted to her defense mechanism: be a bitch.

"Don't you think that was a little over board?" her voice came out as a snarl and she gripped Brittany's hand tighter- painfully so.

"Ow!" Brittany hissed yanking her hand away.

"What? Do you like him? Cuz I hate the guy. Besides..." the blonde slung her arm around the brunette's shoulders and pulled her close," I don't want him touching what's_ mine_."

"I'm not _yours_ Brittany," she spat. Santana knew the other girl was trying to get a rise out of her, that's why she was acting like this, but she just couldn't contain her anger and she didn't like how Brittany treated her like Santana was her property.

"See San, _you_ know that and _I_ know that- but all these people staring? They don't know that, so why don't we follow through with what _you_ began." Santana sighed, she knew Brittany was right, even if she would never admit it out loud.

Sometimes Santana really got herself in deep shit.

"Whatever, just take me to class _babe_." Brittany smirked,

"Your wish is my command, your highness." Santana rolled her eyes but decided to ignore the nickname. Maybe if she pretended Brittany didn't bug the hell out of her she'd quit being so god damn annoying. Why did she have to call her by those stupid names anyway?

Before she could say anything more Brittany had swiftly placed a kiss on her cheek, pushed her into her classroom and disappeared leaving her no time to react the kiss.

It was barely a peck but Santana could still feel her moist lips pressed to her skin, the area tingling.

* * *

"Brittany!" someone yelled to the blonde.

"Sup Mike?" she said turning to face the boy. It was Boy Chang. The two rarely conversed, and when they did it was only about one thing...

"I was wondering if you could help me with this choreography for Glee and-"

"Woah Mikey, I like you- I do. And you know I love to dance but anything Glee related and...well, just can't help you there."

"Britt, know one is going to know. I'm just having trouble with one spot and I could use your expertise. It wouldn't be in front of glee, just me and you." Brittany quirked her eyebrow at him.

"What about Girl Chang?" she asked. The reason why Brittany and Mike weren't as good of friends as they could be was because of Mike's girlfriend- Tina. Tina absolutely detested Brittany because she slept with Mike while she had a crush on him. Brittany thought it was stupid- it's not like they had been dating (Mike was to nice to cheat) and Brittany thought she was over-reacting. As much as people liked to believe it Brittany wasn't a total sleaze, she respected girls (for the most) stopping when they wanted to, not forcing them to do anything, etc. And guys...well they sorta liked the whole forceful things so she tried not to sleep with anyone that was already taken. Needless to say Asian Sensation were together now and Tina still did not trust Brittany's promiscuous ways, making sure Mike had as little contact with the other dancer.

"She understands. Our sectionals are in two weeks and the team is counting on me to choreograph the whole thing..." he looked exhausted, she knew he was spread thin. Not only was he in Glee, he was a wide receiver on the varsity football team and he was their class's current valedictorian. Which is why she felt sorry for him.

"Sure Boy Chang, I'll help you," she sighed.

Badass Brittany S Pierce was more compassionate then most people thought she was- and that is a secret she intends to keep close and guarded. She smiled when Mike smiled,

"Thanks Britt. I'll meet you in the dance room after school...tomorrow?"

"Why not today?" she asked, she didn't really feel like spending the afternoon alone, which she would be doing unless she a) banged someone outside of school and willing to to keep their mouth shut. She was too lazy for that and there was only option b) Hangout with Quinn and Santana, which she just didn't feel like dealing with at the moment.

"Can't, football practice then extra Glee rehearsal."

"Oh, well alright. I guess tomorrow is good."

"Thanks B, you really don't know how much this means to me."

"Yeah yeah, see you then..." she said waving him off and walking to her next class.

* * *

Santana sat in her US government class, texting away on her phone, Quinn some cheerios and a couple from...

From Puck: I saw you with her.

_Five minutes later_.

From Puck: I made a mistake.

_30 seconds._

From Puck: I want you back.

_One minute._

From Puck: Just talk to me San!

_2 minutes later._

From Puck: I'm not giving up.

Santana smirked, thinking to herself _that's what you get for trying to dump me Pucky_. Nothing has changed, she still has Puck eating out of her hand, she's still top dog- the only difference is she got rid of him. Maybe this whole 'dating Brittany' thing was actually a good thing. Actually, she knows that it is a good thing- it was her idea!

"Hey Lopez, saw you tied down Brittany...niiiice," Karofsky, the local bonehead said.

"Oh shut the hell up David. We all know you don't swing that way," Santana said. David is what you'd call a 'what the fuck gay.' Nothing about him said 'gay'- well except for the fact that he liked guys. Other then that though, you would never guess.

Karofsky turned away from her with a scoff.

Santana went back to her texting. She got a new message, hoping it was Puck begging some more but she was surprised to find out it was Brittany.

From Pierce: This is hell.

Santana couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face but as soon as she realized what she was doing she made sure to force the corners of her lips down.

To Pierce: I know.

From Pierce: Everyone is on my back! I hate you.

Santana's eyebrows crinkled and her heart clenched at the three words. She mentally hit herself for caring so much but then she realized something: she _didn't_ want Brittany to hate her. Usually she didn't care if anyone liked her but for some reason she cared about the blondes opinion of her.

She couldn't let that go on.

To Pierce: 19 periods, 5 lunches and 5 days to go. Then this will all be over.

At least, she hoped it would be.

* * *

"I heard J-Lo got you on a tight leash Pierce," the brunette girl next to her said," Didn't know you were a one woman girl."

"Go fuck yourself Mack."

"That's it? Wow, someone's already lost their edge." Brittany ignored her.

"Lemme guess, you not ain't gonna chill with us at lunch today for your little preppy?" Brittany clenched her fists. She had been harassed all period by her peers about her sudden change and she was sick of answering all the questions.

This 'dating Santana' thing was already proving to be a bad decision. Not only could she not eat with her...acquaintances, she couldn't get her afternoon smoke or 6th period orgasm!

"Why would I want to smoke cheap cigars with you guys when I have a perfectly smokin girl to bang?"

"You kiddin me Pierce? Lopez is a total prude! I heard she would only put out for Puck when he begged."

"Yeah, well I'm not Puck," Brittany simply said.

Finally the bell rang and she was free. Without a goodbye she left Mack and went to go pick up Santana. The only good thing that came out of this affair was her goal to make Santana even more miserable then she was.

She waited by the latina's locker like she was told, cross armed and head against the wall.

Suddenly a fist collided with the locker next her making her flinch.

"What the hell?" she yelled.

"You think you can just get away with stealing my girl?" Puck asked, seething," Mark my words. She'll be mine by the end of this week!" he promised before walking away. What a coward, not even a full-fledged fight from the guy? What a loser! She actually wished he would have actually punched her, then she could beat him up and keep some of her street cred. Brittany never liked Puck. He was an idiot and she was way cooler then him, in fact, she disliked him more them she disliked Santana.

Who was now right in front of her.

"Hey babe what was that?" she asked.

"Your ex felt the need to tell me who you belonged to."

"Really?" Santana asked excitedly. Brittany's eyes narrowed.

"You mean you actually like him?"

"No, of course not! Puck's a pig- a popular pig but still a pig. The only thing he's good for is boosting my own popularity and I want him to regret his decision in the fullest."

"So...you want him to be jealous?"

"Something like that, yeah." Brittany's mind was reeling, it was all a little to complicated. What went on inside the Latina's head was beyond her.

They had the next class, Dramatic Arts, with Puck, Quinn, Mike, Tina- basically a lot of people. Everyone signed up for the class because it was taught by the coolest teacher in school and, though no one would admit it, it was sort of fun.

It was the same routine as the rest of the day, they walk in, everyone stares with wonder. Except this time with the exceptions of Puck, who was shooting daggers at Brittany and Quinn who was holding back her laughter.

Suddenly their was a voice behind them.

"Well look what we have here! Since when were you two an item?" Ms. Holiday asked putting her arms around each of the girls.

"For awhile now Ms. H, we just became exclusive recently," Santana answered.

"Well, I'm happy you have settled your differences- see what love can do guys? Bring two completely opposite forces together and make them match together perfectly!" Quinn was barely holding herself together in the back of the class.

"Haha yup. That's what we are- _in love_," Brittany said glaring back at Puck, daring him to do something.

"Well awesome! This gives me the perfect opportunity to give you your newest assignment! Go sit chicas!" she told them giving them a slight push. Santana passed her regular seat next to Puck and went to sit next to Quinn with Brittany. the boy looked at the empty chair next to him with a pout.

"Oh my god this has been the absolute best day ever!" Quinn said," The rumors floating around about you guys are hilarious."

"Will you guys keep it down! I'm trying to learn!" Rachel Berry hissed from in front of them.

"Rachel turn around!" Ms. Holiday commanded in mock anger.

"B-but they-" she stuttered.

"Honestly, I'm disappointed in you Rachel. I thought you were better than that." Rachel hung her head in shame as Ms. Holiday winked to the three girls in the back.

"Now, the lesson will be called 'Star-Crossed Lovers," fearing the worst the whole class groaned in protest.

"Oh quit your bitching and moaning! Alright, so the assignment is this: You will be partnered up and will reenact an epic love scene from a play or movie and perform it for the class." This elicited some excited squeals from the girls in the room.

"Not so fast! _I_ will be picking your partners and your scenes. The lists will be posted outside on the bulletin by tomorrow and you will perform them next Friday. This project is worth mas points so you better do a stellar job!"

The class moaned some more.

"Now don't worry. I'll have _some_ mercy on you," Ms. Holiday said with a sly grin, giving the impression that no, she would _not_ have any mercy on them.

Santana groaned. Great now she'll probably do some stupid scene from Romeo and Juliet with her fake girlfriend. Freaking awesome. Now she would be forced to spend even more time with her outside of class.

The rest of the class period was spent talking about the project because Ms. Holiday didn't feel like doing anything- she was cool like that.

"Ugh I hope I don't get paired up with some weird kid," Quinn said.

"What! Ms. Holiday totally loves you, she wouldn't do that," Santana assured her.

"Let's hope so..."

"Y'know, she'll probably pair _us_ together," Brittany told Santana, smiling deviously.

"Please, it's not like you guys aren't already acting out a scene from a cheesy romantic comedy. I'm sure if you told her what's going on you could get credit for the performance you're putting on!"

"Oh shut up Fabray!"

* * *

After more witty comebacks and casual conversation the girls finally departed for lunch. Quinn always ate alone in the library as she studied and Brittany and Santana agreed to eat together to keep with their facade. Everyone usually ate out in the quad on sunny days which is where they found themselves now.

"So...how are we going to do this?" Brittany asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't exactly sit with the cheerleaders," the blonde stated.

"Why not?"

"Because it'd be weird! I'm not cheerios material. I'll look stupid."

"Yeah well, I'm not sitting on the dingy old couch under the bleachers."

"Ugh fine..." Brittany said, before she had an idea," Okay come on." Santana didn't protest as Brittany dragged her through the people and onto the grassy area.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked as Brittany stopped in front of a large tree that gave shade to some of the tables. She sat down before shrugging off her trademark leather jacket and placed it in front of her. She patted the area in between her spread legs, gesturing for Santana to sit down.

"Seriously?" Santana said with a raised eyebrow. Could she actually expect her to-

"Oh c'mon. It'll be romantic!" Reluctantly Santana put her bag down and knelt down onto the leather jacket, Brittany pulled her close and turned her around so her back was pressed to her chest.

"C'mon San...relax," she coaxed, forcing her to lean back. The position was awkward only because the smaller girl was so tense.

Finally, she let it go and leaned into the blonde, her body melting into Brittany's.

Brittany moved her hands from her shoulders down to her hands and she wrapped her arms around the girl so that their intertwined hands rested on Santana's stomach.

"Now isn't this nice?" Brittany whispered, resting her chin lightly atop Santana's head which was basically using her boobs as a pillow.

If Santana was being absolutely truthful, it was pretty damn nice. The way they fit so perfectly together, the way Brittany's chest rose slightly every time she breathed, the way Brittany's thumb was lightly stroking her hand. It was unbelievably soothing and perfect. For once, Santana allowed herself to enjoy the moment, she just closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the feeling of Brittany, she would worry about the consequences later.

Brittany was enjoying it too. When the Latina wasn't being a bitch she was actually pleasant to be around and her hair smelled super awesome. Actually all of Santana smelled super awesome. Brittany _liked _the feel of having Santana in her arms, even though she told herself she liked the feel of _any_ girl in her arms she knew this was...different. She just wasn't going to admit it to herself.

Unfortunately their little bubble had to be popped when the bell rung yet again, bringing them back to reality. They didn't know they had been sitting there for that long- they hadn't even eating anything!

Brittany helped Santana up and grabbed her bag and they walked to Santana's class without a word. Both of them deep in thought about what just happened. They couldn't help but think that a border had just been crossed but neither chose to address it.

"I'll uh...I'll see you after class," Brittany said.

Santana watched her go.

* * *

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, pictures of them cuddling at lunch were already on JBI's site but they ignored him. They went back to their teasing/general dislike/mutual understanding attitude and finally the last bell rung. Santana drove Brittany home before going to her own house, declining Quinn's offer to hang out. Exhausted, she lay on her bed, letting sleep over take her.

The last thing on Santana's mind? The feeling of being in Brittany's arms.

* * *

A/N2: Okay, so I have some questions: Who do you want Quinn to hook up with? Rachel? Puck? Sam? Brittany? Haha...that's be funny. Yeah, if you have an opinion let me know.

Oh also, for there project I'm debating on who to partner up who with who. The only thing I'm absolutely set on is that I don't want Santana and Puck to be partnered up but anything else is fair game...feel free to give me ideas!

So how did you like this one? Good or bad? And the ultimate question: Who do you think will fall for the other first?

Please review and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow guys just. Wow. 77 reviews on last chapter? You guys are going to make me cry with joy! I'd like to thank EVERYONE for their feedback and opinions- it really helps get my juices flowing (the creative kind;) Ugh sorry! That was vulgar.

ANYWAY yeah, just a couple of things to address in this longer them usual authors note:

Brittana is **DEFINITELY** endgame, for those of you who were unsure.

I freaking love long reviews. Thank you for your ideas and I realize I can't please everyone and use everyones opinions but I hope that you like what I write anyway!

I decided NOT to go with Faberry because a lot of people were opposed and I already have that going in another fic of mine so I wanted to try something new.

For those of you following my other fics I am having much writers block and I blame THIS story. So, I promised myself I wouldn't update this one again until I update my other two. Fingers crossed, I work best under pressure!

Alright, last thing, someone recommended I get a Beta. My grammar and spelling are poop and I have no shame admitting that. Although, I don't really understand the logistics of having a Beta so if someone would be willing to do the job and explain to me what it entails feel free to drop a review or PM me!

JF1993: Dude, I TOTALLY have a thing for blondes too! Like no joke- blonde hair and blue eyes and my heart melts.

Miched8: What can I say? Brittany and Santana just have un-matched, raw, chemistry! And I agree, it WOULD be too obvious;)

UnHolyTrinity17: Britt is definitely more masculine in the show (thank you Hemo!). Plus, I'm I'n love with badass Britt...

Naenae03: Ugh I promise I'll update my other stories. WRITERS BLOCK.

Anon: Brittana is definitely endgame. Not gonna lie, I couldn't do that to MYSELF.

Homobo362: Yay I'm glad you like it! Hopefully I continue to deliver...

DDR: Lol as much as I want to have a legacy I think that Puck and Brittany together would just end in a fist fight and that would be happening too soon. Hopefully you like the way I went and if you REALLY like it? Well, my name is Alexis;)

Trish92: You're right. Santana is caving really fast :DDDD

Cami: As previously stated, I am also in love with her. But, I love Brittana so much I could never take Brittany away from San:(...Quinn's single though;)

Babesaurus: I love me some jealous Santana, as you will eventually see!

Anon (who accidentally clicked the review button before finishing their thought): Honestly, my grammar sucks butt. Also honestly, I barely know what a Beta is and have no idea how the whole 'process' works. But I wouldn't be opposed!

Dani: The problem is, there are just too many boys to choose from! Lol, Quinn is such a little player...and yet she's single.

Lolathe17th: I totally see Holly being one of those teachers who likes to mess with her students...te-he!

Bodybroke: There are so many ideas flowing for this story- I'm trying my to update to soon! And I think Holly just adds so much humor to a story!

Rosetoast: Not gonna lie, when I read the 'and who knows maybe she likes to be the little spoon too. Adorable' I think I let out a little squeal...embarrassing yes but THAT was seriously adorable! And Brittany is very much NOT a guy, as you will soon see. She's just really closed off (what? Brittany S. Pierce closed off?)

NightNox: Brittany doesn't actually hate Rachel...she wanted to get into her pants remember? Oh and is your screen name an FF Versus reference? Just curious...

Rtarara: Yes. I also dislike Puck in this fic lol

CreedogVandrey: So I'm to lazy to reply word for word with all your points but I WILL say this: you gave me many ideas that I will steal, so if that's alright with you...

Falafal007: You helped develop a part of this chapter my friend! Also, are falafal's good?

Anon69: Haha 69. Anyway, Quinn is mostly there because I love her but she will be a major player in this fic.

Emma: I was so ready to update the next day but I was like Ah! I need to pace myself so sorry:(

Brittana0304: Now that I think about it, you're totally right about Heather! Did you see her punk'd episode? Definitely noticeable there. I actually don't normally ship Faberry. I mean, I'm not opposed to it cuz I think Achele is cute but yeah, I wouldn't mind going anyway.

Nofaberrypls: Dude, definitely laughed when I read the screename! But yeah, decided not to do Faberry.

Once again, thank you for the great response!...can we do it again?

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Odd Couples

* * *

"Well damn," Puck said looking up at the newly posted list for their Dramatic Arts class.

Brittany and Mike- The Notebook

Quinn and Sam- Romeo and Juliet

Santana and Kurt- Macbeth

Tina and Finn- Dirty Dancing

Rachel and Noah- Twilight

Etc. Etc. No one cares about anyone else.

"Freaking Rachel Berry? Really?" Puck said out loud.

"Trust me Noah, I'm not any happier about this," Rachel said next to him, a frown on her face.

"Why wouldn't you be happy? You get to do a love scene with the most popular guy in school!"

"Popularity isn't everything Noah. Besides, I take the performing arts very seriously and I know for a fact you won't pay it the same courtesy."

"Oh please this whole class is a load of crap! I just wanted the easy A, and seriously? Fucking Twilight?" he told her.

"Believe me, I am not a Twilight fan either. I mean honestly! It doesn't even have any good romantic scenes!"

"Never seen it."

"Well...um, neither have I...but I promised myself I would perform anything thrown at me with 110 percent of my effort! My talent is to good to waste!"

"Please, acting is totally lame!" Rachel gasped, how dare he?

"Well, I assure you I will be talking to Ms. Holiday about a change in partnership. I refuse to work with someone with such little appreciation for the Arts!" People were protesting the list all over the place.

"There is no way I'm letting you do that scene with her!" Tina yelled from across the group.

"Honey, it's just a project! I'm sure Santana doesn't like it much either."

"Ugh he's right- like, who the fuck is Kurt?" Santana asked the crowd.

"Umm, that would be me," the young dapper boy said raising his hand.

"Oh! I thought your name was Porcelain," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Tina, it's not like I _wanted_ to be partnered with your boyfriend," Brittany said.

"This is bullshit! I'm talking to Ms. Holiday."

"Umm I'm perfectly fine with my partner but could someone explain to me what Romeo and Juliet is? Is it like a band or something?" Sam asked raising his hand.

Quinn slapped her forehead.

"Tina, I hope you know I can't dance," Finn told the angry girl.

"Well can you lift me?"

"Yeah no problem, I can lift Karofsky up when he tackles me." Tina was about to say something before someone interrupted,

"Hey guys! What do you think of your assignment?" Ms. Holiday asked, sauntering up with a smug smile.

Immediately everyone voiced out their protests, shouting to be heard.

"Aye compadres! SILENCIO!" Everyone shut up at her command. It was pretty much the only Spanish most of them knew other then 'Hola'.

"Alright. Now, before you start protesting know this- I will not, under ANY circumstances change your partners or your scenes. Youz gots what youz gots. Comprende?"

They all nodded.

* * *

"This whole drama project is gonna suck. I mean Kurt? Really?" Santana complained to Brittany as they walked down the hall. The brunette was tucked underneath Brittany's arm- the weight getting more comfortable as they got used to being around each other.

"Mike's pretty cool, but I sorta wish we got the Dirty Dancing scene I mean c'mon! Me and Mike would be perfect for that!" Santana looked up at her curiously.

"Why? Do you dance or something?" Brittany looked around cautiously, before leaning in.

"Yes but shh, no one is supposed to know!" she whispered. Except it wasn't the usual seductive or threatening whisper it was the 'I trust you to keep my secret' whisper. Santana felt kinda...giddy with the knowledge that Brittany trusted her with this.

"So you can actually dance?"

"Why do you say it like it's unbelievable?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know...I just can't picture you dancing."

"Oh really? Well tell that to my rock hard abs!"

"What, do you have a six pack under there?" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Ew no, six packs on girls are totally not hot but still. These babies are impenetrable!" she boasted, slapping her stomach, which was covered by a black Nirvana shirt.

"Riiiight," Santana chuckled skeptically. Brittany withdrew her hand from Santana's shoulders.

"What, you don't believe me?" the blonde challenged. Santana's eyes trailed down her body, hesitating at her chest before proceeding down to her stomach which was flat. She totally believed her but decided to tease the girl instead.

"Not really, no."

"Alright fine!" Brittany went for the hem of her shirt, evidently ready to pull it off. Santana acted quickly and placed her hands on hers to stop her.

"Brittany! People are starting to stare!"

"Who cares! You don't think I have awesome abs!"

"Of course I do!" Santana admitted, but Brittany didn't believe her.

"Just feel them- or punch them!" the taller girl insisted, stepping towards Santana who was backing up slowly.

"No Britt!" the Latina giggled at her forcefulness- the nickname just sort of slipping out.

"Aww c'mon San!" Brittany whined, backing her up against the lockers.

"Brittany!" Santana said, continuing to laugh at the other girl's antics. Then Brittany grabbed her wrists and Santana suddenly stopped laughing.

"You know you want to..." and the seductive whisper was back. Unable to look at the clear blue eyes in front of her, the smaller girl diverted her vision to their hands where Brittany was teasing Santana's hands up her shirt. Curiosity got the better of her and she allowed what was happening, her hands slipping under the shirt.

When Santana felt bare skin on hers she had to suppress a gasp. Brittany was totally right, she had amazing abs that were oh so defined and completely perfect- nothing like Puck's and _so_ much better in a way she couldn't begin to describe. Santana marveled at how the muscles rippled under her touch and how smooth Brittany's skin felt against hers. She had the sudden urge to actually _see_ her stomach...maybe she should've let her take her shirt off.

"Abtastic right?" Brittany breathed. Santana suddenly remembered where they were, who was around and whose shirt she had her hands up, immediately she retracted her hands.

"Yeah they're uhhh...pretty great," she said nervously, hoping that Brittany couldn't see how much she just enjoyed touching her stomach.

"I know!" the blonde smiled proudly, Santana wanted to sigh in relief, if Brittany knew how much that just affected Santana she did a wonderful job of hiding it," Now that that's settled, let's get you to class."

Brittany was actually proving to be a surprisingly good girlfriend or em, _FAKE_ girlfriend- better then Santana thought she would be at least. Sure it was only the second day but so far she hadn't forgotten to pick her up from class or sit with her at lunch. And she kept the flirting toned down- well, toned down for _Brittany_.

Plus...she found herself seeing that she didn't actually _hate_ the girl like she previously thought. When she wasn't going out of her way to make Santana irritated she was actually _kind of _fun to be around and easy to talk to...who knows, maybe she would gain an actual friend (who wasn't Quinn) out of this whole ordeal. A friend with killer abs...

Shit.

What the hell was wrong with her? How could she let that happened? Seriously? Feeling up her abs totally went against everything she believed in- and Brittany Pierce was NOT her friend. She definitely _didn't_ daydream about her body, no matter how perfect or in shape it obviously was. Her legs were also nice too, now that she thought about it...and not to mention her-stop it Santana! She chastised herself. Go back to hating her, go back to hating her right now!

"Santana...SANTANA!" a voice said catching her attention and breaking her out of her thoughts.

It was Puck.

"What Puckerman?"

"Look, S- I know we haven't talked since we broke up and I really miss you. I promise if you come back to me I'll treat you right and make sure all your needs are filled," the boy promised. Santana felt a little guilty for stringing him along- until she remembered that he totally deserved it.

"Puck it's your fault for letting me go in the first place. I'm a catch and you should have seen that."

"I DID see that! You just didn't see how much I cared for you! Please San just give me a chance!" Santana smirked, rule number 1 in Santana's book: Always come out on top.

"Sorry Puck. You were fun and all but I'm with Brittany now. She gets me and has a killer body."

Puck looked at her in disgust at the mention of the blonde.

"So you're not just using her to make me jealous?" he asked. Santana froze for a second but recovered quickly.

"Please? Make you jealous? As if." Up till now the mohawked boy was sure that was her angle- now he wasn't so sure...

"We're not done San. I know it," he stated.

"Maybe we're not Puck, who knows?" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'll prove to you that I'm worthy. I'll make you fall for me," that was the last thing he said before leaving her and returning to his table.

Santana scoffed, she'd like to see him try.

* * *

"So Santana's okay with you being here with me right?" Mike asked as the two dancers stretched out a little.

"Trust me, she won't mind."

"Tina's pretty mad. No offense but I really wish I didn't have to do that project with you."

"Non-taken, I totally understand."

"Is Santana jealous too?" Brittany faltered, not really knowing what to say.

"Erm yeah, I guess you could say that. Although it's more me having to kiss someone else, I guess?" she was totally making this up as she went along, thankfully Mike seemed to be buying it.

"Yeah...I'm really sorry if Tina kills you."

"Haha, I can take care of myself..."

"I know." The moment got awkward as they sorta just stood there.

"Sooo...dancing?" Brittany offered trying to break the silence.

"Dancing."

* * *

Quinn and Santana sat on the blonde's bed, Santana mindlessly flipping through a magazine while Quinn did homework. The routine was that Santana would get done with hers hours before doing the bare minimum and Quinn would take the extra time to do exceptional work.

"DONE!" Quinn exclaimed suddenly, making Santana jump.

"God finally! I was almost done with my magazine!" she said, slapping it down and resting her head on her arm so she could look at Quinn.

"Okay- so I heard a rumor that Sam has a crush on you," Santana started. She was a huge gossip- especially when it came to her best friend.

"Sam Evans really? I guess he's sorta cute..." Quinn supposed.

"What! He's totally hot! And he's on the football team!"

"Yeah but he's also in Glee Club..."

"Seriously Q? You're judging his dorky-ness? You're co-captain of the Braniacs!"

"Okay fine whatever..."

"So are you gonna get up on that?"

Quinn thought for a moment while Santana rolled her eyes. She thought too much.

"I don't know. I mean yeah he's pretty popular and hot but I've only ever said five words to him."

"What words?"

"'That's Mars- planet of War." Santana laughed, wondering what scenario that phrase could've been used in.

"Okay so he's a little...dumb."

"He doesn't know what Romeo and Juliet is!"

"Oh yeah! You have to do that scene with him! Ohhhh you guys are totally gonna get your mack on!" the Latina teased, making kissey faces at her. Quinn threw a pillow at her as Santana laughed.

"Oh shut up! You have to kiss a gay guy!"

"Ugh don't remind me!"

"I heard a rumor that Britt was so jealous she was going to sneak into his house and burn all his clothes."

"What! No way!"

"Yeah people can be really stupid sometimes," Quinn said shaking her head back and forth,"...oh and you know what else I heard?"

"What?" Santana asked, ready for more gossip.

"That you coped a feel in the hallway this morning."

Santana went rigid. She was still beating herself up about letting _that_ get that far.

"Oh my god. That one's true isn't it?" Quinn said, wide-eyed and giddy.

"I wasn't like fondling her or anything! We were just messing around!-wait. Not like that!"

"Santana Lopez! You're totally blushing!"

"It wasn't like that Q! She told me she had abs, I didn't believe her, she made me feel them. That's all." Quinn looked at her skeptically, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Wait- under or over the shirt?" Santana groaned.

"Does it really matter...?"

"YES!"

"Okay under, but she forced me to!" Quinn started laughing again, and Santana was starting to get a little tired of it.

"Are you done yet?"

"N-no...okay...okay. Yeah, I'm done..." Quinn panted, trying to regulate her breathing. She had never seen Santana so flustered before- or so defensive! Which actually got her thinking...why WAS she like that? Could something more be going on between the enemies/girlfriends?

Quinn studied her friend, she's known her long enough to read her like a book. She looked on edge- which meant she was definitely hiding something...but what exactly? She knew Santana hadn't lied once tonight, Quinn could always tell. So what was it...? She'd have to explore this further.

But now, more teasing.

"So how were they?"

"What?" Santana asked, confused.

"Her abs, were they good? ...nice and firm? All defined from her_ extra curricular activities_?" Quinn said slowly and seductively. Santana rolled her eyes before pushing her away.

"Shut up Fabray!"

* * *

Exhausted, Brittany dismounted her bike and headed up to her front porch, humming a tune randomly.

That's when she heard the shouting.

"What do you think you're doing here?" she heard her mom yell.

"I wanna see my fucking kids that's what!" her dad screamed back. Even from the other side of the door Brittany could tell he was drunk.

"You're crazy if you think I'm letting you near them! Especially like this!"

"They're my kids, I can see them whenever I want to! They need their father, obviously their mother isn't doing her job!" Brittany clenched her fists about to barge into her home and give her parents a piece of her mind.

But she didn't- instead she took the alternate route. She ran to the back of the house and climbed up on top of the mini work-shed that was there before taking the leap onto the roof of the patio cover.

Knowing her bedroom window was un-locked she climbed in.

"FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH! I'M GONNA TAKE _MY_ GODDAMN KIDS FROM YOU!" Daniel Pierce's voice boomed through the house. Brittany silently went down the hall and into her brother's room.

Brittany's heart broke at the sight in front of her.

Tommy had his pillow over his head, obviously trying to muffle the sounds of her parents screaming. He was curled up in a ball under his sheets and tears were streaming down his face.

"Britty. They're fighting again..." the boy whimpered. She immediately crossed the room and picked her brother up, who clung to her immediately.

"I know T. C'mon- we're gonna go somewhere till they're done."

"Okay..." he whispered.

"Now go wait in my room and make sure to be super sneaky so mom and dad don't know we're going okay?"

"Okay..." he repeated, rubbing his eyes before following her directions. Her parents screaming match rung in her ears as she gathered some things- Tommy's toothbrush, some of his clothes and his Teddy Bear that she had gotten him 2 years ago- then she wrote out a quick note to her mom:

_I've got T. Staying somewhere else for the night._

_-B_

She left it on his desk before shoving the items in a bag and going to her room.

Adrenaline and anger coursed through her as she walked back down the hall.

"C'mon T. Let's go!" she said before carrying him through the window. Carefully, they got down and made their way to the front yard.

Not wanting to put Tommy at risk she decided taking her old beat-up 1986 Hyundai Excel was a better choice then the motorcycle (she spent all her money on the Harley).

Tommy climbed in and Brittany made sure to buckle him in.

"I can do it Britty!" he said, trying to pry the seatbelt from his sister's hands.

"I know T- I just wanna be extra safe, mmkay?" When she was satisfied, she got in the drivers seat, pulling out fast and not looking back, just in case her parents heard the engine. She didn't want to deal with them now.

"Thanks for taking me away Britty."

"No problem T," she said smiling at the boy. But really, she was really fucking frustrated. It was always like this. Always the same damn mistakes. Always the same fight. Didn't they know that Tommy was right upstairs every time?

Letting out an angry sigh she pulled over.

"Umm...are we staying here?" Tommy asked.

"No T- I just have to make a quick phone call."

* * *

A/N2: Aaaaand what did you think of my partnering and assignments? I went all hetero and picked what I thought would be the funniest scenes. Basically no one got who they wanted to be with (Cept for Sam) and no one got the scene they would've wanted:)

Now I know, most of you are thinking 'Oh what da fuuu? Did dat jus happen?' for this whole chapter and...well it did, and that was exactly what I was thinking after I wrote it. Hopefully I didn't just shoot myself in the foot! Don't worry, Brittany is a tough little cookie who doesn't like to show her feelings so yeah. TRUST ME GUYS.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So this chapter is a change I'n tone from previous ones but it was necessary. I promise for a happier and funnier one next time!

Thank you for all your wonderful comments and thank you for your praise, it makes my day reading all the wonderful things you guys tell me!

LikeNobodysWatching: I'm trying! I am, but if I write like 7,000 words a chapter the the amount of time before updates between chapters will be longer so...yeah

Nina1982: Glad you liked my coupling! It took me forever to decide, I have some really funny stuff planned for all the couples.

Rosetoast: I tried to update my fics fast! And you're psychic.

WhatIsWrongWithYou: It's a little too soon for Britt to be calling San but that doesn't mean they won't be seeing each other!

Jane: Girl, I love that you love me fics and that you always take the time to review but you're seriously making me guilty because I don't update the next day! Lol, hope this was fast enough!

PoseidonIsABeast: Tommy is just there so Britt has some development, and he's really cute. Brittany's like a little child and she was really sad that San didn't believe her about her abs.

Toughgirl94: I'm pretty sure I've said this to you before but I LIVE FOR SEXUAL TENSION.

Yesfornofaberry: Haha hey I don't wanna come in between anything! And Rachel and Puck will have some serious plans.

Mrsleishahailey: Quinn is a smart girl;)

Anon69: I can promise you that Kurt will piss Santana off Very much

NightNox: Haha okay just wondering...

Quarian: Yeah, there's a bunch of fics where one of them is popular or one of them hates the other but I don't know of any where they both are popular and dislike each other so I wanted to play with that.

Trish92: Thanks! I think it'll be epically hilarious for Santana and Kurt especially:)

MunchkinLicker: This will be fun. Challenge accepted!

SaoirseH: Thanks!

Ivy: I think it's too soon for her to be calling Santana (unless she was real desperate) and I think Holly was just being evil.

Geumanhaeyo: Haha no problem! Glad you're reading and happy you updated now:)

Lolathe17th: I'll cut you a deal, I'll make them have a passionate love scene for free! No, visuals though sorry.

And your wish has been granted!

Miched8: If I got to feel hem's abs I think I'd fall too...

That is all.

Sigh22: Thanks for explaining that to me! I'm as tech savvy as an 80 year old woman.

UnHolyTrinity17: Hopefully I don't disappoint because you seemed pretty excited...this chapter is more saddish but it's important to the story and I promise next chapter will be more happy!

Anon: Thanks! I'm trying'.

FormerlyAnonymousBK: Glad you feel that way, I'm trying not to make them fall too fast.

Anonymous: Well you were only wrong about one thing.

Sueniversal: Haha I see what you did there! Thanks, I'm happy you like this fic so much!

Sedlo03: Glad you see it that way!

Also, No time to edit! sorry!

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Another Side

* * *

"Yeah sure, no...my mom is out of town...no, I understand. You're welcome anytime...okay, see you soon," Quinn said into her phone after it rang, interrupting the girls movie.

"Who was that?" Santana asked.

"It was Brittany, she's coming over."

"What? Why?" Santana's tone was harsher then she meant it to be. She didn't want to interact with the blonde anymore then she had, not just because she disliked her but also because...she was beginning to like her. Okay 'like' wasn't the correct word- more like..._tolerate_.

"I'm not sure, she just said it was a family emergency," Quinn explained vaguely.

"Well," Santana sighed," There goes our eventful night of movies and junk food."

"What, Britt can't watch movies with us?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea if I stayed if she's going to be here."

"C'mon San, I thought you guys were getting a long now! You are dating after all..." Quinn smirked.

"Yeah well, our relationship is strictly business."

"Please just stay. Pleeeeaase, I'm sure she won't mind," the blonde pouted and used her big hazel eyes to her advantage. Truthfully, Quinn just wanted to see how they interacted with each other- without having to pretend they were dating- to deduce if either of them could be developing something more then hostility, hopefully friendship at the very least.

Santana caved when her lower lip started to tremble slightly.

"Ugh fine. You owe me one though," Santana agreed reluctantly.

"Yaaaaay! Thanks San!" she said hugging her tightly, then the doorbell rang," Just on time!"

Santana followed her friend to the door, staying back while she answered it.

The last thing Santana expected was a small boy with a mess of blonde hair to come jumping into Quinn's arms.

"Quinnie!" Tommy exclaimed as he clung to her.

"Little T!" she said hugging him. The door opened more to reveal Brittany.

"Santana?" she said surprised. Santana looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Among the shock in the blondes eyes was anger and frustration, but her whole face screamed sadness.

"Um...hey," she said forcing out a small smile. It was evident that Brittany wouldn't be in the teasing mood.

"Are you okay B?" Quinn asked, still holding Tommy in her arms.

"I- can I talk to you...alone?" Brittany asked. Santana was offended slightly until she saw that Brittany's eyes darted to what she assumed to be her brothers and not hers.

"Yeah B. Umm... Santana?" At the mention of her name Santana stopped staring at the tall dancer and looked at Quinn.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm, can you watch Tommy for a sec?"

"Err...Uh. Yeah. O-okay," Santana stuttered. Quinn lifted Tommy and set him on the ground and Brittany knelt down.

"Mmk T. You're gonna hang out with my friend Santana while I talk to Q okay?"

"Mmkay Britty!" the boy said kissing her cheek. Santana's heart leapt (involuntarily) when she heard her call Santana her friend, then again at her sweetness towards her brother.

The two blondes disappeared into the dining room and Santana was left with the small child.

Let's be honest, Santana was not the ideal babysitter. She cussed too much, knew nothing about what a kid liked, was scared of getting their sticky hands all over her designer clothes and she was as temperamental as any kid.

"Umm...do you want to sit on the couch?" she asked him.

"Okay!" he did as she said and bellyflopped onto the couch. Santana gingerly sat next to him, afraid he might tackle her and spit in her face or something equally as disgusting.

"You're Brittany's friend?"he asked with bright eyes that matched his sisters.

"Yup, Santana." His grin widened and he stuck out his small hand out at her.

"I'm Tommy," thrown off by his politeness she took his hand and shook it.

"I'm glad you're Brittany's friend- she doesn't have many..." he said sadly.

"She has Quinn, and she's the best."

"Yeah! I really like Quinn! She's really fun and super nice. And she's pretty..." he said quietly, his cheeks reddening. Santana was beginning to relax a little, after realizing that this kid wasn't what she expected at all.

"...You're really pretty too, Santana."

Now her cheeks were flushing, she couldn't help but admit that he was cute too.

"You're pretty handsome yourself, Pierce."

"Thanks!"

* * *

"What's going on Brittany?" Quinn asked as they sat down at the dining room table.

"It's my goddamn parents again!" Brittany said, trying to let out her frustration while trying not to be too loud.

"Same thing?" Quinn asked, feeling sad for her friend. Brittany had told Quinn about her family troubles before but she was usually able to deal with them herself. But this time...

"It was worse this time Q. Dad was even worse...I didn't even want to try to deal with him. Either of them, I just wanted Tommy out." Quinn sighed and pulled her head down so she was leaning on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Britt, you can stay here whenever."

"I know but...I just don't understand. Why does she even let him in the house anymore? Last week I saw him sleeping on the couch- I got so mad at her. She said that he showed up crying and pleading for forgiveness so she let him sleep there 'just for the night' because he was 'sober'. Two hours later he was gone- then he came back drunk."

"I'm sorry B."

"I'm scared Q. What if he gets so wasted he hurts Tommy? Or mom?" Quinn had never seen Brittany cry but she could hear the tears in her voice.

"We'll figure something out Britt. He hasn't hurt any of you yet, has he?"

"N-no..."

"Good. You'll get through this B, you're one of the strongest people I know."

"Thank you Quinn, for being there for me, all the time."

"No problem," they smiled at each other before Brittany sat up.

"It's late and Tommy has school tomorrow, I better put him to bed."

"Okay, I'll get the spare bed ready."

Brittany made her way to the living room and for the first time since coming home she smiled.

Tommy was curled up in a ball, his head resting in Santana's lap, while she sat rigid and awkward. Her arms were by her side not touching him like she was afraid any movement would wake him up. She couldn't help but find Santana's fear cute.

"I umm...he just sorta fell asleep," she said, still un-moving.

"It's funny, how terrified you look right now," Brittany commented. Instead of the usual glare Santana blushed.

"What if he wakes up?" she whispered.

"Then he wakes up! It's not like he'll turn into the Incredible Hulk or anything," with that Brittany approaches both of them and picks Tommy up. Santana tries not to flinch when an arm brushes her thighs.

"Britty?" Tommy mumbled.

"Sorry, T. You're gonna go sleep I'n a bed now okay?"

"Okay..." Santana watched as she walked away, astonished. How could this be the same girl that fucked anyone who looked at her and threw nerds in dumpster, or slushied FOOTBALL players? There was no way.

"You're not falling for her are you?" Quinn sing-songed. Santana's head moved so fast she's surprised it didn't snap off.

"What? Of course not! I was just thinking about how sweet she was with Tommy!" Santana quickly explained.

"I'm just messing with you, San. And honesty, when I first saw them interact I was confused too but...well, let's just say I know why she is the way she is."

"You mean why she is an annoying, pretentious, player?"

"Yeah. I know her just like I know why you're a stuck up bitch."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true." Santana rolled her eyes before she got up the nerve to ask,

"So why IS she...y'know?"

"That's for her to tell, if she wants to," Quinn smirked. Then she got up," I'm going to bed- you're welcome to stay if you want." With that she disappeared upstairs.

Great. Now Santana was really fucking curious, but for once she was actually cautious about asking. Whatever was going on with Brittany was obviously bad and they had just started to sort of get along, it wasn't really her place to ask...

"Hey princess, what's got you all serious looking?" Brittany asked sauntering into the living room. She was now clad in REALLY short sleep shorts and a to small tank-top, obviously they were Quinn's clothes but really? She couldn't have leant her sweatpants?

"Just Uh. Homework, yeah I have a big essay due," she lied.

"That sucks," she said shortly before proceeding into the kitchen," Do you want a beer?" she asked taking out a can.

"Brittany!" she protested, sure after Quinn's parents divorced Judy Fabray got less uptight but she wasn't THAT loose.

"Oh Judy won't mind. Besides, I'll just replace it...sometime." she cracked the can open and took a sip," So do you want some?"

"...ugh. Yes," she said. Brittany smiled and handed her a can before plopping down next to her.

They sat there for awhile just drinking and not talking. Santana was still having the inner battle with herself about what to say to Brittany (plus the blondes legs were really distracting).

Brittany on the other hand was thinking about how she was gonna solve her parental issues.

"So...you're brother's really adorable," Santana finally said.

"Yeah he is a little cutie isn't he?" Brittany chuckled.

"I'm gonna be honest here...kids kind of scare me." Brittany laughed,

"I know, I could tell. You're an only child aren't you?" Santana nodded.

"Ha no wonder you're so spoiled..." Santana glared at her, even if she knew it was true.

"You're missing out though, having a sibling can be a pain sometimes but the good moments more then make up for the bad," Brittany smiled sadly and Santana had the sudden urge to make her feel better, or at least take her mind off of whatever was on her mind.

"So we're friends now huh?"

"Well, I didn't want to tell Tommy that we were enemies that were fake dating to make your shitty ex-boyfriend jealous," Brittany said it with a smirk on her face so Santana let it slide," But we have been acting more civil, maybe we are...y'know friends," she continued slowly. It caught Santana off guard- actually, this whole damn night caught her off guard.

"Y-yeah that would be...yeah," she started," But I still think you're annoying as fuck."

"And I still think you're just a bitch, socially- obsessed cheerleader, so we're even." Santana smiled at her,

"Even."

After watching a couple episodes of Hoarders and 2 beers later it was 11:00. They didn't talk much, just about random crap like the Drama Arts assignment and how their extra curricular's were.

"So what kind of dancing do you do?"

"Mostly contemporary and West Coast Swing but I really like hip-ho and tango."

"What's...West Coast Swing?"

"It's like Swing but more high paced, you should look it up sometime."

"OR I could just watch you..." Santana said. She actually really wanted to see if Brittany could dance or not. If her abs were any indication of how good she was then she must've been a freaking professional.

"You'd really want to take time to watch me perform?" Britt asked incredulously.

"Well, we are friends right?"

"Actually, we're girlfriends."

"FAKE girlfriends," Santana reminded.

"Right." Their eyes diverted back to the television when the conversation slowed until Santana let out a yawn.

"Fuck, I'm tired," she stated.

"Well then sleep."

"I plan to..." she grabbed a throw pillow and placed it on the arm of the couch before lying her head on top of it. It was awkward because she had her feet still on the ground but what could she do? Brittany was right there, she was too lazy to walk home, she didn't want to wake Quinn and Tommy was I'n the guest room- and there was no way she was sleeping in Judy's bed.

"You look stupid," Brittany commented, watching her trying to shift into a comfortable position.

Santana cracked an eye open to look at the blonde.

"Shuddup." Brittany scoffed.

"Come here." Intrigued Santana sat up to look at her. Brittany adjusted herself before putting her arm on the back of the couch, inviting her to lay on her. Santana raised one of her eyebrows, did she really expect her to cuddle right now?

"I'm not going to bite, besides, if we're both gonna sleep on this god-awful couch we might as well be as comfortable as possible," Brittany reasoned. Deciding she was just too damn tired to argue she lay in Brittany's arms. The blonde adjusted themselves so that they both lie comfortably, Brittany's arm draped over Santana's side and their legs were pressed together.

Before Santana could scold herself for how wrong and weird this was she slipped into unconsciousness.

Brittany still wasn't that tired but she felt bad for take Santana's bed so it was the least she could do. Her mid was still running a hundred miles a minute and she wondered if her phone had gotten any messages from her mom who was most likely worried. She really didn't know what to do about her dad.

Sighing, she settled under the weight of Santana, wondering how her life got so messed up that she was now letting one of her biggest 'enemies' sleep on her. She looked down at her sleeping friends (still felt weird thinking it) face.

Brittany had to admit, as she has before, that Santana was really goddamn gorgeous. Sure she had seen it before but she had never had the time to actually look at it. Plus, it was different without the scowl or the smirk, she looked so relaxed and peaceful she looked...beautiful. Not just her face either, Brittany noted, but the rest of her body too. Her boobs were just- ugh, definitely squeezable and suckable, and she imagined all that cheerleading made her stomach ALMOST as toned as her own. And even though she was significantly shorter then Brittany, her legs seemed to go on forever.

Brittany used to think Santana was just beautiful on the outside, but now that she had gotten to know her- saw how careful she had been with Tommy despite her irrational fear of kids, well now she wasn't so sure she had a rotten inside.

Suddenly Brittany felt very self aware that she was basically staring at Santana in her sleep like a creeper and she shut her eyes tight, trying not to think about everything that transpired that day.

That night she dreamt of escaping houses, drunk hoarders, and mysterious brown eyes.

* * *

If Quinn was a bitch she WOULD have taken a picture of her two friends cuddling and posted it on Facebook or on JBI's site. Instead, she took a picture and saved it for future use. She wasn't sure if they had willingly got into that position or if they had somehow shifted in their sleep but either way, they were a mess of tangled limbs and Santana's head was nuzzled securely under Brittany's chin, both sleeping soundly. Quinn wondered how either of them could breath with each others hair all up in their faces. She knew one thing for sure though, they definitely liked each other more then either of them were letting on.

* * *

A/N2: Thanks for reading, review please! Have a good day!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi there! So I'm not really sure about this chapter...I didn't really like it but I don't know how to change it, hopefully you guys like it though! Thanks for reading!

Gleeeeeek89: haha that would be funny hmmm I'll think about it!

Rtarara: Dude, I totally get it. I wrote this chapter while 'studying for finals'.

Luana Rocha: oh yes and I will be exploring that more in the future!

MonkeyAbooRat: Lol no but that is such a cute picture! And here Britt's on the bottom:3

Jane: Haha you're killing me girl!

Brittana-forever-LOVE: Sadly, they're just too damn stubborn to admit it!

Sarah! Thanks! I'm glad you like my pacing because I'm still afraid I'm going to fast with their slow realization.

Trish92: I feel like Dianna Agron would do that in real life.

JF1993: I love cuddling also:3 Quinn has big plans.

Sigh22: Haha yay! But yeah, I'm really bad. I tried to make a Tumblr but had no idea how to use it and just gave up.

Latina008: Nah they're too damn stubborn to admit it to themselves...yet.

Lolathe17th: I'm glad you agree! And this Santana is giving me a vibe that says she doesn't like kids that much.

rawrrr93: Well I'm glad you're reading anyway!

XIAmUnicornX: Yes! Thank you!

Ivy: Any review is a great review and just saying you want to inspire, inspires:)

WhatIsWrongWithYou: Lol you're right on with the 'In their own way'. Slow and steady wins the race...

Nayalove: YAAAAY

J.S.B: Hi I'm filipina? Umm...I don't think I wrote any lyrics but I'm glad I inspired you...? Just don't totally rip my off mmkay?

Mau: Awww thanks:)

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Some Much Needed Insight

* * *

Quinn had let Brittany and Santana sleep in that position until she was absolutely sure that they couldn't sleep in anymore.

Then she sicked Tommy on them.

The little boy had woken up hours before and Quinn had time to make him pancakes.

"Okay T...now!" she whispered in his ear.

"But won't they get mad at me?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'll take the blame. I promise- this is how Santana likes to be woken up.

"Are you _sure_?" Quinn nodded furiously. Tommy gave a sigh before walking to the side of the couch where their heads were.

"WAKE UP GUUUUYS!" he screamed. It got Quinn's desired reaction and they both tumbled of the couch with groggy screams. Santana yelped when Brittany's weight pressed on top of her. Still shocked from the suddenness of waking up, Brittany didn't even try to stop the downward momentum, causing both of them to groan in pain when they collided into each other.

Quinn was on her ass laughing with her face bright red. Un-gracefully, Brittany rolled off of Santana who moaned in pain again.

"TOMMY!" Brittany bellowed. The boy immediately backed-up with wide, fearful eyes.

"Quinn told me to!" he yelled before running off. Both girls immediately turned their attention to the still laughing blonde.

"You little bitch!" Santana exclaimed, going for Quinn but not knowing entirely what she was going to do to her yet.

"T-that was awesome!" she said between her laughs. Seeing the dangerous look in both her friends' eyes she tried to get up.

Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were not people you wanted to mess with separately, never mind if they're both out to get you and Quinn was well aware of this.

Quinn made a break for it but Brittany was too fast and straddled her, pegging her legs down. Santana pinned her arms down when she tried to struggle.

Basically she couldn't move.

"Well San? What do you think we should do with her?" Brittany asked smirking as Quinn struggled beneath her.

"I'm thinking something along the lines of taking away her graphing calculator and burning all her homework," Santana said smiling deviously.

"Please, my teachers would happily give me an extension and you two detention once I told them that it was _your guys'_ fault!"

"She's right San, that's not NEARLY good enough! How about, we swipe all of those poems she writes and post them on JBI's site?" Quinn's eyes widened. Only two people knew she was a closet poet- and they were pinning her down...in hindsight, Quinn realized telling them wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Oh that's right! How could I forget about those?"

"Perfect, can you go get some duct tape so we can tie her up?" Brittany asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"GUYS NO!" Quinn protested trying to get free in vain. If anyone saw those poems...well, let's just say they were super embarrassing.

"Britty?" Tommy's voice came from somewhere behind them. They stopped struggling to look at him. He was dressed with his bag slung over his shoulder," It's 7:45."

Brittany was confused before she suddenly realized what he was talking about.

"CRAP!" the blonde said getting off of Quinn quicky," I'm sorry Tommy I just have to get ready!" she said, sprinting up the stairs. Ten minutes later her hair was brushed and she was again, wearing Quinn's too small clothing.

"I'll see you at school guys!" she called before ushering him out the door.

"Britt you're gonna be la-" Quinn started before the door slammed shut. She sighed.

Santana was surprised at how quick the dynamic change in the room, completely forgetting about punishing Quinn. Santana wondered what happened before Quinn (seemingly) read her mind,

"Britt's driving him to school," she explained," C'mon if we don't get ready fast we'll be late too."

* * *

It had been 20 minutes since class started and Santana was beginning to wonder where her fake girlfriend was...not that she cared for her anything. It's just that when Puck saw that they didn't come to school together he thought that they weren't together anymore and she couldn't have that...yet. Ugh, this was all just too complicated.

Quinn and Santana had arrived to class just on time and because there was no empty seat other then Brittany's Santana grudgingly took her old one by Puck- the one Brittany occupied two days prior.

Puck kept asking questions and he was about ready to explode but the wearabouts of a certain blonde were pre-occupying her mind.

Finally, the door opened and Brittany came strolling in.

"Ms. Pierce! Where have you been?" Mrs. Doosenbury demanded. Santana leaned in subconsciously, wondering what she would say.

Brittany put on her cocky smirk and shrugged,

"Just Uh..catching up on some important _things_," she said rather suggestively.

"Well, you can make up for the lost class time in detention after school today," the teacher said, writing her a pink slip.

"Great, you know how much I love spending time with you Ms. D," Brittany said with her charming smile. "Sit down Ms. Pierce. I'll see you after school."

Turning briskly with that same cocky grin, she walked down the aisle, winking towards Santana. Her winks always sent peoples into frenzies- Britt swore they caused sex riots. Santana blushed at the gesture and looked away quickly. Brittany went to sit next to Quinn who just rolled her eyes at her friend.

Santana wasn't sure if she should be surprised or not by the blondes behavior. Brittany just lied about where she had been. Why would she do that? Now everyone thought she was doing something bad when she was really taking her little brother to school and she got a detention for being a good sister. Santana was sure that if she had explained or gotten a pass for being late she wouldn't have to deal with Mrs. D after school.

Then it hit her.

The reason she didn't explain was because she didn't want people to know. For what reason she didn't know- yet. Maybe it was just to keep her badass image intact. That's why all the sweetest from last night and this morning was gone, replaced by the Brittany SHE knew. But why would she go through the sudden personality swap? Was badass Brittany the real Brittany?...or was there something more?

Santana sighed, deciding not to think about it...

For now.

* * *

Just because Santana had seen her with Tommy didn't mean Brittany was going to to change how she was around her. Even if they were sorta tolerating each other now the Latina still royally pissed her off and she wasn't going to let her guard down around the fiery brunette.

Santana wasn't even supposed to be there last night. The less people who knew about Tommy the better- Brittany didn't want him to be part of her crappy school life.

Silencing her thoughts she sauntered up to her girlfriend when the bell rang and slipped their hands together.

"Sooo AP Chem next, right?" Brittany asked her.

"Uhh...yeah," Santana said, still surprised she even remembered. She smiled her stupid smile and she looked like the self Santana knew she was.

Suddenly Rachel 'The hobbit' Berry appeared in front of them. Santana swore she used her magical Dwarf powers to always get the jump on her.

"Hello Ladies!" she said in her loud obnoxious voice," I would like to ask you ONCE AGAIN if you were at all interested in participating in our schools Glee Club. As I have said before, our club has-" suddenly Brittany's hand slipped out of Santana's and she moved so fast she rivaled Berry's magical speed. The blondes hands slammed against the lockers, pressing down on either side of the tiny brunette's face, which wore a terrified I-just-shit-in-my-pants expression. Brittany's glare was deadly as she sneered down at Rachel.

"Listen Berry, we're not interested in joining your stupid club, so you can stop asking. I was willing to humor you and go to one rehearsal if you would've let me in that tight little Jewish skirt of yours but as you can see I have a hot as fuck girlfriend and I promise you, if you harass us again, there will be consequences. Understand?" her eyes narrowed and Rachel nodded slightly, scared for her life.

Santana watched in awe as the scene played out before her. She knew Brittany was mean and didn't dick around but fuck, she didn't think she was that threatening or scary. She had no desire to be Rachel right now, even IF seeing the blonde being so aggressive was kinda hot.

...wait what?

"This is your _last_ warning Treasure Trail," Brittany growled before putting down one of her arms. As soon as it was down Rachel bolted. Brittany smirked at her retreating form before going back to Santana, flinging her arm around her. Santana didn't like how possessive she was...actually, she didn't like how much she _liked it_, or wanted _more_.

"Damn she's annoying- but I bet she's a firecracker in bed," Brittany said, thankfully interrupting her confusing thoughts.

"Ew that's nasty, how can you even think about THAT like _that_."

"What? She's hot if she just stopped talking. Like something from a schoolgirl fantasy."

"Ugh, gross."

"C'mon San! You have to admit, if Rachel dressed in less stupid clothes and her mouth was taped shut she'd be smoking." Santana rolled eyes hard.

"I'm straight Brittany. Berry with double D cups and the hottest face on earth won't change that."

By then they were at her classroom door.

"Suit yourself San," Brittany sing-songed before kissing her forehead. Santana was so caught up with the fact that Brittany's lips were on her skin she didn't even realize the dancer was walking in the opposite direction of her class.

* * *

Brittany decided to ditch her auto-shop class in favor of some much needed relaxation time. Making her way to her usually spot under the bleachers she took in the scent of pot and cigarettes.

Ugh, it's been too long.

"Ayyy Brittany! Where've you been?" Aphasia asked as she lay on the dingy couch and took a drag.

"Been tied up, hadn't had a lot of free time but I'm here now so get the hell off my couch," she said it assertively but playfully. Aphasia glared at her but knew better then to challenge the blonde and got up, settling in her lawn chair.

"Yeah B, I bet that girlfriend of yours has you tied up all the time. She strikes me as the kinky type," the Mack said, obviously already high.

"Oooo yeah gurl! She's totally into role play isn't she? She's probably crazy as shit in bed!" Aphasia added. Brittany scoffed and lit up a cigar. She didn't really like pot or cigarettes and Cigars weren't as damaging but still helped her relax.

"I bet she's totally into bondage and S and M. She like to whip you Britt?"

"Either that or she's submissive as fuck. You know how people are totally different in bed. The quiet ones are always the dominant ones, the fierce ones are always the bottoms. I bet our Britts has _lots of fun_ toying with the high and mighty head cheerleader."

Brittany smirked, thinking about how hot Santana would be in bed. She formulated a picture of the Latina in her, butt naked and laying on her bed, legs spread and ready...fuck. She actually felt kind of bad thinking about her like that, even if it was hot. Which was weird because Brittany _never_ felt bad about thinking of girls (or guys) like that. Why should Santana be any different?

"Ugh, as much as I hate the bitch she's totally hot," Mack said.

"Oh hell yeah, her tits are so fine I just wanna grab them and squeeze them and I bet she keeps her pussy nice and trimmed too."

"I wouldn't mind hearing her scream my name as I pounded into her."

Brittany fist clenched and her jaw tensed at her 'friends' words. She didn't like how they were talking about Santana...even if she was thinking the same thing seconds ago.

"Shut up," she demanded. Both girls stopped their conversation and looked at her.

"Awww sorry Britt. I forgot you actually liked this one."

"Yeah B, we didn't mean no harm. Actually, I'm still surprised y'all are still together."

"Yeah well, what can I say? She gives me a reason to keep coming back," Brittany said, the lie easily rolling off her tongue as she shrugged.

"Awe yeeeaah girl. High five! you fuck dat pussy!" Brittany chuckled uneasily and their hands met with a loud crack.

"She must really be something if she got _you_ to not stray," Mack said off-handidly. Britt gave a small, shy smile and said genuinely,

"Yeah, she really is."

* * *

"Hola Clase!" Holly said to the kids in front of her," Today is a work day so you can go off in your pairs and practice your lines!"

When no one moved and instead turned to their friends and continued a conversation the blonde teacher sighed.

"Hey!" she yelled getting their attention again," Okay, let me re-phrase that. Get in your groups right now and practice your lines. You're performing this in front of the class in 3 days so if you want a good grade I suggest you use your time wisely. Oh and for those of you who are doing old timey, dead white guy stuff, I want that translated into modern english. Non of that 'where art thou' stuff alright? Now get going!"

The class groaned before sluggishly getting up.

"Ooo Q here comes Sa-am," Santana teased.

"Shut up Santana, I don't like him!"

"What? You like Sam? Why didn't you tell me!" Brittany pouted.

"I didn't tell you cuz it's not true!" Quinn said," Now be quiet before he hears you and gets the wrong idea."

All three of them looked at the shaggy haired boy and he thought it was a little creepy. Having the schools two most intimidating girls and the girl you had a crush on look at you like that was extremely unsettling.

"Er-um...hey Quinn," he greeted nervously.

"Hey Sam, it's been awhile," the wrong blonde said.

"Uh yeah. Hi Brittany," he said bashfully. He hadn't spoken to her since she kicked him out after their one night stand about two months ago. Not that he regretted sleeping with her, he hadn't been a virgin at the time and she was really hot and good in bed. Plus, it's not like he didn't know about her reputation.

Quinn and Santana looked between Sam's red face and Brittany's smirk and the pieces clicked.

"Wait...you two...?" Quinn asked slowly.

"Don't act so surprised Quinnie," Brittany said.

Santana looked between the two in disbelief as something clawed at her chest. That feeling of...betrayal?

Fuck, she knew this feeling. And she wasn't going to except it. She was not fucking JEALOUS of Brittany Pierce and Sam 'no game' Evans... She didn't get jealous. Especially because of Brittany. She didn't even LIKE the girl and it's not like they were really dating so there was no reason for her to feel this way.

But she did.

And she didn't like it.

Not. one. bit.

"Ugh, I don't want to stand here and listen to Brittany's conquests or...LACK OF," Santana scoffed eyeing Sam up condescendingly. With that she walked off, aiming for gay boy Kurt her partner/victim. Brittany sighed heavily as she watched her go, wondering why she always talked like she had a stick up her ass.

"I'd better go too. Not that Tina's gonna be too pleased- you kids have fun."

"They...are a REALLY odd couple," Sam commented. Quinn smiled,

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"So what are we doing again?" Santana asked, bored. She didn't really want to talk to Kurt- especially about love scenes. Instead her mind wandered to Brittany and so did her eyes as she got chewed out by Tina.

The girl just didn't make any sense to her. She was so nice and sweet with Tommy but such an arrogant mean bitch when she was at school. And then, she could be so fucking scary like she was with Berry earlier or she could be cowering in fear like she was right now with Tina. It's like...she chose to be a different person when she wanted.

It was so goddamn confusing.

Suddenly she felt a swat on her shoulder and she looked at Kurt.

"Did you not hear a word of what I JUST said?" he asked with an irritated look on his face.

"No and I _really_ don't care Lady Lips."

"Well fine, you can tell Ms. Holiday that you refused to do the project but I would rather pass this class thank you."

"Oh don't get your lacy panties in a bunch, I'll do the stupid project."

"Hmph. Well I don't see how we're going to get anything done if you keep staring longingly at your girlfriend."

"I'm not _staring longingly_," she snapped. She wasn't trying to act in love right now...which meant that Kurt thought that her acting like herself was staring longingly at her faux lover. She needed to quit her staring now. She kept looking at Brittany as she laughed at something Mike said. Now Santana! Stop it! Mike scrunched his face up in confusion, only causing Brittany to laugh louder, she looked beautiful when she laughed. Santana wished she could make her laugh like that.

Her eyes widened at her inner thoughts and she finally ripped her gaze away from them and to Kurt, who rolled his eyes. It was evident to him that she was so VERY jealous, even if she had too much pride to admit it herself.

"Whatever. Can we just get this over with so I can get a good grade and be free from you?"

"Fine."

* * *

A/N2: Yeah..not to keen on the ending either...ugh. Next chapter will be better!

Happy Summer vacation y'all! Or almost summer vacation for wherever you may be! Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Oh god...I'm SO sorry! I have no excuses but I can tell you why I've been MIA. See there's this little two shot I wrote called 'Screwing the Milkman' and it's been un-updated for months. Now, I felt really bad about that and I promised myself I would finish it until I updated anything for this or AotH. But, nay- I couldn't. NO I am not giving up on StM. I WILL GET IT FINISHED. In the meantime though, I wrote the next chapter for this and I packed it with extra dramatic things just for you guys! I hope you enjoy:)

Atmaximumcapacity: You know what I think man!

X: SORRY

WhatIsWrongWithYou: I think this chapter will shed some light on Santana's feelings. And Quinn is totes mean but still caring.

Anon: I'm glad it wasn't boring! And yes, I do read Flower Four!...*checks email for update*

Quest: Dude I know I'm sorry...HORSES

Trish92: :D :D :D :3 get what I'm implying here?

Rosetoast: I completely agree:)

Mau: Haha yup! We flip are pretty awesome!

Thereisadventureoutthere: Yay I'm so glad! Hopefully we can keep it like that!

ConnieLaxer21: Oh they will =]

Anon69: I hope so too...tell me what you think!

Sueniversal: I've tried actually but I lose interest and ideas if it's too long. Maybe a compilation of short stories though...

Chicavolcom89: You will see jealous Britt later down the line!

M206: These are the two most lying, deceitful, stubborn girls in school and they both got burned. Honesty is tough for them:(

CGB21: You say right before it takes me forever to update:p sorry!

Gleeeeeeek89: yes Brittana is endgame!

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Quinn's Proposition (And What Came From It)

* * *

"This project is killing me," Brittany complained for the thousandth time.

"Why? Watching people get their Mack on and getting YOUR mack on seems to be your kind of thing," Santana said. The blonde smirked.

"Okay _that_ I'm totally fine with. Like, Mike's super hot but Tina is so fucking annoying with her jealousy and glaring."

"Well, I sort of understand. If my boyfriend had to make out with a hot girl, project or not, I'd be pissed too." If she saw Puck doing that while they were dating she would've ripped him a new one.

"Oh, so you think I'm hot huh?" Britt queried. Santana's chest tightened at her slip- how could she not realize she said that? Stupid!

"I meant it as um..as a hypothetical...thing..."she stuttered out.

"Mhmnm," the blonde said with a shit eating grin adorning her face," Just admit it San, you think I'm absolutely..._smoking_," she whispered teasingly, letting her warm breath snake it's way over carmel skin. Santana closed her eyes, giving almost everything she had to stop the shudder from tearing through her body and the moan caught her throat.

"Fuck off Pierce," the Latina said pushing her shoulders back.

"Oh c'mon Sanny ju- WOAH," Brittany said looking past her fake girlfriends shoulder.

Santana turned around to see what she was staring at only to see Puck practically eating a nameless girls face off and feeling her up like they _weren't_ in a public place.

She glared at the scene.

"Looks like he got over you quick..." Brittany quipped. Santana's jaw tensed before she grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled hard.

"C'mon."

* * *

"And he was just making out with that slut right in my face!" Santana yelled, finishing her story.

"Wooow, congrats to Puck- I'm impressed!" Quinn said casually, making the other blonde in the room laugh. Their reactions only made Santana more furious. The three of them were at Quinn's house to discuss the news.

"What the fuck does THAT mean?" Quinn thought for a moment, thinking of ways to explain Pucks actions.

"Well...from what you told me he still really likes you. Puck's not the type of guy to give up so easily when he really wants something and he's willing to do anything to get what he wants. Plus, the fact that you're 'unavailable' makes him even more desperate to get you back."

"So what does this have to do with him practically fucking some random in the hall?" Brittany asked, moving from the armchair to the bed where the other two girls were.

Quinn rolled her eyes, how could her friends be so dense sometimes?

"He's doing what you two are doing- he's trying to make YOU jealous," she said pointing at Santana.

"What a dick!"

"And from the looks of it, he seems to be succeeding."

"Are you kidding me? I'm NOT jealous of Puckerman. I told you before I don't even like him!" Santana stated.

"That doesn't even make sense," Brittany sighed mindlessly. The brunette glared at her.

"What the hell do you know?"

"She's kinda right San," Quinn said," I mean, why would you go through all this trouble- lying about cheating on him when he broke up with you, pretending to date one of the people you hate most to make him jealous, getting angry over him making out with someone else- it sounds to me like you like him. Bad." Santana bit back harsh words and instead, her eyes dropped to her hands.

"I don't like him- okay?" she said quietly, her voice wavering slightly.

"But-"

"Can you just DROP IT Q?" she snapped. Quinn eyed her wearily before exhaling loudly.

"Fine, but only for now." The two girls had a small staring contest before Quinn got up with a mumbled," I'm hungry."

Brittany watched the whole thing with curious eyes.

"I can take care of him if you want," Brittany offered.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Put him in his place, show him what he's missing...it can mean whatever you want it to mean."

"I told you I'm fine," Santana said stubbornly.

It was obvious that there was something going on with Santana, the girl just didn't want to admit it. It made her even more intrigued about Santana. If there was a reason Brittany was such a badass mother fucker there had to be a reason why Lopez was such a power seeking bitch.

"What are you staring at?" Santana snapped.

"Nothing," the blonde countered before sighing,"...I'm just...trying to figure you out." The Latina' eyes narrowed.

"Well stop."

"Look Santana, I know we're not exactly the kind of friends that talk about their feelings and shit but...ugh, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here," Brittany finally got out.

"Okay," Santana said passively. Brittany looked at the dismissive expression on her 'friends' face and groaned, why did she even bother?

Santana hated the feel of those blue eyes on her, like they were looking inside her and exposing ever secret she ever had, stripping her raw. She didn't WANT Brittany's fucking sympathy...but at the same time, her heart fluttered at the notion that the blonde MIGHT care for her.

No.

She couldn't let anyone in, she _wouldn't_- she promised herself.

"Seriously Britt, stop fucking staring at me," she said with a harsh scowl, the one that usually fended people off.

Instead the blonde fucking _smiled_. Like, with her eyes. And Santana's stupid brain reacted in a positive way AGAIN.

'_Wow she has such a nice smile_'

'_**Shut the hell up brain**_!'

'_I can't believe_ I_ made her smile like that_ *insert girly giggle here*.'

'**_Seriously if you don't shut the fuck up I will-_**'

"You called me 'Britt' again," Brittany told her, her smile widening. For once Santana let the dusky red creep up her face, a small smile making its way to her lips.

"Am I interrupting?" Quinn said loudly as she entered the room. Both the girls panicked and they stuttered out 'NO's and 'Of course not!'s. Quinn smirked. Even if they hadn't done anything, they sure looked guilty.

"Q I'm uh, gonna go okay?" Brittany said awkwardly," I've got lots of...homework," she looked at Quinn pathetically, homework? Really? She hadn't done actual homework since she hired that smart kid Artie to do it for her. Quinn was well aware of this.

"Okay B, have fun with your 'homework'."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow," Santana reminded, like she hadn't been doing it for the past three days. Brittany gave a slightly fake smile and rushed out the door.

What the hell was that? The girl was usually so smooth, being able to lie just like that. But, for some reason, the Latina her made her so flustered. Her shy smiles, the way she looked away from her whenever she seemed embarrassed... It was all so cute. Maybe...maybe they were warming up to each other, in the friendly way of course. Either way, for once she didn't dread seeing the Latina in the morning.

Quinn stared at Santana with that mischievous, trouble making smirk. It was time to meddle.

"So San, what happened before I walked in?"

"NOTHING Q, we were just talking," Santana glared. This would be the time Quinn would say that she never saw Santana with such an adorable bashful smile on her face- but she decided to go with a different approach.

"Alright...I believe you."

"Quinn I don't- wait what?" the brunette asked astonished," You're just giving up?"

"What am I giving up exactly?"

"Umm...n-nothing..." she said looking down again. Too godamn easy.

"BUT," Quinn started," I think you need to step up your game."

"_What_?"

"Y'know, kick it up a notch with your fake relationship. Obviously Puck doesn't mind kissing other girls- maybe he'll kiss the right one and forget all about you."

"Yeah right..." Santana murmured uncertainly. Quinn had her.

"You and Britt barely kiss in public and when you do it's something lame and incredibly vomit inducing sweet," Santana stayed silent, ready for her to explain further.

"You need to be hot," Quinn deadpanned.

"Okay, we both know I'm VERY hot," Santana said with a smirk, secretly hoping her arrogance would stifle anything that Quinn had to say.

"No I meant you and Britt. See, Puck got your attention by getting hot and heavy publicly, I think you need to do the same."

Santana's stomach dropped, and not in the sexy kind of way. It took her a few seconds to understand Quinn's words.

"Y-you expect me to do _that_ with _Brittany_?" Quinn tried to hold back a smile, she was right where she wanted.

"Well why not? You want a rise out of Puck- the guy you're NOT in love with- right? Well this is how you do it. It's fake anyway."

"Who cares! I'm...I'm NOT making out with Brittany!"

"It's not like you'll have feelings for her or anything. Just put on a show, like you've been doing." Santana looked at her incredulously.

"No."

"Just think about it San! It totally makes sense!" Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag.

"Whatever Q...I've gotta go."

"Alright...but seriously S. Just think about it." As soon as the door shut the blonde smiled.

Her best friend was like putty in her hands.

* * *

"Berry? Helloooo?" Puck said walking into the girls unlocked house.

"NOAH!" the small girl said coming out of no-where," Don't you knock? I thought you were a burglar- you're lucky I didn't hit you with my bat."

The boy finally looked down at her hands, she was wielding a T-Ball bat covered in gold stars with her name carved out in cursive on the side.

The sheer annoyingness of it would surely send any burglar running.

"Sorry, the door was unlocked."

"I keep it unlocked so that if a burglar or murderer or rapist or felon comes in I can knock them out and bring them to justice before they hurt anyone else." Puck, who tuned her out right after 'I' looked at her confused.

"What are you doing here Noah?" she sighed.

"Oh! I came to tell you that I think your plan worked! Santana looks totally jealous!"

"See, I told you I'm the master at relationships!"

"Riiiight..." Puck said running his hand through his Mohawk.

One day Rachel had insisted that Noah came over to work on their project and he kept snapping at her. She asked what was wrong and he proceeded to dump all his 'Santana Problems' onto her lap.

_Flashback_

"I just...I thought that she _liked_ me! At least a little bit!And then she tells me that she was just using me for popularity? That's fucked up!"

"Noah I would appreciate if you didn't use that language in my house.

"But seriously...isn't that just so low? And then she goes and cheats on me with another GIRL? That's just not possible. She's never shown any interest in any girl EVER."

"Doesn't she hang out with Quinn Fabray a lot?" Puck had never thought about that before...they _were_ super close. Plus Quinn was pretty hot for a nerd. And she was always ditching him to hang out with her...

"See, there you go!" Rachel said, seeing the look on his face.

"I just want to get her back," he admitted.

Rachel did feel sorry for him, even if he had slushied her on more than one occasion. But Puck was very popular, one if the most popular guys in school...perhaps she could use this to her advantage.

"Perhaps I can help," she said.

"How could YOU possibly help me?"

"I'm a girl. I know a lot about relationships," she shrugged.

"You're Rachel Berry, you know NOTHING about relationships."

"Hmph," she pouted," Alright fine. How about this...if my advice gets you back Santana, then you join the Glee Club."

"FUCK NO! You're insane."

"Think about it, you're convinced that I can't help you get her. So if I don't you don't have to join. BUT say my advice works, then you DO get Santana back. All you have to do is sit I'n the choir room for an hour Tuesdays and thursdays after school- you don't even have to sing." Puck thought about it...it sounded like a pretty okay deal. Sure he'd have to sit with a bunch of nerds but he could quit after like a week and she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Alright fine, I'll do it." Rachel grinned, she had this in the bag.

"Excellent."

_End of flashback_

Shortly after, she advised him that Te best way to get a girl back is to show them what they are missing i.e. Get her jealous. Thankfully, it worked...sorta.

" So what's next?"

"Well, for now, we'll just wait and see what she does. It's her move. Santana's the type of girl who gets what she wants. If she wants you she'll come."

* * *

Santana would be lying if she told Quinn that she hadn't thought about her proposition after she left. She would also be lying if she said it wasn't the only thing on her mind from the moment she walked out of her room and picked up Brittany this morning.

But, Santana has no problem with lying. Especially when it's about how she spent all night thinking about Brittany S. Pierce.

She pretends she didn't though. Pretends she _didn't_ picture how Brittany's lips tasted and felt like against hers, pretended she _didn't_ think she smelled the blondes scent every where, pretended she _didn't_ have said scent memorized (peppermint and cigars and a hint of leather because of that damn jacket). If she didn't pretend that any of this didn't happen then she would certainly have a panic attack.

With this in mind, you could only imagine what she was thinking when the object of her 'not' fantasies hopped in the car the following morning.

"Hey San!" Brittany exclaimed, more chipper then usual.

"Hey Britt..." she said cautiously. Great, now the nicknames were like, an _actual_ thing.

"Did you sleep well last night?" the blonde asked, trying to start some sort of conversation. The blone was just too excited for her plan.

"Umm yeah, I slept all right," lie. She spent most of the night trying to get blue eyes and blonde hair out of her head.

"Okay, so...um. Today after school I'm going to go to Mike's to practice for the project next week."

"Umm yeah alright. That's fine?"

"Just wanted to let you know." The rest of the car ride was silent, Santana desperately trying to stop thinking about the blonde while Brittany did the exact opposite. She felt that Santana was a little on edge and...well, she was a little concerned.

Not much though...

...but maybe enough to do something about it.

When they parked Brittany followed the same routine, going around to Santana's side and opening the door for her before taking her hand.

Their coupling and power was still pretty hot but the news of their indiscretion was old news (high schoolers got over things quick) and now they were just the regular IT couple.

"Hey guys," Quinn greeted as her two friends approached her locker.

"Hey."

"Hi!"

"Jesus Britt, you're I'n a good mood today. Did San tell you my plan?"

"What plan?" Santana glared at Quinn, she just _had_ to bring it up didn't she? Quinn smiled looking between the two girls.

"Oh just how I think that you guys need to step it up in the PDA department. Seems like Puck is slowly slipping from this ones hold," she said pointing to Santana.

"Bullshit," the angry girl mumbled. "Oh?" Brittany got the devious grin on her face and she lightly pushed Santana into the lockers.

"I could be down with that..." Santana's eyes darted to the girls thin pink lips that were _so_ close to her own. She almost pounced on her when a pink tongue poked out, moistening them.

"Uhhh...Puck's not even here..." Santana said still staring. Brittany's lips got impossibly closer, still not touching.

"So what?"

The bell rang causing both of them to flinch apart.

Santana wished Quinn would wipe that stupid grin off her face.

Brittany's lips had been _that_ close. If she had leaned in...she sighed audibly. Maybe she was just over thinking this. Maybe she just needed to get it out of her system. Yeah that's it! Once she kissed Britt...any she could prove to herself that she was totally 100% straight. She probably just missed having someone to kiss, she didn't _actually_ have feelings for the blonde.

So, it was settled. When both Puck and Brittany were in the same room she would kiss the other girl senseless.

Shit...there was so much wrong with that sentence.

* * *

Mike found Brittany squirting ketchup onto...pads? (He only knew what they were because Tina demanded that he get her some that one time).

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sending a message," she simply said.

"So did you read over the script I sent you?" Mike asked, watching her curiously.

"Uhh no..." she said, distracted. After she did about 20 she picked them all up, causing Mike to screw up her face in disgust. She walked away, gesturing for him to follow.

"Okay, well, can you look over it before you over today?" she put her finger to her lips, motioning for him to be quite. He was surprised when she walked straight into the boys locker room. Brittany peered into Beiste's office where the coach was fast asleep. She put two fingers to her eyes, pointed at Mike then at Beiste. Confused, he just stayed silent and watched as Brittany opened a locker, placed the pads on the inside walls, then got a bunch of unwrapped tampons from her pockets and dumped them in the locker.

It loomed pretty nasty.

Finally, she left a note on top of everything and shut the door. After trying to remember whose locker it was he finally remembered.

Puck's.

She pushed him out of the locker room and back in the hallway.

After laughing for awhile she compose herself," Sure thing Mikey, I'll see you after school."

It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about, giving her access to flee into the bathroom.

Brittany, proud of her work, strutted out of the restroom. Messing with Puck was just too damn fun, she couldn't _wait_ to see his reaction, she had been planning this all night- hence the giddy attitude.

She walked down the hall and rounded the corner, peering into Santana's last class. The girl came walking over to her and they immediately hugged. Brittany thought Santana smelled like a Victoria's Secret Angel. Delicious and pure seduction.

"So how was class?" Santana asked.

"I don't know I ditched it."

"Brittany!"

"Okay in my defense, it was totally worth I-_HMPH_!" Brittany couldn't finish her sentence because Santana had just crashed their lips together. She barely felt when her back hit the locker, no matter how hard it was.

It took Brittany's mind a second to reboot and kiss back. Santana's mouth was absolutely _delightful_. She felt as if she was everywhere at once. Her scent was all encompassing and she tasted like fucking heaven. Her lips were plump and slipping all over hers with practiced precision. The way she attacked her lips with what she would mistake for passion made her head spin until she was dizzy and drunk off of the girl.

Brittany moaned as Santana nipped at her lip before tangling their tongues together. Suddenly she was overtaken with want and _need_ as she flipped their position and ran her hands up and down the Latina's body, she hadn't realized how god damn horny she was until now. Days without sex for her was like months for other people. Feeling particularly animalistic she dropped her hands down to cup her ass and pull her closer.

It was Santana's turn to moan-forgetting where they were entirely. Her plans to 'get Brittany out if her system' and 'make Puck jealous' collapsed as soon as their mouths collided. The only thought in her head was _Brittany_. Brittany Brittany Brittany. She was quickly losing herself to her desire and she didn't even care to stop it, she would worry about the consequences later. Everything about the blonde right now drew her in. She didn't usually like to be handled roughly but when Brittany did it...

She let out another moan. Even if she was being aggressive there was still that feminine touch that _really_ got her going (she'll deny it later). Her lips were smaller and less slobbery, her frame was more petite then Pucks, her hands were smoother as they ran up and down her arms and occasionally on her back under her shirt, and of course the fact that she had boobs that were pressed against hers.

They were still kissing furiously when Santana felt a rougher, bigger hand grab her arm and yank her back, away from Brittany's delicious lips. She couldn't see who was grabbing her but she could take a guess. She was pushed aside when she finally saw Puck, angry and seething.

Brittany had barely enough time to react before he swung at her head.

* * *

A/N: Ohh Shiiiit! What's gonna happen now! I'm not sure yet Sooo tell me how you guys want the fight to go down! Who do you want to win? Now, you may at Britt but think about what Santana would think if Puck beat her up, especially with the new thoughts swirling in her head about a certain blonde!

Okay, thanks for reading! Please give me feedback!

Last thing, somewhere in chapter four I said that they were performing their scenes on Friday. Originally I meant of the same week but I'm not changing it to the next week. I already changed it in the chapter so sorry if there's any confusion!

Oh, and I promise it (Most likely) won't take this long to update again!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed said they liked this story and gave me ideas! Seriously, they really help with my imagination. Hopefully you all like the path I chose to take! Also this chapter is a little more angsty but I can't write anything completely devoid of humor so hopefully it's okay!

Gleek4life353: Yaaay! And you are absolutely right!

Catbast: Lol to your '(her left hand because of reasons;))'

M206: I'm trying to make Puck disturbing. He's supposed to be a dick.

XOXS23: You will be finding something out more about Brittany in this chapter and more about Santana later on!

Coletteee1987: I totally agree with you. Britt would have to be a ninja to avoid that.

Ruby-may89: lol how would Santana be able to beat Puck up if Brittany can't?

Alex: I see what you did there! But I HAVE been itching to write a fist fight...

Julia: Haha that would be sweet but they're not ready to talk about their feelings yet.

DMG: You're German? COOL!

Anonymous: Im glad your friend recommended this to you then! I completely understand you reading this at your lunch break- I read fics during school all the time...and yes. You WILL be seeing more of jealous Santana AND Brittany.

TrannosaurusRex: That has yet to be revealed! (but it's both:P) Dude Brittana is unbelievably hot. Perv on!

Homobo362: *gasp* the Brittany pout? Nooooo! TOO MUCH ADORABLE.

Puck is all sorts of wrong in this fic:) I promise you after this chapter there will be A LOT of them being jealous. Long reviews are always welcome! Go on, take up a couple pages!

Kris6: Dude. Soooo long! But I love it:3 Seriously, I think your whole review had a higher word count then the chapter! Dedication buddy, I love your suggestions!

I like your idea of Santana going Snix but it won't happen exactly when you think it will.

I also agree with the 'hero-stereotype' and that is addressed in this chapter. San can take care of herself:)

You're memory is correct in the fact that Santana's feelings and insights on Brittany have been more evident then Brittany's to her. This is completely on purpose and you are right, Brittany us more light hearted and 'go with the flow'...needless to say that 'flow' might change soon!

Also, there will be more Puck and Rachel interaction!

Anon: Thanks so much for the praise! It makes me feel motivated to write more!

Knowthescore: I agree:)

JF1993: Quinn has always been one of my favorite characters to write so I'm glad you like her!

And whaaat? Just a DAB of sexiness? Well we're going to have to change that soon!

Rawrrr93: Well it doesn't go EXACTLY like that...

TheThreadWontCut: I can tell you SOMEONE is gonna get an elbow to the face!

Jane: Girl, this chapter's for you! I thought I might ACTUALLY update 'tomorrow' for once!

WhatIsWrongWithYou: Option 2 please!

Umbrellaleg: I completely agree! Sorry for leaving you hanging!

FormerlyAnonymousBK: Keyword there is 'slowly'.

Rosetoast: Dude. Check check check and CHECK.

inrepair: I think everyone feels your dislike for Puck lolz.

SaoirseH: Well hold on tight it's about to get sweeter (sort of).

Gleeeeeeek89: Dully noted!

Enjoy! I think this is my personal favorite so far...

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

I Didn't Mean To Hit You That Hard...Oh Wait

* * *

Brittany had no chance in hell of avoiding Puck's surprise attack. One second she was in the hottest kiss of her life and the next a fist was flying towards her face and colliding with her jaw, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"BRITTANY!" Santana yelled in shock.

The blonde spit out a decent amount of blood before before looking through her curtain of blonde hair at Puck's angry form. She should have known it was him.

This was going to be fun.

Brittany grinned, even if her cheek was throbbing painfully,"So I take it you read my note?" she asked. Puck scowled and threw the note along with some tampons at her place on the ground. Then Puck kicked her in the stomach- hard, Brittany screamed out in pain.

The crowd that had formed around them gasped.

"Stay the fuck away from _my_ girl," he sneered. Brittany S. Pierce was not one to just lie and take a beating, no matter how much pain she was in. Gritting her teeth she moved with surprising agility, slamming her body into Puck's midsection with a tackle any of the linebackers on the football team would be envious of. Straddling him quickly she returned the favor and delivered a swift right hook to his jaw then another to his left.

"She's _not_ your girl," Brittany growled before spitting in his face again. By now the crowd was chanting, as most high schoolers do when there is a fight going on. Santana wanted to stop what was happening but she was stunned speechless.

Puck used his strength and tried rolling Brittany over but the blonde was more experienced at street fighting and used his momentum to roll on top of him again. Puck might have been stronger and bigger but Brittany was more skilled and quick, they were pretty evenly matched.

"STOP IT GUYS!" Santana finally screamed angrily. She was ignored though as they continued to wrestle on the ground. They both got a few jabs in as they rolled, trying to get the upper hand.

"Santana!" Quinn's voice broke through the Latina's hard stare. Santana hadn't even noticed she was there.

Puck and Brittany were at their feet now, Puck sending hard lumbering punches at the blonde whereas she relied on placement and precision.

"Do something!" Quinn said desperately. Santana looked at her before tempting a step forward, ready to go all Lima Heights on their asses.

Then Puck swung wide, which Brittany was quick to dodge. Unfortunately his fist was now headed straight for Santana's face.

Closing her eyes the small brunette anticipated the pain of a 18-year-old quarterbacks punch onto her fragile form, holding her breath.

But it never came.

Quinn pulled her back just in time and Santana- and everyone else- watched the color drain from Pucks face.

"San I'm so sorr-" he didn't get a chance to finish the apology because Brittany hand punched him square in the gut.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" she threatened before driving her knee into his crotch and sending her elbow flying into his nose. He stumbled back, trying to distance himself from the blonde so he could recover a little before straight up ramming into her.

As he lunged though something caught him.

A loud whistle pierced the air causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Alright break it up bottom-feeders!" Coach Sylvester yelled grabbing a hold of Brittany," Blondie, if you keep thrashing I _will_ be forced to inject you with the 100cc's of anesthetic I have on my person at all times."

"Anyone who is here in the next two seconds will spend the next two months hand-washing jock straps!" Coast Beiste said from where she was restraining Puck with ease.

Immediately the crowd dissipated. Santana looked back at Brittany and Puck's retreating figures.

However, amongst all the commotion nobody noticed when a short haired blonde pick up a seemingly meaningless piece of paper.

* * *

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Beiste demanded. They were dragged off to get their wounds bandaged up and make sure they didn't need to be hospitalized- well, immediately anyway. Afterwards they were brought to the principals office where the schools 'Disciplinary Committee Against Teen Violence' team waited for them, consisting of Sue Sylvester, Coach Beiste, nice guy William Schuester and the guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury.

"It was nothing coach, we just a small argument," Brittany shrugged.

"Shut up Blondie! Or better yet, tell that to _your_ blue cheek and severely bruised ribs and _his_ fractured nose and possibly infertile reproductive organs."

"Possibly? Let's hope- the world doesn't need anymore Noah Puckermans running around being douche bags," the blonde smirked.

"You think this is funny Blue Eyes? MY head cheerleader was almost severely injured. Do you know what that would have done to my team?" Sue asked, outraged.

"Sue, this isn't about your cheerios. This is about two students who caused a lot of damage to each other and themselves," Will said.

"You're right- their punishment should be expulsion. Active immediately."

"WHAT?" the two teens protested.

"I don't think that's the correct solution Sue," Emma spoke up," We need to help them, expelling them won't fix their obvious problems."

"And what would you know about fixing problems, Monk? You can't even fix your own problems!"

"Hey guys enough! Stop arguing!" Will yelled.

"ORDER ORDER!" Figgins demanded. Causing them to be quiet," Before we decide any'ting we should go bahck to the first square."

Puck and Brittany looked at each other confused.

"Well you heard him! What cause the fight? Pierce, go."

"Well I was minding my own business kissing _my_ girlfriend," she emphasized, glaring at Puck," when Puck came of of nowhere threw YOUR head cheerleader carelessly to the side and punched me randomly. I was just trying to defend myself," Brittany explained.

"Is this true?" Beiste asked.

"Well yeah but-"

"Did you or did you not throw the first punch Johnny Nepalm?"

"I did but that's-"

"No buts. You started the fight. you should be expelled.

"BUT SHE TRASHED MY LOCKER AND STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"You think I give a damn about your high school drama? I don't. Suck it up and face the consequences.

"Sue!"

Brittany didn't even try to hold back her grin.

"What are you smiling at Ke$ha? You think you're off the hook? I have surveillance cameras all over the school, I know you vandalized Puck's locker. And it's not like you stood their like a scared little girl. You caused physical damage too, frankly you two should be in the same delinquent boat."

"Sue that isn't out best option!" Emma countered.

"Oh quiet lemur."

"Coach Sylvester...let Ms. Pillsbury speak," Figgins said.

"I propose that these two see me twice a week for some one on one counseling."

"I thought you wanted to help them?"

"Quiet!" Beiste hushed.

"I also think that Noah should be suspended from the football team, I'm sure Coach Beiste understands.

"What? But coach! The team needs me!"

"No, what the team needs is a well put together leader. Son you're more reckless then a bull chasin' a clown."

Puck was too mad to try to understand what the hell that meant.

"And finally..." the read head said slowly..." I think that they should both join Glee Club." The room erupted with many 'WHAT?'s and protests from Brittany and Puck.

"Uh Uh no WAY!" Brittany said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Emma..." Will trailed.

"Why not? From my experience Glee is great at building character and rehabilitating people. Plus you need more members for this weekend!" Will still looked unsure and Sue, Brittany and Puck looked utterly disgusted. Beiste agreed with Emma though.

"I think it's a good idea. I may not be a student but Glee really helped me last year when the whole Cooter thing happened."

"Look, sure Glee does help but I don't think the Glee kids would take to well to the schools meanest kids joining their ranks. And even if I did take them there is no way they could learn all the choreography to the dance routine in a day.

Of course, Brittany didn't need to learn it because she had choreographed most of it and she was an amazing dancer but she wasn't about to go broadcasting it.

"Look, I know it's risky but at least TRY it. Isn't glee about accepting yourself and accepting others?" Emma asked. Will looked around at the anticipating eyes before finally landing on huge brown one. He sighed deeply.

"Fine, we'll try it."

* * *

Santana was waiting impatiently outside the principals office, waiting for the meeting to be over. Quinn insisted that she go to class but she needed to see if Brittany was okay.

...Just because she was a concerned friend of course. And because she felt a little guilty about the fight.

It's not like she actually _needed_ her...

Finally the door opened and...Puck stepped out. Immediately, he came over to Santana.

"San I'm SO sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Save it Puck. And listen up," Santana scowled, ready to give him a smack down. While Brittany preferred fists, she preferred vicious words and authority to make people cower and auntie Snix was ready to play," What. The. _Fuck_. Were you THINKING? Don't answer that. I already know the answer- you _weren't_ thinking because if you were you would see that beating up a girl- or attempting to in your case- isn't hot or sexy and it certainly won't get your ex-girlfriend to come crawling back. It's pathetic. You look like shit and you better hope that Britt doesn't look as bad as you or I _will_ make your life a living hell. You of all people know who I'm connected to so you better watch your fucking bad. Nod if you understand," he nodded and she continued," If I hear that you've been harassing Brittany their will be hell to pay. If I catch you _looking _at her funny- you know what? Just don't even look. You've been officially put on my shitlist Puckerman, Now get out of my sight."

Puck looked at her dumbfounded before he opened his mouth to say something. Another half-assed apology probably, but one look from her and he quickly closed it. Sighing, he walked away- head down and shoulders slumped. Santana continued to glare at him.

"Wow, that oddly turned me on," a familiar cocky voice said behind her. She turned around, a witty comeback at the tip of her tongue before she saw Brittany and gasped.

The blonde looked pretty damn bad. Her right jaw was swollen to a nasty color and there were bandaids all over her face. Without her jacket on she could see that her entire waist was bandaged and so was her left knee. Small bruises were starting to form all over her body.

"Oh my god," Santana gasped. On impulse she went over to Brittany and hugged her gingerly. Brittany winced," I'm SO sorry Britt." she said pulling away. Brittany attempted a smile.

"It's no big deal- it was actually a little fun."

"I just, umm...I think- thank you. For...Y'know. Defending me. And I'm sorry. It was my fault you got hurt." Pathetic. The was the shittiest display of gratitude EVER.

"I told you it's okay San. Besides, your plan worked. Puck got _really _jealous_."_

Santana blushed at the thought of their kiss. It was easily the hottest thing that had ever happened to her.

"Yeah...but I'm done toying with Puck. He's an asshole." Brittany smiled.

"Good. You deserve better." They stared at each other for a moment, thinking about the events that transpired in the day. Santana looked so guilty, Brittany just wanted to reassure her that she was alright and that she's seen worse days but she was getting lost in those big brown eyes. Brittany also couldn't help but wonder what the Latina thought of their kiss- and what would have happened if Puck never interrupted. It was hands down the sexiest kiss of her life, and she's kissed a LOT of people. There was NO way a kiss that hot could have just been a show to put on to make Puck jealous.

"I should probably take you home," Santana said. Brittany looked at her with a shocked expression.

"I mean- not like that! Um...because you need rest and, yeah..."

Awkward. And oh, now Brittany was thinking about the other girl _taking_ _her home_...she really needed to get her mind out of the gutter.

"You don't have to do that. You've already missed enough class."

"Well, I drove you here. And I feel responsible for the fight so you're coming with me. Besides, I'm sure Ms. Holiday will understand."

"Well...if you insist..."

* * *

The car ride was silent, the tension so thick you couldn't cut it with a steak knife. Santana still felt bad which was honestly, a new experience for her. Usually she didn't give a damn about other peoples emotions or feelings (exception: Lucy Q Fabray) but she still felt guilty that Brittany got hurt.

She already apologized though and there was no way she was choking it out again, no matter how bad she felt.

"I can...take a look at your injuries for you, if you want. Ms. Del Monico is a shit nurse."

Brittany laughed at the truth in that statement, she was one crazy bitch.

"And you're a better one?"

"Well my dads a doctor so I'm first aid certified. CPR too."

"Are you just looking for an excuse to kiss me again?" As soon as the words left her mouth Brittany looked away, leaving Santana to freely blush. The blonde berated herself internally for bringing it up.

Neither of them wanted to talk about it.

Santana pulled up to her house and went around to help Brittany out of the car. They both pretended like nothing happened and Brittany was back to her non-chalant self.

"Geez, you'd think I broke both my legs with the way your treating me," she teased as Santana helped her out of the car before abruptly letting go, causing Brittany to gasp in pain as she had to steady herself.

"Okay fine, you obviously don't need my help," Santana said walking to her front door.

"San please!" Brittany whined," I was just kidding!"

Santana rolled her eyes and held her up, being a little more rough.

"Only because you said please."

After a lot of effort on both their parts- Brittany wasn't that light despite being thin- they finally got to the couch.

"Stay here," Santana panted as she disappeared down the hallway.

Brittany nodded. Once the other girl was gone she lifted her shirt slightly and unwrapped her waist bandage, curious to see how it looked.

She whimpered when she began to take it off because it really fucking hurt.

"Oh _fuck_" she whispered when it was already off. It looked as bad as it felt. A palm sized, nasty green and yellow bruise rimmed with red adorned her breathtaking abs. The blonde gasped as she experimentally touched around it and groaned in pain at the feeling.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana asked, reappearing with a red bag.

"Just looking at the battle scars," Brittany winced.

"You're insane! Will you STOP poking at it!" Brittany grinned.

"Well, why don't you come over here and take care of me _nurse_?" Brittany asked seductively. Her words shot straight threw Santana and stopped at the juncture of her legs.

'_Okay stop. _Stop it_ Santana, you _can't_ like her.'_

"Shut up Pierce," she said sitting next to her on the couch and taking out a cotton swab and some alcohol (the cleaning kind).

Brittany watched as Santana pulled her so that they were facing each other, then she scooted closer so that their knees were touching.

Brittany whimpered when Santana removed a bandaid from her forehead.

"God, Del Monico thinks that covering a wound up with a bandaid is just going to fix it all up. Look at this cut, it's not even cleaned!" The smaller girl scowled. She should really complain to Figgins about the nurse. _She _would do a munch better job- plus she'd look super hot in a nurses outfit.

Applying alcohol to the cotton she pressed it to the blondes forehead.

"Fuck!" she hissed in pain.

"You can take a hit from Puck but you can't handle this?"

"'S different..." Brittany mumbled. Santana snorted.

"I can't believe you.." she shook her head," why didn't you just walk away?"

"Gotta protect my pride and my woman, Lopez." Santana's heart clenched at her words.

In the good way.

"I'm not your women Britt..." she stated. Brittany couldn't help but think she sounded a little...disappointed?

"Now look straight so I can look at your other cuts."

The blonde watched as Santana examined her face with careful precision. How her pretty mocha eyes had an almost...caring quality to them- she barely noticed the stinging on her cheeks as she studied the other girl.

Her blue eyes dropped down to pink lips, the bottom one trapped in between her teeth as she concentrated. Brittany couldn't help but remember the feeling of those lips on hers and the way her body felt when it was so close to Santana's.

"Stop looking at me like that..."Santana said somewhat shyly. Brittany thought it was cute how she always tried to be intimidating.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Like _that_." Their eyes hadn't met yet, the brunette seemingly trying to avoid it. So Brittany took a chance. Slowly, she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the other girls mouth.

No tongue.

No jealousy.

No Puck.

It was sweet and tender and only lasted about three seconds before Brittany pulled away, her blue eyes twinkling.

Santana looked at her, bewildered and trying not to look so flustered.

"Why- why did you DO that?" she demanded, touching her lips. That kiss was just so amazing and full of lo- l- l- she couldn't even think the damn word.

"C'mon San...you know you like it. You can't tell me you felt _nothing_ when we first kissed."

She did. She _really__ REALLY_ did.

But she was too scared to admit it. Out loud or in her head.

"I...didn't," she said, Brittany backed away and studied her expression," I didn't," she repeated more confidently.

"Bullshit."

"I was just trying to make Puck jealous."

"Bullshit, again. C'mon San...tell me you don't want this..." Brittany whispered, placing her hands on the Latina's waist, her injuries forgotten.

"Just thinking about how you were in the hallway makes me so fucking _hot_. There's no way you didn't feel it to..." she pressed tender kisses up her neck. Brittany thought her salty skin tasted absolutely _delicios_.

"I _know_ you want this too..." Brittany nipped at her pulse point causing Santana to let out an involuntary moan. That seemed to snap her back to her senses.

'_You can't like her...'_ she repeated in her head, '_Don't let anyone in_.'

"Fucking stop it Brittany!" she yelled. The blonde pulled back shocked at the girls anger.

"Is that seriously all you think about? Having sex and fucking people?" Santana exploded," Not everyone wants to sleep with you Brittany. In fact, some people don't want to be around you period!" Brittany looked at her with a hurt expression and Santana felt _guilty_. Shit, she had to get rid of that," Seriously, that's all you fucking talk about. Sex sex sex. Seriously its fucking annoying."Brittany narrowed her eyes at the girls words. She didn't know where all this shit was coming from but she wasn't going to cower and take it.

"Well all YOU think about is your fucking popularity and status and reputation! News flash your highness: none of that is going to matter once we get out of high school! You think people will give two fucks about whether or not you dated the quarter back in the real world? Because they're not! Life isn't like that Santana!" Santana knew she was right, deep deep down. But at the surface, she was as stubborn as Brittany. She didn't want to be so mean to the blonde but she knew she had to. Snix was ready to take over for the second time today. Her defense mechanism was already ready to lash out and she couldn't stop herself.

"At least I'll graduate from high school! What are you going to do? Smoke cigars under the bleachers for the rest of your life? Hit on girls and fuck anyone willing? That's all that's important to you anyway. Face it Brittany, you'll be a Lima Loser forever," she spat.

Brittany blanched, her fists clenching in frustration. Here she was thinking that Santana wasn't the bitch she originally thought she was and that maybe there was something more to her but of course her instincts were always right.

Santana was cold, heartless and cruel and she desperately wanted to prove her wrong.

"You know what's important to me? Keeping my family intact! That's important to me! Making sure there's food he can eat because my mom is working three jobs to keep our house and she doesn't get home till fucking midnight! Making sure my brother has a safe place to live because his dads a fucking alcoholic who could hurt him at any moment lime he did to me! That's what is so goddamn important to me! So no, screwing people and GETTING OFF isn't the only thing I think about but I guess it doesn't matter to you does it? Because no matter what I say, you're opinion of me will never change. In your eyes, I'll always be the stupid whore who's destined to be a Lima Loser!" Brittany screamed. She looked so angry and hurt. So frustrated...her eyes were glistening with unshed tears of frustration.

Santana was shocked, she didn't know any of that about the blonde. Was her family life really THAT bad? She knew something was up but...she had no idea. Brittany looked so broken right now. Santana felt even guiltier and all she wanted was to take everything back.

"Brittany I-" she started but was cut off.

"Just shut the fuck up already Santana. I don't want to deal with you anymore." Brittany sighed heavily before getting off the couch," Congratulations, we can finally break up now. Sorry it's a couple days early."

Santana swore she saw a tear fall before the blonde exited the house.

* * *

During the last period Quinn sat alone in Drama Arts, counting the seconds till class got out so she could check on Brittany. Santana had sent her a text that she had brought Brittany home and Quinn was getting antsy.

That fight was insane, she couldn't believe either of them could keep going after all those blows. And then when the teachers took them away-

Suddenly she remembered something.

She bent over and started digging through her bag, searching for the note that was thrown carelessly to the ground. Finally she saw it and grabbed it.

This was what put Puck over the top and made him want to immediately beat the crap out of Brittany.

Curious, she opened it:

'_Sorry you had to go through a downgrade in the women department. Thanks for pushing San towards me, she's made me happier then I ever thought. I understand why you miss her so much:3'_

_-Pierce_'

* * *

A/N: Sigh...Santana Santana Santana...

More to come! Tell me what you guys think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been awhile! Summer means trips and trips mean limited access to computers:( I did get some writing in so hopefully I can update a bunch before my next trip!

Love you all thanks for reading!

Azwildcats: Thanks! Glad you started another one! For me there's never enough fics!

Rosetoast: All in due time my friend...actually, you should know in roughy 10 minutes...and try will not be together right away.

Quinn's conniving, she's saving it for later;)

JF1993: Don't fret about the break up, I can promise you know their 'relationship' will progress much faster now;)

PoseidonIsABeast: Quinn is the skyway fox! She has plans for these two!

HeyaTubs: Haha thanks! Hopefully I don't disappoint!

Moose: The talking won't be to each other...yet.

Anonymous: Brittany is sorta brash and it's only been a days so she'll try to go back to her old ways...but that doesn't mean Santana doesn't have her claws on her already. Bare with me!

Cami: Yay I'm someone's favorite! :D prepare yourself for some angst.

Luana Rocha: Quinn's saving it for later:)

Jane: I meant for Santana to seem like the bad guy...so that when you know what's up with her you'll all feel guilty that you were mad at her MWAHAHA

Acesville: Thanks! But GAH I know about the typos:( I'm looking for a beta!

H: Many caps must equal much enthusiasm so yay! Im glad you enjoy it!

Youmeandmusic: Did you really cry? I don't thin that's ever happened to me before but I'm glad you like it!

Kaishei: The answer is yes.

SaoirseH: Brittany and Santana have much things to figure out on their own:)

UnHolyTrinity17: WHAAAT! I tried to not make this one a cliffhanger:(

Gleeeeeeeek89: You should read my AN to Jane!

Boringsiot: I've never been called God before;) You will found out why soon!

Lolathe17th: You would be correct!

Kitty32Cat: HAHAHA I hope you didn't get in trouble but I'm glad you liked it!

DaDa: There will be SO MUCH JELLY

Alex: Trying to find a Beta!

Miched8: Woah! I love long reviews:) And think of it this way: their fake relationship had to end so a real one could start.

Kolaps: Haha Yaaay I finally have my own stalker!

Homobo362: I Lol'd at the 'wait I take that back...she looks too much like Naya'. You'll soon feel sorry for San.

Anon: When you said 'good lord you've turned me into a squealer' all I could think was THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID.

...gotta get my mind outta the gutter.

Santana's well...:)

Snixvera: I'm glad you said you like the way I write the characters. Especially with Britt so OOC I get kinda iffy...

chicavolcom89: I'm trying to make them longer!

Be prepared for some angst y'all, don't worry it'll be better soon:)

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Someone Has Some Work To Do

* * *

From San: Are you headed home?

From Britt: Is school out yet?

Quinn replied 'yes' to both of them as she walked towards her car, a cute little bug. Her phone vibrated again not seconds later.

From San: Please come over, I need you.

Quinn froze. Santana never asked her for help except for when she was _really_ desperate. Another reply shook her out of her thoughts.

From Britt: Can you stop by? It's...important.

The blondes eyes bulged. Great. Brittany needed her too? 'Important' was their code word because Brittany almost never deemed something 'important'.

Well fuck. What could possibly be wrong with BOTH of them? Maybe the fight? It _was_ pretty brutal. Maybe...the kiss? Quinn had walked up to them before Puck approached them and honestly...she was a little too enthralled by what her two friends were doing to even see him coming. If _she_ was mesmerized by it there was _no way_ Brittany and Santana wouldn't be...so maybe that was it? But what would they need her for now...? Knowing those two they probably did or said something stupid. That must've been it. She sighed heavily and typed:

To San: What did Brittany do?

To Britt: What did Santana do?

Brittany's message came first this time.

From Britt: Please Quinn just come over. I really just need someone to talk to. PLEASE.

Dammit. This was serious.

Quinn waited for Santana's reply, knowing that where Brittany would want to wait for her, Santana would probably send a long and vague- oh. There it is.

From San: Fucking hell Q. I fucked up. REALLY bad. I drove Britt to my place to check on her injuries and we had a moment or something and she...she fucking KISSED me! I panicked Q. I said a lot of shitty things that I didn't mean and...god fucking dammit why didn't you tell me her dad hit her? God I feel like such a bitch! Please just get over here! NOW!

_Oh my god._ Quinn thought as the message processed in her brain, the pieces coming together.

Brittany's dad HIT her?

But...Britt said that he didn't? She was lying- of course she was lying! Fucking Brittany S Pierce with her pride. Quinn sighed again (really, she had the two most complicated friends)...she knew which one needed her more now.

To San: I'm sorry S. I can't, I'll be over in a couple hours- please don't do anything stupid. Love you.

To Britt: I'm on my way.

* * *

Brittany was currently laying on her couch wrapped up in her favorite blanket- it was covered in unicorns, fraying at the edges and only fit around half her body but she loved it.

That fight with Santana brought up a lot of hurtful things that she constantly tried to forget about and right now she was trying hard not to burst into tears.

"B?" a soft voice said. Quinn had helped herself in, like always. As soon as saw she saw Brittany she rushed over to her," Aww Brittany..." she cooed, concerned. Quinn lifted her head and got on the couch so that she laid on her lap.

"Everything's so messed up Q," Brittany's voice trembled. She ditched the pillow she was originally holding and clutched onto Quinn's leg instead. The badass was more like a little kid at heart, a side of her almost no one got to see.

"Tell me," she said, stroking her friends hair and trying to avoid the cuts on her face.

"I just...I kissed Santana." Quinn played dumb and said," Yeah I know, I saw."

"N-no I mean, like when she brought me home. She just looked so cute and she was cleaning my cuts and I don't know, I just kissed her!"

"Do you like her?" Quinn asked abruptly. She found out over the years that it was best to be blunt with the other blonde. She could immediately see the blush on Brittany's cheeks.

"W-why don't you sound surprised? I kissed _Santana_."

"Don't change the subject." Brittany blinked at her forcefulness.

"I don't know...I'm definitely..._attracted_ to her. I don't know I've never 'liked' anyone before. Only lusted after."

"Well, is that all you feel for her?"

"Ugh I _don't know_ Q? Okay? I mean, of course I do but I don't know if there's something more..." Quinn knew though. Brittany had never even _thought_ of liking someone before, she might not be able to read her own feelings but Quinn sure could.

"It doesn't matter anyway. She hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't HATE you Britt. You've helped her out a lot this past week." Brittany shook her head as much as their position allowed her to.

"No Q. You don't what she said. You don't know what _I_ said." Quinn stayed silent, contemplating what to say- or at least, how exactly to say it.

"Why didn't you tell me your dad hit you?" Brittany shot up and looked at her wide-eyed.

"How did you-um, w-what?" she stuttered.

"Britt it's okay. I understand," Quinn rubbed her shoulder.

"Did Santana tell you?" she nodded.

"I just want to let you know that I could've helped you."

"I-I know...I was scared."

Quinn sighed and hugged the girl again so that Brittany was tucked under her chin. If anyone from school walked in they wouldn't believe their eyes- Badass Brittany S. Pierce hugging nerdy Quinn's waist and her eyes shut tight trying to hold back tears. Quinn felt so bad for her friend, if it was Santana's fault for bringing up those memories she was gonna get an ass-wupping.

"It s-started in the summer before seventh grade," Brittany said.

"It's okay B, you don't have to tell me."

"No I want to."

"Okay," Quinn nodded, knowing that it was hard for her to talk about.

"The first time was when his drinking started to become a 'problem.' We were alone in the house and he asked me to get him another beer- I told him that he already had too much. T-then we started to argue and he was already SO drunk, he just hit me." Quinn's jaw dropped.

"BRITTANY!" she gasped.

"I-it wasn't to hard. Just a s-slap. It scared me more then it hurt," tears were close to the surface but Brittany remained strong.

"I don't fucking care! He physically harmed you. He should be going to jail! Why didn't you tell your mom!"

"He said that if I told her then he'd hurt her too...I just wanted to protect her. And Tommy." Quinn's heart was breaking for her friend all over again. People thought so low of her when really, she was a better person then any of them would ever be.

Quinn had only met her dad in person once, on accident when she went to Brittany's to hangout. They had just went past 'hitting on the hot tutor' and were starting to develop a friendship. Actually _met_ wasn't exactly the right word...

_FLASHBACK_

The two sophomores sat on Brittany's bedroom floor watching Hercules with Tommy- he liked Meg and thought she was pretty (so did Brittany [she likes girls with sass]).

"Hey Britt do you have any food?" Quinn asked.

"Uh-huh," the lanky girl said, completely engrossed in the movie. Quinn huffed, she probably didn't even hear the question.

"I'm going to get us some food," she tried again.

"Uh-huh."

"T? Do you want anything?"

"Uh-huh," the little boy replied with the same expression as his older sister.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and got up. Looks like she'd have to get it herself, the kitchen seemed like a good start. Maybe she'd have some time to fry some bacon...?

When she descended the stairs she was met by a man she had never met before she could reach the kitchen.

She looked at him calculatively. He had shaggy blonde hair and his stuble was unkept. She also noticed he had striking blue eyes. They weren't like Brittany's ocean blue or Tommy's sky blue, they were darker and his lids were tired. Everything about him unsettled the teenager.

"You're Brittany's dad?" she asked. Quinn had known Brittany for about a year and a half at this time and she had never once seen the man, only her mom (who absolutely loved her).

"Yeah. Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" he snapped. Quinn's eyes widened, was she not allowed to be over? Was her dad more strict then her mom?

"I um- I'm Brittany's friend. We were just-"

"DAD!" Brittany's voice came from behind her. She was barreling down the stairs. She didn't sound happy.

"Britty," he sighed. The taller girls eyes narrowed.

"Get out." Quinn looked at her in surprise, how could she get away with being so harsh with her dad?

"Britt I-"

"Get out dad. NOW." he didn't move.

"Quinn can you go watch Tommy?" Quinn looked between the two blondes, it was one of the only times she looked unsure of herself. Slowly she turned around and walked back up the stairs, out of sight.

But she was curious. And she liked to know things, she crouched down and listened in on their conversation.

"I'm sorry Britt. I promise this time I mean it." Brittany didn't take a second to think of his words.

"I don't care. You have no right to come here and terrorize my friend. This isn't your house anymore."

Quinn didn't know her parents were divorced, but it confirmed her earlier assumption.

"I have a right to know what is going on in your life Brittany."

"No you don't! God dammit when are you going to get it through your head! You lost that privilege a long time ago."

Hearing Brittany so mad made Quinn rethink her snooping. She felt like she was intruding on something a little too sensitive (she was) and she went back to her room to see Tommy right where they left him.

"Where's the snacks Big Q?"

"Oh sorry kid...I must've forgot! I'm sure B will get some," she chuckled nervously. Tommy looked at her funny, he was pretty smart for his age.

They both heard the door slam downstairs and then heard feet coming up the stairs.

"Sorry guys, couldn't decide between snacks," Brittany said with her beaming smile, but Quinn could tell she was still shaken from seeing her dad.

She plopped between the two of them and set down a couple bags of chips and candy.

"So what'd I miss?"

It was as if nothing happened.

_End flashback_

After that she got even more glimpses into Brittany's life and one day she asked Quinn to come over and just cried her eyes out.

"Brittany you can't keep letting him treat you like this..." she said, coming back to reality.

"He doesn't," she said quickly.

Quinn blinked twice.

"What happened?"

"The third time he hit me it was harder...I-it left a bruise and my mom wanted to know what happened. I lied and said someone bullying me, so she enrolled me self-defense classes."

Well, that explained why she was such a good fighter and why she put up with no ones shit.

"The next time he tried it was in front of my mom,"

"Oh my g-"

"And I hit back."

* * *

After they talked some more and Brittany continued to surprise Quinn, the dancer fell asleep in her lap.

Reluctantly, Quinn checked her phone, ready for the onslaught of messages that were bound to be waiting for her.

From San: What! Why!

From San: QUINN FABRAY. Where the fuck are you?

From San: Quinn:( Pleeeeaase come.

From San: :(

From San: :,( :,( :,( D: D: /3

From San:...You're with Britt aren't you?

From San: *sigh* please just get over here when you can.

Quinn felt immensely guilty for leaving Santana but she had to understand that's Brittany's problem was really serious...not that Santana's wasn't but- oh you get it!

Lifting Brittany's head from her lap carefully she replaced herself with a pillow and left a short note for her before leaving the house. Time to go console another friend.

* * *

Santana knew she should be thinking about more important, less family shaming things then she was. She should have been thinking about how bad it was that Brittany's dad abused her and how the motherfucker should be locked up. Or maybe how Brittany's cuts were doing and if she hurt badly- even thinking about Pucks would be a better alternative then this.

Brittany's lips on hers. It was all she could think about- it consumed her. The feel of those thin pink lips pressing into her own.

Gently.

She had been so damn _gentle_. No demand, no rush, nobody to impress.

Santana had never been kissed like that. The kiss in the hallway had been her doing- forceful and animalistic, meant to fuel Pucks rage. The kiss on the couch had been because Brittany _wanted_ to.

Santana had wanted to.

...did that make her gay?

Fuck, even thinking it made her paranoid.

No, she couldn't be GAY. Her parents were extremely old-fashioned, especially with the way her grandparents raised them. She wasn't exactly a homophobe but her parents sure were. To them everything was about how you presented yourself.

It was about looking good and having the best manners. She was raised to live by the family's book. And the book had many rules:

Rule one of the Lopez book: Always come out on top.

Rule two of the Lopez book: Be the envy of everyone around you.

Rule number three of the Lopez book: Love is weakness, fear is power.

Her mom and dad weren't even in love when they were married. Their marriage was arranged because both their families played by the same rules. Over the years they learned to live with one another- to raise HER. Santana's dad was a world renowned doctor, her mom was a powerful lawyer who was hired by the highest people. It only fit that she looked absolutely perfect. Straight A's, honor roll, head cheerleader, popular, volunteered at the local hospital, _straight_.

Pretending to date a girl was okay because it was _pretend_. She was convinced that if her parents ever found out about it (they didn't) they would be proud of how cunning and manipulative she was being, but now...she had kissed a girl. Twice. And _liked_ it.

To anyone, especially her parents, that was EXTREMELY gay.

So was she gay? How the hell would she know? She had only kissed one girl! That couldn't make her gay could it?

Santana's chest tightened as she thought about it.

_Could it_?

"Santana?" The voice broke her out of her thoughts and she screamed.

"San? Oh my god what's wrong?" Quinn asked barging in. The Latina was panting and trembling, sweat ran down her body in beads.

"Q-Quinn?" she stuttered," I c-can't-." Quinn rushed to her side and started wiping her face and rubbing her arms.

"Breath San, breath. Slowly, c'mon." she went through the movements with her and Santana eventually took deep and steady breaths, her heart rate slowing.

"I think you just had a panic attack."

Santana nodded.

"Am I gay?" Quinn looked at her sadly, seeing how scared she looked.

"Sweetie..."

"I-I don't know why I'm feeling these things. My parents-"

"Your parents are insane," Quinn said as if she's said many times before.

She has.

"But-"

"Is this about Brittany?" Santana looked down. She wanted to feel shameful about her..._feelings_ but all she could do was blush like a school girl with a crush. Which, technically, she was.

Shit.

She had a CRUSH on _Brittany_.

Brittany S. Pierce, the local badass who fucked anyone willing. Brittany, who ditched classes and smoked under the bleachers. Brittany who could down shots like a champ, who beat up football players twice her size.

Brittany...with her long flowing blonde hair and those _freaking_ blue eyes. With abs she wanted to run her tongue up and down and lips she wanted to kiss all night. Brittany who had a vagina and boobs and was most definitely _female._

_GAY __Santana, so so gay._

"Being gay isn't a bad thing San."

"I'm not gay!" she snapped instinctively, her face contorting into an angry scowl before her eyes widened," I'm sorry. It's just...this is so..."

"I know. It's okay to feel these things Santana. Your parents shouldn't dictate how you feel."

"But-"

"Shut up and listen," Quinn demanded.

"San, you shouldn't hide your feelings, no matter what they are. It will drive you crazy till you explode. If you're gay you're gay. If you're not you're not. This is 2012, people are gay. Some people are bi. To me and a lot of people, it doesn't matter." Santana waited to see if she was done before she spoke.

"Thanks Q..." she said, looking down. She was still unsure about this whole _thing._

"Remember that no matter what, I'll still love you...platonically of course." Santana finally cracked a smile and rolled her eyes playfully as she pushed Quinn.

"I don't know Q...maybe I'm just confused...besides, she probably hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, I promise."

"You don't know what I said to her. She hated me."

"I know enough," she said knowingly.

"So you WERE with her?"

"Mhm."

"H-how is she?"

"A little beat but she's Brittany. She'll bounce back." Santana sighed in relief, she hoped the girl would be alright.

"You know you don't have to figure it out right now."

"What?" Santana asked, play dumb.

Cue 'The Quinn Look.'

"I know..."

"And when you figure it out I'll be here to tease you about how hot you think Britt is."

"Quinn!"

Two seconds later the blonde was pushed onto the floor.

* * *

A/N2: So yeah...that was a little more angsty then I anticipated but it had to be done, questions answered right? Bet you feel bad for San now right? I promise the next chapters will be filled with comedic relief, jealousy, sexy and naughty things and LOTS and LOTS of sexual tension (relieved and unrelieved). The girls are that much closer to giving in to their feelings;)

Also, I got a tumblr! i think I figured out how to use it (sorta) so if really deletes all the M rated stories I'll post all my stuff on there!

Oh, I'm also looking for a beta, anyone interested?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone! First thing's first I wanna thank OnTheEdgeWithYou94 for being my beta! Also would like to thank everyone for reading! It's been four days since I last updated but it feels like weeks for some reason...Anyway, get ready for a change in temperature...

DaDa: One girl?...or five?

CalmingBlue: Ugh, I want some fluffy too! It's on its way but first, sexy.

Lisa: Yes I understand your disappointment:( I'm sorry, but I think they had to be separated for a little...to see what they're missing;)

Quest: Phew glad you liked the angst, it's not my favorite to write...

DMG: For now, not very well;)

Geumanhaeyo: Heey where'd ya hear dat? Cuz your sources are right! I'm a proud flip, American born sure but both my parents are. People have been suggesting I get my stuff beta's and I just thought 'well, what harm could be done?' So...yeah:)

Gleekk: No I don't have a twitter:( or a Facebook...I find...social networking sights confusing. It took me like 3 tries to barely figure out tumblr.

Lolathe17th: Yeah I know...I don't really like writing angst, it makes me sad:(

Xoxo: I definitely took your review into consideration and I agree that I missed that so I tried to address at least a little of it in this chapters. Thanks again for the feedback!

Homobo362: Y'know thanks for saying I have a great storyline because I'm really just making it up as I go along...I don't really believe in outlines but I think it's more fun this way! I will also definitely have these two interact more with their parents in the future!

Cami: Dude, no problem I totally want to hug Heather Morris. Well, I already had the chapter done but I've got a Beta reader now! so it might be a little longer then usual but hey! I'm grateful for the fresh pair of eyes.

Jane: My tumblr is , follow me! (I'm pretty sure that's something you want to happen...) I'm still getting used to it!

JF1993: No you didn't scare me off! I just recently learned what a beta even is so I'm a new to the whole experience BUT I have found a beta, sorry:( Thanks for the offer though! As for the trips I'm pretty pumped but it's kill your a winter girl. As for me, I live off the heat!

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Confrontation

* * *

Santana woke up feeling even worse than the night before. With last nights gay panic behind her all she was left with was confusion, shame and lots and lots of guilt. She felt so bad for what she said to Brittany, the girl she had now accepted she was sorta/kinda attracted to, especially with all the shit the blonde has already been through. The feelings stayed with her for the weekend and she avoided Quinn for most of it, sometimes the girl helped _too_ much, it's like she never ran out of ideas. As evident in their car ride to school Monday morning.

"You should just apologize to her," Quinn suggested as she drove them both to school. Now that she didn't have to drive Brittany anymore they returned to their old routine of driving together.

It took Quinn half an hour just to drag Santana out of bed that morning. She didn't want to face the aftermath of all that happened last friday.

"Quinn..." she replied uneasily. Santana Lopez wasn't the best at apologizing.

"San c'mon. She's not gonna hurt you." She parked the car and they both prepared for what might happen when they went inside the building.

High school was like a prison and a zoo rolled up into one. Except it was worse. People were always vicious and thirsty for gossip.

"She won't accept it." And why would she? Sure Brittany said some really nasty things but with what she said mixed with Brittany's home life? She wouldn't blame the girl for never speaking to her again.

"Fine, do whatever you want. I'm just asking you to _try_."

People were already giving them weird looks as they walked across the lot. Hey, sometimes it sucked to be popular.

"Fine. I'll TRY but I'm not promising a huge effort." Quinn smiled.

"Good that's all I want. Besides, if you apologize to her it will give you a chance to be within kissing distance of her..."

"Quinn!" Santana gasped, "SHUT UP", she whisper-shouted.

Quinn laughed as the girl glared at her.

"Oh c'mon, no one here cares! Everyone here already thinks you're at least a little gay. You dated a girl for God's sake!"

Suddenly, Jacob Ben Israel came barreling towards them, his camera man following close behind.

"Oh great...here we go-" Santana said rolling her eyes, "more shit to deal with."

"Santana Lopez is it not true that after the huge fight last Friday you ended your relationship with bad girl Brittany S. Pierce because she was 'Too violent for you?'" Santana scowled and crossed her arms to stop his ogling of her rack.

"No comment."

"How do you feel about Puck and Brittany's struggle for your heart? Flattered or disgusted with their brutish ways?"

"No comment."

"And how are you reacting to the rumor that you dumped Brittany to start yet another gay relationship with Quinn Fabray?"

"WHAT?" Both girls shouted, looking at each other in shock. JBI turned to the blonde now.

"Little miss Quinn Fabray, always seemingly out of place. Too pretty to be a nerd-"

"Nerds can be pretty too!"

"Too nerdy to be popular, yet hanging out with the head cheerleader."

She just glared.

"Too Christian to be gay, and let's not forget about your other unlikely friendship with Brittany, who I'm sure will NOT be happy knowing you stole her girlfriend from her."

"I didn't steal her girlfriend!"

"So you're denying the rumors?"

"Yes!" Santana stepped up at this point, done with Jacob's stupid site.

"Listen Jew Fro, if you don't back off in the next five seconds I will make sure you wake up tomorrow with no Jew Fro and no penis to accompany the no balls thing you've got going on." Jacob's eyes widened impossibly more.

"I-I'm not scared of you, without Brittany's protection you're all talk. She's the one who hit hard."

"Oh I'll show you how hard I can hit!" the Latina growled as she lunged forward; Quinn caught her and held her back.

"Santana!"

"That's right, listen to your new girlfriend!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" They both yelled as the rat scampered away.

Santana breathed hard as Quinn released her.

"Stupid fucking JBI and his dumb ass blog!" Santana yelled, pissed. Quinn didn't even bother trying to calm her down. She was pissed, too.

"I can't believe people think WE'RE dating!"

"I know, it's just GROSS." Quinn shuddered.

The bell rang, five minutes 'till class.

"Crap, I've got to get to my locker," Santana groaned, walking off.

"Don't kill anyone!"

* * *

Santana was fuming, nothing could piss her off more.

Or so she thought.

When she turned the corner she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was in front of her.

Brittany Pierce, smirking seductively at a red head Cheerio, tugging at the hem of her cheerleading top like she was ready to tear it off right then. Their hips were touching and she could see the girl giggling as Brittany whispered something in her ear.

Her fists clenched and her heart stopped when the blonde moved silky hair back, revealing white skin before she placed her lips on her neck.

Jealousy.

That's what she was feeling.

Raw, pure, unadulterated jealousy, coursing through her. She was absolutely livid. It took all her strength not to rip the two apart and she didn't want to seem like the jealous ex she sort of was.

Trying to control herself she walked to her locker with her head held high, turning her back to the two of them and trying to remember her damn combination.

That girl should have known better then to mess with the head cheerleader's ex, by the end of the day she would be off the squad.

* * *

"You're so hot..." Brittany whispered in the girl's ear, "I bet you're absolutely SOAKING." Slowly she kissed the girl's neck, smiling when she moaned softly.

"FUCK... _Brittany_..." The girl breathed desperately.

"C'mon, don't tell me you want to stop..." she said as her hand slid up the back of the girl's cheer top.

"I-I don't. But Santana would kill me..."

Brittany's hand and mouth stopped at the mention of _her_ name. She wanted to forget about her (hence the random girl) Brittany didn't care how she felt about the girl because she knew Santana would never feel the same way.

Brittany pressed the Cheerio up against the locker.

"Don't think about Santana, I'm not." _Lie_.

Brittany went in for the kill and pressed their mouths together, her tongue already seeking entrance. The girl moaned again and held onto her tighter.

She had her.

She heard a locker door slam behind her, _hard_. The noise startled her and she looked up, only to see a familiar figure with her back turned to her as she stormed down the hall.

Feeling her stomach drop at the sight of the girl.

"How do you feel about missing first period?"

* * *

"_Ohhh_..._fuck_," the Cheerio moaned loudly as Brittany pounded into her. After the girl said yes (and honestly, who _wouldn't _say yes?) they had hastily made it to a bathroom.

The girl's face scrunched up in pleasure while Brittany... while Brittany felt _nothing_. Sure she was still super horny but something just... didn't feel right? She barely noticed when the girl came. in fact she wouldn't have noticed at all if she hadn't made that weird screeching sound when she climaxed.

"Wow..." she panted, "You really are as good as they say you are..."

"Haha, yeah..." she said chuckling. She tried to shake off her... 'un-willingness' but she really didn't feel up to IT anymore.

Brittany was _always_ up to it... so what was the problem?

"Want me to do you?" The girl asked, kissing her collarbone eagerly and going for the button of her jeans.

If she had asked a week ago she would've said yes with no second thoughts, but now...

"Actually... I've gotta go." Brittany said, stunning herself.

"What?" the girl asked, clearly confused. Brittany got off the girl and put her shirt back on hurriedly.

"I just - I've gotta go. Sorry," she said, unapologetic.

She was out the door seconds later.

* * *

Quinn had noticed something was off when Santana pushed a kid out of the way as she entered the room and then when she sat down next to her - in _Brittany's_ seat. What was with those two and sitting in each other's seats in European Geography?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" The Latina snapped.

"Where's Britt?"

"How the hell would I know?" Quinn narrowed her eyes as she watched Santana's behavior: shoulders slumped, arms crossed, breathing hard and a scowl more menacing than usual.

There was only one thing on Santana's mind; why the _fuck _did she have to like Brittany? The girl obviously didn't care what she said, therefore there was no reason to apologize. To the blonde, she would have just been another fuck... just like that girl she had her hands all over in the hallway.

She got even more mad when the image of the two of them invaded her mind once again. She tried but she couldn't stop imagining what they were most likely doing right now.

Finally, she was angry with herself. No matter what Brittany did she wished it was _her_ instead of that girl. She wished it was _her_ shirt that Brittany had her hands up. Wished it was _her_ neck that Brittany had her lips on.

But it wasn't.

Quinn got even more worried when the pencil in Santana's hand snapped in half under the pressure of her tightly closed fist. The girl didn't even flinch, she was _that_ engrossed in her thoughts.

Fearing that she might get hit, Quinn slowly and gently touched her hand. Santana flinched and recoiled at her touch.

"San... what's going on?"

Before Santana could open her mouth the door was yanked open and Brittany strolled in. However, it wasn't with her usual swagger and cockiness. Actually, she looked dazed and a little confused.

Until brown met blue.

Santana's jealousy dissipated for a second as she looked at the girl.

Why did she have to look so _damn_ pretty?

It was like Brittany had tunnel vision - all she could focus on was Santana. The carmel skinned girl was gorgeous, as always. Seeing her just reminded her of everything that she did. She said a lot of shitty things but all she could think about was how she felt in her arms and how she felt when they kissed.

She wanted it again, _so bad_.

But it didn't matter, because Santana hated her. She made that clear.

"Ms. Pierce! MS. PIERCE!" Mrs. Doosenbury yelled waving the pink slip in her hand.

"W-what?" Brittany said as she broke eye-contact with chocolate brown eyes to look at her teacher.

"Detention, after school today. And if you skip this one, I'm having you suspended." Brittany took the slip slowly, "Now take a seat Ms. Pierce."

That was when she noticed that her seat was occupied.

Sighing heavily she looked at Santana one more time before she took the only seat available, which was right up front.

This day just kept getting better and better.

* * *

Throughout the class Brittany could swear someone was staring at her. Probably Santana, staring daggers straight into her back.

At least she didn't have the next class with the brunette, she didn't want to make anything more tense then it already was.

When the bell rang she was out of her seat.

Santana couldn't help but stare at the girl. That moment when their eyes locked... there was _something_ there... or maybe it was just her imagination.

Probably.

But still. Santana couldn't help staring at her. She missed how the blonde would walk her to every class and carry her textbooks - the kisses on the cheek and the 'see ya later babe's' ...even if it was all pretend.

She missed it more than she thought she would.

And what was that whole thing with sitting at the front? Brittany Pierce did _not_ sit up front. She even kept eye contact with Mrs. Doosenbury for the whole class! Brittany did _not_ engage in class. She didn't even look mad that Santana had taken her seat.

"Stop staring, you're going to burn a hole in her favorite jacket." Quinn said all of a sudden.

"I wasn't staring..." Santana mumbled. Yeah, she wasn't convincing anyone. Quinn didn't even bother to counter that.

"Look, you should just suck it up and apologize."

"But-"

"San, you don't have to tell her you're gay WHICH _I know_ you're still not sure of," she added quickly before Santana could interject again, "and you don't have to tell her you want to make lady babies with her." Santana's eyes shifted back to Brittany. Yup, still as hot as ever.

"I don't-"

"But you should still apologize for what you said. It was really harsh and you need to make things right. At least a little bit." Santana sighed in defeat. Stupid fucking Quinn with her stupid fucking knowledge and her fucking good advice and having to always be fucking right.

"Fine, I'll talk to her."

"After class?"

"What! No, that's too soon!"

"After school?" Santana shook her head.

"Tomorrow?"

"No..."

"Next week? Next month? Next year? At our ten year reunion? C'mon San you can't run away from this forever!"

"Girls is everything alright back there?" Ms. Doosenbury yelled.

"Santana just needed some help on something, sorry!" Quinn said.

"Will you shut up!"

"Okay _when_ are you going to talk to her?"

"… when the time is right." The bell rung and the cheerleader watched as Brittany darted out of the room.

"If you don't do it by tomorrow your ass is mine." Quinn warned before gathering her things.

"Wanky."

* * *

Brittany was trying her best to keep her mind off of Santana, instead she wondered why she left the bathroom so quickly that morning.

She was always up for sex, especially when she hasn't had it for awhile. It made her forget and feel free, plus it was a lot of fun and felt REALLY GOOD. But something was off. Maybe her brief hiatus from heavy copulating made her less acute to having sex everyday? No, that couldn't be it, she was so fucking horny she'd probably furiously and shamelessly rub one out when she got home.

Maybe it was the girl? That had to be it. She wasn't _that_ hot. Pretty, sure, but not amazingly gorgeous. Plus she was a little too desperate and red hair wasn't really her thing. She preferred brunettes.

Yeah, the girl just wasn't great, she decided. Next time she'd do a better job of picking. Maybe she could find someone for a quickie during lunch instead of lighting one up with Mack and Aphashia. Thank God it was after this period. She needed to do some serious de-stressing and GOOD sex with a HOT girl was the perfect way to do that.

Happy with her new plan, Brittany smiled as she exited the room when the period ended.

Her grin dropped as soon as someone stopped her at the door.

"Santana?" She asked, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Umm... can we talk?... Privately?"

Well, there goes her lunch plans.

* * *

Santana surprised _herself_ when she ended up outside Brittany's classroom (and again when she realized she had the girl's schedule memorized). She felt extremely nervous as they walked down the hall together in silence.

Brittany wasn't feeling too great either. Maybe the other girl wasn't finished with her speech from the other day? Or had something else equally as harsh to reveal? Did she do something wrong without realizing it? God knows the girl found fault in her everywhere.

They walked into a random bathroom, Santana yelling at the girls inside to get out. Brittany smirked when she saw a girl accompanied by a half dressed boy come staggering out of the big stall.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked when the room was clear. Santana stayed silent, for once losing her voice. The nerves were making her breath catch in her throat.

"Seriously Santana, I don't have all day and I have other plans-"

"I'm sorry." She quickly said, wanting to just get it over with. The badass looked at her confused.

"You what?"

"I'm sorry Brittany - for what I said to you on Friday. You didn't deserve it and I just blew up because-" _Because I was so floored by your fucking kiss that made me realize I might be sort of crushing on you_ she added to herself, "-because I was just so insecure. I had just lost Puck and you got hurt so badly. I said things I didn't mean and I'm sorry."

Brittany blinked, astonished. Well, she wasn't expecting that at all. Santana? Apologizing to her? Santana Lopez? Sure she sort of got an apology on Friday but that was just a mumbled 'I'm sorry you got beat up'. This... this was like... _heartfelt_.

Brittany not being up to sex, Santana giving heartfelt apologies...what the _shit _was going on here?

"I... accept. Your apology, I mean." Santana took a moment to absorb her words before she smiled one of her barely there smiles, the ones that made Brittany's heart jump.

"Good I'm glad..." she sighed in relief. "And I wanted to say that I'm sorry-"

"You already said that."

"Let me finish!" the head-cheerleader snapped.

Well, looks like it's not the end of the world after all.

"I-I wanted to say I'm sorry for all I put you through last week. It was weird and... kind of insane, but you helped me out anyway and I was a bitch to you when we were 'dating'." Brittany laughed at the air quotes and Santana swore she could never get tired of the sound.

"Damn right. God, you were a terrible girlfriend..." Santana's cheeks reddened.

"You weren't a walk in the park either! Always looking at other girls - probably fantasizing about them too. And don't forget who drove you to school everyday! I probably saved your life from that death trap!"

"Didn't I tell you not to make fun of my baby?" Brittany glared playfully. "And I thought this was supposed to be an apology?" Santana smirked at the reference to that stupid motorcycle.

"Fine. I'm sorry for making you be my girlfriend and for saying all those mean things to you." Brittany tapped her cheek lightly twice with her open palm.

"Apology accepted princess." She grinned when her hand was slapped away.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Whatever you want, San." Santana just rolled her eyes, even if he she jumping up and down mentally at the nickname - she missed that too.

"So everything's back to normal huh?" She said.

"Yup, guess so..." Brittany grinned and stuck her hand out. Santana took it slowly, both of them jolting wit the skin to skin contact." It was... nice doing business with you." Brittany winked and Santana felt herself blushing again. Her winks really were sexy as hell.

"Likewise, I'll see you around Pierce."

"Later Lopez." With one last smirk the brunette exited the bathroom, Brittany following close behind her as her eyes lingered on Santana's glorious ass.

Yeah, everything was most definitely _not_ back to normal.

* * *

A/N2: Hmm, what (or who) could POSSIBLY be holding back always-willing Brittany from her sexy times? I'm stumped guys. And who knew Santana was the jealous type?

=]

It would be great to get your feedback so _please_ review! Oh and more ideas on ways to get the girls jealous would be appreciated...though I do have some deviously naughty ideas for getting the girls to realize some of their feelings...

It's about to get steamier!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: What up peeps? Got another one for ya and I think it's one of my favorites. Let me just say this: If it wasn't M rated before it sure is now!

Love you all and thanks again for all your reviews, alerts, and favorites, it means the world to me! Oh and happy Independence Day to all my fellow Americans!

Unfortunately this is un-beta'd, not my beta's fault I just decided to post now because I will be going for another trip soon and I'm not sure how long it will be until I have access to a computer again.

Disclaimer: In case you forgot I don't own Glee or the Glee characters, only the plot line!

Gleekk: Oh don't worry I barely can work it either:P

Homobo362: I completely agree with you. Jealous Brittany is totally hot;) and I already had a scene in mind!

Guest from Argentina: I promise there will be sexy times!...in time

Guest: I was thinking about using Quinn but I'm still unsure...either way, I sort of set it up in this chapter just in case I wanted to later.

Gleek4life353: Haha well just remember it's not crying unless a tear spills over the eyelid!

XxPrettyLittleLiarsLoverxX: They won't be ACTUALLY getting together too soon but there might be some hookups...P.S. I love PLL too!

Dancelikeheya: Yes we will be seeing more of Brittany's home life! Santana's as well.

Ivy: I sure hope it will be worth it!

Guest: Well I do strive for perfection. Glad you like it!

Luana Rocha: I completely agree! You will be seeing some a dat soon.

Cami: Dude I know! I hate that it's 'guest' now. And I like your party idea but I have something more...sexy involved.

Enapikak: Thanks! I really try hard to come up with original ideas!

Knowthescore: There will be a lot more jealousy, teasing, overwhelming sexual tension and conniving plotting before these two REALLY get together;)

Thereisadventureoutthere: No, no it is not because heather Morris is so freaking hot.

Quarian: Thank you for the kind words! I try hard to come up with original ideas.

toughgirl94: Jealous!Brittana is my favorite! And there will be alcohol involved later on.

WhatIsWrongWithYou: Brittany is confused about her growing feelings to Santana which is why she still messes around with girls, don't worry. She won't be confused for much longer!

Lolathe17th: My friend you are right on all accounts.

Seonabobbins: They don't know that they like each other enough to drag each other away from people in a jealous rage...well, at least not yet;)

Adorkabledevil: There will definitely be jealous Britt, Santana will find what makes her tick.

I'mAGleekSoWhat: I don't know if I want Puck to _assault_ her but he isn't done messing with them yet!

Kitty32Cat: In my book, every moment is the perfect opportunity to make someone jealous:]

I'mbeingsouoriginal: Santana's definitely going to use jealousy to her favor.

Gleeeeeeek89: These girls aren't giving in to their feelings without a fight!

Guest: There will be some forceful removal and talk of feelings but not so early in the game.

Jane: Unfortunately both those fics are giving me some writers block trouble. Actually, just the endings, I have most of them done so hopefully I can get them up soon.

Guest: I MIGHT make them kiss soon. MAYBE.

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Action and Attraction

* * *

As the girls exited the bathroom their phones (and everyone else's) vibrated with a text message.

Fucking Jacob Ben Israel.

JBI Daily News:

_Homecoming and Drama Go Hand In Hand_

'_With Homecoming only two weeks away things are starting to heat up! Guys are asking girls and girls are rejecting guys in hope that a better more attractive guy will ask them_-'

"Jacob, any guy would be more attractive then you, just stop trying," Santana quipped causing Brittany to snicker as she continued reading.

'_-and with every homecoming one can expect the annual McKinley High Barbecue and Car Wash Fundraiser. Personally this is my favorite time of the year- hot Cheerios in tiny bikini's washing cars? Hubba hubba! And the ladies love to watch the football players on the grill. This will be an especially rousing event because football stud Noah Puckerman and Head Cheerio Santana Lopez are now single (the rumors of the relationship between Santana and Quinn Fabray have been resolved)-_'

"Oh my god. They thought that you guys were _dating_?" Brittany asked holding back laughter. God, she knew _that_ would never be true. That would be almost as weird as Brittany and Santana dating…wait.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Santana grumbled.

"Am I gonna have to pull a jealous ex-girlfriend move and beat up the nerd?" the blonde joked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

'_-so I'm sure all the girls will be waiting for Puck to ask them to the dance. But what I'm really interested to see is who Lopez will be going with. Now that she's dated a girl she's made it clear that she's available to both sides. So who will be the lucky person to escort the most-likely homecoming queen? If she dated seemingly arch-rival Brittany S. Pierce then the case may be that ANYONE has a chance with her._

_And now I bid you all goodluck in finding a date for the dance. You better hurry or all the good ones will be gone!_

_JBI signing off_

_P.S. Rachel Berry will you be my date to homecoming_?'

"Poor Rachel..." Brittany sighed pitifully, only to realize she was talking to no one," Santana?" She looked around wondering where the girl had gone.

Then she spotted her being cornered by a pretty blonde girl- from the girls basketball team if she remembered correctly. And...wait- was she holding a rose behind her back? Their was a crowd of people gathering around them and Brittany went closer to see what the big deal was.

"Ask her!" one of the girls in the crowd yelled, probably the blonde's friend. The girl blushed and quietly told her friend to shut up before turning back to Santana, who looked confused as hell.

"H-hey Santana," the girl stuttered.

"Umm...hi?" She suddenly thrust the rose to the brunette with a rushed,

"Willyoygotothedancewithme?"

Brittany's jaw dropped.

Santana stood their with a shocked expression on her face. Was this girl _seriously _asking her to be her date? She sure as hell wasn't gonna go to Homecoming with her but how was she gonna say that? Be bitchy like usual or let her down gently?

Then Santana saw the look on Brittany's face.

She sighed before replying," Look, you're pretty and everything but I'm waiting for the right person to ask me, sorry." Santana glanced subtly at Brittany before she kissed the girl on the cheek.

Brittany's fist clenched.

What the hell? Since when was Santana _actually_ into girls?

The rejected girl squealed, thinking it went better then she thought it would (She thought she would get some vicious words at the very least), and turned back to her friends before rushing off.

Before Santana could walk off she was bombarded with more proposals to be her date from both sexes. Angry and slightly confused, the badass turned on her heel and stalked off.

* * *

"Go to homecoming with me?"

"Be my date?"

"Am I the right person?" Santana narrowed her eyes. She was nice enough for one day, she didn't think she had to be anymore. Besides, she already accomplished her mission of making Brittany jealous- if her hasty exit was any indication.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Santana yelled. The crowd immediately parted and let her through.

She had to admit having that girl ask her out made her a _little_ curious. Like, was she gay or bi? Or was Brittany the only girl she would ever have a crush on? (She still thought it was just a stupid crush).

She smirked when she thought of Brittany's face when she kissed that girl on the cheek. She imagined that that's what she looked like when Santana saw her and that Cheerio sucking face in the hallway that morning. She didn't really _mean_ to piss her off...well, okay she did but only because she wanted the blonde to have a taste of her own medicine and she can't deny that she was incredibly happy with the results.

It felt good.

And she wanted more of it.

* * *

"What the hell Quinn?" Brittany was pissed off and if anyone had an explanation for what the hell just happened it was Quinn. She didn't know why seeing Santana kiss another girl made her so mad. She blamed it on the fact that she didn't think Santana was into _that_.

NOT the fact that she kissed someone.

Because if she was mad about that then that would mean she was jealous and if she was jealous then that meant that she liked Santana. Like..._liked_ Santana and she already made a promise to move on. Even if she DID like girls a relationship between the two of them would never work out, or at least, that's what she was trying to convince herself.

"Santana and I aren't dating I swear!" Quinn said holding her hands up in an 'I'm innocent!' gesture.

"What?" Brittany asked, surprised. That is definitely not what she was going to say.

"Oh that's not what you were gonna ask?" The taller girl shook her head.

"No. I want to know when Santana thought she might be into girls!"

"She told you? Wow I didn't think she would..."

"Told me what?" Brittany asked, eyes narrowed. Quinn studied her face carefully when she realized that she had _no idea_ what she was talking about.

"Umm...what did you want to ask?"

"I want to know why I saw Santana kissing a girl when she asked her to the dance!"

"Wait, she _kissed_ a girl?" Quinn asked incredulously. She didn't actually think that Santana would act on her new found gayness, or if she did it would be towards Brittany.

"YES," Brittany said almost desperately.

Then it clicked.

Quinn knew exactly why Santana had kissed that girl. She smiled deviously, her friend was a mind game playing little bitch…a smart one at that.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Brittany's eyes bulged slightly and she took a step back like she had been slapped.

"N-no! Why the fuck would _I_ be jealous?"

"Because you like San, DUH."

"I don't like _Santana_. I just...think she's really hot..." she said suddenly, her eyes darted aroundlooking anywhere but Quinn's face,"...and sexy and attractive and extremely gorgeous."

Oh god this was just too damn easy.

"So you're saying you _don't_ like her?"

"Well, I mean...she's a huge bitch and a little insane but...I guess she's an okay friend. She apologized to me for friday y'know?" Brittany smiled and Quinn mentally patted herself on the back for pushing Santana," And I wouldn't mind if I got to kiss her again..."

"Mmmhmm?"

"But...I thought she wasn't into girls? But now..."

"Yeah?" Quinn asked eagerly. Realization was right there she just needed a push from the short-haired blonde.

Suddenly the bell rung again, signaling that lunch was over.

"I don't know Q...I'll talk to you later okay?" Brittany hugged her before walking away, deep in thought. Quinn groaned outwardly this time.

Damn school bells.

* * *

The feisty brunette was backed into yet another corner by a hopeful, crazy-ass girl. Except this one wasn't so attractive.

"So I here you're looking for a date to the dance? Funny, I am to..." the girl said.

"Actually I'm-"

"Taken!" someone interjected.

Santana froze. She recognized that voice.

"Get lost she-hulk," Puck said. The burly girl scowled before staggering off, flipping Puck the bird over her shoulder.

"You're welcome," he said grinning. Santana sneered before walking past him.

"Fuck off Puck."

"WOAH! No need to hate!" he walked swiftly, trying to catch up with her.

"You beat up my girlfriend."

"Okay so, there was THAT but I'm sorry about that! I just sorta lost it and saw red." The girl gave him a sultry grin and he tensed up.

"Well Puck if you're that sorry..." Santana said seductively, running her hand up his arm. His eyes widened as he watched her hand,

"Y-yeah?" she leaned forward to whisper in his ear and his eyes closed in anticipation.

"Then you need to apologize to Brittany..." His eyes shot open when she pushed him away harshly, before rushing away from him.

"No way in hell!" he called after her.

* * *

Detention was a big bitch.

Just Brittany, Puck, some weird emo kid and Ms. Doosenbury...not the best combination. The blonde didn't even want to go but she didn't want to be suspended, she had no choice.

"Hey...hey Pierce..." Puck whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping teacher. Brittany, who was trying to balance a pencil on her nose, let it fall to raise an eyebrow in Puck's direction.

"So you're single now huh?" he asked suggestively.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Well you are _pretty_ hot, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only guy on the football team that you haven't slept with."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that," Britt snorted," By the way, have you had any trouble _performing_ I hope I did some permanent damage."

"Fortunately for YOU, everything works _perfectly_. Feel free to test it out anytime you want," he smirked.

"Fuck off Puck," she said, going back to her pencil. She did a little happy dance in her head when he finally shut up...or so she thought.

"It's okay to miss her y'know. I know I do." Brittany went rigid as she took in his words.

"She actually cares about you too, which is more then I can say for myself." When did Puck become so cynical?

The blonde stayed silent, still not looking at the mohawked boy that was talking to her. He wasn't looking at her either.

Suddenly he gave a dry, humor-less laugh.

"It's funny, I ACTUALLY thought she liked me. And that she was just using _you _to make _me_ jealous."

"That's hilarious..." Brittany said uncomfortably. If only Puck knew, he wouldn't be saying all these things.

"Guess I was wrong."

"Hmph, you have no idea," she scoffed.

"Hey YOU have no idea! You think you have it bad? After we broke up she didn't even acknowledge me- hell, she cheated on me and went out with you!"

"Your point." Puck scowled at her.

"My point is, after you guys broke up she told _me_ to apologize to _you_. It's obvious she still cares about you." Brittany's heart raced and she suddenly felt giddy. Santana cared about her?

But wait. This is _Puck_, what the hell did he know about Santana's feelings?

"Look whatever if you don't believe me, Okay? I don't like you, you don't like me it's been that way forever. But I'm not shitting with you right now."

"Hey! You two! Be quiet!" Mrs. Doosenbury suddenly said, obvious awake from her nap.

"Sorry Mrs. Doosenbury!" they said simultaneously, charming grins in place. The teacher eyed them suspiciously before she closed her eyes again.

Brittany didn't reply to him, thinking about his words. Could Santana actually _care_ for her? Sure with all the fake relationship stuff behind them they have a better understanding for each other and there was that undeniable chemistry, but could she really _care_ for the blonde?

"So...are you going to go to the fundraiser on Saturday?" Puck asked randomly.

"Are you kidding me? Food and girls in bikini's? I'm so there," she smiled wickedly. Santana in a tiny two piece? Like she would miss out on that. And...you know, all the other half naked people were a plus too...

"Ha, you know, I think in another life we could've been friends," he speculated.

"Not a chance Puckerman," she grinned. He rolled his eyes playfully and she wondered for a second if he could be right.

"Alright! Detention dismissed! And I don't want to see you guys back here again!" Brittany immediately got up, grabbing her jacket before going towards the door, eager to escape.

"See you Saturday Pierce! I'll save you a hot dog!"

He got no reply.

* * *

_Brittany found herself in a completely empty hallway, the detention room on the other side of the school. Before she could exit though she was pushed harshly into the lockers- like Santana did before the fight on Friday._

_Except this wasn't Santana._

_This was that girl from Breadstix, the one that slapped her because she was allegedly dating Santana._

What the fuck?

_"Did you think you could get away with using me to spy on__your pretty little girlfriend?" she said smirking. Next thing the blonde knew their lips were mashed into each other, the girls tongue sloppily searching for her own._

_Brittany half-faked a moan when the girl that was trying to seduce her bit a little too hard on her lip. Usually she would think aggressiveness was sexy but with this girl it was all_ wrong.

_"Now that you're single I think we should have a do-over of our date..." she said, kissing her neck and probably leaving marks._

_"And this time we can skip dinner."_

_The girls hands went to her jeans, unbuttoning them with ease and bringing them down around her ankles- right in the middle of the hallway. What if someone saw them?_

_Oh shit._

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone approaching…wait, was that…?_

Santana.

_Her heart beat erratically at the sight of the head cheerleader-way more then it did for the girl she currently had hanging off of her._

_Suddenly the two were yanked apart, Santana tugging harshly at the other brunettes arm and shoving her against the lockers- and not in the sexy way._

_"You touch her again and I'll destroy you- got it?" Brittany's eyes widened and her mind briefly wandered to the fact that her pants were on the floor._

_"Santana what are you-" Brittany stopped speaking when Santana cut her off, still holding her down._

_"I said 'got it'?"_

_"Yes!" the girl whimpered pathetically._

_"Good, now get the fuck out of here." Giving the girl a strong shove she turned the corner and vanished._

_"What the hell was that!" Brittany demanded._

_"Shut the fuck up," Santana sneered..._

_...before forcing their lips together._

_To say Brittany was shocked was an understatement. She didn't let that stand in the way though, especially when she had the hottest girl in school throwing herself at her. Their tongues met in wet passion and all Brittant wanted to do was devour her whole. And oh god…did Santana just_ growl? _The blonde pouted when the smaller girl pulled away. She wanted those plump, already swollen lips back on her_ NOW.

_"She marked you..." Santana said, glaringat the red marks on Brittany's neck._

_"I-_ Ohhhh..._" Brittany moaned as Santana went lower, pulling her shirt down, stretching and ripping it so she could gain more access to the blonde's milky white skin. The look in Santana's eyes was driving Brittany wild- she looked like she wanted to eat her whole. The brunette sucked and bit, leaving prominent bruises on her collar bone and on top of her breasts. The blonde whimpered in protest when Santana's mouth left her body again- only to come nibbling at her ear._

_"You're_ MINE_."_ _Now_ this _aggressiveness...this she liked._

_Next thing she knew Brittany was being pulled down fast but her back didn't hit tile, instead she was met with fluffy, soft material and satin red sheets._

Santana's bed.

_How did I end up here? Brittany thought briefly, but all coherent thoughts were erased for her mind as soon as she saw what was hovering above her._

_A pair of_ VERY _rambunctious breasts and a smirking Santana, her hair falling in waves, tickling Brittany's equally naked chest._

_"Oh my god," Brittany breathed. These were the most perfect breasts she had ever seen._

_"With that face someone would think you have never seen boobs before," Santana said cockily. Brittany ignored her comment and immediately sprung into action, flipping their positions so that she was straddling Santana. Taking one more look at her gorgeous face she lowered her head to take an already erect nipple into her mouth, sucking greedily. She moaned at the feeling, the vibrations making the girl beneath her make the sexiest noise._

"Oh Brittany!"_ she moaned, her hands finding their way to blonde locks and pushing forward as she arched up. She continued to moan as Brittany's tongue swirled around the hard nub and she palmed her other breast roughly. Brittany slipped a thigh in between Santana's legs, reveling in the wetness she found their and grinding down on the cheerleaders toned thigh._

_She knew she should be focusing on how either of their underwear suddenly disappeared but all she could focus on was Santana's moans and her own throbbing clit._

_"Harder Britt_ PLEASE. _I need you..." Santana whimpered as she rocked harder into Brittany, searching for that delicious friction. Aggressive Santana was hot but needy Santana was even hotter._

_Brittany was pathetically close to her orgasm as they furiously rubbed against each other, so when Santana pushed her back before roughly inserting two fingers inside her she screamed in pleasure. It didn't even matter that she wasn't in control anymore, all that mattered was the amazing orgasm she could feel and the beautiful girl that was about to give it to her._

"Oh San...I'm so close...MORE," _she moaned. Her chest was heaving as Santana thrusted harder into Brittany's tight hole. A week of not being touched by anyone but herself was making her feral with need._

_She pulled the brunette's face down to kiss her sloppily, wanting to scream her name in her mouth when she came._

_She whined when Santana's other hand went to rub on her aching clit, the small circles driving her mad with desire for release. Her moans were uncontrollable she was so_ FUCKING_ close..._

_"Come for me Britt..." Santana said into her, biting down softly on her lip and thrusting deeper and faster. Fuck she could feel it...she was_ SO_ close. The edge was_ RIGHT _there and-_

Brittany's eyes shot open as her climax hit her, she grunted and whimpered as she tried to hold back the moans that were threatening to escape. The blonde shuddered and her hips bucked into nothing as waves of pleasure rolled though her.

Finally, she came down, breathing and sweating like she just ran a fucking marathon.

What the hell happened? She had just finished the most awkward detention ever, then she went home...and fell asleep.

Then she had a dream.

A fucking _sex_ dream. She just had a FUCKING _sex_ dream about Santana. She came from a god damn _dream_- no one was even touching her!

Yet, that was one of the best orgasms she has ever had and her sex was still throbbing with _want_. There was no way she could go to sleep with _that _feeling and it was to late to take an extremely cold shower.

Mind made up, Brittany lay back on her sweat-drenched pillow, shamefully thinking about the object of her unconscious fantasies as her hand slid down her toned stomach to her soaking core.

As she plunged two fingers into herself, biting her lip to keep from moaning she only knew one thing for sure: she couldn't deny her attraction to Santana any longer.

* * *

A/N2: Boom.

Coming up next:

Aftermath of Brittany's dream when she sees San.

More jealousy

Perhaps we'll see that note again?

Review please! :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay so I'm currently writing this on a plane, like the rest of the chapter. But this chapter was posted un-beta'd at one of my relatives homes at like 3 in the morning because that's when everyone was asleep. FYI I'll probably be looking over my shoulder the whole time but I just wanted to give you guys an update after last chapters tease.

I think that this story is progressing quite slowly (considering some stories have Brittana on by the second chapter and we're on the 13th) and I promise there will be some major progression soon!

As always thank you all so much for reading! I love all your reviews and your kind words:)

Cido16: Well if you killed me how could I update? And luckily I felt determined to post this!

Guest: Gosh I love when that happens! And there will be some progress I promise!

Tulips: AHHH I'm still not sure yet! I'm debating.

Guest: Jealousy and sexual tension are may favorite things to read/write!

Umbrellaleg: Just a heads up, I'm totally using your line!

ToughGirl94: I think Brittana wish it was real too;)

Lemon-rind: Yeah I know, sorry:( but I absolutely love being a tease.

M206: I think there was either a scene in Glee or The Glee Project where a teacher was sleeping and they were all doing stuff, that's where I got that from:)

Lolathe17th: I'm thinking about making them Bro's and I MIGHT throw in some Puckleberry. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do for homecoming, I'm dealing with two options right now...

Nayalove: It will...eventually.

FBluecat: I promise they will dance together but I will not promise that they will go together.

Rainezeik: There will definitely be more jealous Britt! And yes I do read F4 and I read your other two stories as well (update soon;) but f4 is my favorite. After last update I just really want them together:( Oh and we are Filipino buddies! (Though I can't read Tagalog to save my life:/)

Guest: Glad I impressed you:)

JF1993: Sometimes FF is dumb:( Puck is...Puck. I definitely have your options in mind but I'm not sure which one I'll be leaning towards yet...The project is still on as you will see! It's just not there yet.

Cami: Mindgasm! I will have soooo much fun writing that car wash;)

Guest: I'll just have to make the real sex better then!

Homobo362: Oh my gosh, I laughed SO MUCH at your review! And yes, it is possible...;)

Ivy: Lol Quinn is one of my favorites to write, she just has so many plans and hidden agenda's.

Buttercup XD XD: I liked your banana story. Haha was that supposed to be a good thing?

SanBrittan: I agree Santana needs to get a lot more jealous and that WILL happen.

Jane: Thanks:) But there are ALWAYS some mistakes:(

LipLock: Sweetie nobody talks English perfectly;)

Fromthemountaintops: Haha I loved your opinion!

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

I Forgot To Mention That?

* * *

Brittany was in trouble.

Currently she was leaning against the lockers, watching Santana as the girl walked down the hallway in all her awesomeness. Actually, she was more like...running. Probably from the group of people that were following her around like love-sick puppies. God she looked hot when she was mad.

After last nights dream the blondes attraction to the Latina was borderline uncontrollable. It was a wonder that she didn't just take the girl on the floor right there.

But she did have _some_ pride left...a minuscule amount but still.

Actually, she was screwed.

Santana looked absolutely livid as people kept asking her to be their date. Brittany's eyes narrowed at the admirers- didn't they know that they didn't have a chance with her? She was at the top of the food chain and they were nothing but a bunch of average, run of the mill losers. She deserved much better.

Suddenly Santana's scowl transformed into that sexy little smirk (I'm sure you all know the one) as she got closer to Brittany. The blondes eyes had no problem fucking the shit out of her.

Then Santana winked.

Did I say screwed? I meant fucked. Brittany S. Pierce was absolutely fucked.

And no one but Santana Lopez was to blame

* * *

"Santana will you-" a hopefully boy with a large amount of pimples started.

"Fucking NO!" Santana yelled. She was beginning to lose it. After her little 'I'm waiting for the right person' line everyone seemed to think that _they_ had a chance of being that person.

They weren't and Santana was sick of it.

"Can you all just leave me the fuck alone? I promise you that I will not be going to homecoming with ANY of you and if you come near me again I _will_ go all Lima Heights on you!" she yelled at her followers. With fear in their eyes (and more attraction) they finally seemed to get it and they dispersed.

Santana sighed heavily, glad to have a break from the chaos. The day was almost over and Brittany hadn't even spoken to her. She hoped by keeping those people around she'd make the blonde jealous but nothing seemed to work- even her super hot wink! Most people would melt instantly at that but the other girl just looked the other way and pretended not to see her (in reality she did it just so that Santana couldn't see how much she was affecting her).

"Hey S watcha thinking about?" Quinn asked, coming out of no where. Santana, feeling paranoid for thinking of Brittany jumped a little.

"God damn it Q! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry?" Quinn said, confused by her friends reaction," why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm not _jumpy_, you just surprised me, sneaking up on me like that..."

"Okay..." Quinn trailed, still not convinced (she did walk straight in her line of vision). What was she not telling her...?

"So has Britt asked you to the dance yet?"

"What! N-no why would you think that! That's just- that doesn't even make sense!" Santana stuttered. The blonde smirked.

"So you _don't_ want her to ask you?"

"NO!" she reacted instinctively," I mean...god will you keep it down?" Quinn beamed,

"Wait you _do_ want her to ask you?"

"Shut UP Q! Someone might hear you!" she whispered.

"Okay fine whatever, so you actually want to go with Britt?"

"Yes- well..."

"SANTANA..." Girls and their indecisive tendencies.

"Well sure it would be nice if she did but...I could never actually _go_ with her..."

"Why not?" Quinn asked incredulously. She was starting to get more then a little frustrated with her friends. They wanted each other so bad- why couldn't they just give in already?

"Because she's a _girl_. Dances mean dress shopping and dress shopping means money which I would have to get from my parents- who WILL be in town next weekend- and my parents would disown me if I went to a dance with a girl."

"Y'know what San? Screw your parents. They need to stop dictating your life and _you_ need to start living it."

"Quinn even if my parents weren't a factor I still don't know if I would even go with her...I mean YEAH I've been sort of dropping hints but...I'm still not sure if I'm into girls."

"You just told me yesterday that you had a crush on Britt," she deadpanned.

"Well yeah but...what if it's just like...a phase? Or maybe I'm just attracted to her because she's one of the only people that has ever stood up to me and I find people with control over me sorta hot..." Quinn's eyebrow's scrunched up in confusion, was she trying to talk herself in or out of her infatuation over Brittany?

"Well in that case, why don't you have a crush on me?"

"Ew, gross Q."

"No I'm serious," she started, determined to make her friend consider this 'crush' seriously," I stand up to you and in a weird way I have power over you. If you really think about it I'm the most powerful person in this school- so why don't you like me?"

"That doesn't even make sense Quinn."

"Yes it does."

"No it do-"

"Who has the most influence over the student body?"

"Me, duh."

"And who else...?"

"Puck?"

"Fuck no."

"...Brittany?"

"Mhmm...and who is the person that you two come crying to when you need advice, guidance and support?"

Santana's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh damn...nerd's got a point..."

"That's right. So let me ask you again, why. Don't. You. Like. _ME_?" Quinn waited for an answer but Santana just looked shyly at the ground. The blonde rolled her eyes- this mind game crap was way to frustrating and complicated. Hitting her in the head and saying 'you fucking like her' till she cracked would have been much easier. Unfortunately she was too far in to change her game plan now.

"You don't like me because it doesn't matter if Brittany stands up for you or if she carry's a bigger stick then you do. You like her for HER. Vagina and all. It's not a crush, it's not a phase, just stop being such a god damn pussy and accept that you want to fuck her brains out!"

Santana had never heard such a colorful array of words come out of Quinn's mouth and she was so shocked her jaw was practically on the floor. She didn't want to believe what she was saying even if she knew it was true.

Quinn composed herself and started to walk away, but not before pushing her friend one last time,

"Now why don't you think long and hard about that when you stare longingly at Brittany in Drama today, okay?"

* * *

"¡Hola Clase! ¿Como Estas?" Ms. Holly Holiday asked the class," Today will be yet another work day for your project. I've known most of you for awhile which means you are all probably completely unprepared to give a performance. As you know you have to present in 3 days-" Santana zoned out after that in favor of staring at Brittany (Sam was currently distracting Quinn with those weird impressions) thinking about her friends words.

Did she really like..._want_ Brittany to be her actual girlfriend? Her parents would- okay stop. '_Take Quinn's advice and don't think about them for a second_' she thought. Sure Britt was absolutely hot but she wasn't just that and she wasn't just a badass. She was so emotional, and loyal, and kind- even if it was only to certain people. Santana wanted to be one of those people. Brittany was so much more then what people thought she was...more then what _Santana_ had thought she was.

Just look at her! Without that leather jacket and seductive smirk she looked almost _innocent_. So pretty and-

"- so you guys better get cracking!" Ms. Holiday finished. Santana shook herself out of her thoughts as the class room got noisier when people shuffled around. Sighing to herself she tore her gaze away from the blonde and went over to Kurt.

* * *

"Hey Mikey...sorry I had to cancel our rehearsal last week..." Brittany apologized. Tina glanced at her before wandering over to Finn- not without kissing her boyfriend first of course.

"It's alright Britt...besides, who knew Puck would go crazy after he read that note?" The girl laughed.

"Actually, I was hoping that he would do something like that...maybe not _so_ much but I wanted to get a reaction out of him."

"Well...you got one. What did that note say anyway?" Brittany looked over to Santana, who currently had her head in her hands as she tried not to listen to Kurt rant.

"Nothing much...look. Why don't we focus on our scene? God knows we need the practice."

"Okay...sure."

"Oh! And I have some questions. Like- why is Allie so happy when they're in the boat but then she suddenly gets mad at Noah? They were having so much fun! And then after she gets mad they suddenly kiss? It just doesn't make sense..."

"WAIT. Have you never seen the Notebook?" Mike asked, astonished. Who hasn't seen the notebook?

"Uhh no? I didn't know it was such a big deal?"

"Britt you _haven't_ seen the Notebook?" Quinn interjected from her and Sam's adjacent table.

"No...?"

"Brittany that is a right of passage for any girl. You haven't lived until you've seen that movie!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, even I've seen it," Puck added. Brittany glared at him.

"Just because we talked for two seconds in detention doesn't mean we're on speaking terms Puck." He just glared back.

Pretty soon everyone was wondering what the hell was going on.

"Could you keep it down? I can't hear Lady Lips rant about my laziness over all of your blabbing," Santana said, happy for a break from Kurt.

"Santana this is serious! Brittany hasn't seen the Notebook!" Quinn told her. Brittany just crossed her arms and pouted, what was so special about this movie?

"Why are you so hot and bothered Q? I haven't seen it either."

"WHAT?" the girls (and Kurt) yelped in disbelief. Then Quinn saw an opportunity.

"That's it, you two are coming over after school and watching it. Today," she decided. How perfect was this? She'd lure them to get house, pop in a chick flick and let it work it's magic. Then maybe she could slip out to give them some privacy...

"I can't I have Cheerios after school," Santana quickly said. She knew Quinn was up to something and she didn't know if she could handle being so close to Brittany. The three of them hadn't hung out together since last Thursday for obvious reasons.

"Yeah and I have Glee," Brittany grumbled. She was not looking forward to that but she didn't want to get expelled.

Suddenly the Notebook was off everyones minds as the 5 groups went silent.

"I'm sorry...you have _WHAT_?" Rachel asked. Brittany's eyes widened as she realized that no one knew yet. She turned to Puck.

"Were we not supposed to say anything?" she whispered, though everyone could hear her. He looked around at the shocked faces.

"Uhhh...I don't think so..."

"Wait Puck... you're in it too?" He nodded.

Then the room exploded.

"You're in Glee?"

"When did that happen?"

"Yay another dancer!"

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Schue RIGHT now!" etc. etc.

"Woah woah woah compadres! What's going on here?" Holly said, wondering what the commotion was.

"Brittany and Noah should NOT be allowed to join Glee Club. They'll ruin everything we've worked so hard on!" Rachel screeched. Sure she wanted them in before but having both of them together would destroy their club! They would butt-heads way too much and everyone knew they were both attention seeking whores.

This wouldn't end well.

Being friends with Will, Holly already knew about the clubs new additions. Apparently the same couldn't be said for the rest of New Directions.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation and that Will will explain what is going on today," she said, trying to calm them.

"I don't care what the reason is! I don't want them in MY club!"

"_Our _club Rach," Tina interjected.

"Why didn't you tell me man?" Finn asked, punching his best friend on the shoulder.

"Because it's lame!" Puck said.

"Why didn't you tell ME Britt?" Quinn demanded.

"It sorta slipped my mind till today..."

The bell rung, signaling that class was over and that Glee was in fifteen minutes.

"C'mon! We're finding out what's going on RIGHT NOW!" Rachel said, storming out, many followed leaving Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Puck, Finn and Mike.

"Well, looks like someone doesn't want you in that stupid club," Santana quipped.

"If it helps I'm glad that you're in. Choreographing everything was getting exhausting- plus Rachel insists on being in front _all the time_," Mike said.

"You can dance?" Finn asked, that confused look on his face. She nodded but he seemed to move on pretty quickly," Y'know maybe it won't be so bad! Aren't you like- really good at guitar man?"

"Who fucking cares dude! I'm not cut out for this! I don't sing and I definitely _don't_ dance."

"Besides, with the amount of trouble we'll make I'm Mr. Schue will kick us out by the end of the day," Brittany said, ready to make sure that would come true.

* * *

"Guys GUYS! Calm down!" Will Schuester yelled. Since half of the Glee Club didn't know about the recent additions till they stepped in the room their was even more uproar.

"Hell to da nah Mr. S! You want the girl who gave pot brownies to Finn and the guy who stuffed Artie in a port-a-potty in our club? You must be trippin on some crazy shi-"

"Mercedes!" Will interrupted before she could finish her sentence. She just huffed and crossed her arms in protest," You gave drugs to an unwilling student?"

"No one could prove it was me," she shrugged. Everyone gave her that awkward 'what the hell is she talking about' look.

"Anyway...guys, just give them a chance, you too Puck and Brittany. Who knows, you may end up liking it!"

"Not likely," Puck snorted.

"Yeah, Puck isn't coordinated enough," Brittany snorted. He scowled at the blonde.

"Whatever Pierce, at least I'm smart enough to talk and walk at the same time."

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"No, idiot, I just said I was smart." Brittany got out of her seat and got up in his face, scowling threateningly.

"_No one_ calls me stupid, got it?"

"I don't need a _stupid_ girl to tell me what I can and can't do."

"If you don't shut your fucking mouth we're going to have a repeat of last Friday- except this time you won't get a cheap shot in."

"Is that a threat?"

"I knew I'd never get along with you. Your head is so far up your ass I'm afraid your mohawk will get stuck up there!"

"What did you just say?" he yelled (although he was genuinely confused by his comeback. He got a reply in the form of her hands on his chest pushing him back.

"You heard me dickhead!"

Some of the girls (Sugar and Rachel) started screaming and the guys held back the two from starting another fist fight in the choir room while Mr. Schuester yelled at them to 'knock it off'. Eventually they calmed down, though they were on opposite side of the room now.

"I don't care what _any _of you guys think- Brittany and Puck are in," Will said, losing his nice guy attitude.

Everyone groaned while he creepily smiled, ready to pretend nothing just happened like he always does.

"Alright now, let me introduce you to everyone: That's Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike, Artie, Rory, Sam, Sugar, Kurt, Blaine, Joe and Mercedes." Brittany and Puck didn't look interested. Will frowned, this was going to be harder then he thought- actually, it was exactly as hard as he thought. He made a mental note to whine about it to Emma later.

"Alright. Glee Club rules say that _everyone_ has to audition- so I expected both of you to have something prepared for thursday!" the director announced enthusiastically.

"What!"

"Fuuuuuck."

* * *

The rest of Glee was filled with fights over solo's between Rachel and Mercedes, Sugar making random off-handed comments, Rachel staring longingly at Finn and Finn looking as oblivious as always. No one even sang anything! (Mr. S didn't want to 'intimidate' the 'newbies') Needless to say Brittany was more then happy when the meeting was finally over. As she walked out she got a text.

From Q: You two better be at my house after practice. It's chick flick time!

Brittany groaned- romantic movie with Santana? This was going to be interesting. Knowing Quinn she probably had some ulterior motive- like she would actually just plan a girls night in.

"Going to Quinn's?" Santana asked, suddenly appearing next to the blonde. Because it was a couple hours after school there was no one around.

Brittany was startled by her presence at first (hello it was the first time since her dream that they were alone) but then realized that it made sense that she was there because the football field was on the other side of the school then the parking lot.

Brittany nodded,

"Got nothing better to do..." truthfully, as much as she thought being in close proximity to the cheerleader was a bad idea, she still wanted to. There was this unseeable force that just attracted her to the girl.

"I heard you and Puck almost got in a fight," Santana said. Brittany wondered how the news traveled so fast (Mercedes AND Tina sent it to JBI).

"Haha yeah...but the gleeks held us back. Probably for our own good..." Brittany said, trying to look anywhere but at the girl next to her. She was afraid Santana would see right through her to her naughty inner thoughts.

"Was it about me?" Brittany immediately got paranoid and thought she was talking about her dream.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"The fight? Was it over me?" The blonde got momentarily distracted by the Latina's full lips in motion before she understood what she was saying. God where did her game go?

"Psh _please_. Don't flatter yourself..." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Britt. Sorry I care if you get hurt or not," she grumbled. The dancer stopped dead and turned to her, causing Santana to copy her actions.

"You care about me?"

Oh shit.

'_Why the hell did I say that?_' Santana asked herself, panicking. She tried to keep her stoic demeanor but Britt could see the shock in her pretty brown eyes. '_Play it cool San, play it cool_!'

"Of course I care about you Britt. We're friends aren't we?" she meant to say it jokingly and nonchalant but it came out whispered and demure.

Brittany looked searched her face with her baby blues, taking in the nervous smile. '_Is she nervous?_'

"Y-yeah San...of course." Silence enveloped as they stared at each other, too distracted by their own confusion and desire to notice it in the others' eyes. No one knew how long they stood there looking at each other. Then their phones vibrated simultaneously with a 'where are you guys?' text from Quinn, shaking them both from their trance.

"W-we should uhh...we should head over there before she..." Santana trailed, still looking at Brittany and wondering what just happened.

"Uh huh...you know how she gets..." the blonde said, avoiding the others gaze, "Do...you need a ride? I mean, I have my baby and- but...yeah," she stuttered. Santana almost said yes, screw the fact that she hated the thing, she wanted Brittany in her arms again.

"I drove here so...I'll just meet you there?"

"Yeah."

"...yeah." They looked at each other one last time before ducking their heads and walking to their vehicles as fast as they could without looking suspicious.

Well, that was awkward.

* * *

Okay, so Santana _may_ have broken the speed limit just so she could have those few precious minutes to talk to Quinn before Brittany arrived. That whole conversation was just so...weird. That look in Brittany's eye as she looked at her...it sent shivers down her spine. pleasurable ones. You couldn't cut the [sexual] tension with a steak knife it was so thick.

She was freaking out.

She burst into Quinn's house not even bothering to knock.

"Quinn!" she screamed.

"God! Calm down, my mom's upstairs!" the blonde said, walking towards her," What's wrong with you?"

"Brittany and I just talked and- god, I sounded like such an idiot..." she groaned.

"Why what happened?" Quinn asked concerned and hopeful for more ammunition to push the two together. Yeah she was a little evil, the good kind though.

"I don't know I just...ugh I probably sounded _so_ desperate! And I told her I _cared_ about her!- like, when the fuck did I ever tell someone I _cared_ about them? I don't even tell you that!"

"Aww but I know you do sweetie...but it does help to be reminded sometimes..." she mumbled under her breath," Besides, I know Britt cares about you too."

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" Quinn contemplated if this was the right time for...oh hell, why not?

"Come with me," she said excitedly, grabbing her wrist and pulling.

"Ow what the hell! Easy there! What are you doing?" the blonde let go of Santana's wrist in favor of pulling open various drawers.

"Where did I...oh here it is!" she took out a piece of paper, half crumpled and handed it to Santana who took it cautiously.

"This is what made Puck so mad last Friday." The brunette looked at the paper curiously before slowly opening it. She read it carefully and her heart soared at the words:

_'Sorry you had to go through a downgrade in the women department. Thanks for pushing San towards me, she's made me happier then I ever thought. I understand why you miss her so much:3'_

_-Pierce'_

This is what was in Pucks locker? 1. He was such a goddamn baby and 2...That might've just been the sweetest thing she had ever read in her life.

But she didn't- _couldn't_ get her hopes up.

"Quinn this doesn't mean anything!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because! She wrote this while we were fake dating. She hates Puck and did it to piss him off, NOT because she actually feels this way." Quinn let out a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh.

"San why can't you just be optimistic for once in your life! What if this is how she really feels?"

"But it's _not! O_ptimism is overrated and I'm just telling it how it is!"

Before Quinn could argue further they heard the door open and Brittany call for them.

'_Doesn't anyone know how to knock_?' Quinn thought.

"You know what? If you don't believe me why don't you ask her yourself?" she challenged before disappearing down the stairs. '_Yeah fucking right...' _she thought. But even the voice in her mind was skeptical. She couldn't help but wish that this is how Brittany _actually _felt. If she felt it then...then maybe she felt it now? Santana sighed before following her downstairs, greeted by the increasingly familiar and breathtaking smile of Brittany.

She had a feeling this would be a long night.

* * *

A/N2: Ooooo anyone curious what's gonna happen during the movie? And then we've still got the one acts and the fundraiser AND homecoming to go through! Good thing I have lots of long flights to write;)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: First off, I apologize for how short this chapter is but I wanted to get something out because I predict that I won't be able to post for over a week sorry:( Again, it is an unbeta'd mess. But on the upside I think you'll like this chapter!

Confession time; I have NOT seen the Notebook. I actually got the idea for last chapter from a real life experience. All my friends freaked when they learned that I hadn't seen it and to this day I still haven't! I just watched 'the boat scene' on YouTube and Wikipedia'd the plot so...yeah. Sorry if it isn't accurate but **spoiler alert for the Notebook.**

Pourwords: Yes there will be some interesting things happening *wink wink*

Tulip: I think I will use Quinn...but not EXACTLY how you want it...

Rainezeik: I also love nerd Quinn and yay for Brittana in F4!

Asiababes: Thank you!

Homobo362: Haha I thought your idea was really funny too. And as I have said I have also NOT seen the notebook;)

Heath47: It won't be:)

Dafuq33: :D

Brittanaluverr: Yeeeess. That's one of my favorite compliments thank you:)

Ivy: Quinn's getting more and more impatient.

Quarian: Sooorry sometimes I read so fast I skip over them:( And yeah, someone WILL crack soon. And crack, and crack and crack...

DieZeitVergeht: Yes Brittana soon!

Knowthescore: Haha I love your enthusiasm! Hope I don't dissapoint!

Cido16: Don't worry you didn't offend me! With my friends it takes A LOT trust me.

Guest: Thank you! And I'm not to find of Puck either...haha can you tell?

P4tr1c14: Usually I update fairly quick but I'm traveling right now so it's hard to get access to computer:(

LazyCat: I've always been big on the build up. Yeaaah flip buddies!

HappyLittlePanda: There will be AMAZING Brittana moments!

Dada: She is quite the sneaky little bitch isn't she haha.

Kitty32Cat: Writing is really fun for me and I like that people like reading what I write! I'm also really excited to write the fundraiser:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Notebook or Glee.

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Girls Night In

* * *

"Finally, I can take your guys' notebook virginity!" Quinn said, bouncing into her kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Santana asked. She never thought that Quinn would be taking any form of her virginity.

Gross.

The blonde has been acting super weird lately. She doesn't bounce she glides with eerie elegance and she seems like she's hiding more than usual (which is a scary thought in itself).

"I'm perfectly fine," the girl beamed, she had plans. Big plans (SIMGM anyone?). Santana and Brittany exchanged a worried glance," You guys go sit and I'll be right there." She wanted to make sure she wasn't in the middle of them. She grabbed chips and a six pack of coke before entering the living room, quickly analyzing what she had to work with.

Brittany had her arm on the back of the couch and Santana was sitting with her arms and legs crossed. Posture says a lot. They were sitting at least 3 feet away from each other.

She could work with that.

"Scoot over San," Quinn said, forcing her to move closer to the taller blonde, who didn't have enough time to move her arm. Now she had to stay like that till San moved.

Awesome.

"Alright, let's see what everyone's yapping about," Santana said, pressing play.

* * *

Three fourths of the way through, the girls were practically balling. If someone from school walked in they'd be in for the shock of their lives. Badass Brittany, bitchy Santana and cool calm and collect Quinn crying like pre teen girls that couldn't see the new Twilight movie? _As if..._but apparently anything is possible.

"W-why did you make us watch this Q?" Brittany whimpered through her tears. Yeah she was badass but badasses can cry too y'know?

"This shit is depressing..." Santana mumbled, trying not to let the tear spill over the eyelid. It wasn't a tear if it didn't spill over the eyelid.

"I-it's a right of p-passage," Quinn insisted. Suddenly her phone rang and She paused the movie. Her plan was in motion.

"Mom?" Brittany and Santana exchanged a curious glance as they eavesdropped.

"Yeah...okay sure. I'll be right there." she hung up.

"Uhh isn't your mom upstairs?" Santana asked.

"Yeah but she doesn't like to strain her voice. Watch it without me I'm sure I won't take long..."

And then there were two.

They were both _very_ aware of the others presence and how they were alone. In a room. On a couch.

"So...do you wanna keep going?" Santana suggested, her body temperature rising as her nerves started to get at her.

"Y-yeah, sure." Brittany pressed play and the movie resumed, except now she wasn't focusing on the film. She was focusing on how their bare legs were barely touching and how close the other girl was.

* * *

"Quinn why did you want me to call your cellphone?" Mrs. Fabray asked as her daughter walked in the room.

"I'm just helping my friends out."

"How is you leaving the room helping Brittany and Santana? Didn't you tell me that they hated each other?"

"Well, I mean..._yeah_ they DID hate each other- but now they're in love, I know it! _They_ just don't know it yet." Judy rolled her eyes. Sometimes she thought her daughter was out of her mind...

* * *

Santana was dying. Brittany was so close, she could practically feel her body heat. It didn't help that her arm was directly behind her. Maybe if she just leaned in a little...no, stop it Santana. That's weird!

They stayed in that position for the next twenty minutes until the movie ended.

Quinn still hadn't come back.

Now that she was gone and the movie was done all they had to focus on was each other, the only lighting in the room came from a dim lamp.

...how romantic.

"Well...at least the ending was...sorta happy?" Brittany tried.

"They died!"

"They died in love..." They turned their heads slightly, briefly making eye contact before they both looked away blushing, thinking they had got caught looking.

Silence again.

"I wonder where Quinn is..." Brittany said at the same time Santana blurted,

"Did you mean what you said in your note?"

"What?"

"Uhhh nothing..." Santana said, embarrassed that she even asked. Ever since Quinn had showed her she became more curious of what Brittany actually felt about her.

"No, what did you say?" Brittany pushed, wondering if she heard right. Santana shifted uncomfortably.

"Umm...Quinn showed me the note that you put in Pucks locker last Friday...d-did you mean it?" Brittany wondered if she was kidding before she took a look at Santana's face. She looked so sensitive, like if Brittany laughed or said 'fuck no are you stupid?' her heart would break.

And actually, it just might've.

Brittany considered for a second if she should just play dumb but decided against it.

"Y-yeah, I did. I meant it," she said honestly. Nodding to show her confidence (which she didn't have much of).

And for once, Santana smiled- a real _genuine_ smile. She gently placed a hand on Brittany's knee and squeezed endearingly.

"Thank you Britt...that was really sweet." The blonde smiled back, enjoying Santana's gratitude [touch] and gorgeous smile. God that smile...her perfect lips, so full and _so_ easy to suck on...and of course her perfect teeth. She remembered how they nipped at her own lips, causing such pleasurable pain...

Santana watched Brittany's eyes darken and her pupils dilate slightly as she blatantly stared at her lips. She watched as a pink tongue poked out slightly, moistening her own.

The Latina remembered how talented that tongue was, how it caressed her own with practiced precision. And she knew it was very skilled in thrusting inside another wet, pleasurable cavern...

They locked eyes for about a second.

Then they pounced at each other.

They couldn't hold back their desire any longer. They _needed_ this- _craved_ to touch and be touched by the other.

Their lips met and their tongues instantly tangled with each other, gasping and moaning- sighing in relief of finally _FINALLY_ being able to taste each other again.

If you were wondering what Santana was thinking at that moment it was something along the lines of, 'Oh my god. _Brittany_. Holy fuck. _Brittany_. Lips, teeth, tongue _Brittany_.'

The blonde was relentless. She loved the feel of the Latina's lips, how their tongues danced each other and how perfect their lips fit together.

Santana was in heaven. Her mind was solely focused on the very intense and primal make out session they were currently having. She wasn't thinking about her parents or Quinn or Puck or what this all meant- nothing but Brittany. The girl Santana was sure she had slowly been falling for, whose lips were on hers, whose hand was slowly reaching up her-

"_Ohh-ohh_..." Santana moaned as the blonde cupped her right breast. Neither girl had never been so turned on, both desperately throbbing already.

Brittany didn't know if she was going to far to fast but she didn't care. It didn't matter because the other girl wasn't pulling away. In fact, she was pulling her closer. Brittany moaned at the feel of Santana's soft supple flesh in her hand, pinching her nipple gently but firmly.

Then Santana snapped.

In an instant Brittany was on her back and the smaller girl was hovering over her, her legs on either side of the dancers stomach. The blonde wasn't used to being on the bottom, in her eyes her dominance made Santana even hotter.

"You are so _fucking_ hot, did you know that?" Santana growled causing Brittany to whimper helplessly, before leaning back in. But before she could reconnect their swollen lips a voice interrupted them.

"-no mom! I told you I'd get it for you later!" Quinn yelled as Judy walked into the living room.

"Quinn I'm sure it's-" Mrs. Fabray stopped dead, causing Quinn to run into her.

Santana threw herself off of Brittany in haste, not wanting be caught in such a compromising position with such a compromising _girl_. She stumbling off the couch and onto the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Brittany quickly sat up, running her hands through her messy hair and trying to look casual.

But it was pretty obvious to both of the Fabray's what they had been doing.

Both were sporting sex hair and their lips were slightly puffy and visibly moist. Their chests were falling up and down rapidly and Santana's shirt was riding up a little (a lot).

"I'm sorry did we interrupt something?" Quinn asked, pretending nothing happened. Maybe if she convinced them she did see anything they wouldn't deny that something happened later (because she knew they totally would).

"I-I have to-" Santana started but her voice came out raspy and lower. She tried to mask it with a cough," Thanks ," she said quickly before getting off of the floor and bolting towards the door. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment and lingering arousal. She just wanted to get the fuck out of there and run a cold bath.

"Wait Santana!" Brittany called, darting after the fleeing girl.

The door slammed shut behind her.

Mrs. Fabray raised her eyebrow at them before turning to her daughter who had the biggest, shit-eating grin on her face.

"Honey stop smiling like that, it's creepy," she said, choosing to dismiss whatever the hell just happened. She walked back up the stairs leaving her daughter to continue grinning like a madwoman.

Looks like her plan worked.

* * *

"San wait!" Brittany yelled again, but the girl kept walking, cutting through the yards and onto her own porch.

"Santana _stop_." The blonde caught up to her just as she was opening the door, pulling it closed so it slammed shut.

The brunette spun around to face Brittany. Their faces were only inches apart.

"Freaking WHAT Brittany?" she yelled, angry and frustrated. Mostly at herself. Liking a girl was just too damn hard, especially with how much she actually _liked_ said girl and their close proximity wasn't helping anything.

To her surprise Brittany didn't look mad- she looked desperate and it was tearing Santana apart.

"Please don't push me away again," she begged, staring deep into her eyes. Santana quickly looked away, those pools of blue were piercing her, zoning in on her weaknesses and exploiting them.

"Brittany-" she started, an excuse or explanation ready.

"No! I know what you're going to say. Don't say it..." Brittany whispered. Brown eyes continued to dart around, afraid of what would happen if she looked at Brittany's face.

"Santana you can't keep denying that there's something between us. You _can't_," she cooed, pressing their foreheads together. Santana gasped and shuddered, her breathing getting increasingly more erratic. Her mind was telling her to pull away but every other part of her body was just _begging_ for Brittany's.

The taller girl seemed to sense her hesitation and pulled her closer, their lips barely a hair apart.

"Tell me you don't _feel_ this..." she breathed before capturing her lips once again.

It was like Friday, back on the couch. No, it was softer- even more tender without the expectations of sex right behind it.

Santana froze up for a second...until she gave in and moved her lips against Brittany's. For once they were working together, no show of dominance or lust filled desires...just sweet, barely there kisses.

Brittany pulled back and rested their foreheads together, a warm smile enveloping her features that Santana couldn't help but return.

"Just...give US a chance," the blonde practically begged. Santana's breath caught at 'US'. Us as a couple? Brittany and Santana as a couple? Like girlfriends? As in plural, two _girls_?

Brittany watched the doubt flicker across the girls pretty features.

"Santana..." this time she did beg. Santana closer her eyes.

"I can't," she barely whispered.

"I'm scared too!" Brittany admitted. I've never even _been_ in a relationship before, this isn't easy for me either."

"Y-you don't understand Britt..." the brunette said shaking her head," it's...I-it's not that I don't want to. I just...I can't." For the first time Brittany looked away from the girls face.

"...why?" Before Santana could reply she saw a sight that made her heart stop and made her stomach tighten in fear.

Headlights.

"FUCK!" she cursed, quickly pushing Brittany away so that there was some distance between them.

"What the-" she started before she noticed the shadow that the sudden light behind her cast. She turned around to see a candy apply red Lamborghini Mercialago pull into the driveway.

_Damn_. And she thought Santana's Mercedes Benz was impressive.

A women and man came out, both obviously Hispanic, both pretty good looking for their age.

"Santanita!" the women said enthusiastically. Brittany looked between the couple and Santana, putting two and two together. Santana's next stuttered words only confirmed her suspicions,

"Mami, Papi, y-you're home early!"

* * *

A/N2: I love cliffhangers:)

Drop a review and tell me what you think will happen with San's parents and how you feel about their arrival! And how did you all like those sweet lady kisses?

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well howdy! Sorry I've been gone for so long! Just saying, Niagara Falls at night with fireworks? Priceless. Hellz yeah. I also LOVE the sound of thunder and lightning across the ocean, Florida is the bomb- I fucking love Blizzard Beach.

Thank you all for your patience, favorites, follows and reviews! You guys are amazing! I tried to make this one longer to make up for the shortness of last chapter and my absence. Glad everyone loves my SIMGM reference, I love them!  
And here's another little ramble, I just had time to look at my stories stats and wow you guys are reading from all over the world! That's seriously cool. But enough, on with the story! Which is, big yay to OnTheEdgeWithYou94, beta'd!  
Oh and Santana's parents _ARE_ insane.

Kriszhof: I am planning to give them the cheesiest part of the movie.

Non English speaking guest: You're English is better than half the country lolz! Thank you for all of your amazing comments!

Guest: Light hearted angst and dramatic comedy is my specialty!

Gracksies: Glad you gave my story a shot! But I've gotta say...Brittana FTW

Geranium: I plan to!

Cami: Yeah I haven't watched the notebook but I love SIMGM, those guys are awesome!

Heath47: You will be reading them happy soon, I promise!

Lisa: Cockblocks are hilarious for me lol

Lolathe17th: Quinn isn't evil per se, just cunning;)

Me: Yes they live next door to each other, I don't think I specified it just said they 'live close'.

Mvicky-97: She'll try...but it's not going to work

Guest who critiqued my grammar: I'm sorry for the misspelling, I try but I can't get them all. Also, I have limited time with computers as I am on a trip so I'm just trying to get chapters out when I can and I don't have a lot of time, because of this I haven't been consulting my beta.

Guest who likes sweet lady kisses: I promise I will be addressing their non physical attraction more in the future.

Quarian: Santana is gonna go ape shit soon. More then once.

XxDMGxx: Britt won't have so much interaction with her parents this chapter but she will in the future.

M206: Sorry:(

Omgninjapop: Yaaay!

Anon69: Damn I knew that spelling looked wrong! I saw a bunch in Vegas;)

Ivy: Progress!

Lemon-rind: I know it's sad:((

Hsflb: ...what's a lambo?

Anon: She will eventually...

* * *

**Offense: the Best Defense**

Get Your Girl

* * *

"Mami, Papi! Y-you're home early!" Santana stuttered. They were supposed to be arriving on Friday- she wasn't prepared for this!

'_Fuck fuck fuck! I am so fucking screwed!_" she mentally panicked. All she had to do was get Brittany out of here_ right now_.

"Yes mija!"

"Surprise!" her parents said together. However their dazzling, Hollywood-worthy smiles disappeared once they acknowledged their company.

"Santana who is this?" Santana's mother said with the grin that she learned a long time ago to be scared of. It was the 'I'm pissed at you but I don't want to cause a scene, I'll yell at you in private later' smile.

Santana also knew that her mom knew EXACTLY who Brittany was as she has instructed her daughter many times to stay away from the blonde. Brittany's reputation wasn't just around school, it was around the whole town.

_"She's a floozy, Santanita," her mother once said, "Stay away from her or she'll try to get in your pants."_

_"Mami!" Sophomore Santana exclaimed at her mom's trashy words._

_"She's right mija, that girl is trouble. I've seen her smoking and drinking in the alleys at night," her dad supported._

_"You don't have to worry about her, mom. I'll stay as far away from her as possible, trust me."_

That was only two years ago, now look where they were. Making out on the Latina's front porch, that's where they fucking were.

"U-um this is Brittany. She was just leaving," Santana almost gave Brittany a wave and bashful smile but remembered whose presence she was in and glared instead.

But Brittany could tell her heart wasn't in it. Her eyes seemed to say 'I'll explain later' and 'please just go'. She looked between the girl and her parents before saying,

"Yeah. I was. Sorry to take your time." With one last curious glance she turned and left, leaving Santana to deal with her parents.

"What the hell was that Santana?" Teresa Lopez asked. The teenager scoffed and rolled her eyes- she learned how to deal with her parents long ago.

"Ugh, long story."

"Well we have time," he said sternly, "Let's go inside first. I miss my home." They did as he said and settled on the couch.

As much as Santana wished her parents were more affectionate and understanding she hated whenever they came home. Their homecoming meant more judging, condescending tones, ridiculous expectations and empty hugs.

"Explain now," Teresa demanded, with the voice she used in court. She would not want to be opposing her mother in the courtroom, she was scary enough as a mom never mind how she was as a lawyer.

For once Santana decided on the truth- well, obviously not all of it, but if she chose the right words she might be able to get off with minimal damage. She wouldn't go totally unscathed of course but it'd be better than what would happen if she told them what just happened twenty minutes ago.

"First of all, Puck and I broke up."

"What!? But he was perfect for boosting your reputation!" she said. Her mom was usually the voice of her parents, her dad the strong, silent driving force.

"I know but he was an idiot-"

"True."

"And he didn't see how amazing I was and broke up with me."

"I hope I don't have to tell you how humiliating a break up is, Santana."

"I know, of course you don't," good, this was going better than she hoped.

"That's where Brittany comes in. She's the only one who is more popular than Puck," half lie, "and she just happened to be at the restaurant we were at so I used her, " truth. Her mother arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"And how exactly did you do that?"

"I told him the only reason he broke up with me was because I wanted him to... so that I could be with Brittany, who I 'had a secret affair' with. Of course that's not true, just made up."

"And that worked?"

"Of course," Santana said, as if she was offended by her mothers assumption that it hadn't, "He was practically crying when he walked out of there and he still hasn't stopped chasing after me."

"Well, points on originality and effectiveness," her mom smirked, "but couldn't you have chosen a better person? I mean really, Brittany Pierce is trash- just like her alcoholic father." Santana's fist clenched (out of their sight OF COURSE). They didn't know jack shit about Brittany or what she's gone through. She was an amazing and sweet person. She wasn't fucking TRASH.

But she couldn't say any of this out loud.

"I'm sorry _mother_. That's all I had to work with." The older woman scowled but didn't seem too mad, her dad still listening from his armchair.

"Well if that's all, why was she here tonight?" Santana hesitated, thinking of an excuse.

"...Well, I had to date her,_ for pretend_, to upset Puck. But we already 'broke up'. I don't know, she must have fallen for me, and who wouldn't right?" She said cockily when really all she wanted to do was sigh in content. Brittany has fallen for HER. She still hasn't gotten the chance to giggle with happiness and gossip to Quinn about this new confession.

"Of course, you're completely desirable," she said proudly, "But I don't want you to be anywhere near her anymore. I don't want her tainting you." With that , she got off the couch and headed towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Santana. Antonio, be a dear and get the bags," it wasn't a question. It was a command.

"Yes honey." He said as she ascended the stairs.

"Glad you're home Papi," she said, primarily out of obligation.

"Me too mija. Oh, and we got you something in our lay over in Manhattan." He took a light blue, velvet case from inside his jacket pocket and handed it to her. She accepted it and opened it slowly.

"Oh Papi, Es muy bella..." Santana said, truthfully. There was a silver chain with a tear drop shaped charm, adorned with a diamond.

"It's Tiffany's. I know how you love that store." Putting on a smile she closed the case.

"I love it." He nodded and soon followed his wife.

Alone again, Santana plopped on the couch and sighed. The necklace really was beautiful... but it was always like this. He parents would be gone for long periods of time and whenever they came home they'd bring her an expensive gift, like that made up for their absence. Yes she loved the freedom that having basically M.I.A parentals gave her but mostly she wished that they were like _normal_ parents- supportive and helpful, however parents were supposed to be.

And her heart was still clenching for Brittany. She was caught between feeling euphoric about their kisses and that Brittany wanted to give them a shot... and dread and fear for what her parents would do if she ever dated Brittany for real. It was okay when it was fake because it was _pretend_.

But now it involved feelings.

She wanted to kiss Brittany again, more, all the fucking time. But her parents... they would disown her if they found out.

And at seventeen, she just couldn't handle that.

* * *

After Brittany left the awkwardness that was meeting Santana's parents she darted straight over to Quinn's. Having them be next door neighbors had its perks.

"What are you doing here?!" Quinn asked wide-eyed as Brittany walked in, "You're supposed to be making out with Santana!"

"Yeah, well. I was getting through to her but then her cockblocking parents showed up."

"Oh my god. They SAW you? How are you still alive? Holy crap we need to make sure Santana is okay!" Quinn panicked quickly standing up before Brittany pulled her down.

"Quinn she's fine. Yeah her parents were kind of scary but I'm sure everything is fine."

"You don't understand B. Her parents are like_ WEIRD_."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. Quinn would rather have Santana explain but Brittany needed to know.

"San's parents... aren't like normal parents."

"...okay. Neither are mine?"

"No Britt. The Lopez's have certain... expectations. All they care about is status. How society views them and what kind of connections they have. Wikipedia Teresa and Antonio Lopez and you'll know what I mean."

"Wow they have their own Wikipedia pages? Well, I guess I understand why Santana's always caught up in popularity." Quinn nodded.

"Santana's true nature isn't like that. In middle school she didn't care about stuff like that, but in high school her parents pushed her even harder. To them it's all about being the best. They even have this ridiculous rule book that they programmed Santana to follow... and the first rule isn't exactly the golden rule." Brittany looked at her with a confused expression.

"Basically their life motto is 'Be the best, do anything to be the best and don't let love slow you down.'"

"Wow... I'm surprised San still has some humanity left. I'm sure you had something to do with that." Quinn grinned and shrugged,

"Well I can't take ALL the credit. But anyway, now you know why she is the way she is."

"Yeah. I feel really bad for her... always having to live up to their expectations."

"It's... unfortunate. But screw them, as I always tell Santana. What happened before her parents came? What happened before MY mom came?" Brittany instantly blushed and looked down.

"Well um... after the movie ended we kinda just... jumped each other. It was _so hot_ Q," Brittany said dreamily.

"Details? Not too much." Quinn quickly added.

"Well we made out aaaand I may have gotten to second," Quinn squealed , "and I probably would've gotten further if you hadn't twat swatted me!" she hit her playfully.

"It's not my fault! I tried to stop her..." Brittany started giggling randomly, "what?"

"You would have let us have sex on your couch?" The shorter girl scrunched up her face.

"Okay maybe it's a good thing we interrupted... but what happened at San's?" The dancer's face fell a little.

"I kissed her and... well I-I told her that I want to be with her."

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Quinn squealed again. Yes. Quinn Fabray is a squealer.

"But she said 'I can't.'" Quinn's joyful expression turned sad again.

"Britt-"

"She said, and I quote 'it's not that I don't want to. I just can't.' I guess I know why she can't now," Brittany had a real pout on her face and you could see the tears start to form. If she wasn't so sad Quinn would think she looked adorable. She sighed and hugged her friend, understanding her shitty situation.

"Just give her some time. I'm sure if you show her what she could have she would cave faster than you can make someone come," she laughed, trying to cheer Brittany up. The taller girl let out a broken chuckle and wiped her eyes.

"No. I told her what I want. The ball is in her court now."

* * *

Santana was avoiding Brittany. Brittany knew this to be true because when they saw each other in the hallway Santana's eyes widened comically and she blushed madly before turning tail and basically running away.

Santana looked away before she could see the hurt look on the other girl's face because if she did she would want to kiss it all away.

"_What_ are you doing Santana?" Quinn asked, after she angrily dragged Santana into an empty bathroom where they could speak freely.

"Quinn my parents came home yesterday. Mis Padres. Do you know what they would do to me if they found out?"

"Well what if they found out about your 'fake relationship'? It's not like people in this town don't talk."

"I already told them. They understand why I had to do it," she said simply. It only frustrated the blonde more.

"You are unbelievable! You think being in a fake relationship and being in a real one is any different in their eyes?!"

"It is because a fake one doesn't involve feelings!" Santana screamed back. Quinn scoffed.

"No feelings? Are you really that dense? You've had feelings for her way longer then you can even admit!" Santana looked like she was about to yell back but she shut her mouth and just looked away.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." The brunette didn't even try to glare.

"Whatever Q..." she grumbled before walking out. Quinn didn't try to stop her.

"You know you can't avoid her forever!" She was ignored again.

* * *

"God damn it. I don't know why she's so goddamn stubborn!" Quinn said to Brittany who was back in her old seat in European History. Now she got to stare at Santana longingly.

"It's okay Q. I get it. Parents have a huge influence on their kids' lives. I mean, look how I turned out," she murmured.

"That isn't an excuse Britt..." she said coldly. Sometimes enough is enough.

"Yeah well. I can't do shit about it now," Brittany forced her eyes away from the Latina.

"Sooo are you going to the car wash on Sunday?" Quinn asked trying to change the subject.

"Why would I need to? They don't wash motorcycles. Santana's ignoring me and now I'm not looking for a hook up," she said bitterly.

"Britt..." Quinn sighed. Santana has really gotten to her. Brittany didn't reply. Instead she picked up her bag and stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting some air."

"Where are you going!?" Ms. Doosenbury yelled.

"Bathroom," she replied without stopping.

"If you're not back in three minutes I expect to see you at detention!"

She walked out.

* * *

Passing by three bathrooms Brittany made her way to the football field then to the bleachers.

"What up Baby B?" Aphasia asked from her lawn chair.

"Nuthin." Brittany plopped down on her couch and picked out a cigar.

"Why haven't you been here lately? I thought you and the Ice Queen split up already?"

"Yeah we did. And don't call her that."

"Whoa looks like someone has a hang up! You're _seriously_ not over her yet?"

"No I'm _seriously_ not," Brittany snapped.

"Alright alright. I get it... actually. No I don't."

"Ever been in a stable relationship before?"

"Nope."

"Yeah well. Neither have I," Brittany took a long drag, wanting to forget all her troubles.

"But I thought that-"

"No. She was just using me."

"Wow... I'm sorry girl."

"Me too. And you know what? It sucks because I think I'm falling for her."

"Well then make her fall for you! The Brittany I know wouldn't just sit here smoking. She could get ANYONE to fall for her!"

"No I can't... I can seduce anyone, sure but everyone knows I'm just a one time fuck." Aphasia shook her head.

"Naw B! I don't think you even know how many hearts you've broken- people fucking love you!"

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. She always thought people thought she was just a badass slut. A person to half be afraid of and half want to get into their pants.

"Chyeah! So get your girl!"

"Well..."

"Fuck. When did you turn into such a pussy?" she asked shaking her head.

"Shut up, I could still beat your ass!"

"There's the Britt I know! You need to be so desirable that she can't stand not to have you. Make her so jealous that she quakes with anger when you so much as look at anyone else. Then milk the shit out of it." Brittany grinned deviously.

"You know what? You're right. I don't just sit on my ass and let a girl walk over me. I get the girl!"

"You get the girl!" Aphasia repeated. Brittany felt empowered suddenly- she was going to get her girl. She got up, determined.

"But when you do promise you forget 'bout me and Mack mmk? We need our smoking buddy."

"Yeah yeah- I'll always need a smoke," she winked before heading back to the school.

She smiled at Aphasia's 'speech'. They weren't friends, but they were close enough.

Brittany Pierce had a plan- and the first step was talking to Ms. Holiday.

* * *

Class had just gotten out when Quinn caught Santana as she was going out the door.

"So that's it then? You're just going to let her go?" Quinn pushed, following the Latina to her locker.

"Stop following me Quinn," she said walking faster.

"Santana you're being ridiculous! Just TRY it with Brittany. I know that you'll-"

"That I what?! That I'll fall in love with her? That I'll want to spend all my time with her? That I'll come out to my parents and be kicked out of my house? Yeah Quinn, sounds fucking awesome," Santana spat.

"You know what San? You just need to-"

"Hey guys!" Brittany said waltzing up to them. They both looked at her in complete surprise, both speechless for entirely different reasons. The blonde turned to Santana with a dazzling smile.

"So San I just wanted to let you know that there are no hard feelings between us mmk?" she said giddily. Then she gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek that had the brunette's head spinning," friends right?"

"Umm..." Santana said absent mindedly, distracted by the fact that Brittany's lips were on her skin again. Quinn jabbed her stomach with a bony elbow.

"Y-yeah. Yeah!" she stuttered.

"Okay awesome- bye guys see you in class!" With that Brittany sauntered off.

"There's something wrong with her," Quinn immediately said. Santana's first response was '_No she's perfec_t' but she didn't say it out loud and settled for a simple,

"Yeah..."

"She's up to something."

"Mhmm..." Santana gently touched her cheek where she could still feel tingles from the kiss. Without even knowing it she grinned.

"'No feelings' my ass...'" Quinn scoffed, "You know she basically told you she was over you right? Although it isn't true." Santana's stomach dropped as Quinn's comment snapped her out of her 'Brittany haze.' She's right- Brittany had said that they were 'just friends.' Of all the things Santana wanted, one of them wasn't for her and the blonde to be 'just friends'. Sure the blondes track record wasn't very good but there's no way that she could get over her _that_ quickly... right?

But... wouldn't it be easier for her to stay away from her if she showed no interest? Santana wasn't so sure...

(The answer was NO).

Her heart felt like it was being torn in two. She was supposed to be happy that Brittany was trying to get over her but she couldn't be. She couldn't because Santana was-

"San!" Quinn yelled snapping her fingers in front of her face. The blonde felt bad for her- she looked like she was going to burst into tears. She sighed at the sight '_You want her so bad..._' Quinn thought, "Santana what she just said was bullshit. There's no way she wants to be 'just friends'."

"How do you know?" She asked bitterly.

"Because I'm not blind." It was times like these when the two best friends couldn't stand each other. They had their arms crossed and were glaring at each other until one of them cracked.

This time it was Santana.

She let out a tired groan,"This whole situation fucking sucks!" She pouted, hugging Quinn like a lost child. Usually she wouldn't show this much vulnerability during school hours but she couldn't help it.

She was hurting.

"I know San... and as cheesy as it sounds... you've just got to follow your heart."

"Please just shut up and hold me."

* * *

Quinn could almost feel the tension (sexual or otherwise) between the two girls sitting on either side of her. Their bodies were exuding completely opposite emotions, however. Santana looked sad, angry and drained- she'd never seen the girl so mopey. While Britt, she looked... _excited_. She was tapping her pen like she was impatient and she had a mischievous smirk on her face. Yeah, Quinn didn't know what her deal was. Add in the fact that they kept glancing over her to look at each other and Quinn felt pretty damn awkward.

Finally Ms. Holiday waltzed into the classroom.

"Hola Clase!" She greeted, as usual," I have a surprise for you!" Everyone exchanged glances, wondering if this was bad or good.

"Don't worry guys you- actually you _should _be worried. We're having- drum roll please Finn- a surprise dress rehearsal!"

As expected everyone groaned and cursed openly.

"Hey hey let's not get testy here! This won't count for a grade, I just want to see your progress and... give some pointers," She winked. Most of them relaxed at the 'not for a grade part'.

"No props, no costumes, you can even bring up your script if you have one! Volunteers first then victims."

"Do we have to do this Ms. H?" Puck complained.

"YES Puck you _have_ to. It was a students wonderful idea- whose name I will NOT give out," She winked towards Brittany who everyone looked at, confused, but she just smiled some more.

Santana looked at Brittany even more confused then everyone else. Now that everyone knew it was her they didn't say anything in fear of getting their ass kicked.

"Alright, volunteering?"

No one said anything. Holly sighed,

"Victims then." The three girls watched as some nameless classmates made fools of themselves.

"This is SO embarrassing," Quinn whispered as a group butchered some scene from The Twelfth Night. When they finished Ms. Holiday gave her feedback,

"Well that was really... umm... screw it, you guys need work. If you come on Friday with _that_ I'm failing you. Mike, Brittany, you're up."

The blonde jumped up and grabbed Mike's hand, dragging him to the front of the class room.

'Oh no', Santana and Quinn both thought, 'They're going to kiss.'

Santana's fist clenched at the realization. '_Maybe it will just be a peck on the cheek..._' she hoped. Quinn grabbed her friends hand in concern but regretted it when she felt how hard she was gripping.

"Why didn't you write me? Why?" Brittany was actually a surprisingly good actress. Mike wasn't too bad either," I waited for you for seven years- and now it's too late!"

"I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote to you every single day for a year!"

"You wrote me?" '_Oh shit, here it comes.._.' Quinn thought, that hand around hers squeezing tighter. Brittany gave the slightest smirk in Santana's direction.

"YES! It wasn't over. It stilll isn't over," then Mike as Noah Wiley grabbed the blondes face and gave her a big open mouth kissed. Brittany held him closer and kissed him back.

Hard.

Quinn thought her hand was going to break.

"Shit... Santana!" She gasped trying to yank her hand away in vain as the brunette crushed it in jealous rage.

Santana felt like she was dying inside. All she could see was Brittany making out with someone else _right in front of her_. Suddenly it all clicked- Brittany wanting a dress rehearsal? She hates class! And that smirk... she was trying to get a rise out of her.

And it was working completely.

Suddenly Quinn's hand didn't hurt so much.

"Wait stop!" She tried, but Santana was already up and making her way to the kissing couple, she looked like she was on a war path.

The whole class observed in awe- this was some damn good drama.

Santana quickly yanked them apart with a barely protested 'hey!' from Brittany, who smiled wildly when she realized who stopped their make out session.

Without a word Santana roughly grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled her into the hallway, the door slamming shut behind them. '_Finally_!' Quinn inwardly cheered, rubbing her hand.

"Well it looks like _somebody's_ not over their ex..." Rachel commented.

* * *

"What the FUCK Brittany?!" Santana yelled at the blonde. She just grinned.

"Will you stop with that god damn smile?!" She screamed it but it was more like a plea.

That smile made her weak. She wanted to kiss Brittany enough as it, never mind when she grinned at her _like that_.

"Why are you doing this to me..." Santana sighed heavily.

"Doing what?" Brittany said innocently.

"Kissing Mike? _Really_? You KNOW the affect you have on me!" Santana said, pissed. Suddenly Brittany went from smiling to seething.

"No I _don't,_ because you haven't told me!" she shot back," I told you how I feel! I WANT to be with you."

"I do want to be with you!" Santana snapped. Brittany looked at her, surprised with her blatantness.

"Then why won't you...?" she practically whispered.

"My family. They're just...you don't know what they're like."

"So what? You're going to hide who you are for the rest of your life? That's miserable."

"You would know huh?" She scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You act like this whorish badass, mother fucker but in reality you're just this sweet, KIND, curious girl. I'm not the only one that's hiding."

"That's because I got _burned_, Santana. My dad HIT me."

"I know... but it's the same for me, in a way. I'm TERRIFIED of what my parents will do if I..." she trailed, hanging her head. This was all just too damn difficult, "I can't control myself around you anymore, obviously," she said referring to why they were out in the hallway in the first place, "One day... I hope I can be honest with my parents... but for now. Please just... give me space," she practically begged. Brittany felt so bad for her, she just wanted to hold her in her arms and never let go.

"O-okay. Fine," she finally said,"But... we _can_ still be friends... right?" Santana thought for a second.

"I don't think I can handle being away from you completely. So yeah... we can still be friends."

"Yay!"

"Just... try not to make me jealous all the time, okay? I might go insane."

"Haha okay," Brittany promised. Then she bit her lower lip in the most adorable, nervous way, "Friends can hug, right?"

"Yeah... friends can hug." Without another second passing Brittany hugged the smaller girl tightly, engulfing Santana with that scent that drove her crazy with an odd mix of comfort and want. Before she did anything stupid Santana tried to pull away.

"No, just a little more..." Brittany whined, hugging her tighter.

"Britt..." The blonde sighed before releasing her with a reluctant, "Okay."

Just then class let out, meaning that school was out.

"What the hell happened?" Quinn asked, reaching her two friends after pushing some people out of the way.

"We're friends," Santana stated.

"_Just_ friends," the blonde clarified. Quinn looked between them.

_Just_ friends... yeah right. We'll see how long that will last.

Besides, Brittany Pierce is no quitter. She was going to get _her_ girl.

* * *

A/N2: So I can't promise that I'll be super fast with updating because I'm still touring but I'll try to be quicker. Also, I am VERY excited for next chapter:) Because hello, they won't last long as _just_ friends. Please review!

P.S. OLYMPICS! Goodluck to all the people from different countries but I am Team U.S.A! Have a good games!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So I hope this pretty progressive and ginormous chapter makes up for my slowness which HELLO is about to cease. That's right, my darling computer and I have been reunited and it feels SO good. So, regular updates will continue from now on!

Seriously, though. This thing is MASSIVE. (That's what she said!)

But really, it's true.

Happy reading! (And Happy Birthday to me! I'm 19 yaaaay!)

Guest: I also find jealous Santana amusing.

Ivy: Idk if that's good or bad:(

LoversOfSky: Awesome thanks! And yeah, like B said the ball is totally in Santana's court. Now, what she DOES with that ball...

Snixxwany: You're English is just as good as most of the people whose first language IS English;) and I thank you for your support!

Guest: Yes, Quinn ships Brittana hardcore. Also, I freaking love the Olympics.

Dundder: Yay I'm glad you think so! I'm getting worried:(

DaDa: I know I know but I had REALLY limited access to computers for a little while but I'm home now so that won't continue.

Leila: Sorry that you feel that way. The only reason it's taking so long is because I'm touring right now and I have little to no access to a computer, which I have mentioned before. As for the lack of 'progress' I felt that things had to be established before certain things happened. Needless to say those certain things are going to happen in this chapter so I hope I can change your mind.

Ruby-May89: ...just...ah! You'll see!

LoveEveryone: Yay in a good way!

Knowthescore: It will not last long.

M206: That whole damn school is damn good drama!

Kitty32Cat: Let's just say-spoiler alert!- she won't last that long!

WhatIsWrongWithYou: Cool! I've always wanted to go there!

Cami and Jane: ...yeah sorry. Wasn't that fast was it? But I'll be updating regularly again.

AnotherGuestWhoThinksThisSto ryIsDragging: Sorry, hope I can change your mind.

MunchkinLicker: Right?! They be silly.

Gleeeeeeeek89: Yeah me too;)

Unbeta'd due to me being over excited and jet lagged (yay contradictions!)

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Out Of Control

* * *

"So umm...you've got Cheerios?" Brittany asked.

"Uh huh, you have Glee?" Brittany nodded.

"Do you want me to walk you to the locker room?" Santana quirked her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Friends walk friends to their after school activities San," she said it mockingly.

"But the locker room is past the choir room."

"So...?" Brittany said with a smirk. Fuck, if Santana kept feeling like this whenever the blonde glanced at her she was in trouble.

"O-okay," she stuttered.

"Want me to carry your books too?" she added with faux innocence and sparkling eyes.

Yeah, Santana was in trouble.

"_Brittany_."

"Just wondering," she shrugged. The brunette missed the mischievous side-long glance that the blonde shot her.

They began walking, starting in silence.

"So I have to sing today in Glee," Brittany began. Santana laughed, glad that it wasn't so uncomfortable anymore.

"That sucks, I can't believe you and Puck are forced to be in that stupid club!" Brittany stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Yeah I know. The only thing I have to look forward to is one-upping Puck when we have to perform."

"I wish I could see that, it would be hilarious."

"You know...of you REALLY wanted to you could come watch me perform."

"Britt I wouldn't be caught dead in that choir room."

"You could stand outside- watch me humiliate Puck, yell some supportive words at the doorway."

Truth is, Santana REALLY wanted to watch her. She was really curious to hear her sing and _dying_ to see her dance.

...those _abs_.

But that seemed a little to...desperate. Besides it's true, if someone saw her watching Glee club rumors would spread. _Sure_ she liked to sing but that didn't mean she'd risk social suicide. Not even for Brittany.

"I don't think so." Brittany's eyes grew huge and her eyebrow crinkled in the most adorable way. Then her lip jutted out ever so slightly in a pout to complete the cutest puppy dog look Santana Lopez had ever seen.

"Please San?" she asked simply.

The brunette faltered and looked away. That _look_. She was caught between screaming 'd'aaaaawww' and feeling REALLY guilty for denying her.

"_Please_...?" she whispered, getting close- not in _friendly_ proximity.

"I- I uhhhh..." Santana stuttered as she got lost in her 'Brittany haze' again. It's just that...those _eyes_. They were so _blue_ and her skin looked so soft and those lips were so...

"O-okay," she agreed without even realizing it. The sad look from the blondes face immediately disappeared to contort into a face-splitting smile.

"Yay! I'll make sure to be extra awesome just for you!" Brittany said," Okay, kick some ass at practice I'll see you later!" parting ways she kissed her cheek.

"Brittany!" Santana yelped," I thought we agreed on-"

"Friends kiss each other on the cheek San," she shrugged as if it was obvious. Santana wanted to be angry at her because she _Definitely_ knew what she was doing.

But she just couldn't.

With a wink the blonde turned and walked away. Purposefully swinging her hips a little more then usual.

Santana outwardly groaned," What are you doing to me?" she sighed to herself.

"Hey Santana!" Julie, a senior Cheerio called walking up to her captain making her jump in surprise. She was one of a few teammates that she could tolerate.

"Yeah?" she replied, thankful for the distraction from a certain blonde.

"Did you and Brittany get back together?"

Or not.

Santana glared at her. Not mad at the girl but more mad that what she said wasn't true.

"No. We're..." she trailed, glancing towards Brittany's retreating figure with want and longing written over her face," We're just friends."

After staring at her a little more she cleared her throat- just remembering that Julie was there.

"Uhhh- go get on the field," she commanded before walking into the locker room herself.

Julie watched her with only one thought,' it doesn't _look_ like you're just friends.'

* * *

"Alright guys!" Mr. S greeted with his usual enthusiasm," We won't have a theme today because we don't want to overshadow our newest members! Brittany, Puck, glad you came back."

"Are you ALWAYS this happy?" Puck asked.

"Schue I was wondering if we could perform towards the end of the meeting?" Brittany asked, completely ignoring Puck.

"Uhh sure? Any particular reason why?"

"No reason- I just want time to prepare mentally- y'know so I can perform my best." Puck scoffed.

"There isn't enough time in the world for you to prepare 'mentally', Blondie."

"Whatever Puck. You'll be eating your words when you see me throw down."

"Okay that's what I'm talking about! Some friendly competition!" Will clapped excitedly.

"You know. Maybe you ARE a little too happy..." Sam

"Umm okay, so sectionals is in a month- does anyone have any song ideas?"

"Call Me Maybe!" Sugar yelled.

"NO," most of the class screamed back.

"I would like to do My Heart Will Go On- the epic classic from Titanic," Rachel added.

"Okay- good song choice BUT maybe we could get some other voices featured this competition?" Artie suggested. Freaking Rachel Berry, always in the spotlight.

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Mike and I have something prepared actually."

"You didn't tell me anything," Tina whispered to her boyfriend.

"He doesn't have to tell you EVERYTHING," Brittany whispered back, leaning in from the other side of the Asian boy.

"You're not making me like you any better," Tina said glaring.

"Who said I wanted you to like me?" Honestly, she did kind of like Tina. She wasn't afraid of Brittany like a lot of people were- but she was super fun to pick on.

"Guys c'mon..." Mike said pushing them away before standing up.

"Take it away boys!"

The two immediately went into a fan favorite- P.Y.T. Brittany and Puck realized that these numbers were actually kind of fun and that it was a _little_ impressive that the rest of the club could just sing back up just like that.

Artie's voice was smooth and Mike's dance moves were swoon worthy- it was obvious that Mike was performing for Tina while Artie was more roaming from girl to girl but it seemed that he was stopping at...Brittany the most?

The blonde seemed amused as Artie sang to her telling her that she was a 'Pretty young thang.' She even got up and danced with him because, well she couldn't resist dancing sometimes. But she saved her energy for her own performance.

At the end Tina and Brittany went back to their seats while everyone laughed and clapped for them.

"Woop Woop!" Sugar hollered.

"That was pretty sweet guys," Mercedes said.

"Thanks guys..." Mike said. He kinda liked being center stage- not all the time though.

"So what did you all think?" Artie asked the question to the group but he was really only looking for Brittany's answer.

"Was that you trying to hit on me?" she asked smugly.

"Psh what?! Gurl pleaze..." he said in his wangster voice.

"Whatever Artie- you are SO into her!" Sugar interjected," And to think you were hitting on me just last week. Whore...sorry, Aspergers!"

Everyone ignored her as per usual.

"Don't worry it was cute," Brittany praised," And usually I would be all over that-" Artie smiled at her hopeful," But I...kind of have my eye on someone else right now, sorry."

"That's alright..." he sighed, wheeling back to his spot.

"Bummer man..." Joe said. Being rejected always sucked.

"Really Artie I don't know why you even tried. It's obvious she's in love with Santana. Although I don't know why anyone would ever like _her_..." yeah, that last part was mumbled under her breath.

"Who says it's Santana? And who says I'm in _love_ with her?" Yeah she had feelings for the brunette. _Really strong _feelings...but was she in LOVE with her? How the hell would she know? She's never even wanted to 'date' someone...she hasn't even gone on a real date with Santana!

Holy shit she wanted to go on a _date_ with _Santana_. Damn. How things have changed.

"Oh please," Rachel continued,"After yesterday's fiasco in Dramatic Arts it's easy to see there's still attraction between you two. You tried to make her jealous- did you not?" Instead of her usually smirk a blush appeared on her fair skin.

"Yeah and she used my boyfriend to do it!" Tina added.

"It was part of the act!" Mike objected.

"Mhmm it was part of the act," Brittany agreed, grinning. No one believed her.

"RIGHT," Rachel scoffed," Well either way. Santana looked pretty damn jealous."

"Why are you putting your giant schnoz in my business Berry. Just because I was forced to be in the same club as you does not give you the right to talk to me like I'm your friend."

"Hey watch the attitude Brittany. Remember the alternative to this is expulsion," the teacher reminded. Brittany narrowed her eyes but shut up. Were all the Glee kids this annoying and drama prone?

YES.

"Okay. Performance time. Which one of you will go first?" Schue asked the newbies.

"I'll go first- so you'll know what you're up against," Puck winked and the blonde rolled her eyes. Ugh, THIS pig had sex with Santana before Brittany did? Stop thinking Britt, stop thinking.

She glanced to the door to see if Santana had showed up.

She wasn't there.

"Fine, it's better that you go before I scare you shitless with my moves."

Puck grabbed a guitar

_"So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone, when you love someone_

_It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too."_

_"Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong_

_This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure."_

_"I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life" (Blah blah blah he sings the rest of the song)._

"Yeah! Good job man!" Finn said clapping him on the back when he finished.

"I must say I'm impressed Noah," Rachel admitted. None of the glee club members thought the football player was talented enough to sing and play guitar at the same time- nevermind doing it WELL.

"Thank you, thank you," he said bowing cockily," Top that Blondie."

Brittany just smirked. People knew Puck could play-_no one_ but Mike knew Brittany could dance. And boy, could she DANCE.

"No problem," she grinned before walking to the middle of the room. She gave one last glance to the window in the doorway, where was she? Brittany was sure she would come...no one could resist the puppy dog look...right?

Brittany breathed deeply as the background music started to play. She purposefully wore really tight shorts for this song and she dug her red SnapBack from her bag, putting it on.

_Who run the world? Girls! _

_Who run the world? Girls! _

_Who run the world? Girls! _

_Who run this motha? Girls! _

_Who run this motha? Girls! _

_Who run the world? Girls! _

The first thing she did was throw her hat in Puck's face who quickly pushed it off as to not miss any booty shakes or body rolls. Even he couldn't deny that he was getting his ass handed to him.

Some of them men think they freak this like we do

But no they don't

Make your check come at they neck,

Disrespect us no they won't

As she strutted around the room she couldn't help but feel empowered at all the gawking that was happening, from the boys AND the girls.

_Boy don't even try to touch this_

_Boy this beat is crazy_

_This is how they made me_

_Houston Texas baby_

_This goes out to all my girls_

_That's in the club rocking the latest_

_Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later_

_I think I need a barber_

_None of these niggas can fade me_

_I'm so good with this,_

_I remind you I'm so hood with this_

_Boy I'm just playing_

_Come here baby_

_Hope you still like me_

_If you pay me_

When she turned around to drop her head back something caught her eye that made her push herself to be even more provocative.

Santana in the window.

Smirking, she dropped into a low crouch and slowly went back up.

_My persuasion can build a nation_

_Endless power, with our love we can devour_

_You'll do anything for me_

'Oh yeah I would' the girl in the window thought to herself. She wasn't in anyone's line of sight and even if she was Brittany was to hot to not watch.

Santana wasn't going to go watch Brittany. She _really_ wasn't. But to get to her car she had to walk through the school and she really didn't want to walk around the whole building. And YEAH there were other ways to go through the school but the one that passed by the choir room was the shortest.

At least, that's what Santana told herself.

When she came by and peered through the window her stomach instantly dropped.

In the 'I just got an instant lady boner' kind of way.

The door was closed so she could barely here her singing. Her voice wasn't half bad, and if you factored in that she was doing it while she she was dancing like _that_. Well, then she was fucking amazing.

_It's hot up in here_

_DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back_

_I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world_

_Help me raise a glass for the college grads_

_41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check_

_You can't hold me_

_I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check_

_This goes out to all the women getting it in,_

_You're on your grind_

_To other men that respect what I do_

_Please accept my shine_

_Boy I know you love it_

_How we're smart enough to make these millions_

_Strong enough to bear the children_

_Then get back to business_

_See, you better not play me_

_Oh, come here baby_

_Hope you still like me_

_If you hate me_

Was the air conditioning in the school broken? Because Santana suddenly felt really really hot.

_Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)_

_Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)_

_Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah)_

_Who are we? What we run? We run the world_

_Who run the world? Girls._

The song ended and there was a moment of silence as people just stared at her. Mike was the one who started clapping and the rest quickly followed.

"That was really hot," Puck said, eyes glazed over. Brittany glared at him but quickly looked over her shoulder to see if Santana was still there.

She wasn't.

"Yeah I'm positive we could use your talents- both your talents for regionals. I think this arrangement worked to our benefit," Mr. Schue prompted. The rest of the room nodded, swayed by there performances.

"So I think that's all for today. You guys are dismissed." Brittany moved into action, quickly grabbing her things before getting out of the room to see if Santana had waited for her.

She was disappointed.

Did she do something wrong? Why did she leave? Brittany sighed and walked to her bike, deciding to text her later.

0000-0000

Santana left quickly because she knew if she stayed a second longer she'd probably jump Brittany bones. She tried to ignore the throbbing on her whole ride home. She needed a distraction.

She texted Quinn saying that she would be over soon, not caring much what the reply was.

Pulling into her own driveway first, she got out and made the short walk over, letting herself in before climbing the familiar steps.

"Hi," she said simply to the blonde on the bed before jumping on and burying her face in the pillows.

"Eww San get off! You're all sweaty," Quinn screeched trying to push her off," Why are you still in your uniform? Don't you shower after practice?"

"Mm mmphm," she said into the pillow.

"What?" Quinn asked harshly pushing her over.

"I went to go watch Brittany."

Quinn look.

"She invited me to watch her first performance for Glee and I did," Santana further explained.

"...and you are sweating in my bed because?"

"Because I have never been so sexually and emotionally frustrated in my entire life!" she groaned into the pillow.

"Woah woah woah," the blonde said quickly standing up," You expect me to help you with that?" Santana looked at her before she realized how that must have sounded.

"Eww gross no! That's NOT what I meant. I just needed a distraction. All I can think about is..." she trailed, blonde hair and blue eyes invading her mind," Fuck." Quinn watched as her friend struggled with herself.

"You're hopeless. What happened?"

"What happened was, I watched her practically hump the air in front of the Glee club."

"Uhhh..."

"I watched her dance through the window," she elaborated, geez, Quinn was really slow today.

"Wait, you didn't even go into the room?"

"Fuck no I wouldn't step foot in there."

"But you stood outside the door and watched a hot girl pop and lock through the window like a creeper."

"That's not how-! That's not what I...," Santana stuttered. She settled on a glare before sighing," But she WAS really hot..."

"Ohhh you've got it baa-aad," She teased.

"Quinn..." Santana whined.

"It's your fault. You could have her, anytime you want. Could hold her, kiss her, TOUCH HER..."

"Seriously Quinn, you're not helping. I have a real problem here."

"Brittany likes you too...I don't see what the problem is." Santana smiled at the thought. It still blew her mind how Brittany fell for HER.

"Yeah I know, crazy right?"

Wait, did she say that out loud?

"You like her, you like her, you like her!" Quinn continued to tease, poking her in the stomach.

"Q-Quinn!" she giggled. Santana Lopez didn't giggle," S-stop making f-fun of me!" She stopped tickling her.

"I can't help it. You acting like a love sick school girl? I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long ass time and now I'm gonna milk it."

"Ugggh," Santana groaned. She knew not having any real crushes would come back to bite her in the butt.

"You like Brittany, you want to daaate her," she sang," And she likes you too-oo but you're a puuuussy!"

"Hey!" Santana hit her hard but Quinn just laughed.

"You know it is kind of hilarious, how this all turned out."

Santana hummed in agreement.

"I mean...you're the bitchy, straight, prude of a head cheerleader and she's the resident badass slut- of course, I'm only going off of what I've heard," she winked. Santana rolled her eyes- okay she knew it was true.

"You don't like ANYONE. She could get any one she wanted and she wanted the one girl she couldn't have- apart from myself of course."

"What the hell?! Whose side are you on Fabray?" Quinn gave her a 'you don't know?' look.

"Duh, hers! I want you guys together, no matter how weird it might be..."

"I want us to be together! But my parents..."

"Okay 'Tana? Listen to my words _one more time_: Your. Parents. Are. INSANE."

"Quinn I don't want to hear-"

Suddenly her phone vibrated, and she looked down to check it.

From Britt: Hey where'd you go? I was looking for you:(

Santana's breath hitched and she instantly felt guilty for disappointing the blonde.

From San: Sorry, I had to leave. But you were really good...like...REALLY good.

From Britt: Oh really? How good? ;)

'Good enough to make me almost throw everything I've ever known out the window and fuck you senseless right in front of the glee nerds' Santana thought, biting her lip at her own dirty thoughts.

From San: SO good...I could watch you dance all day.

From Britt: Oh yeah? Well, how about I give you a _private_ performance? You know, as a FRIEND.

The brunette held back a groan. She was dying. Brittany was slowly killing her. She couldn't help herself as thoughts of Brittany giving her a 'private dance' flooded her mind and her panties.

Before she could reply her phone suddenly disappeared from hand.

"Seriously Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Give that back!" she screeched lunging for the phone.

"Fine, I already saw who you were texting- and _what_ you were texting." A blush immediately creeped up the ethnic girls skin, stopping at her cheeks.

"If you want to sext do it in your own bed," the blonde said, throwing her phone back.

"I- we weren't _sexting_."

"Please San, you were practically shaking with want. And c'mon- private performance? What did you think she meant, a couple of releves and arabesques?"

"You know what? I came to you for a distraction from Brittany and you're not helping _at all_."

"Umm yeah, I figure if we're both putting pressure on you you're bound to give in eventually." Santana groaned before jumping of her bed.

"Whatever Q, I'm leaving. I don't have to put up with this abuse." Without a goodbye Santana walked out of Quinn's sight.

"Okay San- I know you just want to sext Britt in private!" she called. A single, middle finger reappeared in the doorway before it disappeared too, the slam of a front door following shortly after.

* * *

"Hey sorry, I had to go drop off Tommy at his friends house," Brittany explained, settling on Quinn's couch next to the girl herself.

"No problem you know how I love that kid."

"He says hi by the way."

"Aww," Quinn cooed. Next time she saw him she was going to bring him a present or something.

"Anyway, I was wondering what your whole plan was with this whole 'just friends' thing with Santana."

"Who said I had a plan? Maybe I just want to be friends."

"Bullshit." Brittany gave her a serious look before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah fuck that. My plan is to be as innocently suggestive as possible."

"Like...?"

"Like _accidentally_ touching her too much or _accidentally_ dropping my books and _innocently_ bending down in front of her to get them." Quinn didn't know if she should be proud or embarrassed.

"Yeah like sending her wildly suggestive and not at all conspicuous texts."

"...oh my god she was HERE?" Brittany asked. Quinn nodded.

"Private performance Britt? _R__eally_?"

"It was hot okay? It's part of the plan..."

"You should've seen her face when she read it. I could practically SEE her getting turned on..." Quinn said it non-chalantly but honestly Brittany was jealous that she hadn't been there to see the reaction for herself," If she keeps reacting like that your plan will probably work...but you know what will _really_ drive her crazy? Jealousy." Brittany's expression went from hiding envy to uncomfortable.

"But Quinn...I already promised I'd try not to make her jealous..."

"Ugh!" Quinn groaned," You two aren't even together and you are both _so_ whipped!"

"I'm not _whipped_. No one owns me Quinn," the taller girl reminded- really more for herself then for Quinn.

"Whatever B. Look, you don't have to be so obvious about it. And you don't even have to do much to make her jealous. The one acts for Drama are tomorrow anyway."

"Fine..I'll try. But I was planning to make a big move at the fundraiser on Saturday."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Liiike..._accidentally_ kissing her. I figured I'd have her so worked up by then that she can't resist."

"Geez, someone's awfully arrogant. You think you can do that in a day?"

"Quinn, I think you're forgetting what I'm capable of. She isn't going to know what hit her."

* * *

The next day Santana felt miserable. She had ended her and Brittany's text conversation with a simple 'Gotta go' afraid of what she might say if they continued. After that her night went to hell.

Brittany consumed her thoughts as per usual and she felt especially awkward at the dinner table. It didn't happen much but all three members of their family were sitting down eating a home cooked meal at their formal dining room.

Her parents chatted amongst themselves as she sunk deeper and deeper into her thoughts. Thoughts that got dirtier and dirtier as the night progressed so that when she was finally in bed she was practically sweating as she tried to control herself.

Never had mere _thoughts_ sent her into such a frenzy that she was practically throbbing. Instead of taking care of herself though she decided to try to sleep it off, praying that she would fall asleep quickly.

She didn't, which was part of the reason why she was so miserable.

The other part was because of yup, you guessed it, Brittany. She wanted her _so bad_ it hurt.

"Hi guys..." she mumbled to Quinn and Brittany, who were leaning against the lockers talking. She knew she should stay away from her 'friend' but she just liked being close to her.

"Wow. You look like shit," Quinn stated. It was true, the brunette looked tired as hell and her make up wasn't as perfect as it usually was. She didn't wear her cheerleading uniform with her usual confidence- even her pony looked droopy. Brittany was really wearing her down.

"Yeah...I didn't get much sleep last night. Studying for a test," she lied.

"Aww poor San. You need your beauty sleep you know? You look exhausted," Brittany said worriedly.

"Yeah I know...I'll probably take a nap when I get home." 'That is, if I can stop thinking about you' she thought while looking at Brittany.

"Good. Wouldn't want you tired for the fundraiser tomorrow right? But I think I'm going to wash my baby today- that is, only if you can't make an exception to the 'no motorcycle' rule?" Brittany asked hopefully. Seeing Santana in a swimsuit washing her bike would be _beyond_ hot.

"Sorry Britt, I can't," she said actually looking sorry.

"That's alright," Brittany pouted. Santana's eyes flicked down to her lips," I'll probably bring my car around anyway." Suddenly a random jock came up to them out of no where.

"Oh you're coming to the fundraiser Brittany?" he asked. Santana missed Quinn's smirk because she was too busy glaring at the jock. Why the fuck was he talking to Brittany?

"Umm yeah?" she answered innocently. 'Don't make her jealous _intentionally_' was going through her mind. But this guy came up to _her_.

"Well you should stop by the food table. I make _really good_ hot dogs. I'll even give you one for free if you'd like," he winked. Really? What was up with guys and offering her their hot dogs?

"Really? Thanks!" it was obvious to everyone standing there that he was flirting but she just carried on like it was a normal conversation.

It still made Santana extremely jealous though. SHE should be the one offering Brittany free hot dogs!

Wait.

"What are you still doing here leather head?" she snapped. He looked at her scared.

"Well, I was actually going to ask Britt if she wanted to go to homecoming with me but you kind of ruined my delivery," he said matter-of-factly," So what do you say?" Santana was furious, she was going to kick this guys ass!...but friends don't beat people up out of jealousy.

"Sorry, I'm actually thinking about going stag. You know, so I can dance with other peoples dates?" The boy frowned, dejected.

"Well...can you save me a dance?"

"We'll see," she grinned. Looking a little happier he walked away with a smile on his face.

The girls were left in awkward silence, non of them saying out loud what they were really thinking.

"I'll uh meet you guys in class..." Brittany said slowly. She leaned forward to give Santana kiss on the cheek.

"-wait!" Santana protested once again, backing up before her lips could make contact.

"What? It's just a friendly peck San," Brittany said, but Santana raised her eyebrow in defiance.

"Alright fine, bye Quinn," she then proceeded to kiss the other blonde before walking down the hall.

Quinn looked at the brunette in amusement, she looked like she was going to explode. With a huff she stalked off in the same direction as the blonde.

Of course neither of them knew that Quinn MAY have told a random person that the badass MIGHT be interested in accompanying a CERTAIN jock to homecoming while said jock was a couple feet away.

Oh, Quinn Fabray, you ship Brittana so hard.

* * *

_Attention 8th period students of Ms. Holidays Drama class. Report to the April Rhodes Auditorium for class today. You all better not suck!_

Backstage was a mad house as everyone got into their costumes of which most were from Goodwill or their dusty attics- bar Kurt and Santana. Kurt insisted on doing their costumes himself and Santana made a few 'alterations' to her own outfit.

Ms. Holiday pulled out all the stops- she even got Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury to help judge/grade the performances (though it was probably just an excuse to chat with her favorite colleagues).

"Good luck guys," Brittany greeted Quinn and Santana who were doing their makeup. Planting her lips on both their cheeks before either of them could protest.

Santana sighed sadly and watched her go for the billionth time.

"Que paso Chica?" Quinn asked picking up on the sad vibes.

"I don't want her to kiss Mike again..." Santana whined.

"Quit being such an angst filled teenager," Quinn snapped.

"W-what?"

"Seriously, you're like a powder keg for drama. 'I like her and she likes me but we can't be together', 'I won't date her but I don't want her to touch anyone else', 'my parents are psycho's, 'my best friend's being mean to me'. It's freaking sad Santana and you know what? I think you're making harder then it has to be." There was a pause before a loud cracking sound. Santana slammed her eyeliner onto the table.

"Goddammit Quinn!" she said, finally breaking," Can't you just sympathize with me for once?! You're supposed to be my best friend, remember!?" The blondes mouth opened slightly in surprise and the people around looked at them suspiciously.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?Get the fuck out," she sneered. The room quickly vacated. Ah the perks of being head cheerleader.

Quinn had never meant to upset her, she just wanted to rile her up a little.

...Maybe she took it too far.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Santana started, looking more hurt then Quinn has ever seen," This...this whole fucking situation isn't easy for me Quinn. This isn't some huge game for me, okay? Whenever I see her...It fucking HURTS. It hurts because I can't have her. And don't you dare say otherwise because you KNOW how hard this is for me. I just realized that I-" she stuttered before whispering," That I might be GAY. And I wish you would just stop teasing me and treating this like it's nothing. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Quinn felt horrible. She literally felt like the worst friend in the world for not seeing how much this was tearing her _best friend_ apart.

"I just want you to be happy S..." she said, barely audible. Santana got up, prepared to leave her friend with her thoughts do she could deal with her own.

"Yeah well, I do too."

* * *

"STOP IT!" Puck, as Edward said on stage. The class snickered in their seats as they watched the scene. Rachel and Puck had just finished making out on the prop bed.

"This is SO priceless," Brittany giggled holding up her cellphone which was recording. Even though Santana was still upset about her argument with

Quinn she couldn't help but find the blonde extremely cute.

"...yeah I wish I could say the same," Rachel said on stage. They were at the part where Edward said he was surprised at his self control while Bella just wanted to keep at it like a bunny rabbit.

"I better go get ready, my scenes almost up," Quinn simply said before taking off. Santana did say goodbye, and she didn't wish her luck. She knew that Quinn would never intentionally hurt her and that she really just had her happiness in mind but...she really just needed her support now.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Brittany asked, the skits turning into background noise as brown met blue.

"No...I'm fine."

Brittany seemed to know she was lying though.

Slowly, she took Santana's hand causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. It was like every time their skin touched a jolt went through Santana. It made her heart pound.

"Okay...just know that I'm here. If you want to talk about anything," she looked genuinely concerned, no flirtation or desire behind it.

Just caring.

"I know."

Their hands stayed clasped as their eyes locked. Santana could feel it, she was losing herself again. Losing control.

Those blue eyes boring into her and seemingly reading her every thought...

Little did she know the other girl was feeling the same way. Wanting so much to just lean forward...but she couldn't do it. She respected Santana and her decision to be friends. She would have to be the one to change their relationship...but she was _so close_.

Loud clapping broke them out of their reverie. Their eyes tearing away from each other to see Rachel and Puck bowing. As the teachers gave feedback and the set changed Santana's hand slipped out of Brittany's. The blonde didn't even try to hide her disappointed frown.

"Quinn's next," she stated, trying to break the tension. Everyone watched as the two blondes performed Act V scene IV of the brilliant but oh so cliched play. "Sam isn't too bad," Brittany whispered.

"I guess he's not _terrible_." Just then Sam died and 2 seconds later the blonde girl dressed in ye olde clothing woke up.

Quinn good-at-everything Fabray played a mourning Juliet as she stabbed herself as realistically as possible with a prop knife.

"Aaaand that's my cue," Brittany said," Now remember, San: It's just a scene, don't get jealous," she grinned before heading backstage. Santana blushed, it was the first time since they had re-established their friendship that they made any reference out loud to their attraction to each other.

The group clapped again and as they changed sets and Quinn came back.

"Good job," Santana said. She wasn't a total bitch and she felt oddly proud of her friends stellar performance even if she was mad at her.

"I'm sorry San," she immediately said.

"I know."

And they just left it at that. They both knew it'd take a little before Santana's temper cooled down. She was the grudge holding type and Quinn knew she needed to give her space.

Santana subconsciously held her breath when Brittany and Mike appeared. It was just like yesterday, with the same unsettling feelings churning deep inside her as she watched them act the scene out.

Except this time Quinn didn't hold her hand.

Her knuckles were white as she gripped the arms of her seat, trying not to run up to the stage and stop the inevitable.

This time when they kissed, neither of them looked particularly happy to do it and it was much shorter and less 'passionate'. To the relief of Santana and Tina the kiss was over in a few seconds. The brunette let out the breath she had been holding but it didn't make her feel any better. Her feeling were getting worse. Stronger.

She was nearing her breaking point.

* * *

Needless to say picturing Kurt as a bloodthirsty tyrant with an ambitious wife is just as hilarious as picturing Puck as a brooding, lovesick vampire.

The only reason everyone wasn't laughing was because they were too focused on how hot Santana looked.

While the garments of the 16 century were supposed to be modest Santana's were anything but. The regal red dress she donned had a straight neckline cut so low and tight her boobs were practically spilling out and the corset on the outside of it accentuated her curves. Not to mention her usually tied up hair was out, freeing her long, wavy, raven locks.

People got used to the uniform so this was a bit of a..._treat_. If her partner had been anyone but the only gay guy in class they would probably be to hot and bothered to think coherent thoughts.

Sorta like Brittany right now.

"Oh never, shall sun that morrow see!

Your face, my thane, is as a book where men may read strange matters.

To beguile the time, look like the time; bear welcome in your eye,

Your hand, your _tongue_: look like the _innocent flower_,

But be the _serpent_ under it. He that's _coming_ must be _provided_ for: and you shall put this night's great _business_ into my dispatch;

Which shall to all our nights _and_ days to come

Give solely sovereign sway and masterdom."

The blonde had her armrest in a death grip, in the same position Santana had been in, as she watched the brunette perform. Except she wasn't so tense because she was jealous, she was tense because all she wanted to do was fuck the girl on stage senseless.

She had just as much power over Brittany as she did on Santana and just watching her was turning her on.

Because these were teenagers and they had never even touched Shakespeare willingly, they had no idea that this scene was about killing someone. To them it sounded VERY suggestive. Especially with the way Santana emphasized certain words and spoke in that raspy low voice. Half of the auditorium just got massive boners- can you imagine how Brittany felt?

Santana was saying all her lines in a similar way and she looked at Kurt like she was going to rip his clothes off (yeah, weird right?).

The scene finished, though no one was really paying attention to the lines if you know what I mean.

"That was an um...ahem, interesting take on a classic story," Emma said.

"You guys...acted really well," Will nodded uncomfortably.

"That was so hot mamacita! Girl serious, you had ME sweating in my seat," Holly praised.

"Holly! Inappropriate!" Will chastised.

"Oh someone in this room had to say it! And Kurt, with a little less hair and a deeper voice you make a pretty good murderous King, plus you're the only guy here who wore your tights with confidence," the blonde teacher winked.

"Does that mean we get an A?" he simply asked. Santana smirked knowingly, she had to make learning her lines and performing in front of her classmates a _little_ fun. And besides, oozing sex appeal was just to easy for her.

The applause was...awkward as the guys gave catcalls and the girls gave envious golf claps.

"Alright guys! That wraps up our presentations! How bout a round of applause for our guest judges and your fellow actors!" The room echoed as skin slapped skin repeatedly," Oh and surprise! That was your semester final." Groans and cheers erupted throughout the room," So if you need to talk to me about extra credit for your sub-par performances come do it now. Other that you guys are free to go, have a nice weekend!"

"Ms. Holiday is crazy!" Mike exclaimed as they all walked out.

"Yeah but she's an amazing teacher, even though her methods are seemingly unconventional," Rachel added. Puck looked at her blankly," Whatever. I'm just happy that the final is over, I think it's the first time I passed."

"You know you did surprisingly well," Quinn said.

"Yeah, I think it was my favorite performance- hilariously entertaining," Santana teased.

"I don't know San, you looked super hot up there. Your dress _really_ showed off your _assets_." Brittany hated the way Puck eyed her when he said that. Like she was meat. It was obvious that he still had some feelings for her, sexual or otherwise.

Brittany didn't like it.

"Yeah well I really liked Tina and Finn's. I'm a sucker for Dirty Dancing," the blonde said trying to change the subject.

"Oh I bet you are," Puck smirked. 'Well' Brittany thought as Puck leered,' At least he's not looking at Santana that way.' "But Santana was still hotter."

HIs gave averted and everyone could see the blondes whole arm clench, ready to swing.

"Britt!" Quinn warned grabbing her arm. Brittany's jealousy always sent Santana's head spinning.

"Whatever," she said shrugging her off. She still looked like she wanted to punch him but she backed off," I've got more productive things to do then to waste my time on you." She turned to leave but she couldn't go without saying goodbye to a certain brunette.

"Bye San..." she whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the same place on her cheek. Santana didn't try to stop her. Brittany lingered a little longer than usual before finally pulling away.

"Bye..." she said dreamily. The group watched their interactions in silence.

"...I thought Brittany said you weren't back together?" Mike questioned. Why did people have to keep bringing that up? Santana tensed under everyones gaze.

"...we're not." They all looked at her quizzically, with the exception of Quinn who was staring at the wall and Santana who was staring at her feet," I'm just umm...tired." Her face screwed up when she realized that that didn't even make sense," I'm gonna...yeah..." without another awkward word she went home to wallow in self pity.

Finn sighed,"Girls are getting harder and harder to understand..."

* * *

Now that she was actually in bed Santana didn't really feel like sleeping. It didn't matter that she had gotten three hours of sleep last night tops. Her mind was racing.

Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. That's all she seemed to think about- she was convinced it was slowly driving her crazy. Memories of the time they 'dated', how they made out in front of her locker and the kiss on her couch...and then at Quinn's house. She couldn't thinking about the the feel and _taste _of her- how she touched Santana and how amazing it felt...

With a heavy, tired sigh Santana got out of bed and pulled on some work out clothes. Exercising usually helped clear her head- one of the reasons she was a cheerleader...and iffy didn't maybe she'd pass out from physical exhaustion an finally get some rest.

With that happy thought she took off at a steady jog.

She had been running for awhile, thinking about her day now. How mad she was when that guy asked Brittany out, when Mike kissed her. That feeling of fluttering butterflies whenever the girl got within seeing distance.

So, with the blonde constantly in her mind it wasn't that unlikely that Santana had run a route directly to Brittany's house.

She could see water spilling down the driveway and she heard music blasting from the garage. Didn't Britt say she was gonna wash her bike...?

"_Oh fuck..._," Santana mouthed silently to herself at the sight in front of her.

There was Brittany, the girl she desperately wanted but couldn't have, in a skimpy black bikini and completely drenched. She was obviously washing her motorcycle but the bike was the last thing on her mind.

Right now Santana was completely focused on the might-as-well be naked blonde. She had her music blasting through speakers, some electronica/techno song that had a very danceable beat- which was exactly what Brittany was doing.

Santana watched, jaw dropped and eyes hungry with lust as the wet girl took a break from washing her bike and danced.

It wasn't like when she watched her through the choir room door. There were no Gleeks gawking, there was no one to impress or upstage. Just Brittany dancing.

It was absolutely captivating and undeniably arousing.

Her soaking hair whipped around as the tall lithe girl tossed her head around, completely in tune with the music. The blonde's eyes were closed in rapture which is why she hadn't seen the other girl yet.

Santana's eyes, however, were darting all around her body not knowing what to focus on- it was all so FUCKING SEXY. Her perfectly toned stomach (which looked just as good as it felt, by the way) that rolled endlessly, her crotch that thrusted forward every now and then, her long endless legs with defined muscles that clenched and un clenched as she moved, her boobs that were bouncing up and down with the movement, that ASS that just-

"Oh..." Santana moaned softly. It was uncontrollable, as arousal flooded her- her sexually charged body was not listening to her brain, which was screaming to run away.

Brittany's head snapped up at the sound, eyes widening at the sudden appearance by the girl.

"Santana?" she asked in surprise. The Latina was wearing a sports bra and spandex, sweat visibly glistening on her tan skin. That's not what caught Brittany's attention though.

It was the look on Santana's _face_...

Her mouth was slightly parted and the look in her eyes was just..._shit_. The girls chest was going up and down rapidly as she continued to stare at Brittany with un-adulterated WANT.

In a flash the Latina had closed the distance between them and possessively pulled Brittany into her.

She didn't even have time to close her eyes before Santana roughly kissed her. She briefly wondered if this was how all their make-out sessions would begin but she realized she didn't really care because THIS was incredibly sexy. Within seconds Brittany's bikini bottoms were completely soaked in an entirely different way then they had been before the Latina's arrival.

"Fuck..." Brittany moaned when she came up for air," _FUCK_..." she whimpered when Santana pressed her up against the blondes car, clutching onto her to regain her balance.

Santana didn't know what came over her. She had never acted so..._out of control _before. Maybe it was the fact that she had been dreaming about this for longer then she cared to admit. She knew it was wrong but she just couldn't help herself. She just couldn't do it anymore. After suppressing her feelings and Brittany's relentless persistance she just couldn't hold back any longer.

She didn't have much experience with girls but she knew what her libido was telling her to do.

The smaller girl ran her hands up the blondes stomach, she fucking LOVED the girls abs. Santana's touch caused Brittant to shiver and moan, noises that made the brunette smirk with the knowledge that she had caused such sexy reactions from the sex goddess. Wanting to hear more, Santana kissed down her jaw line and started attacking her neck, not caring what bruises or marks she was leaving.

"OHHH..Ohh," Brittany moaned. She loved the rough treatment Santana was giving her, loved the feel of the girl going all out on her. It just felt so damn GOOD.

She gasped when hands moved from her stomach to her ass and breast simultaneously, squeezing and pulling. Brittany had touched HER boobs. Santana thought it was only fair that she return the favor...and they felt AMAZING. When she pinched Brittany's nipple she let out a broken cry and her hips bucked forward into Santana.

Neither girl had never been so turned on then in that moment. It didn't even matter that they were practically having sex on Brittany's driveway.

Brittany wondered why Santana hadn't pulled away yet but she certainly wasn't complaining.

Instead of pulling away, Santana's thigh thrusted in between the blondes legs making rough contact with her clit through her bikini, eliciting her loudest moan yet.

Now that she had friction she wasn't giving it up, and Santana didn't have a problem with that- both of them completely lost in the moment. She rubbed her thigh up and down Brittany's clothed pussy in time with the girls thrusting hips.

The blonde was holding onto Santana for dear life as she dry humped the shit out of her leg. Concentrating on the immense pleasure she was feeling, she buried her head where Santana's neck met her shoulde. Both girls were sweating and panting heavily with the power exertion but neither of them cared.

"F-fuck..." Brittany groaned as she felt her orgasm approaching, much quicker than usual.

"Fuck...fuck...FUCK..." she continued to moan, Santana just held her tighter and went harder and faster sensing the girl was close.

"Shit...fuckfuckfuckfuck FUCK. San- I'm...oh FUCK- S...SANTANA!" Brittany screamed as that coil inside her finally wound so tight it snapped, giving her one of, if not THE most, earth-shattering orgasms she has ever had. Her hips bucked uncontrollably as her body rode out its release. Santana couldn't help but stare as Brittany came apart in her arms. Her eyes closed, head thrown back in blissful oblivion and her nails digging into her as she came screaming HER name- it had to be the most beautiful thing Santana has ever seen.

The blonde felt like a puddle of goo when she finally came down, thankfully she was able to lean against the car as she slowly slid down to the ground, physically exhausted. Santana knelt in front of her, both still holding onto each other.

"What...was THAT?" Brittany breathed.

"I- I don't know..." Santana said, just as astonished as she was that she had lost all control. Brittany just chuckled tiredly,

"Well, whatever it was...it was pretty fucking amazing."

"Yeah..." Santana said, biting her lip and looking into Brittany's eyes,"You...you look really beautiful when you come..." she said shyly," and I don't even know why I just said that." The blonde just smiled and kissed her.

"It's okay...It's really sweet. Thank you." Not knowing what to say Santana just nodded.

"Do you...want me to do you?"

Santana didn't know why she was so blindsided by the question. She must have predicted that Brittany would ask to return the favor, and it's not like Santana's panties weren't completely soaked and her clit wasn't throbbing.

"I um...I-I don't think I'm..." she stuttered, trying to find words. But Brittany just gently cupped her cheek,

"Don't worry, I understand and I'm not trying to push you," she said and Santana nodded again, thankful that she was so understanding and that she didn't have to VOICE her insecurities.

"So...what does this mean now?" Brittany asked, hesitant to know where they stood. She didn't want to be rejected AGAIN. Her heart could only take so much...

"It means that...I can't stay away from you anymore, Britt. No matter how much my parents want me to. I can't stop thinking about you, I feel depressed when you're not around and I get SO jealous when I see you with anyone but me."...well, maybe her heart could take a little more after that confession.

"Yeah?" her smile was so big her cheeks hurt.

"Yeah," Santana assured her, smiling back. Then her grin slowly faded,

"But...it also means that my parents will kill me if they found out about us. And then they'd kill you. I'm just...I'm so SCARED Brittany," Santana whispered, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder while the blonde squeezed her tighter. She felt so secure there.

"I know San...look. I know how scared you are and how hard...how hard coming out to your parents will be," Santana held on tighter,"...which is why I'm willing to wait for you. Now that I know your feelings I just...San, I'd do anything for you." Santana looked up at her clear blue eyes, finding absolute truth within them.

"I don't want to wait."

"What? San we both know you're not ready-"

"I know that but...maybe we could take it slow and...keep it a secret?" she suggested hesitantly. Brittany wasn't that happy with the idea...but it was so much better then waiting for Santana to be ready. She wanted her.

_Now._

"Santana, I have gone through a _torturous_ fake-relationship, had my ass kicked, kicked someone's ass, became a jealous ex-girlfriend, and gave up _sex _for more then a week all for _you_. I think, a secret relationship isn't too much to ask for." Santana tried to glare but Brittany's humor was just too damn cute.

"Wait- you're agreeing?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup! Secret relationship here we come!" Santana squealed and started kissing the blonde again who took them eagerly.

"...as much as I _love_ this...making out in the middle of my driveway isn't very secretive..." Brittany sighed. Suddenly, Santana had that seductive look on her face again.

"Oh? So where do you suggest we make out...?"

"I can think of a couple places that are much more _inconspicuous_..." Brittany grinned getting up then helping Santana.

"Well lead the way, Ms. Pierce..." she intertwined their hands as they walked/stumbled to the front door.

"With pleasure." Brittany groaned as Santana started kissing her neck again.

* * *

A/N2: So who was expecting that? I've had that last scene written for awhile now and I really wanted to end with it seeing as how a lot of people think this story is dragging. Hopefully you liked it and don't get your hopes up for every chapter to be this long!

So confession time, I completely thought that Macbeth was a romance when I wrote that one chapter...yeah I was completely wrong. But I spun it so that Santana sounded 'romantic' anyway so yeah, sorry about that weirdness.

Also, I'm not sure why but I like writing JealousOfBrittany!Tina.

Last question: In this fix, who do you think would top who?

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Summer homework is kicking my ass. I blame it for this chapter, which took way to long and which I don't like all that much...but oh well. The next is already going to be better. Oh, and I'm glad I caught I caught you guys off guard with last chapters ending;) I love serendipitous things.

Sparkle Storms: Love the screen name and Yaaay the unicorn seal of approval!

Naynay1963: I agree with your explanation and I'm trying to use it.

CjUnicorn: Yeah Britt IS a top but they will DEFINITELY be playing with it;)

Nanarivers: Yeah I'm sorta in love with Quinn...

Gleeeeeeek89: Thanks:) and YES Brittana is endgame (always).

LeReno169: Yaaay you updated Blood for Blood! Anyway I'm glad you love this story! And yes, sexy times are ahead!

Juliettesdream: Yeah Santana just can't hold back anymore;)

Lorespice: I think I found a way to satisfy everyone with the topping business! Fingers crossed.

Karen: They won't be very good at it.

Knowthescore: Santana is, and will always be, completely pussy whipped by Britt.

Brittana-fever: No it is NOT g!peen Britt (or anyone). Sorry if that was confusing with the whole 'coming while dry humping' thing but yeah, no g!p just lots and lots of pent up sexual frustration.

Sheashoeaddict: More on the way!

xxDMGxx: Again, I am in love with Quinn.

Loll: It was towards the afternoon, because they had gotten off from school. And yeah, know one saw them- or no one worth mentioning did.

Snixxwanky: Thanks:) I tried to make Britt a really complex character and I'm glad you like more stories pace. I think it's more realistic.

PaperRomance: It was her motorcycle, the car was next to it though.

Cami: glad I could make your day better:) and I also love Dom!Britt

BrittzTana: Not gonna lie you're review just puzzle me more on who would top but that's okay! You gave me some real good insight and made me think harder. So thanks!

Glee4ever123: I hope you didn't die 0.0 and Britt IS the more experienced...but San is just more desperate;)

Gracksies: Hmm makes sense BUT last chapter Brittany DID get her 'gratification' and Santana got a whole lot of blue balling (or whatever the female equivalent is).

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Car Wash Yeaaah

* * *

Sexually frustrated.

That's exactly how Santana felt right now. In fact, she was so horny she wouldn't put it past herself to hump a chair. It was the least one could expect from any human being, I mean c'mon think about it: You haven't had a good orgasm in weeks unless it came from your own hand and a sexy as fuck girl came while you rubbed her up against her car.

Yeah, she needed to be fucked.

Too bad she 'wasn't ready'. Sometimes she really hated herself. Why did she have to be so goddamn nervous?

"San? What's with that look on your face, are you okay?" Brittany asked, concerned. After making out for a long time on the couch the blonde had pulled away when it got heated again. She didn't want to push Santana into anything," You're not...having second thoughts are you?"

"No no of course not!" she assured.

"Well good, because I really like you," Brittany grinned. Putting her desires aside Santana smiled back.

"I like you too Britt. A lot."

"Well good! 'cuz I really wanted to ask you something..." she trailed nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Well. That was the last thing she expected.

"A-a date?" the brunette repeated incredulously. She didn't really know why she was surprised, they were _dating_ now after all.

"Well yeah! In secret of course. It's just that...we don't know like, ANYTHING about each other."

"What? We know tons of stuff about each other!"

"Mhmm like what?" Brittany challenged.

"Like you have a brother named Tommy, your parents are divorced, Quinn's your best friend and your dad used to hit you."

"And?"

"And..." Santana wracked her brain for the answer," And you like to pout over dramatically to get your way but when you don't even know you're pouting is when you make people feel the most guilty. When you're confused your eyebrows scrunch in the most adorable way and...Oh and you always stand on my right side when you hold my hand or put your arm around me."

"I do that?" Brittany wondered out loud.

"See! There's the confused look!" she pushed her as they both laughed,

"Shut up San! But seriously. So you know all that stuff but what about normal date stuff? Like what's my favorite color?"

"...black?"

"Nope."

...

"So are you going to tell me?" Santana asked curiously. How could it not be black?!

"Well if you want to know so badly come on a date with me." The Latina grinned before giving Brittany a chaste kiss just because she could.

"It's not like I was going to say no," she said slyly.

"Yay yay yay!" she launched herself on the smaller girl and started kissing her all over her face.

"Britt!" Santana giggled," Get oooooff I can't breath!" Brittany kissed her one more time before cuddling up to her side.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Santana sighed in the crook of Brittany's neck.

"I know, Brittany and Santana cuddling on a couch and being all mushy? Never!"

"Not just that. This whole dating thing." Brittany didn't know what to say do she just stayed silent.

"I've never felt like this before B. For anyone."

"Me too. You're not just another notch on my bedpost."

"Good to know..." Santana chuckled softly.

"Quinn will go ballistic when we tell her."

"Right...about Quinn. Could we, like, NOT tell her? Just for a little while," she quickly added. Brittany's eyes widened and- oh. There was the adorable confused look again.

"You don't want to tell _Quinn_?"

"Well...I'm kind of mad at her at the moment even though I know I'm over reacting...and think of it this way! If we can keep our relationship a secret from her we can keep it from _anyone_."

"Well, I guess you have a point..." the blonde said thinking about it," but if she found out on her own we'd be DEAD."

"Yeah well, it's two against one. Besides, it's not like we'll keep it from her forever. We'll tell her eventually," Santana promised, cuddling into Brittany even more.

"Okay..." she sighed," But only cuz you're so damn cute." They grinned at each other, basking in each others touch and company.

"So we're doing _really_ doing this?" Santana asked once again.

"Yup, just me and you."

They both quite liked the sound of that.

* * *

'_Santana's so awesome. I don't know why we never got along before. Underneath all the bitchiness she is the most adorable ball of fluff. My own little Sanny Bear...oh fuck. I didn't think that...umm yeah and she's hot as fuck! Like seriously, I can't believe I came from dry humping. It would be embarrassing if it wasn't so sexy._

_I can't wait to take her out on a date...oh my god what am I going to do?! I've never been on a date with someone I_ actually liked_ before! I'm going to have to ask Qui- shit. I can't ask her. Oh wait, Quinn's talking whoops!_' Brittany stopped thinking about Santana to try to focus on Quinn.

"Britt! Britt? Hey what's up with you today?" she asked, waving a hand in front of glazed over eyes.

"I'm just Uhh...nervous, what if my Santana plan doesn't work?" yeah good save Britt! Currently the blonde duo were at a local cafe eating breakfast before heading to the car wash.

"Of course it will work! You're so hot Britt." The badass blushed. It was weird coming from Quinn.

"Thanks..."

"I mean, Santana's stubborn but she doesn't have _that much_ self control."

"Oh is that why you guys are mad at each other?" Brittany wondered out loud.

"How did you know we were mad at each other?" The taller girl froze. Whoops, Santana told her that while they were discussing why they couldn't tell her about them, but of course she couldn't say that. All this thinking fat made her head hurt.

"Umm...Santana looked really pissed. So I asked her what was wrong?" Quinn looked at her judgingly. Oh shit! Was she suspicious?

"...Oh okay. But yeah, I kinda hurt her feelings but I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah..." Brittany chuckled nervously. There was an awkward tension in the air and both girls could feel it.

Quinn was concerned for her friend. It was obvious that there was something bothering Brittany, she could tell. Maybe it had something to do with Santana- actually, there was a 99.9% chance that it had to do with Santana. Sighing heavily she took the other girls hand in hers,

"Don't worry Britt. You guys are crazy about each other- everything will work out, I promise." Brittany forced a guilty looking grin and she smiled back," Now let's get to the car wash."

God, keeping her relationship a secret from Quinn wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Like every year at the William McKinley Annual Car Wash Fundraiser, almost everyone in sight was half naked. The Cheerios sported small, tight bikini's and the football players had their shirts off, happily showing their abs.

In recent years Brittany would literally try to get with as many hot people as possible which would usually result in many orgasms, a shiny car and free food. Needless to say it was one of her most favorite times of the year other than Christmas.

But this year was completely different in too many ways to count. She was caught between feeling guilty, feeling jealous, and feeling _horny_.

When Quinn and Brittany arrived on the scene there was already a long line for cars to be washed so they parked and immediately went to greet Santana. As they walked up Brittany's mouth parted slightly in awe.

Head Cheerleader Santana Lopez was easily the hottest person within miles. Her red two piece accentuated her luscious curves and showed so much of that perfectly tanned skin Brittany loved. Not to mention she was soaking wet.

"Hi guys!" she greeted. She gave Quinn a smile and hugged Brittany tightly making her wet in more ways then one.

"H-hi San..." the badass stuttered, trying to control her sudden arousal.

"Hey S...so about yesterday-"

"Don't start Q. I'm over it, I was totally overreacting and I'm sorry."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up. Since when did Santana Lopez apologize? Or admit she was _wrong_? And she seemed really...happy?

"Umm yeah. I'm sorry too." Santana just smiled some more.

"Quinn, Sam was looking for you earlier," the brunette said.

"Oh really? You should say hi!"

It was obvious that they were trying to get rid of her," And San can show me where the... drinks are."

"Yeah the drinks." The couple nodded furiously as Quinn looked between her two friends carefully before agreeing,

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you guys later?" The question fell upon deaf ears as they already started walking away.

Something was up, Quinn could feel it.

* * *

Frankly neither girl gave two flying fucks about drinks, they made a beeline to the school where the could find a place to be alone. Though, people were already leering and giving crude comments.

"Hey if either of you lady's are willing I have a _problem_ I need taken care of!" a random guy called as his friends laughed loudly.

"Yeah Britt! I know that you have a quota to fill and I'd be totally down with helping you out." They ignored them as best they could (it's not like they weren't used to it), as if anything could slow them down right now.

As soon as they were in the school and away from people Brittany grabbed the brunette's smaller hand and tugged her into an empty classroom, pushing her up against a lucky wall before bringing their lips together for a heated kiss.

"_Fuck_ Brittany..." Santana panted as the blonde nipped down her neck before sucking at her pulse point," _Ohhhh_."

"God dammit San...you look so _fucking_ hot..." she said, still kissing her neck as Santana's head flew back, eyes closed in a pleasure.

"You don't know how I felt- I wanted to jump you but I couldn't because of all those people. And then those BOYS were all staring at you like you're fucking meat? I almost couldn't control myself...but I couldn't wait to touch you." Santana moaned again when Brittany's hands slid up her toned stomach and groped her bikini clad breasts. The blonde reveling in the already pebbled nipples.

"I wanted to kiss you so badly...I hated the guys who expected to fuck you...but you're _mine_ now..." Santana gasped, bringing her head back up so she could kiss her again. Brittany groaned in satisfaction. Without even knowing it their hips started rocking together.

"I bet you're SO wet...so ready for me..." the blonde couldn't help it, Santana was just begging to be admired in every way possible.

"Fuck Britt I am...you don't know...ugh- you don't know how much I've wanted this." They both knew they were getting out of control but their was no denying that they both wanted this.

"Santana..." Brittany whined in desperation. She wanted to be the better person, she knew that she should stop- that the girl in front of her was more important then hot sex up against a wall...but it was just SO tempting," You're not...I can't," she tried voicing her inner struggles but Santana was past caring.

"I don't fucking care just _fuck me_!" Santana growled. If she wasn't fucked right NOW she was going to explode. Her pussy was throbbing and aching to be touched. She hadn't gotten _anything_ since Puckerman.

To emphasize her point the brunette pressed their bodies even closer and rolled her hips harder- almost in the same position they were in yesterday against Brittany's car.

Suddenly something buzzed in Brittany's pocket and to Santana's dissatisfaction it was not a vibrator that was to be used on her.

"Ignore it _babe_," the smaller girl husked. The pet name took its toll on Brittany's crumbling resolve but she persevered, using the phone as a distraction.

"H-hello?" she said hoarsely into the device. Santana just continued her ministrations, using Brittany's body to her advantage.

"Oh hey, Qui-ahhh," Brittany yelped as the brunette cupped her breast and squeezed. Just recently she discovered she REALLY liked boobs- especially Brittany's.

"Um n-noOHH I just uh, tripped."

"Hang up the phone Britt..." Santana whispered into her other ear, nibbling at her earlobe as she continued to palm her stimulated nipple.

Brittany attempted to ignore Santana (impossible) and continued her conversation.

"Y-yeah I'm with her. YES!" she screamed when she pinched rather roughly,"-I mean yeah we'll be there right away. Okay...bye!" Brittany hung up the phone, put it in her pocket and gave Santana a dangerous look...before she took the brunette's wandering hands and pinned them against the wall.

"You don't know how much I want you right now..." Brittany all but growled, regaining control. She had to show Santana that she was _always_ in control," but...I don't want _this_ to be our first 'real' time. I told you San, I'm going to treat you properly...even if it leaves us both sexually frustrated beyond belief."

Santana looked up into cool blue eyes and couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She had never been with someone who cared so much about her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Britt..." she said simply, she was never good at explaining her emotions but the other girl seemed to understand and smiled back.

Seeing her calm down a bit Brittany slowly released her arms and gave her forehead a light peck.

"Now c'mon, Quinn's looking for us." As she turned around and opened the door, though she felt a hand slap her ass hard and squeeze, then a warm breath in her ear.

"You're sweet...but don't think you can just leave me hanging and get away with it..." Santana teased. With that she swept past Brittany and walked down the hall, leaving the dazed blonde to contemplate her words.

Brittany gulped before chasing her girl. Being a 'gentlemen' and holding off on the sexy times was going to be a LOT harder then either of them thought.

* * *

"God finally Britt! You're so slow!" Quinn said as the other blonde finally walked up to the pair. Santana just smirked knowingly. Brittany didn't understand, why was she being so obvious if she wanted to keep _them_ a secret?

"Yeah Britt, _what took you so long_?" she said, putting her hand on Brittany's shoulder and running it softly down her arm. It looked seemingly innocent but Brittany knew better.

_Fucking tease._

...fine, if that's how she wanted to play? It was so on.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you...Sam asked me to homecoming!" she exclaimed.

"Woooow Quinnie the Pooh getting back in the game!" Brittany teased. The shorter blonde was always so focused on school work- she didn't really have time for dates.

"Yeah I was getting worried you've given up dating entirely."

"Shut up San. Besides, it's not like we're dating, he just asked me to the dance."

"Fuck that, you want on those froggy lips I knows it- and he totally wants on your Christian ass." This made the normally collected girl blush furiously.

"H-he probably doesn't even think about me that way."

"Oh yes he does," Brittany said biting her lip suggestively while giving a mischievous glance to Santana," You're so hot Q- completely fuckable..." she tugged on the hem of her shirt to pull her closer.

"Brittany!" Quinn giggled," knock it off..."

She was used to the girls antics by now.

...but Santana certainly wasn't. Well, she was but she didn't like it. She knew Brittany was accepting her challenge as she looked her best friend up and down.

"But really Q. You know how hard I tried to get in your-"

"Okay!" Santana cut in, pulling her back by her shirt. Brittany grinned in satisfaction. Jealous Santana was so sexy.

"Don't you have some cars to wash or something?" Brittany said pulling a still giggling Quinn closer. Santana scowled at the scene before the familiar smirk came back.

"You know what? You're right, I'll see you guys around." She turned around dramatically, swinging her hips as she walked away.

"I thought you had her at 'fuckable' her jealousy was off the charts..." Quinn said as they both watched her leave.

"Uhh...yeah me t-"

Just then Santana 'accidentally' ran into yet another shirtless guy who caught her before she 'fell'.

"The _fuck_?" Brittany glared as the brunette got her flirt on.

"...uh yeah, I don't think your plan's working out so well." The taller girl snorted.

'_If only you knew Quinnie..._' she thought.

* * *

It had been a couple hours now- both blondes' cars had long been cleaned but they stuck around.

Quinn stayed for Sam who obviously wanted to be more then a date to a dance.

And Brittany..._well_.

The recently excusive, secret, not-yet-girlfriends continued on with their teasing game. Taking every oppurtunity to make the other squirm.

They didn't hook up with anyone else, they didn't make it so obvious, they didn't even kiss each other- just painful innocent touches, hungry stares, blatant disregard of personal space, and 'harmless flirting'.

"You're not going to win..." Santana said as she laid her dripping stomach across the hood of a camaro.

"Win what, exactly?" Brittany asked as she leaned against the door.

"Our game, silly. You're gonna cave."

"And that means?" she countered, moving behind her and placing her hands on either side of her hips so that Santana was trapped.

She didn't push her off and say something about being to public like Brittany thought she would. Instead, she whirled around in her arms do that their lips are almost touching.

"It means, Ms. Pierce..." she practically breathed into her mouth," That you're going to _fuck me_..."

Brittany clenched her fist tightly as a wave of arousal shot through her. That's all she wanted to do yet exactly what she _didn't_ want to do, if that makes any sense.

"Hello! I hope I am not interrupting anything!" a rather annoying voice said behind them.

They separated quickly and turned to meet-

"Berry, what are you doing here?" Santana asked, hoping that Rachel didn't think much of their position.

"You mean other to get my car washed?" before either of them could make a snide comment Rachel continued," Well if you MUST know Finn asked me to come. I am really hoping that he wants to ask me to accompany him to the homecoming dance next weekend but that is not the only reason..." she trailed, waiting for one of them to ask what it was.

They didn't.

"Well, the other reason was to inform the other members of the Glee Club that because Aerosmith canceled on Figgins last minute we, the glee club, will be doing performances for the dance! Isn't that exciting?!"

"WHAT?" Brittany yelled in surprise.

"Each of the members will have to perform at least once- Mr. Schuester's orders. He called me just today and I thought I would spread the word to provide maximum practice time!" Santana just started outright laughing.

"There is no freakin WAY. I'm performing next Saturday, you tell Mr. Vest Addict _that_," the blonde said, eyes narrowed.

"U-umm okay. I-it wasn't my idea! Don't kill me please!" Rachel said before running away.

Santana continued laughing.

"Stop it San!" Brittany whined adorably.

"I-I'm s-sorry I-it's just..._soooo_ funny!"

"This is all your fault! If you didn't make Puck jealous then I wouldn't have had to beat him up in self-defense and I wouldn't be in Glee Club!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hey hey..." Santana said calming down," You know I'm sorry about that..."

Brittany just turned away from her.

"C'mon...I don't like to see you sad."

"You know what makes me sad? This whole little game we've been playing all day!"

"What? I thought you liked it?" the brunette questioned, confused.

"Well sure but...Santana we're right back where we started!" Brittany exclaimed. They got a few looks from some other Cheerios. Santana bit her lip before grabbing Brittany's arm.

"C'mon," she led her around a corner, once try we're out of eyesight she intertwined their fingers," Now what do you mean?"

"I don't want to watch you flirt with other people anymore and I hate that we still are trying to make each other jealous. I just got you and it's like it doesn't even matter!" Brittany confessed lowering her head. Santana's eyes widened and she immediately felt like shit.

"God...I _suck_," Santana mumbled," Britt I'm sorry. I just...ugh I just don't know how to handle my emotions right now. All my relationships have just been a game to me and I hate myself for making you feel that way. You mean so much more to me then that." Brittany raised her head just enough so that Santana could see her smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," she said smiling back.

"Thank you. And...I understand. It's hard for me too. But we can get through this..." she squeezed her hands tighter.

"Yeah, I know."

"So how about we stop teasing the shit out of each other and I pick you up at 6:00 tomorrow for our date?" Santana's grin widened.

"Sounds absolutely perfect...except..."

There's the pout again.

"Except?"

"Except _I'm_ picking _you_ up."

"Oh really?" Brittany said wrapping her arms around the smaller girls waist and pulling her in closer.

"Mhmm really," Santana responded leaning in for the kiss. Their lips connected softly in a sickeningly sweet kiss as they began to make out leisurely. Both of them smiled as their lips slid around each other and their hands wandered. Both thoroughly enjoying the kiss before something caused them to abruptly disconnect.

A gasp followed by,

"Oh. My. Barbra."

A/N:Uh-oh they've been CAUGHT. And I think you can guess by who- the question is what will she do with this new information? Blackmail perhaps?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Happy Labor Day to all!

Not gonna lie, this one was hard to write for some reason. I also decided to not make this one the date chapter which is why it's so short. Anyway, sorry for making you wait for such an unimpressive chapter- but I have ideas for next chapter!

On another note THANK YOU guys so much for reading and enjoying this fic! 800 reviews? Mind blown! Thanks so much for the support!

Gleefan: Ahaha I hope you didn't get in trouble! But I've definitely done that before so don't worry you're not alone.

LunarMikeo07: I want them to tell Quinn soon, too:)

Dada: Yeah she definitely does. And you're right!

Guest: Thanks I was hoping it was more realistic!

NaNaRivers: Don't worry your name comes up like you want not as 'guest'!

Rainezeik: Aww thanks! I love your stories too! Update your sticky note one okay? :)

LoveEveryone: Thank you!

Cami: Sorry if I was worrying you- summer actually makes it really hard for me to write. I have more time but having less stress makes me less inclined to write which is why these updates are taking so long...up school starts up soon! And as for when they do the dirty, that's up to you guys!

Snixxwanky: Haha thanks! And I come from Oregon originally;)

Gleeeeeeek89: I don't think it's NECESSARILY blackmail.

Ivy: Please read ^^

Lexorchard: Lolz I just realized that your review was for ch.1. I hope you decide to continue!

M206: Haha everyone does!

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

**Caught**

* * *

"Oh. My. Barbra," Rachel breathed as Brittany and Santana froze in shock.

They glanced at each other as Rachel's eyes continued to widen before she spoke again,

"You guys are togeth-hah!" before she finished she was cut off as Brittany acted fast and yanked her out of everyone's sight- in between them so she wouldn't be able to get away.

"Don't you _dare_ say a word about this- got it?" the blonde growled," You didn't see anything."

Santana _would_ be thinking about how badass protective Britt was just _so_ attractive but_ of course_ she had to focus on their relationship being outed.

Fucking Berry.

"I won't of course not!" Rachel said as if it were second nature to comply to whatever Brittany said. Being Rachel though she just had to make her thoughts known," But why don't you want to be seen as a couple? You already dated- it's not like it would ruin either of your reputations." Brittany gripped her harder.

"What did I tell you about sticking your giant nose where it doesn't belong?"

But the Jewish girl was used to her bullying by now. Over the years she had learned that Brittany would only get physical, like punching, when someone actually posed a physical threat to her, which Rachel did not.

So she continued talking.

"Fine, if you won't tell me why this has to stay a secret then I'll tell people about you two."

"What did you say?" Brittany sneered. "You don't understand what you're dealing with hobbit," the cheerleader warned.

Rachel smiled before screaming,

"FINN, FINN SOMEBODY HELP ME!" They panicked and her mouth was quickly covered.

"Shut _up_ Berry!"

A shadow appeared from around the corner and Brittany quickly let her go.

"Rachel? Santana, Brittany? What's going on?" Finn asked confused as always," Are you okay Rach?" She glanced at the two obviously nervous girls before replying,

"No I'm fine- just a simple misunderstanding. You can go now." The tall boy eyed them suspiciously before nodding.

"I'll be close by if you need me."

"Thank you Finn. That's very kind." He smiled before disappearing again.

"Now- are you going to tell me?" Rachel pushed. Santana glared but realized that her whole lifestyle was on the line.

"What's it going to take for you to not tell anyone and for me not to tell you why I can't tell you?" she asked carefully.

"San...you can't trust a dwarf," Brittany warned. Rachel ignored her and thought.

It didn't take her very long to figure something out.

"...how about you join the Glee Club Santana?" Rachel asked hesitantly. It's not like she could ask her to be nice to her or make her popular or treat her with dignity could she?!...or maybe she could've? Damn, too late now. Besides, Santana would probably turn her down anyway...

Santana was actually expecting it, though.

Hello, this was Rachel Berry.

"Fine."

The two girls looked at her in astonishment- neither of them really think she'd agree so fast.

"O-okay then," Rachel said, finally at a loss for words. Santana's expression turned darker and she got up close and personal to the smaller girl.

"But I'm warning you...if _anyone_ finds out- even your fucking parents- I. Will. End. You." Fear rose in Rachel'a eyes and she nodded slightly," Now go." Without another word she followed the command.

"I can't believe you agreed so fast..." Brittany said shaking her head," We could've easily kept her mouth shut on fear alone. You can't join Glee, it's social suicide!"

"Yeah but...I figured I could easily make up some bullshit for being in Glee to the school and Coach...and y'know...I'd be able to spend more time with you..." she said shyly, revealing her true intentions. It would be risky but she found herself wanting to spend more and mire time with the blonde. Brittany's heart soared at her sudden bashfulness and couldn't help but plant a sloppy kiss on her lips.

"You're adorable."

"No I'm not..." Santana grumbled even though she couldn't help the blush on her cheeks.

"Whatever you say cutie pie, let's go before Quinn get's suspicious. You know we've really got to be more careful I think she's figuring it out.

"Cutie pie?" Santana scoffed, yeah that's all she got from that. She didn't even know Brittany could say something that sweet.

"Well yeah babe. You're so damn cute, I could just _eat you up_," whoops, the sex shark was back.

Santana's cheeks got redder as she followed Brittany to search for their friend.

* * *

"...Are you alright?" Sam asked the blonde girl who had a pondering look on her face.

"Hmm...what?" she replied distractedly.

"I said 'are you alright?' you seem a little...spacey."

"I'm just thinking...have you noticed anything odd about Santana and Brittany's behavior? Or is it just me?" Quinn wondered aloud.

"Odd as in horny?" Quinn gave him a look- honestly, teenage boys and their hormones," I'm serious! They've been all over each other all day. Everyone's noticed- are they back together? I've been hearing rumors."

So it wasn't just her. They've been like this for a week now, what with the forbidden love thing, but now it somehow seemed different...

"No, they're not back together," she said, mostly to herself. They would've told her, wouldn't they? Of course they would!...right?

"You're really good friends with them right?"

"Yeah, the best." Suddenly she saw them again, heading towards her. Sure they were looking at her and smiling, but half of the time they were glancing at the other. The way they looked at each other...

"Hey Quinn, Sam," Brittany greeted. Santana didn't even bother.

"H-hey guys," The boy stuttered. Still somewhat awestruck and/or scared of their presence.

"So Sam, I hear you've gots your eye on my home girl here?" Santana asked in her gangster voice. He nodded.

"Well, just so you know. If you hurt her I will chop your balls off and cut them into tiny little pieces and Britts here will shove them so far up your ass you'll feel them in your throat- clear?" she smiled almost innocently. Brittany smirked and his eyes widened comically before he nodded again.

"Ugh you guys are unbelievable," Quinn laughed. Although she also hoped that she wouldn't get hurt, she could see herself liking Sam and his big ass smile. It was nice to know she was cared for.

"Hey so the car wash is almost over, do you guys want to go get something to eat afterwards? I can't stand hot dogs..." the lone brunette suggested.

"Oooo like a double date?" Brittany asked enthusiastically. Why would she even say that? Santana looked at her, then at Quinn who was looking back expectantly. Oh now she understood...Brittany was trying to give her an opportunity to deny their dating. She was smarter then most people thought.

"No Brittany, NOT like a double date. I told you no already." Brittany pouted and Santana averted her eyes. God, would that pout always make her so weak? Even though she knew it was just for show (and it seemed almost everything she did was just for show) she felt guilty for putting such a sad look on Brittany's face.

Quinn rolled her eyes, '_stupid stubborn Santana. Guess Brittany's plan didn't work after all..._'

"Yeah sure I'll go, Sam?"

"Okay sounds fun!"

* * *

FromTheHottestPersonEver: This is SO a double date;)

Santana smirked at the text and looked up to see Brittany giving her a flirtatious look.

They were eating at Breadstix, Quinn and Santana across from Sam and Brittany, respectively.

ToTheHottestPersonEver: It's not a double date- I don't want our first date to be with these two-_- and when did you change your name on my phone?

FromTheHottestPersonEver: When you weren't looking, I'm a ninja like that- although I'm rethinking the name since it's not really true...

Santana sent her a questioning glance from across the table.

FromTheHottestPersonEver: You're the hottest person ever silly:3

"What are you blushing at?" Quinn suddenly asked.

"Nothing!" Santana said quickly, closing her phone.

The blonde looked at her then to Brittany who smiled innocently.

"Riiiight, nothing. Because Santana Lopez blushes all the time."

"It was nothing Q, just Puck trying to get in my pants again." From the look on her face, Quinn didn't buy it. But she let it go anyway. Her and Sam started a conversation about the new Batman movie, Quinn was nerdy in that aspect too.

ToTheHottestPersonEver: That was close, you can't say stuff like that or we're gonna blow our secret...although it was really sweet:)

FromTheHottestPersonEver: I'll make it up to you.

Santana wondered for a second what she meant- she hoped it was a hot make out session. She could imagine it now, Brittany's lips on hers. Maybe even going further...she was distracted by her sexy thoughts when she felt something brush against her calf. At first she thought it was just Quinn accidentally bumping her but then it happened again.

It was obvious now, a bare foot trailing up from the bottom of her calf to the back of her knee and back down. Her jaw tensed and she shot Brittany a look, but the girl wasn't even looking at her, she was in conversation with the other blondes.

"You know I didn't think Anne Hathaway could pull of cat woman either but she pleasantly surprised me," Brittany said, working her foot higher. She never thought playing footsie would turn her on but then again anything Brittany turned her on. She bit her lower lip harshly when she reached her inner thigh.

Sam nodded in agreement and Quinn just scoffed.

"I will never turn my back on Selina Kyle."

"But Anne was just SO HOT," Brittany emphasized her words by pressing the top of her foot right into Santana's covered center. She gasped and jerked, causing her knee to shoot up and hit the underside of the table.

"Shit!" she cursed.

"What the hell San?" Quinn flinched at the sudden movement.

"S-sorry, muscle spasm," she stuttered, rubbing her knee,"been on my feet all day, y'know?"

"You should rest when you get home, I bet you're really tired from working on day...just say the word and I'll give you a _full body _massage." Santana's fist clenched, hearing Brittany's proposition was not helping her immense arousal right now.

"I think I'll just take a nap thanks..." she said.

"Well, if you're sure..." Brittany said suggestively. Santana was glad when Trouty Mouth provided a distraction.

"Check please," Sam said at a waiter passing by. He pulled out his credit card before Quinn stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Paying?" he said slowly, obviously confused.

"Sam I know your family's been having some issues lately..."

"We're much better now, thanks. Besides, I'm the gentlemen here." Quinn looked like she wanted to protest more but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She glanced at Santana for some help. After years of being friends she seemed to read her instantly.

"Yeah well I'm not dating you- I'll pay for myself and Britt because I owe her."

"You owe me?" she questioned.

"Yeah, remember the first time you paid for me?" Brittany thought some more before realization dawned on her. The first time she paid for her was the night that she agreed to be her fake girlfriend... Oh Santana would have to do _a lot_ more then just pay for one dinner to make up for that week (although really, she's already made up for it by just being her).

Brittany smiled lovingly at Santana who was oblivious as she dug into her purse.

"Fine, fine," Sam said, secretly relieved- paying for 3 girls was expensive," But I'm definitely paying for you, Quinn." She blushed at this, they weren't officially dating but she really liked having someone do sweet things for her.

"Okay, thanks. But I'm driving you home- deal?"

"Deal," he said smiling his guppy smile.

"Ugh stop being all sweet, you guys are sickening me with your Barbie and Ken dream life," Santana scowled.

"Whatever S. I know you should be thanking me. Now you have a good excuse to get a ride with Brittany. Your welcome." Santana's scowl fell and her eyes widened. For once she couldn't think of a rebuttal.

They shuffled out of their booth before making their way to their cars.

"So it didn't go as planned?" Quinn asked walking by Brittany as Santana continued to threaten Sam. The taller girl had to think for a second before she remembered what she was talking about. Right, today was the day she was suppose to make San hers...but she already made that happen yesterday (she was so good).

Putting on her best sad look she sighed a sad," Yeah..."

"Well if it means anything I think it's working- just slower then you thought. Have you seen the way she looks at you?" '_Yes, it's the same way I look at her_', she replied in her mind as she shook her head no.

"Really? You don't? She looks at you like..." she trailed.

"Like what?"

"...like she's in love with you, Britt."

There was that word again.

_Love_.

She was 18 for god sakes. Three weeks ago she was the biggest slit in Lima- LOVE wasn't in her vocabulary!

...but at the same time. Santana was just such a special girl- and she didn't know what to make of her feelings towards her. It's like she had clawed her way into her heart...and she wasn't getting out anytime soon.

"Okay I can see you're having a panic attack inside. Forget I said it- poor choice of words. All I'm saying is that I know she likes you just as much as you like her, you just have to convince her that her parents aren't worth hiding her feelings." Brittany looked on at Santana, who was leaning against her car door waiting. She couldn't help but think she looked absolutely beautiful, even in shorts and a tank top.

"Yeah you're right..." she said off handily," ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, can't wait to just crash and take a nap," Santana said," Bye blondies."

"Bye guys!" Brittany waved for getting in the drivers seat and starting the car.

"You know you _could_ hang out with me. My massage offer still stands."

"Ugh can I get a rain check? As much as I'd love to I'm gonna jump your bones if we're in bed together. Or on any soft surface. Or right now..." she rambled," Anyway, the point is, this whole day has taken its toll on me- hell this whole week and as much as I hate it- I do agree that we should_ wait_...at least until our date tomorrow," she added with a smirk.

Brittany's blue eyes darkened as she listened to Santana talked but he tried to focus on her words.

"Y-yeah you're right. I'm right."

"Of course you're right," she said truthfully. Brittany pulled up to her house and stopped the car reluctantly.

"I don't wanna leave you," she pouted.

"Me neither but I'll see you tomorrow."

They leaned in simultaneously for a sweet goodbye kiss.

"Okay fine..." Brittany sighed.

"I'll pick you up, be ready!"

"Of course I will." Santana leaned across the center to connect their lips one last time before she finally got out.

Brittany sighed as she watched her leave, waving at the door before she disappeared inside.

She didn't like their current situation much but she loved spending time with Santana, almost like a real couple. And honestly, she couldn't wait till she could call her _hers_.

...but that would come in time. For now she was just content with what they were, no matter how confusing it was.

And she could. It wait for their date tomorrow.

* * *

A/N2: So next chapter is their first REAL date! Only took 19 chapters right? Anyway, tell me what you guys would like to see next chapter, I'm willing to take all your ideas into consideration!

Oh, and be honest with me...

Do you want them to have sex next chapter?

Please review and thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Guys I'm sorry this chapter was REALLY hard to write:( GAAAH it took too long...oh well, hopefully you like it and are still reading! Brittana date coming up:)

Caution: There is an INSANE amount of fluff in this chapter. You have been warned.

UruD: I see Quinn/Dianna shipping Brittana hardcore lol

MoudK: I'll tell you this: I will never tire of Brittana teasing each other.

Ascouer: I know I feel bad too:(

LucyQ. 16: You'll start to see the beginnings of it in this chapter but it won't happen YET.

IP25: Agree

: Tell that person thank you for me! I'm glad you like it:)

Naynay1963: I don't think I can write anything other then happy endings lol. My poor little heart just wouldn't be able to take it!

Snixxwanky: Don't worry, most people don't that's why I got out of there as fast as I could! But if you're wondering it's the one above California.

RomanticGuest: Don't worry, I'm a closet romantic...like hopelessly haha.

Krys10: Fluff BRUNG

NaeNae03: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!

Gleeeeeeek89: I like your suggestions and I'm thinking of one in particular...one tell you which one though lol!

Soup frenzy: Yeah Fluffy and sweet is nice but I always like a LITTLE drama to balance it out;)

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Date Night

* * *

Never had Brittany EVER spent _this_ much time trying to pick an outfit. Not for school, or parties, or 'dates', or weddings- never. Picking an outfit never seemed like such a big deal.

So why was it now?

Yes, Santana was special to her but she's seen her tons of times in countless outfits. It's not like it was _any_ different.

Okay, yeah it was. Maybe...maybe it was because she was actually trying to _impress_ the girl. She had never really wanted- or needed- to impress someone before. But Santana...she was different. What if she was disappointed if it didn't look like she tried enough for her? Or what if she laughed for trying _too_ hard?

Then it hit her.

She was NERVOUS.

Brittany S. Pierce was _nervous_ to go on a date. That's why she felt like she couldn't breath, or that nothing she did could be good enough. Brittany asked Santana out, she had spent the time and made the effort to think of the perfect date for her. Hopefully Santana liked it...

She checked the time, she had forty minutes left to get ready and she was just standing in her underwear, hair and makeup done.

'_Okay Britt, this isn't that hard. Just pick something!_'

She told Santana to dress semi-formal but she barely knew what that meant anyway. She was taking her to a fancy restaurant but it wasn't like...evening gown fancy and they lived in Nowhere, Ohio- they couldn't be picky.

After tearing apart her closet she got it down to two choices. A floral summery dress that looked super awesome on her or a nice skirt, button up shirt combo.

Now which to choose...but wait, maybe that dress was a little too casual and now that she thought about it she looked way better in that one blouse...

"UGGGH!" she yelled in frustration.

"Britty?" a voice came from the doorway.

"Tommy!" she exclaimed," Did I wake you up? I'm sorry T." The little boy shook his head.

"You didn't wake me up B...but why were you yelling?" Brittany let out a heavy sigh.

"You remember Santana right?"

"Uh-huh, she was really pretty. Like Big Q but...differenter..." she smiled at that comment, and that he remembered her.

"Well, I have a date with her tonight and I REALLY like her so I REALLY want to impress her...but I don't know what to wear..." she pouted, laying back on her bed.

Without another word Tommy, her seven year old brother, proceeded to go to her closet, pull out various articles of clothing, and throw them all directly on his big sister- catching her by surprise.

"HERE BRITT!" he yelled before kissing her on the cheek,"

Skeptically, Brittany examined the clothes he had picked and...it made her look like a... I don't know, a pansy? He had picked out a short denim skirt, a nice blouse and a sweater to match. It didn't really fit her badass image but it certainly looked good on her...and they _did_ looked really good with those ankle-high boots she had...

"I don't know T...this isn't really my style."

"Then why's it in your closet?"

...

"Touché little man," she said ruffling his hair," But I still don't know..."

"It's perfect Britt, I promise!" he grinned widely and have her a big kiss on the cheek before running out.

The blonde sighed, thinking about her other options.

Looking at the time which said she had about 10 minutes, Brittany decided it was this or nothing.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

She should've gone with nothing.

Honestly, with the way Santana looked there was no other way Brittany could even be in her league.

Santana was leaning against her car in a tight red cotton dress that had 3/4 sleeves, a black mini jacket and black heels to match.

She pulled off sexy without looking slutty _perfectly_. And the way she smiled at her made her heart beat incredibly fast.

"Y-you look..._really_ good..." Brittany complimented as she got close. 'Stop stuttering stupid, turn on the Pierce charm'. Regaining her confidence the blonde held out a single red rose," I got this for you," she gave her a peck on the cheek before looking at her adoringly.

Ugh, when did she become such a sap.

"T-thank you," Santana stuttered, equally nervous. Her pre-date prep time didn't go so well either. She was easily as nervous as Brittany and she couldn't go ask Quinn for advice like she normally would. She didn't know what 'semi-formal' meant to Brittany (Because to her parents you had to look formal _all the time_) but she didn't want to look shabby. Yes, the word 'shabby' actually crossed her mind. Then, when she was finally ready she had to make up some bullshit party excuse to her parents to get out of the house.

But seeing Brittany was completely worth it. She looked dazzling and the way she was all ready treating her made her head spin. Noah Puckerman would never in a million years give her a flower.

"I though I told you to dress casually?" Brittany teased pulling at the mini jacket," I'm going to have a hard time focusing on making this the best date ever when all I want to do is rip your clothes off and ravish you..." Santana still hadn't gotten used to those comments and she blushed hard.

"...you know it's hard to take you seriously, in that outfit," the brunette countered. Brittany stopped kissing her neck to give her a playful shove.

"Tommy picked it out!" she pouted causing her date to laugh.

"Aww how sweet," she teased," Good thing too, I thought Quinn had leant you some clothes."

"Saaaan!" she whined," You know what? I'm just gonna change..." she grumbled before turning away.

"No don't! C'mooon..." Santana said pulling her back, trying to kiss her. But Brittany turned her face to avoid it," I'm sorry for making fun of you okay? The truth is I'm just really nervous about tonight and...you look absolutely beautiful." This caused Brittany to turn her head a little.

"Really?" she whispered, their lips only a hair apart.

"Really."

With that they both leaned forward to connect their lips in a deep, sensual kiss.

Like every time she kissed Brittany, Santana's mind only focused on her. Everything else simply did not matter.

She took her breath away.

They parted reluctantly and looked into each others eyes.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Brittany prompted. She nodded," I'm nervous, too."

After she said it a smile crept up onto both of their faces and neither really cared much about how mushy they were being. They never felt happier.

"Are you ready to go?" Brittany asked. She didn't want to ruin the moment but she knew there was so much more in store for them tonight.

"Of course. I've been looking forward to this for a long time Brittany S. Pierce." The blonde smirked before opening the passenger door for Santana to get in.

"You better hold onto that cute little clutch of yours Lopez, cuz I'm about to wow you with my awesome first date skillz."

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Santana didn't think that Brittany could get anymore perfect...until this date that is- and they hadn't even gotten out of the car. Sure what she was wearing wasn't really 'her' but she wore it with such confidence- and it was incredibly sweet that her brother had picked it out for her (that made her swoon a little). And she wasn't lying, Brittany looked absolutely beautiful. If someone who didn't know her saw her they wouldn't think she was such a hard ass.

They had been driving for twenty minutes or so and Brittany still didn't tell her what they were doing or where they were going. When she asked she just changed the subject and talked about random topics.

Then again, there wasn't really much to do in Lima so when they turned down a certain road Santana knew exactly where they were going.

"Britt!" she said suddenly, causing The blonde to flinch- the nerves were making her jumper then usual.

"What?"

"We're going to _Class_?" she asked incredulously. Brittany smirked.

"Uh-huuuh."

"But- Britt. Their food is REALLY expensive." She wasn't trying to be rude or anything, it WAS. _Class_ was, well the classiest place in town (obviously not the most original). Their food was good, but over priced...so basically it was for rich people like Santana's parents to flaunt their money.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to impress you, even though you're probably used to this treatment..."

"Brittany..." Santana sighed, even though she thought the gesture was incredibly sweet," You don't need to take me to a fancy restaurant to impress me...I'll be happy just sitting on your couch as..." she stopped and thought '_oh god if Quinn could only hear the cheese that is about to come out of my mouth right now'_,"...as long as I'm with you." She gave her a coy smile and held her hand.

Brittany looked shocked for a second but she quickly smiled (her heart just melted a little).

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," she said in an un-Brittany like manner," And I totally agree with you except I really want to take you here." She had pulled a LOT of strings to get a reservation this short notice and she may have broken her piggy bank to take her here (she wasn't poor but it's just not classy if you come up short when you take a girl out, y'know?) but she wasn't going to tell any of that to Santana.

"Okay then if you're REALLY sure...I would love to dine with you Ms. Pierce."

Cutely, the blonde stuck her arm out and Santana linked hers with it at the elbow as Brittany lead them off.

:3:3:3:3:3:3

"Uhh Britt? Why are we going in through the back door...?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Shh it's a surprise!" Brittany smiled. Okay, now the nerves were back. Actually, whenever she was with Brittany she felt butterflies flapping around in her stomach...

Her curiosity grew as she switched from elbow linking to hand holding as she was pulled through the kitchen. Some people gave them looks but other than that no one attempted to stop them. Oh god, she hoped they weren't doing anything illegal.

"Britt seriously what is going o-" Santana stopped mid-sentence to drop her jaw in awe.

Brittany had led her into a private room that comfortably fit two chairs and an already set table with a candle and flower in the center. Christmas lights decorated the tops of the walls giving it a very romantic vibe.

"Holy shit..." Santana whispered.

"Do you like it?" the taller girl asked biting her lip nervously. She hoped it wasn't too much.

The brunette shook herself out of her thoughts and sputtered," Yeah- yes! Of course!" causing Brittany to giggle. _Giggle_.

"H-how did you...? I mean- oh my GOD."

"I really wanted our date to be special, and I know you don't want your parents finding out about us so I asked a friend of a friend who owed me if they could pull something off...is it...too much?"

Suddenly Santana's lips were on hers, kissing her deep before pulling away.

"It's amazing...no one has ever done anything this special for me. Ever."

"Well you deserve it."

Instinctively their lips found each other again and they were soon in a full blown make-out session.

"Uhh _Britt_.." Santana moaned when she was backed up to hit the table, causing the dishes to clatter a little. She couldn't even describe her emotions right now. Brittany was being absolutely perfect and she couldn't believe she had gone through all the trouble to do this for HER. Puck never did anything even close to this and okay, she WAS a bitch to him but still.

"Good evening ladie- oh," their waiter said as he came in the door. They immediately parted," I'm so so so sorry. Pardon my interruption." He stood their for a second as the couple stood like a deer caught in headlights,"...I'll be back to take your order soon." With that he hurried back out. They exchanged a glance for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see YOUR face?"

"Hey I was just mad he interrupted us..."

"Jeez keep it in your pants Lopez!"

"What? Me! You're the one who pushed me into the table! He probably came in to check what the noise was."

"Yeah your right, you moaned my name _pretty_ loud," the blonde said with a smirk. Santana's face instantly turned a shade redder. Fuck that ethnic people can't blush. Then she decided to take a route other than embarrassment. She pulled Brittany by the waist until their lips were almost touching again.

"Well I just couldn't help myself, you're just _so hot_," she whispered seductively. Brittany's breath caught in her throat as she anticipated another mind blowing kiss,"...and I REALLY want to kiss you right now but I don't want that waiter to walk in on us again." With a sly grin she pulled away.

Brittany almost chased those lips with her own but she decided Santana was right.

"Tease..." she sighed. Santana laughed but went to sit down.

"WAIT!" Brittany yelled, causing her to jump. Before she could ask why she scared the shit out of her the blonde pulled out the chair for her and gestured for her to sit.

"Brittany..." she said sweetly," You don't have to do _everything_ for me."

"Is it wrong for me to take care of you?" she asked before kissing her cheek innocently and taking her own seat.

"No...but you're making me feel guilty, I want to take care of you too."

"And you will...on our next date."

"And who says there's going to be a next date hmm?"

"C'mon San, I think we _both_ know you can't stay away from _this_ for long..." Brittany smirked while gesturing to her body.

Santana was about to argue back until she realized it was sort of true.

Okay it was REALLY true.

There was a knock on the door- looks like the waiter learned his lesson.

"Come in!" Brittany called. The sharply dressed man reappeared with two glass of water and two menus.

"Good evening ladies. Welcome to _Class_, the finest restaurant for miles. My name is Devon and I'll be taking your order whenever you're ready," he said with a smile.

"Order whatever you want. I mean it, San. Don't give me that 'I REALLY just want a salad aka the cheapest thing on the menu.' I'll just order two lobsters."

"Alright alright..." she said.

Well, there goes her original plan.

:3:3:3:3:3:3

"Your favorite color is yellow?" Santana asked- she never would have guessed. Then again, a lot about Brittany surprised her.

"Mhmm. Red is a close second, but I only like it 'cuz you like really sexy in it."

"Good to know," the brunette smirked. They were eating their meal slowly. Brittany order something French she couldn't pronounce and Santana ordered a steak and caprese salad. They were too distracted with talking to each other to eat though.

"What's your favorite color?" Santana looked one looked at Brittany's eyes and blurted her answer,

"Baby blue..." her eyes were just so..._ugh_. She could stare at them for hours and not get bored.

...was that weird?

"Here is your check ma'am." The waiter handed her the book and Brittany pulled out her card.

"Britt let me see it."

"No," she said, handing the check back.

"C'mon please?"

"No San. No now go before she can convince me to let her pay for half." he looked at them before hurrying away.

"At least let me pay for the tip..."

"I told you no San. I asked you out and I'm paying for dinner."

"Fine..." Santana pouted but she couldn't pull it off like the blonde could," Thank you, Britt. Dinner was great."

"It better be, I just payed two months allowance for it..."

"Brittany!"

"I'm _kidding_ San," she laughed. Santana glared at her," Oh c'mon it was funny. Besides, I would spend ALL my money on you."

After signing the receipt they made their way back to the car hand in hand.

"That was the best date I've ever been in..." Santana admitted. She was sad that she would have to go home now. She wanted to spend all night with Brittany...or every night, or everyday.

"Wait, you think it's over? Please, it's no where _near_ over...unless you want it to be over?"

"No! No no no! I'm enjoying myself way too much to want this to be over."

"Good," she smiled happily," Because I've got a lot in store for you missy."

:3:3:3:3:3:3

"YES HOLE IN ONE!" Santana screamed. Brittany let out a frustrated huff a she stated at the hole where Santana ball fell in.

She had brought her to a mini golf place a couple towns over. She really wanted to do that cute thing people do in movies where she gets to press her front into Santana's back to 'teach her how to swing' but the girl was CRAZY good.

Like, they were on the fourteenth hole and she had gotten a hole in one every time.

Yeah, Brittany was getting her ass kicked.

"And that's _another_ hole in one! What's the score now B?" she asked, even though she already knew.

"14 to 29..." the blonde grumbled. It's not that she was BAD...it's just that Santana was better. Looks like her plan to impress her with her mad golf skills failed.

"Aww c'mon don't be such a sore loser..." Santana said.

"I'm not- you're being a sore winner!" First dates were about getting to know each other, and one thing she learned was that Santana Lopez was REALLY competitive.

"I am not! I just really mini golf...and winning," she said cheekily. Brittany pouted.

"Hey, don't worry I'm not too good at this either," a voice behind them said. It was a teenage girl about their age who seemed to be waiting for her friends to finish the previous whole.

And she was hot.

"I'm not _bad_ at it. She's just too good for her own good," Brittany replied. Santana's eyes immediately narrowed. This girl was looking at Brittany with obvious intentions in her mind.

"Yeah, my best friend's the same. I swear he cheats."

"I wish San cheated. It would make me feel a little better..." Brittany pouted again.

"Wow you look really cute when you do that," hot girl said matter-of-factly.

Both Brittany and Santana looked at her in shock. The brunette knew she was hitting on _her_ date but she didn't expect her to be so straightforward. Brittany shifted uncomfortably as the girl looked her up and down and smirked to herself.

"Umm, thanks?"

'_Thanks? THANKS_?' Santana screamed in her head,' _Of course, our first date and Brittany gets hit on and she's not even DOING anything. WHAT THE FU-_'

"Look I'm really flattered by what you're umm..._suggesting_. But I'm on a date with someone I really like and I would like to go back to it now. Sorry," she said simply, with no regret. Then she grabbed Santana's hand and lead her to the next hole without waiting for a reply.

"What a fucking bitch. She saw me standing right next to you and she hit on you anyway," Santana growled. Even though her heart was soaring at the fact that she had blatantly turned a girl down for _her_.

"Oh San, she probably meant no harm. I bet she didn't even know we were together."

"'Didn't know' my ass..."

"Hey, listen to me. She is _nothing_ compared to you. And she wasn't even that pretty," Santana knew that wasn't true but it made her feel better," Although I still think your jealousy is super hot."

The shorter girl scoffed," I wasn't _jealous_," lie.

"Uh- huh...SURE you weren't."

"Whatever B..." she said, not being able to come up with a better argument.

"Mmmhmm," she said teasingly," Let's just continue with the game S."

"Don't feel like it..." she grumbled, arms crossed.

"What! But you're winning and we're almost done."

"...yeah...but I don't want SluttyMcTrollop over there checking out your ass every time you bend down to swing," Santana said as she shot a dangerous look to the hot girl who (ironically) looked away from them as soon as she saw Santana look at her.

"Ugh you are just _so sexy_ when you're jealous."

"I'm NOT jealous," she repeated," I just don't want people messing with what's _mine_." Brittany's eyebrow arched quizzically.

"Oh I'm _yours_ huh?"

Santana hesitated, but only for a second before saying," Mhmm. _You're MINE_."

The way she said it made Brittany way more aroused then she thought it would.

"I'm...nobody's property San..." the blonde said with absolutely no authority . In truth she REALLY liked the idea of..._belonging_ to Santana.

Sensing her weakness Santana put her hands on her waist and pulling her close. She leaned close so that her lips were just barely brushing the blondes ear.

"You sure about that?" she whispered before nibbling on Britt's earlobe. She moaned softly- her ears were super sensitive and Santana was extremely hot.

"Excuse me, some people are trying to golf here," the same girl said before, interrupting their...for lack of a better word, foreplay.

It was the wrong thing to say.

Immediately sexy Santana was gone and Snix settled in.

"Listen here, home wrecker. I've had it up to HERE with your interjections. I'm trying to enjoy a date and I don't want you oggling my girlfriend every time you think I'm not looking. Just because she rejected you, bra-stuffing ho, doesn't give you the right to ruin our night any further. And if I catch you staring at her one more time I WILL go all Lima Heights, clear?" She glared some more at the now terrified looking girl who nodded ever so slightly.

"C'mon San..." Brittany said trying to tug her away. One last dirty look and the brunette complied.

As soon as they got to the car Brittany pressed Santana up against the door.

"That was insanely arousing," she praised, sucking at her neck heatedly. Santana moaned loudly. She hoped that she wasn't too over-protective.

"Bitch needed to be taught a lesson," she said breathily.

"Mmm I'd like to be taught a lesson... but I have ONE last thing planned."

"I hope it's really hot sex because I want to get that little slut out of my head."

"Ugh you can't say stuff like that to me San..." Brittany groaned, kissing her on the lips one last time before pulling away. They both slipped into their seats equally horny before they sped of to their final destination of the night.

:3:3:3:3:3:D:3:3:3

Twenty minutes later Brittany drove them to the edge of Lima. This was the part she was most nervous about because it would leave them both kind of vulnerable and she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to help herself anymore and just jump Santana's bones.

Turning onto a deserted lane and parking where her car was practically invisible, due to the fact it was almost 11:00 and dark, she cut the engine.

"Okay, now I'm really confused. There's like, nothing here Britt."

"Exactly," she grinned. She got out of the car before opening the back and dragging out a big fluffy comforter and a small pillow.

"C'mon!" still not understanding Santana followed her to a brick wall about four feet high. If it was meant to keep out trespassers it was built poorly.

Brittany threw the stuff over before hoping over the wall to help a hesitant Santana climb over.

"Oh god we're not going to play golf again are we?" she said as she realized where they were. A huge, full size grassy golf course.

"Nope! We're just going to lay on this blanket, cuddle, talk and watch the stars."

"Brittany Pierce, who knew you were such a hopeless romantic?"

"Not me, I can tell you that," she chuckled," Now come on, let's go find a spot."

They found one in the middle of the field and they folded the blanket in half so they could fit in between it- Brittany lying on the pillow with her arm around Santana and Santana's head on her chest with her arm on the blonde's awesome abs,

It was the perfect temperature outside, not too cold not too hot and the distance from the small town made the stars clear and visible. Cuddled up in each others arms they watched the bright lights together. Perfectly content with just feeling each other.

Brittany was the first to break the silence.

"So I'm your girlfriend now huh?" she said, remembering the other girls slip-up during her bitch-out. Santana was glad she couldn't see her face because she was blushing pretty hard.

"Umm...sorry. Heat of the moment, you know?" Brittany frowned at that. She knew it was kind of early and totally unlike her but she really liked the idea of becoming girlfriends. Of being...dare she say it, _committed_.

"What if I...wanted it to be true? What would you think? " she ased hesitantly. Santana's heart skipped a beat. She wanted them to be official, obviously, she just thought that the blonde would think they were going too fast.

"I think...I would really like that."

She felt Brittany smile.

"I would really like that too." Santana smiled back and craned her neck to look at those blue eyes.

"So I get to call you my girlfriend now?"

"Mhmm...and I get to call you _my_ girlfriend. Even if it's just to myself." Santana frowned briefly when she remembered that no one other than Berry knew they were together but she quickly pushed it back in favor of the fact that she now had the most amazing girlfriend ever.

"One day, I'll be able to tell people Britt, I promise. Not just about us...but about me." Brittany kissed her tenderly.

"Don't force yourself. You'll be ready when you're ready. And I'll be here to support you," she promised.

Santana was overwhelmed with emotion. How did she get so lucky? There was no way she deserved this. Deserved _Brittany_.

"Sometimes I feel so stupid," Santana though out loud.

"What? Why?"

"I just...I'm such a BITCH. To Puck, to you- I mean. He liked me for years and I just used him. And you...you're so perfect and I was awful to you..."

"Hey, it's not just you. I was pretty stupid too. I was a whore and I tried to piss you off every chance I got...although, it was mostly because you look adorable when you're angry. And I'm far from perfect."

"You're not stupid. You were just dealing with really tough things and I completely understand. And to me...you are perfect..." the last part was almost inaudible.

It sounded a lot like something else.

"You're pretty perfect yourself."

It sounded a lot like something else.

They could both feel it, and for the first time that night, awkwardness filled the air. They could almost taste _those three words_.

But they both were afraid.

They weren't ready.

Yet.

"Tonight was amazing, Britt. Thank you," Santana said, trying to break the ice.

"You're welcome San. It feels good to actually care about someone instead of just using them for mindless sex."

"Yeah can we not talk about your conquests?"

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"...but how you acted with that girl...you've changed so much from being _that _girl."

The truth was, Brittany couldn't even fathom the thought of being with another girl now that her and Santana were together.

"San you don't have to worry. No one even compares to you."

Santana didn't even know what to say to that, so she just held her tighter. They could both feel themselves drifting. Despite being basically on the ground they had never been so comfortable.

"...Britt?"

"...mm?"

"...I...I think we should tell Quinn..."

"...me too."

"Okay," she said tiredly. She was over the moon about their relationship and she really wanted to share it with her best friend.

"You can go to sleep if you want...we'll talk more in the morning."

"What about your mom?"

"I'm always out this late. What about your parents?"

"They think I'm at a party. And I'm always never home when they are."

"Then go to sleep..."

"But I don't want to get caught-"

"San, just trust me. I told you I'd take care of you." Santana almost slipped again and said something she may or may not have regretted but she caught herself and instead said," Tonight was perfect Britt. But I'm so taking you out next time...on our first date as _girlfriends_." She pressed a kiss to the closest place she could reach, her chin.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Goodnight babe," Brittany said sweetly before kissing her forehead.

That night they didn't have sex or say _those three words_...

...but it was still safe to say that it was one of the best nights of their lives.

* * *

A/N2: Sorry guys no sex in this chapter, just didn't feel right- hopefully you agree! But it's gonna happen soon because I'M starting to get sexually frustrated!

And damn that was some heart to heart huh? Next chapter will hopefully not take so long!

PLEASE review (even if it's to scold me on how long this took:P)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N2: So, slightly faster update. I've been trying to get them out faster but I've just been so busy! I'm sure you can all relate. Anyway, thank you all for your support, reviews, alerts, favorites! You da best!

SassyGleek: Well thank you for making the time this time! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like my story! :)

Enigmatic Kebab: Unholy Trinity is my most favorite friendship ever:) Although I am warming up to Bram (ONLY AS A FRIENDSHIP THOUGH!)

Skyelovesu: Aww thanks:)

Fraggar1991: Yeah, I REALLY wanted to add it but it just didn't feel right...glad no one got angry!

Guest: I'm not sure...I originally didn't right motocross because I know absolutely nothing about the sport and didn't want to put shame to it:P

Guest: Yeah, them just telling Quinn IS kind of boring but they've 'gotten caught' SO MANY times I just wanted them to do something on their own terms lol but I did try to make it interesting, as always:) hope you like!

DaDa: I'll try to write more fluff when it's appropriate but I think if I write more fluff I'm going to have a fluffiness overload! Haha

Cami: Did you predict it again?! I'm trying to update faster! And Brittany is perfection:)

Iluvfadam: AREN'T YOU? Lol

M206: Yaaaay!

Snixxwanky: Haha glad you liked it! I literally thought to myself 'Okay, what's the most cliche romantic date EVER?' and Bam! That chapter. And I totally see Santana as being really really competitive and jealous!Santana is awesome:)

Singlevow: I do too:) I tried to make it seem like Brittany didn't change because she wanted to for Santana but rather that Santana changed her subconsciously (and vise versa).

Guest: You're almost correct!

Gleeeeeeek89: Of course they do! They're Brittana! They will ALWAYS belong to each other!

SparkleStorms: There will be some drama/angst but I believe in happy endings and comic relief so I wouldn't be too worried.

BrittzTana: What spoiler? And, I like the idea of whipped Brittany.

xxDMGxx: Don't worry about being cheesy, did you read last chapter? Lol, I felt so cheesy writing that!

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Telling Quinn

* * *

"Mmm..." Santana hummed softly, half asleep. She could feel soft pressure tingling all over her face. Something nudged at her cheek and she woke up just that little bit more, though she kept her eyes shut tight. The pressure increased and she was now conscious enough to identify them as kisses.

"Uhhh Britt..." she groaned," five more minutes..." she absolutely adorned this feeling.

"C'mon San, the golf course opens at 10:00 and it's 9:40."

"Mmm but you're so warm and comfy," she said holding her tighter.

"God now _I _don't want to get up..." Brittany mumbled.

Santana did a mental happy dance for getting Brittany to comply but it was cut short when her warmth suddenly left her and she flew in the air as Brittany lifted her up and in her arms, screaming.

"H-how did you do that?" Santana panted, short of breath from the sudden action...and at the fact that she was being carried bridal style by her _girlfriend_.

"I-I-I I work out!" she sang. Before setting her down gently.

"LMFAO? Really? You're such a dork..." the brunette said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"...but I'm your dork, right?" Brittany said, biting her lip shyly. Santana's breath hitched at the cuteness she was seeing right now. Who knew _Brittany_ could be so god damn _adorable_.

"Yeah you are..." she grinned lazily before subconsciously licking her lips. The way the blonde was biting her lip was making Santana's libido kick in early in the morning.

"God...you should see the way you're looking at me now..." Brittany commented. She saw the sudden change in her _girlfriends_ face as dark eyes got darker. She couldn't help but think that Santana's previously cute bed hair now looked undeniably like sex hair.

"If it's anything like how you're looking at me now I'd say I looked pretty damn hot."

With that their lips connected heatedly and hands started roaming. After the perfect date and finally becoming girlfriends both of them had to show their passion in some way.

And furiously making out seemed like a really good way to do it.

"Not so tired now are you?" Brittany teased after Santana let out a loud moan.

"Just shut up and kiss me..." she said, keeping her from speaking by adding tongue into the equation.

It was Brittany's turn to moan.

"HEY!" Someone screamed, seemingly at them. The two girls parted quickly- remembering that their were other people in the world besides themselves.

They looked at each other before looking at the guy who had yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, THIS IS A PRIVATE CLUB!" yup, he was definitely yelling at them. They leaped into action as they realized that they were trespassing right now- and that the guy was getting closer.

"Run San!" Brittany yelled picking up the blanket. Santana took the pillow and they took off into a sprint.

Despite getting caught neither of them were worried. The guy wasn't that close and he couldn't jump the wall with his weight. They couldn't hold back laughter as they ran away from him.

"Go go go!"

"I'M GONNA GET YOU DAMN TEENAGERS!" They leaped over the wall when he was about twenty yards away and dashed into the car- comforter stuffed in Santana's lap as Brittany put the keys in the ignition and punched it.

They continued to laugh their asses off until she thought they were at a safe enough distance from the angry man and pulled over.

"That was...fucking...HILARIOUS!" Santana panted out between laughter," That was s-seriously the most fun I've ever had!"

"W-what?" Brittany gasped incredulously. They let themselves calm down before they died from not inhaling enough oxygen.

"No way, I'm sure you've done tons of fun things."

"Nah, my life's pretty boring and unfulfilling actually...at least, _it was_." Santana felt herself enjoying life more when she was with Brittany. Even before they admitted that they liked each other and she secretly pined for her- at least she was feeling _something_. It's like before they 'dated' she was numb- couldn't feel anything. Of course her parents raised her that way but she also let it happen. The only time she could be carefree was when she was with Quinn and even then she had trouble being truthful to herself. But then Brittany sits behind her at Breadstix when Puck breaks up with her and...her world gets turned upside down.

"Well, you better hold onto your sombrero, cuz now that you're dating _this_ chica I'm gonna make sure you're always happy and having fun."

"Okay I'm going to let go of the fact that that was a little racist because I'm super excited about that last part."

"I've started good though, right?" Santana leaned over the center console to kiss her (she's really liking that she can do that whenever she feels like it).

"I already told you B...best. First date. EVER."

* * *

"I promise we'll see each other later today babe..." Brittany said. They were now parked around the corner from Santana's house.

"But I don't want to go home..." '_I want to spend more time with you..._'

"I don't want you to either but we don't want your parents to get suspicious.

"Ugh...fine..."

"Besides, we're gonna hang out with Quinn and tell her about us remember?"

"Can't we do that tomorrow? Let's just hang out the two of us today..." Santana said lowly, stroking up and down her arm. The blondes eyes bulged slightly. She knew Quinn was the last person she should be afraid of telling but it didn't make her any less scared.

"San..."

"C'mon B..." she started kissing up her neck slowly," We've got plenty of time to tell her."

"Uhh..." she groaned, her eyes fluttering shut,"...are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Lopez?"

"Mhmm..." she mumbled before stepping up her game, nipping harshly at the skin under her lips.

"_Ohhh_...oh-Kay stop. Stop." Santana let her lips linger at her collar bone.

"You _really_ want me to stop?" '_Ugh why did San have to be such a sexy vixen? It's not fair!_'

"Y-yeah. Yes." The brunette pouted before pulling away looking very dejected.

"Baby, it's not that I _want_ you to stop, it's just that we _should_."

"Mhmm..." she continued to pout.

"Look, you told me you wanted to tell our best friend about _us._ That's a huge step San...and I couldn't help but be a _little _excited...but if you really don't want to I understand." Santana's demeanor shifted and she looked down sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I...I don't know...I just, I always feel like you're trying SO hard for us and I'm not at all. Like, I _want_ to tell people about us but I'm just _so scared_. And...I just feel like I'm holding you back." Brittany looked at her girlfriend with sad eyes, it was quite a change from how they were all smiles and laughter earlier.

"San...don't you _ever_ think like that. You're not holding me back, I promise. I know you're scared but this IS scary. Which is why we're taking baby steps. Quinn won't judge you, and you'll just have one more person supporting you, but if you're not ready to take that step yet it's okay."

"No. I want to. I do..."

"San..." the blonde said skeptically.

"I am scared. But I feel like I'm ready. I want to tell her..." she looked the smaller girl up and down to see if she was really sure.

"You're not just doing this for me right?"

"No!...well, partly for you, because I want to make you happy. But mostly for me. I...I may not know exactly who I am, but I know I like you. Like a lot...and I want people to know that you're taken...by me," she said slowly," n-not that I'm possessive or anything," (she was)," It's just that, you know people used to be all over you and I don't like that...so I want to take this step. So that eventually, maybe I'll be able to tell _everybody._"

"Aww San...and you say you're not trying hard," she smiled,"and I don't like people all over you either. And if you're REALLY sure, then we can tell Quinn."

"Okay..."

"Okay?"

"Mhmm."

"So, I'll see you later?"

"But I don't want to leave..."

"I'll see you in like, a couple hours."

"Fiiiine...just..." she leaned in again, hoping to make out a little.

"No S! If we get started I won't be able to start!"

"Exactly..."

Brittany gave her forehead a baby peck.

"Now go, I'll text you when I get home."

"Ugh fine!" sighing, she got out of the car- but not before turning around fast and kissing Brittany's lips by surprise before dashing out.

* * *

From Britt: Okay, ask Quinn to hang out now.

Santana had been holed up in her room for the past hour. After coming home her parents asked 'how was the party?' and she had answered with a 'Just as bad as the other ones' then he mother would say 'Well, that's what you have to put up with to stay on top.'

Then Santana went to her room and shut the door.

She fucking _hated_ her parents. Seriously, aren't they supposed to_ not_ want her to go to parties with copious amounts of alcohol and sex and drugs?

But no, they didn't care- hell, they _encouraged_ it.

Which is why she's been texting Brittany.

To Britt: Okay...

To Quinn: You wanna hang out?

This was terrifying...

From Britt: Don't worry San. I'll be right there. We'll just hang out for a little and when you feel like you're ready you can tell her. Or I can tell her. Whatever you want:)

She sighed out loud, but a happy sigh. Brittany was just so _perfect_. She understood and supported her completely and she really felt wanted. She wanted to share that with the only person who has ever really given a damn about her.

To Britt: No, I want to tell her. And thank you for being so awesome:)

From Britt: Only for you babe;)...actually, yeah I am pretty awesome:P

From Quinn: Okay sure but Britt's coming over too, think you can handle it;)

To Quinn: Yes bitch -_-

Okay maybe she shouldn't be so mean to her before hand...but they always used these 'terms of endearment'.

From Quinn: then come right over- and try to control yourself on my couch this time slut.

See?

Deep breaths Santana, deep breaths.

It's just Quinn.

* * *

"Hi," Quinn said when Santana walked in her bedroom.

"Hey is Brittany here yet?"

"Geez, eager much? it's like you don't even care about me anymore."

"What? Of course I do!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, and if you used your eyes, you could see that she's not here yet."

"God, you don't have to be so mean she could've been in the bathroom or something..." she grumbled angrily, sitting on her desk chair. The blonde just rolled her eyes.

"So what's up with you and Britt?"

"What? Nothing!" she said instinctively, and rather suspiciously.

"Okay...because you guys looked pretty tight at the car wash."

"We were just talking."

"Right..."

There was more awkward silence as Santana looked and felt even more guilty and nervous. She felt like the room was getting hotter and hotter.

"Are you okay? You seem a little..."

"I'm fine!" she snapped. Before anymore questions could be asked the room open.

"Hey guys, door was open Q!" The badass said, waltzing in and immediately plopping onto the bed next to Quinn so she was facing Santana.

"Hey San how's it going?" she asked with a sly grin.

"A-alright," she stuttered. Brittany made her feel weaker and stronger at the same time. She felt completely vulnerable when those eyes looked at her like _that_ but at the same time she felt a rush of comfort now that she was in the room," What about you?"

"Pretty great actually. I had a killer night."

"You didn't have an insane amount of sex last night did you?" Quinn asked tiredly. Even though she thought they were 'just friends' she couldn't help but feel a little third wheely- especially with the looks these two were giving each other.

At her comment Santana blushed a little...if only she knew who Brittany was with last night...

"Nope, I was strictly PG," she smiled toothily," Actually PG-13, but y'know, I'm usually X.

"Congratulations B, you were family friendly for a night." Brittany outright laughed while the lone brunette gave a small smile. She was nervous but she wanted to get this over with.

"So what do you guys want to do?" The short-haired blonde asked.

"We could...watch another movie?" Brittany quite liked the last time they watched a movie together.

"Actually...um I kind of have something to say..." Santana said quietly.

Silence.

"Okay...what is it?" Quinn asked impatiently. '_What is up with her today?_'

The smallest girl looked at Brittany who's eyes seemed to say 'What? Right now?'

"It's...really important, Quinn."

'_What the...why am I being singled out?_' she looked at the taller blonde who was looking straight at Santana, who was making eye contact with the ground.

"San..." Brittany said softly.

"I've got this B."

'_WHAT IS GOING ON?_"

"Guys...you're seriously freaking me out. Can one of you just-"

"BrittanyandIaredating!" Santana blurted.

...

"Brittany blah blah blah what?" Quinn asked, wondering if what she first heard was true.

"Brittany and I are dating..." she whispered out again. Quinn leaned forward slightly.

"S, you've got to enunciate more."

"HOLY FUCK. Me. Santana. Dating. RELATIONSHIP. Each other. Brittana is on...secretly," Brittany said loud and slow.

...

...

...

"AAAHHHHHH!" Quinn Fabray squealed loudly. Like, you could hear it down the street loudly," AH AH AH!" she jumped up and down and tackled Santana off her chair and onto the floor," OH MY GOD FINALLY!"

"Shit, Q- you're going to burst my war drum," Santana said trying to wriggle four from underneath her.

"I knew it! I knew it I knew it I FUCKING KNEW IT BITCHES!"

"Wow, Quinn. It's like you're more excited then we are a about it! Calm down Sister Christian."

The small blonde jumped off Santana to jump onto Brittany and continued squealing and saying 'I knew it!' till she was too tired to carry on.

Brittany and Santana couldn't help but smile at her antics. Who knew Quinn Fabray had so much energy.

"See I told you it wouldn't be that bad..." Brittany said, helping Santana up and onto the bed next to her to hold her hand.

"Yeah you're right..." she agreed, looking at Brittany bashfully. Brittany really wanted to kiss her right now.

"Oh my god you guys are so cute. Details. Now. When did this happen?"

"Umm...Friday? Yeah Friday," Brittany said when Santana nodded in agreement," I was washing my car and Santana couldn't help h-"

"OKAY too many details!" the cheerleader quickly cut her off. Quinn ignored what might have been said.

"It's been THREE DAYS and you're just telling me now?!"

"Well, San wasn't really ready yet and-"

"And I was _kind of_ pissed at you on Friday."

"Yeah and at the car wash we were kinda pre-occupied...with each other," Brittany smirked.

Suddenly Quinn's eyes went wide.

"Wait. When you guys went to go get 'drinks'...and I called you, Britt. We're you guys...?"

More smirking, more blushing.

"SERIOUSLY? I knew you sounded weird on the phone," Quinn shook her head.

"Yeah and then Berry had to go fuck it up..." Santana mumbled.

"Wait huh? Berry? God I feel so out of the loop!"

"Umm...Rachel _may_ have saw us making out."

"_WHAT?_ You didn't beat her up did you? Because she can press charg-"

"No, we didn't beat her up. But she'll keep her mouth shut."

"What, Rachel keeping her mouth shut? How'd you manage that?" Santana groaned loudly.

"Well, San here, agreed to join the Glee Club as long as Rachel didn't tell anyone and didn't ask questions."

Quinn burst out laughing.

"HA...S-san? In Glee..? You're both in G-glee? THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, shut your trap Blondie." Suddenly the laughing girl turned serious.

"But really though, I'm happy for you guys. And I'm proud of you San. I'm glad you told me about you guys...even if _Rachel Berry_ knew before me..."

"Thanks Q," Santana said, hugging her lightly.

"Awwwe group hug!" Brittany screamed before giving both of them a bear hug.

A phone started going off, playing 'Swagga by Datsik, Excision'.

"Britt your phones ringing..."

"Cute ringtone babe."

(Quinn squeal).

"Hey, it's a good song! Don't judge!- hello?" she answered,"...right now?...but...okay, I'll be right there..."

she hung up.

"What's up?" Santana asked.

"My mom wants me home, right now apparently- which means I have to leave," she pouted. Santana was about to lean in for a kiss but she still felt a little self-conscious about kissing her in front of other people. Even Quinn.

"I'll walk you out."

(Quinn squeal).

"You better come back- we're not done talking!" she called after them. They held hands and walked downstairs as slow as possible.

"You're really going to leave me to deal with Quinn alone?"

"S, you could totally handle are her. And you know I really don't want to go..."

"Will you come back later?" she asked. She thought that she might sound a little clingy but she really didn't care right now. She missed Brittany when she wasn't around. And it's not like Brittany minded at all.

"I'll try, but we'll see what my mom wants- but I'll definitely text you, okay?"

"Okay..." she sighed. They gave each other a sweet goodbye kiss before Brittany left and Santana began her treacherous journey back up the stairs.

"Okay San. How is it being in a relationship with _Brittany_?" Quinn asked as soon as she stepped into the room. They both got comfortable on her bed to talk.

"It's...it's so awesome Q. We went on a date last night and it was...it was absolutely perfect."

"Aww what did you guys do?"

"She took me to _Class_ and she had this whole private room set up for us because she knows I'm insecure and she paid for the whole meal and everything."

(Quinn squeal).

"And then we went to go Mini Golfing. And I totally kicked her ass because, you KNOW how good I am."

"Yes of course," she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, this girl like, hardcore hit on her and she didn't even bat an eyelash. She totally shot her down!"

"That's so great San! Well, not for that girl but wow, she's like a completely different person...wait, was the girl hot?"

"Oh, yeah definitely."

"Definitely, huh?" Quinn raised her eyebrows suggestively. It dawned on Santana that, yeah, she actually found the girl pretty attractive, not Brittany attractive but still. Maybe she was gay after all...and it's not like she was in love with dick or anything, it was just all that she excepted her whole life.

"Nothing compares to Britt," she said simply.

"Oh look you getting all sappy! Okay, so was that all that happened?"

"Oh and then after words we drove in the middle of nowhere to a a golf course and she took out a blanket and we just cuddled and looked at stars and talked. Then we kinda just fell asleep in each others arms..."

(Quinn squeal).

"Ugggh that's SO romantic! I wish someone would do that for me..."

"Who knows? Maybe Sam..."

"I don't know maybe...he is a really nice guy and I do like him."

"Yeah, I like him."

They say in silence for awhile just thinking.

"So...you're really cool with it? Me and Brittany, I mean?" she knew she was but she had to make sure.

"Of course I am! I've been pushing this since day one- before YOU even admitted you liked her. I'm 100% cool."

"God Q you're the best friend anyone could ever have..." Santana said hugging her tightly.

"Yeah yeah yeah, get off you should be hugging your shiny new girlfriend."

"But you're seriously so awesome!" Santana was so glad Quinn wasn't mad that she had kept them a secret and that she understood,"I would totally date you if I wasn't so in love with Britt," she said jokingly.

"If you weren't _WHAT_?"

Santana froze and her heart stopped for a second.

Wait, _what did she just say?_

* * *

A/N2: Oooo now Quinn knows but the L word has been dropped! Dun dun duuuuun. How will Santana take THAT? Especially because she's still a little confused about her sexual orientation? And what will happen at school and Glee club now that Brittana are secretly together?

Find out next time ON Offense: the Best Defense.

Tell me what you want to see (or what you don't want to see and leave a review por favor!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: If you haven't watched ep. 4x04 I don't recommend reading this author's note.

I don't even want to talk about The Break-Up. I will only say this: I believe in them- they will make it through this!

Okay, on with Offense.

IWantsToGetMyBrittanaOn: Haha love the username and glad you like the story.

Rosetoast: Oh no there's not, I just needed an excuse for Santana and Quinn to be alone lol.

Jessie: Lol at all your consecutive reviews! Thanks for taking the time:)

Enigmatic Kebab: Yes those are their thoughts! But I don't want a Bram relationship:,( Unless Santana comes back, gets SUPER jealous, and fights to get her back. Then Brittana forever:)

Cami: Don't worry my mind's in the gutter too;) And I totally cried on the Brittana scene ToT

Iara: I promise you there will be more jealous!Britt soon!

Cafe-Broadway: Unholy Trinity is my favorite friendship!

Singlevow: She'll be skeptical but not for long.

DaDa: Santana is a vixen and Quinn is a sweetheart.

Glee4ever123: Oh you won't have to wait long;)

Booknerd4+snixxwanky: Quinn was so much fun to write last chapter! But gaaah long chapters are so hard to write!

Whihumph: But in a good way right?

Snixxjuice214: I agree, Quinn needs to be in Glee Club;)

Dafuq33: We're still a little ways away from that but it will happen...

Gleeeeeeek89: Again, there will be more jealous Britt. More then you think but not enough to worry about:)

Guest: I don't know what a GPOY is...and there will definitely be more gushing.

oxmaryxo: I was tempted to earlier in the story but I want my Quintana friendship to stay intact sorry:(

M206: I think we can all agree that that is one of the things we love about San!

* * *

Offense: The Best Defense

I Won't Say I'm In Love...At Least Out Loud

* * *

"YOU WHAT?"

"I umm..." Santana stuttered, equally surprised by her Freudian slip," It was just a figure of speech! I don't-"

"You love her..." Quinn said in disbelief.

Santana didn't know what to say. Part of her was saying 'NO, HELL NO I'M NOT IN LOVE!' and the other part was saying, 'well, maybe...'

"I..."

"You _LOVE_ her!" she repeated.

"Quinn just stop saying that word for second," the brunette sighed, putting her hand in her face. Shit, how did this happen? Why would she say that if it wasn't on her mind? So she was definitely thinking about it in _some_ way...She chanced a glance up through her fingers only to find the blonde staring and smiling her creeper smile at her.

"I-I need to go. I need to think...and stop _looking_ at me like that," Santana glared before getting up.

"Okay, okay take all the time you need!" Quinn said a little too eagerly," And you know loving her wouldn't be a bad thing. Again, I'm not judging and-

"QUINN!" she exclaimed, cutting off her rant.

"Right, sorry..you need thinking time." Santana shook her head before starting for the door, she thought her friend was way too invested in _her_ relationship," Wait, San...?"

"Yeah?"

"So was the date really that good?"

The cheerleader smiled shyly to herself. Despite these new thoughts she still thought,

"It was perfect."

* * *

Needless to say Santana avoided Quinn and Brittany for the rest of the weekend. She had locked herself in her room and thought. People do that, right? When they just lie in bed and stare at the ceiling and tried to sort out their lives?

_Love_.

The word seemed so..._foreign_ to Santana. She never got the impression that her parents really loved her and all her grandparents had the same mindset as them so 'family love' was never really given to her. And obviously she'd never liked someone _romantically _enough to _love_ them. Puck was her only steady 'relationship', aside from the couple of one night stands here and there, and God knows she didn't love him.

That left friends, which she never had a lot of so really, Quinn was it. She loved Quinn like a sister but it was completely different than the way she felt for Brittany.

...but did she love her?

The brunette knew she never had such a strong connection with anyone else ever before. She never felt so attracted to anyone either- like, seriously her body went crazy whenever she was with the blonde. Her heart sped up, she was more aware of herself and with someone as sexy as Brittany Pierce she got really hot and a little trembly. One look from those blue eyes made her knees go weak.

She shook her head quickly.

She didn't want to get side tracked.

Brittany was also so easy to relate to and talk to, Santana wished they had become friends sooner. She made her feel safe, like she didn't have to worry about her parents or status or school or her sexuality. Labels melted away when they were together.

...is that what love was?

Santana sighed heavily. Why did she have to slip? Why did Quinn have to take her words to mean_ that_? She was just joking around but...

At the same time she was a little grateful. As much as she hated to admit it, she _wanted_ that perfect romance. The one's that you see on TV or in movies, or in old couples who still go grocery shopping together or in those mushy teenage ones he always scowled at. The fairytale endings.

Santana Lopez _wanted_ to be loved.

...and she wanted to love someone back.

* * *

"San...Saaaan..." a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Mmhuh...?" Santana mumbled.

Then her lips were attacked.

Like, full on lips on lips, tongue in her mouth kiss.

That woke her up real fast.

She didn't have time to process where her darling girlfriend came from or that she was barely awake or that her parents might be downstairs- all that mattered was that Brittany's lips were on hers.

Then they weren't.

"Uhhh!" Santana whined, her eyes finally opening only to be met with devilish blue eyes. After that mind blowing kiss she couldn't help but want more.

"Morning babe," the blonde said cheerily before pecking her lips again. Thank the spaghetti monster in the sky she didn't have morning breath. Brittany then proceeded to get on her bed so that she was sitting on top of Santana.

Though still tired the brunette managed a smirk.

"Y'know if I keep waking up to your awesome kisses I'm going to start expecting it to be a reoccurring thing."

"Good, because I plan on having it happen more often..." she said before leaning in and kissing her again.

Kissing Santana always made her want more, but she knew she had to respect her.

This time it was Santana's turn to pull away.

"Woah wait...not that I don't want you here but, what are you doing here? And how did you get in? Oh shit! My p-"

"San Relax!" Brittany interjected before giggling. The cheerleader thought a giggling Brittany was one of the cutest things she's ever seen.

"Look I climbed in through the window- which by the way was _way_ to easy and you should really lock it so no creepers can come in the room- your parents are gone and can't a girl just sneak into her girlfriends room and wake her up with a mind blowing kiss these days?"

Santana stated at her for two seconds and '_I love you_' immediately ran through her head. She almost said it out loud but she caught herself and said,

"Geez, another sentence like that and I'll think that Rachel possessed your body or something..." she grinned. Brittany gasped dramatically.

"How DARE you compare me to the hobbit! If you keep being so mean I'm not going to make you breakfast anymore!"

"Breakfast?" she said excitedly," You were going to make me breakfast?"

"Well yeah I _was_! Before you were so mean..."

Suddenly Santana sprang to life, launching herself at Brittany so that she fell backwards and the brunette was on top of her. Then she started her assault on her neck.

"How can I make it up to you...?" she said hotly as she pressed soft, wet kisses along the blondes collar bone causing her to shiver. Brittany felt her toes curl and her skin tingle as arousal shot through her and a soft moan was forced out of her.

"Keep doing _that_..."

So she did.

Santana may not have been _as_ experienced as Britt but that didn't mean she wasn't experienced at all. In fact one might say she was pretty skilled in the pleasing department.

Once again the urge to just _have_ Brittany took over her- it grew stronger and stronger each day.

The blondes hands moved down to her back, under her shirt where she was stroking lightly.

Santana's kisses got wetter and sloppier as she trailed downwards and started to un-button her shirt.

"San..." Brittany whined," Stop..." her actions didn't really match her barely there protest as she arched her back up and into Santana's kisses. She was half way down now and she was nipping the skin at the top of Brittany's breasts.

"It doesn't look like you want to stop..." the brunette teased. Her hand started wandering up her stomach which was now completely exposed.

"You've been holding out on me baby. I know you want me and you know I want you, too. I think we've waited long enough. Give me one good reason why I should stop..." with that her hand slipped under the blondes bra to grip at the soft supple flesh there.

"_Shit_..." Brittany exhaled, somewhere between a moan and a whimper. Despite the fact that Santana had only touched Brittany's boobs one time she figured they worked the same as her own and that groping and touching her already hard nipples would feel good.

Cautiously she pinched her peak and reveled in the sound her girlfriend made before squeezing her eyes shut and gasping ,"_San_..." hearing her name being said like that by her made her so wet she knew that her panties were completely soiled.

Brittany opened her eyes and looked into Santana's. They were so warm and dark, filled with lust and passion and...something else that got Brittany's heart racing faster than it was. She was never one for eye contact or _feelings_ but with Santana everything just felt so right.

She wanted this. Just as much as Santana did if not more.

Not being able to deny her girlfriend or herself she rolled them over.

"You should stop...so I can focus on making _you_ feel as good as I feel..." Brittany breathed.

"But I wasn't-" the brunette started. Not fair! She really wanted to _finally_ see Britrany's boobs...

"Santana my first time with a girl was in a bathroom stall at a shitty bar. I want your first time to be special. I want _our_ first time to be special."

"Britt-" she wanted to argue that she wanted that, too. That she didn't want Brittany to do all the work.

"Just let me..." Brittany faltered and avoided eye contact for a second before looking back into deep brown eyes," Let me take care of you."

Santana looked up and saw adoration among the desire in her favorite pair of eyes. Along with...that look she's been seeing in herself these past couple of days. Brittany did have a point though...

She nodded ever so slightly and her blonde smiled down at her before bending over her to connect their lips passionately.

Santana couldn't describe how she was feeling even if she tried. The first thing she identified was excitement. As immature as it sounds she was so excited to _FINALLY_ be intimate with Brittany. All the pent up sexual frustration was really getting to her and as they kissed she couldn't help how her hips rolled. The second emotion was nervousness. That maybe she would do something weird _during_ or that when it was her turn to please Brittany she'd fail miserably. Her next emotion was-

Well she couldn't think because now Brittany was sucking at her lower lip while tugging at the bottom of her shirt- silently asking permission to take it off.

Eagerly, she lifted her hands up and Brittany tore the article off. Santana was sad when her lips didn't return and was about to protest when she opened her eyes.

The dancer was blatantly staring straight at her chest because, oh yeah, she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh wow..." Brittany almost sighed. It was a happy sigh, a bewildered one. Man, she thought that Santana's boobs looked good with her shirt on but with it off...they were perfect. Perfectly round, perfectly pert, perfectly tan. Her nipples were dark and pointing straight at her. They made her mouth water and her sex throb. Never had a pair of breasts turned her on this much and trust me, she's seen a lot.

"Take a picture it will last longer..." Santana said cheekily. She was seriously turned on and Brittany's staring wasn't helping- she was _craving_ her touch.

As if snapping out of a haze, the blonde looked up at Santana's face who looked a cross between annoyed and amused.

It was sexy and cute all at the same time and it got Brittany's head spinning.

Not wasting anymore time she leaned back in to kiss Santana's lips, simultaneously cupping her breasts.

Santana's boobs were pretty big, especially for her body size, but Brittany's fingers were long and it was like they were made for each other.

Knowing to start slow she started to gently squeeze and massage. Then she lightly trailed her thumb across her hard nipples eliciting a loud moan from the goddess beneath her.

"You're so hot San..." Brittany breathed, Santana didn't even try to reply. Her mind was a bit preoccupied.

Brittany went back in to kiss her but kissed the side of her mouth then continued to her jaw and her neck...until finally her throat was grazing her girlfriends nipple.

As soon as her warm mouth enveloped Santana's hardened nub the brunette's hands flew into blonde hair and her whole body pressed into Brittany's as she panted.

"That feels so good Britt..." she groaned.

Brittany licked and sucked with expertise, making sure to give both breasts equal attention. She swore she was enjoying pleasuring Santana as much as Santana enjoyed being pleasured.

"Britt..." she half whined," I- I need..." she didn't know exactly how to finish the sentence. She never asked anyone to fuck her before- they usually weren't waiting for an invitation. But now...she was literally desperate for Brittany's touch. Her hips were moving upward searchingly and her whole body was buzzing. She needed Brittany _inside_.

And Brittany knew that.

She moved back up to kiss Santana sweetly.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop okay?"

"Britt as much as I love that you're being sweet I really just need you to fuck me. Like _NOW_." Yeah, she didn't really care how rude that sounded, if her sex wasn't given attention soon, she was going to flip shit. Brittany made her body react in the most torturous of ways.

"You got it," the blonde winked. She moved down again, stopping to admire her tight abs with her tongue. Her salty skin and rippling muscles made her just want to make out with her stomach all day.

'_I could totally lick whipped cream off these abs_' Brittany thought to herself, '_Oh well, maybe next time._'

"Britt stop teasing!" Santana half-moaned she was literally going to go insane.

Brittany chuckled and didn't even bother apologizing. Before she pulled down Santana pants and underwear in one swoop.

"You're beautiful..." she almost whispered when she was completely naked, because she was literally awestruck with how amazing Santana looked. She was the most gorgeous thing she's ever seen.

The way the blonde was staring at her made Santana even more aroused. She spread her legs in a welcoming gesture. She was surprised that she didn't feel nervous, she actually felt..._comfortable_. Brittany made her feel safe even when she was exposing her whole body to her.

"You're so fucking wet San..." Brittany said, almost mesmerized.

"It's all for you babe...please..."

Without wasting anymore time Brittany settled herself between her legs and closed her eyes at the scent Santana was giving off.

She couldn't wait to taste her.

Eagerly she gave Santana's beautiful pussy a long stroke with the flat of her tongue eliciting the loudest moan from Santana yet.

"Fuck Britt!" she screamed. The sensation she was getting was incredible and she had barely done anything.

Brittany wrapped her arms around her body to support her back as her tongue teasingly dipped to apply light pressure to her tight ring of muscles before going up to her clit and lapping small circles around it. Santana was literally trembling. Her skin was on fire and her heart felt like it was going to slam out of her chest.

A boy never did this for her, they always focused on their own pleasure and didn't really care about hers. Brittany was solely focused on her and she felt like she was going to cry with how much emotion she was feeling right now.

But how embarrassing would that be?

Then she felt the blondes tongue thrust into her and she grunted as her hips bucked into Brittany's face. She couldn't stop her hips from moving in time with her thrusts.

"Oh _YES_...feels s-so good..." she panted, barely aware she was saying anything at all.

Brittany loved how vocal the Latina was being, loved that she was pleasuring her so well. The feeling of her tight walls clenching around her tongue was sensational.

From the amount of practice she's had, she knew that her girlfriend was close. So she changed her position and moved back up to suck and lick at her clit.

Santana was about to protest that she wanted her back inside until two fingers were roughly trusted into her.

"_FUCK_!" she screamed as she felt her orgasm approaching rapidly. She felt so full all of a sudden, the stretching giving pleasurable pain she felt like she was going to explode.

"Fuck HARDER! _FUCK ME HARDER BRITT_!" she yelled. Brittany complied and Santana bucked rapidly into her. She was drenched in sweat and she didn't even realize how loud she was moaning or the string of four word explitives that we're coming out of her mouth.

She had never felt this good in her life _EVER_. This reward was more than enough for the weeks of sexual frustration she had to endure. All the kisses and the touches and looks and _feelings_ led up to this moment and-

"FUUUUCK! BRITTANY!" Santana screamed as she climaxed. Everything tensed up until she exploded with pleasure, her sight blurred for a second as she felt waves radiate within her. Santana felt like she was on cloud 9, like nothing in the world mattered except for her and Brittany. Her breathing was erratic and Brittany's fingers continued to push in and out of her to help prolong her release.

As she came down her heart was still rapidly beating but she felt a sort of calm, relaxation. Probably because Brittany was wrapped around her and looking at her with that charming smile she loved so much.

"Hi..." she said simply.

"Hi," she replied lazily," That was so fucking awesome. Thank you." Santana felt like a loser for saying 'thank you' to her girlfriend after she gave her the most mind-blowing orgasm but fuck it, her brain was too mushy to think of anything else. Plus it totally _was _awesome. Perfect, like Brittany. She wished she had sex with girls a long time ago it felt so good.

"Your welcome," the blonde giggled," So...I was really that good?" Santana cuddled into her, burying her head in Brittany's neck. Brittany liked the way Santana smelled of sex and _her_.

"It was seriously the best feeling ever I love-I loved it." '_So close Santana! Stop slipping! Brittany might be commuted to you but that doesn't mean she loves you. Keep your mouth shut_'. Santana thought to herself. If she said 'I love you' (which she was now certain she did) she would be crushed if Brittany didn't reciprocate those feelings...or if she left her because of it...

She would be devastated.

But it was official, Santana Lopez was in love.

"And I _really_ want to try to return the favor-" she started, wanting to not focus on her discovery. That is, until she was promptly cut off.

"Oh SHIT San!" Brittany suddenly exclaimed as she looked at the alarm clock on Santana's bedside table," We're late for school!"

* * *

Neither girl got breakfast that morning as Brittany had originally planned. They were both half an hour late to school but neither of them minded much- at all really. Needless to say they looked pretty suspicious walking into class late _together_.

"Ladies! Why are you late to my class?"

"Woke up late ma'am," Brittany said cheekily.

"Separately!" Santana added. The teacher glared at them.

"Lopez, first tardy is a warning. Pierce, detention! Take your seats!" Santana took her seat next to Puck grudgingly. She didn't want to be apart from Brittany even if it was only by 10 feet.

'_Wow. Clingy much Tana?_'

Brittany took her seat by Quinn.

"So I take it breakfast went well?" the shorter girl asked. Brittany had texted her earlier to a) see if Santana's parents were gone and b) to make sure that she didn't go to the cheerleaders house like she usually did in the morning.

"Yeah it went really well..." she said distantly, smiling like a madwoman. Even though they were late and hungry and she was pretty horny the morning was perfect. Santana looked beautiful when she came...

"I know that face!" Quinn suddenly said," You two had sex!"

Brittany's eyebrows shot up and she immediately blushed. Before she wouldn't care that Quinn knew about her sexcapades but with Santana it was different. It was private.

Just between them.

"Quinn..." she warned.

"Oh my god you look so cute right now. You're trying to look mean but I can totally see how hard you're blushing." Brittany quickly looked away from her.

"Stop it Q..." she didn't know what else to say.

"Fine fine, but..._oh my god_. Was that your guys' first time?"

Sometimes Quinn was just too mosey for her own good.

"_Quinn_..." she whined, silently. She couldn't do anything without making a scene.

"Ms. Fabray! Keep it down back there!" for once she was thankful for Ms. Doosembury's super hearing.

"Sorry..." Quinn mumbled. Brittany sighed in relief. She was safe from her best friend.

...for now.

Letting her mind wander she stared at the back of her girlfriends head and the little bit of the side of her face she could see from her angle. She was so pretty she could stare all day.

This morning was..._magical_.

She couldn't wait till they were alone again. Honestly, it didn't matter if Santana never touched her, she would be content with just pleasuring Santana.

Wow how things have changed.

Then she saw something move in her vision and her eyes narrowed. As their teachers back was turned Puck was leaning over and whispering something in _her_ girlfriends ear. She smirked when Santana pushed his head away before glaring at him but Puck kept talking.

Why the fuck was he talking to her?

00000

Santana was thinking about her morning as well, in fact it was almost like she could still _feel_ Brittany's finger's pumping in and out of her. She had been so wet for her...wetter than she had ever been before...

Then Puck 's obnoxious voice shattered her daydream.

"So what was up with you and Pierce coming in together?" his hot, onion stayed breath tickled her neck and she went with her instinct, which was physically putting her hand on his face and shoving it away.

"What the fuck Lopez?" he hissed.

"We happened to run into each other in the parking lot. My parents kept me in the morning," she lied, but as she predicted the mention of her parents shut him up, at least temporarily. He knew who they were.

"So who are you going to homecoming with?" he asked non-chalantly.

"Why the fuck are you still talking to me?"

"I'm just trying to be nice, is that a crime?"

"If it was it wouldn't the first one you've committed." He ignored her.

"Look if you have no one to go with I-"

"Stop right their Noah. I thought I made it clear that I want _nothing_ to do with you. Sure, I'm sorry for stringing you along but I don't like you. I never did."

That shut him up for the rest of class. But only because he was selfishly thinking,

'_No one can resist the puckasaurus...there's got to be a reason why she doesn't like me._'

* * *

Brittany wanted nothing more then to grab Santana's hand and hold it in hers, or kiss her on the cheek, or even carry her books! but she couldn't, she knew she couldn't. So she settled for standing at a reasonable distance away from her as the girl opened her locker.

"What was Puck talking to you about?" she asked, a little harshly.

"Nothing he was just being annoying as usual..." she replied sticking a textbook in her locker. Brittany looked at the ground as she mumbled,

"I really hate it when he talks to you..." when she looked back up Santana was looking at her with that sexy smirk plastered on her face.

"What?"

"... You look really hot when you're jealous..." Santana said lowly.

"What?! I- I, _psh_. Like I would ever be jealous of that egotistical little dickhead..." truth be told she was. At least she had been...back when Santana used _her _to make Puck jealous. But Santana was hers now.

Santana slammed her door shut.

"Seriously, so fucking sexy..." she winked leaving Brittany's throat dry and her panties wet, then she leaned in to whisper," And by the way I still plan on returning the favor. I haven't even got to see you naked yet..."

Brittany was surprised she didn't moan embarrassingly loud.

"I'll see you later Britt," Santana smiled sweetly before sauntering away, leaving the blonde to gawk after her.

This secret relationship thing was going to be harder then she thought.

* * *

A/N2: Oh you have NO idea Britt-Britt;)

I hope you guys liked this chapter- THEY FINALLY (SORTA) HAD SEX! But hey, who's excited to see how Santana fairs at lady loving? And there's still the Glee Club to deal with...and y'know the rest of the school vying for the attention of the two hottest girls in school! So much to look forward to! :D

Thanks for all your support everyone! Seriously over 900 reviews? I'm over the moon thank you all so much! Please tell me how you felt about this chapter and have a nice day!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I am SO SORRY! Hopefully you guys are still with me... I definitely did not plan for this update to take this long and I have about a million excuses for why it did but I am sure you guys don't want to hear me rant. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait and I promise to update sooner (I'm shooting for Saturday or Sunday). Thank you all for your continued support and reviews and GUYS! 50 more reviews till this story reaches 1,000! I cannot believe this story got this much attention and I thank you all! Enjoy!

Rosetoast: Yes Brittany's dad will probably come back and yes your assumptions about homecoming are correct! Many things planned for these two.

DefinitelyALopez: Aww thank you! I'm sorry this took do long:(

Cami: Don't worry I no judge. And more sexy times shall come!

Snixxwanky: Like I said, more sexy times ahead. And I made this chapter a wee bit longer to make up for the ungodly wait.

Kitty32Cat: Right?! :'( I have hope! I mean c'mon, did you SEE the Brittana action last episode? There's no way they're done!

Sparkle Storms: Agreed. Even if they are off on the show we must keep them alive through fanfics!

Nayalove: Ohp didn't even think of that!

UruD: Since I know I can't have San or Britt because they 're meant for each other, Quinn is ma girl! Hahaha.

IWantsToGetMyBrittanaOn: So about Spaghetti Monster. My friend recently told me you only need about 30 people to 'start' a religion and I was all 'No waaay!' and he was like 'Oh yeah there's this thing called Pastafarianism where people worship a giant spaghetti monster that flies in the sky. And apparently a lot of people 'believe' in it so yeah, that's the story behind Spaghetti God!

BrittSnix: That won't be in this chapter but it will be in the next one and she will stir up some shit!

Lucy Q. 16: Yeah me too:( but I wanted to change things up. Don't worry though, Santana will return the favor.

Guest: Thank you guest who thinks I'm awesome!

Mocheddah: I'm not sure exactly how many chapters it will be till San's parents find out but they will eventually. Also, the homecoming stuff will be addressed real soon.

Ninaddict: Haha my computer spell checked your user name as 'nun addict'. Glad you like the fic, hopefully it stays perfection lol

To All: Again, sorry it took so long and I appreciate ALL of your reviews! Get ready for Santana to return the favor...

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Finally.

* * *

"What do you want Noah?" Rachel asked when the boy appeared out of nowhere as she was retrieving her things from her locker.

"I need your help with Santana again," the boy said. Rachel blanched dramatically.

"My help? As much as I hate to admit it I am almost certain my sure fire advice did not work last time."

"If it was sure fire why didn't it work?"

'_Maybe because Santana was already with someone else and she still is?_' Rachel said in her head.

"I don't know Puck," she sighed. Knowing that she knew the popular kids secrets and that they needed her help was not as awesome as she thought it would be. Now Puck was asking her for help she couldn't provide because he wanted something he could never have. AND she couldn't tell him that because if she did the two scariest girls in school would tear her apart for spilling their secret.

"Well whatever, I still need your help. Santana is single again," Rachel held back a scoff," and I really want her back."

"...so what do you need me for?"

"Well, you're a girl- I think- what should I do to like, woo her and make her fall in love with me?" Rachel made a face at the 'I think' part.

"I don't know, a boy has never tried to woo me before," she said almost bitterly.

"Well...if a boy _did_ what would you want him to do?"

She answered without hesitation.

"He couldn't do any _one_ act. He would have to prove himself over time so I knew he _really_ liked me. I'd like him to first give me flowers- preferably white roses. Then after a few days perhaps I'd like a box of chocolates, which is, as you know, always romantic. Then maybe a heartfelt poem or two...I'm sure you catch my drift," she finally finished. It may come to you as a surprise but Rachel frequently fantasized about what a boy (named Finn) would do to 'woo' her.

"Woah that sounds like a lot of work..."

"Well, that's what it takes to get a lady...although I'd hardly call Santana that," she mumbled the last part," If you're not serious about this then don't try." As much as she disliked Santana she felt bad for what she was doing now. Puck was a man whore, and she almost felt sorry she was fueling his behavior.

"I am serious! I really want her back. My rep has gone way down and no girl even compares to how hot she is. I'm sure she's desperate for some action now that she's single," he smirked.

Rachel just sighed.

"Well, I've given you all the advice that I can offer Noah," she said before promptly walking away. What had she just done?

* * *

Brittany was simply elated. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she was happier, other then when Santana agreed to be her girlfriend...or when her and Santana went on their first date, or this morning...really a lot of her happiest moments were with Santana.

She had never been a relationship person, but if she was being honest with herself she was always jealous of people that _were_. She envied those cute as fuck, annoying-ass couples that couldn't go two seconds without having some sort of physical contact. She'd roll her eyes at any show of affection.

Well, now she knew how they felt. She had seen Santana not but twenty minutes ago and she already missed her. Her mind wandered back to their morning together...

"_Fuck HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER BRITT!" Santana yelled. Brittany thrust harder to meet her demands. The smaller girl was moaning and screaming incoherent words and they made the blonde feel like she was on cloud 9. She was so hot and her panties were completely ruined but she didn't care. She wanted Santana to feel good._

_"FUUUUCK! BRITTANY!" Santana screamed as she climaxed. Hearing this goddess- HER goddess scream her name like that was almost enough to send her Brittany over the edge with her._

_Her chest went up and down almost violently until she finally came down._

_"Hi..." the blonde giggled._

_"Hi..." she said lazily," That was so fucking awesome. Thank you," Santana said cutely before cuddling into Brittany._

_Post-orgasm Santana is one of the most adorable things. Brittany wrapped her arms around her, hoping that she would be in this position many times in the future."_

Brittany sighed as she thought. She wished that they had just skipped school and stayed in bed.

Never before had giving pleasure felt better than receiving it. The feeling of being inside Santana...

She couldn't stop thinking about it.

And GOD she couldn't wait for Santana to be inside her. She got turned on just thinking about it. Santana was so awesome...and not just the sex part.

The only downside to their relationship was that they had to keep it a secret but it was worth.

Santana was worth it.

"Umm e-excuse me Brittany? Class is o-over and y-you're in my s-seat," a sophomore girl said shakily.

"Hmm?" the blonde hummed happily, before looking at the clock," Oh sorry, I didn't realize the time." With that she got up and left, eager to see Santana again. The girl looked at her shocked. Brittany Pierce was _smiling_? And she _apologized_?

What the fuck...

As Brittany walked down the hallway her happiness increased when she finally saw Santana. The brunette hadn't noticed her yet, though.

"Hi!" she almost screamed as she gripped her shoulders. A surprised Santana yelped cutely before turning around.

"Britt!" she jumped, trying to look mad because Brittany really just scared the crap out of her. But a smile tugged at her lips when she looked at the blonde.

"Sorry." Brittany bit her lip and stared at Santana's lips. Immediately overwhelmed by the feeling to press her own lips against them.

"B..." Santana warned. She immediately felt hot under Brittany's stare," You know we can't."

"Yeah I know, I'm just looking." Brittany's eyes started wandering south. As she scanned her neck she swore she could taste Santana's salty skin. Then they traveled to her exposed cleavage, remembering how her breasts fit in her hand and how her nipple felt in her mouth. That brought a rush of heat towards her center so her gaze continued it's journey, passed her covered stomach down to the apex of her legs...she could practically feel the clenching around her fingers. The scent of her-

"Hey Britt, you should probably stop fucking Santana with your eyes before you two get it on in the middle of the hallway," Quinn's voice interjected as she joined them. Brittany stared a little longer before registering that someone was trying to talk to her.

"What?" blonde hair whipped backwards as her head came up, only to see the state Santana was in.

Unadulterated lust turned her warm brown eyes almost black and her chest moved up and down rapidly.

"HEY! C'mon guys I'm right here!" Quinn exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of their faces.

"WHAT?" Santana sneered.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you guys in a _secret_ relationship?"

"Yeah? So? It's not like we were making out or anything," Brittany grumbled, disappointed that they weren't making out.

"Sooo I'm pretty sure Mr. Kinney could feel your sexual tension from down in the basement. And I'm surprised that your guys' clothes didn't catch fire with how intense you were staring at each other." Santana opened her mouth to say something snarky but the words died on her lips while Brittany's pale cheeks became even more flushed then they previously were.

Quinn felt proud that she could render them both speechless.

"...umm excuse me?" a new voice said. An unmistakable one.

"Berry," Brittany acknowledged, though it lacked its usually bite. Santana immediately straightened herself out and Quinn watched on with amusement. Rachel just stood there.

"Well are you just going to stand there and gawk? What do you want?"

"U-umm sorry. I need to talk to you...about something important." Rachel gave a small glance to Quinn, wondering if she knew what her best friends were up to. Brittany followed her line of sight and smirked, ready for some teasing.

"See something you like Dwarf? Tired of striking out on the sausage side of things? I admire your standards, Quinn is a total catch..." Rachel's eyes widened at her implications.

"T-that's not- I don't swing that way!" she said quickly.

"Stop teasing her Britt." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, okay mom." Rachel suddenly stepped closer and said in a low voice,

"Brittany it's about that umm_ thing_ that happened at the car wash." The blonde's eyes immediately narrowed but before she could say anything Santana did.

"First of all, you're about twenty times to close to my girl here and _what_ did I say about speaking about that hobbit?" she practically growled as she moved into the tiny space in between her and the blonde.

"Y-you said not to speak or ask questions about it but Santana-"

"But _NOTHING_ Berry."

"Santana just hear her out for a second," Quinn 'The Mediator' Fabray suggested. Santana glared at her then grumbled incoherently.

"10 seconds." Again Rachel glanced at Quinn. Santana caught on.

"Anything you need to say to us can be said in front of her. You have 5 seconds left."

"Puck came to me for advice to get you get!"

...

"That's it?" the taller brunette half asked.

"W-what?"

"Puck's been playing this game since we were in high school. I can handle him."

"Look he seemed really serious about getting you back. He said he was going to 'woo' you- although I have absolutely NO clue where he got _that_ silly idea...Anyway, I just wanted to warn you..." she trailed before looking at the tall blonde. Brittany looked pissed, just not at Rachel," Both of you."

"Well maybe you should-"

"Thanks for the tip Rachel. Really," Brittany interjected," But we can take it from here." Rachel cowered under her blue stare and nodded quickly.

"U-umm...will I see you at Glee tomorrow Santana?"

"Well considering you went against our agreement..."

"B-but I was trying to help you!"

"Chill out I'll be there...just not for you," she threw a sidelong glance at her girlfriend who smiled back, albeit a little forced.

"Okay," she simply said, before awkwardly walking away.

"Geez...that girl is so dramatic..." Santana scoffed. Then she saw the look on Brittany's face- and it wasn't a 'I want you now' one.

"Hey want's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said in a way where you could tell it was most certainly not 'nothing'. Brittany refused to look at her and Santana eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You are so clueless," Quinn scoffed, before the bell rung," I'll leave you two alone to talk." Santana looked at her retreating friend and then to her clearly upset girlfriend.

"Hey..." she cooed, stroking up and down her arm- it was really the only thing she could do without giving them away. She knew if she gave anymore physical contact she'd just want to melt into the blonde," What's wrong?"

"I hate Puck," Brittany deadpanned. Santana's eyes widened at her bluntness.

"Babe you don't have anything to worry about! I want you." '_I love you_.'

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about," she said bitterly. They both watched suspiciously as a kid walked close by. The hallways were pretty empty since class just started but there was still a handful walking around.

"Umm...do you want to talk somewhere else?" for the first time since Puck was mentioned Brittany cracked a smile- well, it was more like a smirk.

"Ms. Lopez are you suggesting we skip class?"

"Britt, I would do anything to make sure you're not sad," Santana said genuinely...'_Except tell people about us_' she added bitterly in her head. The dancer's expression changed to an unreadable.

"Well c'mon then." Brittany held her hand out and Santana looked around deciding that it was safe to take it. Immediately Brittany turned and pulled, walking quickly to their destination.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see..." As they winded through the hallways Santana finally realized where they were headed.

"The Auditorium?"

"Mhmm..." she hummed as she pushed through the doors, "Sometimes I go here to think and be alone. No one ever comes in here during the day except the glee kids and, well...they wouldn't be able to see me anyway." When they reached the back of the auditorium, the opposite side of the stage, Brittany suddenly took her hand back and Santana immediately missed the warmth.

So she took it back.

Brittany looked at her surprised but gave her a cute smile and squeezed her hand.

"Okay it's a little dark so hold on tight."

Before she could ask again the blonde led her into yet another door but it was pitch black inside," We'll be going up stairs for a little while." Santana thought that the stairs would never end. The only reason she could even climb the damn thing was because she was clinging so tightly onto Brittany. She figured they must be really high up now.

"We're here."

"Umm...I still can't see a thing."

"Patience San." Santana didn't know how she did it but Brittany managed to give her a chaste kiss right on the lips.

Before she could do anything another door was opened and the dim light from the stage enabled her to see- barely.

They walked in silence and Brittany led her down a narrow path where she could finally see where they were.

"Holy shit," Santana breathed. They were about 3 stories above the whole auditorium. She could see all the seats and the stage below them. Long railed and grated walk ways crossed the giant room.

"C'mon!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly, pulling away and going for one of the catwalks.

"Are you crazy! I don't want to fall!"

"You won't fall San, I promise."

"...Are you sure it's safe?"

"100%. I come up here all the time."

"Yeah but that's just you. What if my added weight is too much."

"S you weigh like, what, 110 pounds? They've got a whole crew of guys up here during performances and stuff."

"...alright..." she relented, following her girlfriend out," Oh my god Britt!" she screamed when the blonde suddenly dropped.

"Relax San I'm just sitting down! Now come here," her legs were spread and she motioned for Santana to sit in between them.

"This position seems familiar," the Latina commented when she settled back into Brittany and the blonde entwined their hands and laid them on her waist. She sighed contentedly- this was where she felt most at peace, in Brittany's arms.

"Yeah except the situation we're in is exactly opposite from when we were first like this."

"So do you want to tell me what made you so upset?" Santana asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing, it's stupid..." she mumbled into her hair, subconsciously smelling Santana shampoo. She smelled awesome, like always.

"Hey stop saying it's nothing. We both know it's something...I won't judge you." Brittany shifted beneath her and started playing with her fingers.

"It's just...I really hate this situation, San."

"I told you that Puck doesn't matter he-"

"But he _does_ matter. I know that I trust you. With all my heart..." she added softly," But that doesn't mean I want to see Puck all over you or trying to 'woo' you."

"If he tries I'll make sure he stops."

"But you heard Rachel. He _REALLY_ wants you back..." Santana turned in her arms, so that she was kneeling and face to face with Brittany.

"I don't care what he wants. I told you I want _you_...just you. I know it's hard to see people hit on me- trust me it's hard for me too. But just know that I'm yours. And one day, I'll let everyone know it." Brittany studied her girlfriends face. Her flawless caramel skin, her full lips and cute nose...her warm brown eyes, so genuine. In that moment something clicked in the blondes head, she realized she was in love with this girl. And it scared the shit out of her, but mostly it made her really really happy. She loved her and she could wait for her to be ready.

"I'm yours too," she whispered before leaning in to connect their lips. She meant it to be short and sweet but when she tried to pull away Santana just chased her. Her head softly hit the railing behind her as the brunette deepened the kiss.

Then, hands started to roam. Pale ones slowly stroking up and down sides and tanner ones cupping the other's face. Santana moaned when Brittany pushed into her and poked her tongue out, searching for permission which Santana granted without hesitation.

Santana shifted so she was straddling the blonde. Their breathing picked up and they pressed closer together, clothed breasts bumping against each other. This time it was Brittany's turn to moan when Santana fully grinded their center's together.

"Santana..." she whined desperately.

"What do you say to ditching the rest of the day?" the brunette panted.

"I say my house is empty till 4:00."

"What time is it now?" she could barely get the words put she was so tightly wound. The throbbing in between her legs from earlier in the day came back with a vengeance.

"I don't know 10:40?" Santana looked at her lustfully.

"Awesome."

* * *

It felt like it took forever to get to Brittany's house, too many times was Santana tempted to pull over and just take Brittany right there in her car.

However, now that Santana was straddling the blonde in her room, making out furiously, Santana couldn't help but feel nervous. She wanted to pleasure her girlfriend _so bad_, but what if she sucked? She had never done this with another girl before.

Everyone and their mothers knew that Brittany was a very sexual being, would she not want Santana anymore if she couldn't...'provide'?

"Hey what are you thinking so hard about?" Brittany asked, picking up on the Latina's doubt.

"I'm just...nervous. I've never done this before, what if I suck?" Santana admitted, looking away. Brittany quickly fixed that by softly grabbing her chin and forcing her to meet her eyes.

"First of all I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have to do much to make me come because I'm so fucking horny..." she smirked, making Santana blush," second of all, it's your first time and I understand. You think I was amazing at it my first time? You'll get better. Although I have a feeling you'll be a natural..." the blonde's expression changed from playful to serious," And third. Even if you _never_ got better it wouldn't matter to me. I would be content with just making _you_ feel good." She surprised herself by saying those words but they were true. She would do it.

Santana didn't know what to say. No one would ever give up something that big for her. It made her heart swell and gave her hope that maybe _maybe_ Brittany loved her back.

"I- I..." Santana stuttered. She cleared her throat very unsexily before regaining her composure and putting on the bedroom eyes. It both excited and scared Brittany how she could switch so fast," I guess I better be good at this then...but, maybe some tips would be helpful?" The blonde smirked again and leant in to whisper hotly,

"Do you ever masturbate San?" and just like that it felt like the temperature in the room increased by twenty degrees.

"Ummm."

"It's exactly like what you do to yourself, except to me." Her breath tickled her ear and then she was kissing down Santana's neck. Sucking and nipping and licking but not enough to leave a bruise.

"Ohh..." the brunette moaned softly. Her eyes fluttered shut as she stopped thinking and just felt, completely giving in to what the blonde was doing to her. The way her lips felt on her skin, her hand crawling up under her shirt, her teeth dragging down to her collar bone. When she felt fingers playing with her bra she pulled back fast and caught her arm, taking it out from beneath her shirt.

"What?" Brittany asked innocently. Santana glared at her and grabbed both her wrists, quickly pinning them up above her head.

"You were totally trying to top from the bottom," she stated.

"What? Never!" she said in mock disbelief. This time it was Santana's turn to lean in.

"It's my turn now, Britt." She copied what the blonde was doing seconds ago, kissing her neck which by now was covered in a sheen of sweat. She conceded,

"You...are so hot as a top..." Brittany sighed.

"Yeah?" Santana hummed. She sucked down to her pulse point where she bit.

_Hard_.

"San!" she gasped breathily. Brittany's heart beat out of her chest. Santana soothed the bite with a few small licks before sucking hard. She leaned back to admire the now deep red, already turning purple spot she had made and smiled mischievously.

That was going to leave a mark. _Her _mark.

She continued her journey downward letting go of Brittany's hands with a commanding," Stay." Now completely engrossed in all that is Santana she listened and watched. When she tugged at the hem of her shirt Brittany arched her back to help her out.

Santana stared at the leopard print, Lacey bra and what was beneath it in awe.

"Geez, at least your bra was off before I gawked at your chest," Brittany teased.

"Uhuh and what about all about all those other times at school when I was fully clothed?" she countered.

"...touché...now can you PLEASE keep going? I'm dying here S."

"Well, since you said please..." she leaned back in for a kiss while she reached behind Brittany to unclasp her Bra. '_C'mon 'Tana you've been taking these bitches off since you were 13, don't fuck it up now...yes!_' she silently cheered as the bra came off on the first try and she carelessly tossed it aside.

"Fucking finally," she murmured when she saw Brittany's uncovered breasts, and yeah, she was definitely more then a little gay with the way she just gushed at the sight of bare boobs. Not wasting any time she cupped them both in her hands and started to massage them roughly.

"Uhhh...San..." Brittany whined. Not being able to help herself she moved her hands from where they were gripping the sheets above her head to Santana's ass," That feels...really good..."

Without answering she lowered her head and enclosed her lips around a pert nipple, pinching the other which elicited her loudest moan yet as her hips canted upwards only to find purchase on nothing. Listening to the noises Brittany made made her throb even more. But it was Brittany's turn.

"I need you San. N-now," she gasped, her hips flying into the air again. The blonde felt like she was going to spontaneously combust if she wan't touched in the next five seconds.

"Patience, babe," she simply said, before dropping down lower, to her deliciously tight abs. Screw seeing them and feeling them- licking this girls stomach as she felt the muscles ripple beneath her tongue was by far the_hottest_ thing.

"_Stop teasing_," Brittany whined again. Santana let out a raspy laugh and decided she _had_ teased her girl enough...or maybe not.

Slowly, she tugged her jeans down and threw them on the floor, carefully making sure her panties stayed on. They were bright green and so _Brittany_. Especially with the visibly wet patch right where she guessed her cunt was dripping. Santana didn't even realize she moaned herself at the sight of it.

Now completely eager she bit onto the top of her panties and forced her eyes down as she slowly dragged the garment down long creamy legs.

Now that the blonde was completely naked she looked up to be met with Brittany's glistening sex.

"Fuck..."she breathed. Yeah, definitely way better than a penis and surprisingly, a lot more intimidating. Suddenly the nerves were back, but there was no way in hell she was going to back out now- she was too excited. So she did one thing that she knew would calm her down. She crawled back up, stared at Brittany blue blue eyes and kissed her sweetly.

"Tell me if I do something wrong okay?" Brittany nodded frantically, really beyond the point of coherent thought.

Santana ran her hand down the length of the blonde's perfect body before reaching neatly trimmed, course hair.

This was it, defining moment.

Santana captured Brittany's lips again before sliding her hand down into slick folds. Brittany moaned while Santana gasped at the feel of it.

"Shit shit shit shit shit..." Brittany cursed. She wanted Santana inside her now but she didn't want to rush her.

The brunette took the cussing and the borderline painful squeeze on her butt as a good sign and continued exploring with her fingers. She trailed low and barely dipped into her opening where the wetness originated from.

"God you're so wet Britt..."

"Fuck San it's for you...it's all for you..."

'_All for me..._' Santana quite liked the sound of that. She drug the wetness higher up, in search of her clit and she knew she had found it when Brittany let out a sexy half moan half whimper and her back arched off the bed.

Santana smiled deviously and began to rub tight circles in the same place. Brittany switched her position, wrapping her legs around Santana's waist and hanging on tightly to her shoulders.

"Fucking hell San...I'm barely holding on here and you're not even inside me..."

"Well we'd better fix that then huh?" she stopped playing with her clit and slowly inserted her middle finger inside Brittany, reveling in the long drawn out moan the girl beneath her elicited as she sunk deeper.

Brittany had waited for this for weeks. She had abstained from sex for this and it was absolutely _glorious_. She thought nothing could feel better...until Santana started moving.

She thrust into her moving slow at first and then going faster and faster, Brittany rolling her hips to meet her in the middle.

"Saaan!" she cried out," I-I need more...please." Santana added another finger and pounded into Brittany her heel rubbing up against her clit each time she thrust in. By now Brittany was moaning uncontrollably. They moved in tandem, rolling and thrusting with each other like they had been doing this for years.

"Are you close?" Santana asked. Her hand was starting to cramp up and she felt like her knee's were about to give.

Brittany let out a whine and a nod but did not stop humping Santana's hand like her life depended on it.

Determined, Santana went even faster and harder and she was pretty sure the neighbors could hear Brittany's continuous screams.

"_Ohhhh..._OH! SANTANAAAA!" she moaned as she finally came. Her inner walls clenched and convulsed around Santana's fingers and her body went wild as her orgasm rippled through her. Santana remembered the face she made when Brittany grinded on her leg till she came and the face she made now was about a hundred times hotter and more beautiful.

Finally, she came down breathing hard as she collapsed on the bed and Santana collapsed on top of her.

"See...I...told you...you'd be a natural," Brittany said, trying to regain her breath.

"That was...so hot," Santana commented, a bit winded herself. Now she knew what Brittany meant when she said she wouldn't care if she got fucked as long as she could pleasure Santana. That's exactly how she felt now.

"Seriously though...that was amazing. You sure you haven't done that before?"

"Nope, just to you...and myself," she added lowly.

"And there you go getting me all turned on again," Brittany groaned. She didn't think she could ever be around the brunette and not be turned on. Especially after that little display of what exactly she could do. And this was only her first time!

"So you really liked it?" Santana asked, still unsure," You didn't fake it or anything?"

"San...come here." Brittany lifted her arm so the smaller girl could cuddle into her," I may be a good actress but I could never _ever_ fake an orgasm that earth-shatteringly powerful. It was perfect. _You_ were perfect..."

"Really?" Santana asked, smiling up at her. Brittany kissed her on the forehead cutely.

"Really. And I'll totally be up for round two after a little nap." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's bare waist.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

A/N2: So? Did it meet your guys' needs? I sure hope so! Also, more steam coming up and it will be less fluffy and more steamy;) Anyone have anything they specifically wanna see?

Also, Santana will drastically change life in the choir room! And what about homecoming eh?

Please review! Only 50 more to 1,000! Thank you all for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! Over 1,000 reviews guys! My fanfiction dream has officially been realized! I better start making some new goals because I sure as hell am not going to stop writing. I want to thank you all for supporting this story it makes even more fun to write knowing you guys enjoy it!

Also, completely unrelated, I have my favorite animal (an Elk) a shout out in this chapter!

BrittanaFaberry8: Glad you like it, more coming your way;)

Hemolover0302: Of course she's a natural it's _Santana_. That girl _is_ sex.

Guest: Your question will be answered eventually but unfortunately this chapter got to long so I had to split it in two.

BrittanaLover273: Aww thanks, I love that comment!

Jessie: Haha right? Usually it takes like one chapter for them to do the dirty...

dafuq: Ooo I actually like that idea...I'll see what I can do...

Boringsiot: Thanks! I hope it wasn't completely anticlimactic...

ValleyGirl25: Woah all those chapters in one day! Man! Well I'm glad you like the story and wait...people talk about this story on Twitter?!

Your review made me really happy, I'm glad you like my characters and my development. Again, I'm always scared that I'm taking to long building things up and that when it finally gets there it's not worth it but thank you for thinking otherwise!

Ruby-May89: :)

M206: Sorry if that was confusing. I meant 'since the beginning of high school'. They are in high school though, they're Seniors.

Blueashke: Noted!

youneandmusic: flawless? You just made my day:)

Blueskkies: Aren't they? :D

Cami: Yeah I've been noticing that too. I've been trying to update quicker but it's hard:(

H-g-j-l-e-r-k and CrawlingBackToYou9: Glad to hear that! They're getting to the point where they can't hold it back any longer!

Nayalove: Psshh we all know Puck is harmless...

Sheashoeaddict: Happy it was worth it!

Leggofmyeggo: Yes I agree more jealous!Santana!

Puff614: mind reader 0.0

Snixxwanky: Haha that totally reminded me of Brittany's 'I'm mad at you but you're still so hot'. And yes, MORE JEALOUSY! MWAHAHA!

Gleeeeeeeek89: There's gotta be SOME drama...but don't worry:)

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Talkin' Bout, My Girl

* * *

When they both woke up it was about 6:00 at night...and it was to the sound of Tommy's screech's.

"BRITTY BRITTY WAKE UP!" Brittany was a pretty light sleeper so she woke up right away. She looked down and smiled at Santana who was nestled into her. They were both naked and Brittany held her tighter. Yup, cuddling still felt awesome.

Suddenly the door flew open and her little brother was entering the room.

"TOMMY!" she yelled in surprised, quickly pulling up the blanket to cover them up.

"Oh, sorry B," he said wide eyed.

"Urmgrhh..." Santana groaned as she wiggled around, waking up.

"Umm...is someone under there with you?"

"T I'll explain everything to you but you need to leave first okay?" she asked calmly. The boy gave her a toothy smile.

"Okay B," he said, beginning to close the door," Oh by the way mom's home early and she made dinner."

Brittany's eyes widened and she froze for a second.

"Shit."

She sprung to life, expelling the blanket making Santana shiver and whine from the loss of heat.

"Britt..."

"Babe we've gotta get up and get dressed."

"Why...?"

"Hey Britt?" Tommy yelled through the door.

"Just a minute!"

"Mom wants to know if your friend wants to stay for dinner!"

That got Santana awake. She bolted upright.

"Your _MOM_?"

"Oh my god oh my god," Brittany chanted as she looked around frantically for clothes. She was practically sweating with anxiety.

"I'm going to meet your _MOM_?! Holy shit!" Santana shouted jumping out of bed to put her clothes on as well.

"Santana I don't think you understand...my mom hasn't _met _anyone before. Well, except for Quinn but that's not the same."

"Brittany I've never had to meet my girlfriend's _or_ boyfriend's parents before."

"Well I've never had to introduce any one I liked to my _MOTHER_."

"God my hand's shaking, I'm freaking out!" They were both dressed now and Brittany wrapped the smaller girl in her arms in a tight hug.

"Hey this is super scary for me too. I'm afraid of what my mom will do if she meets someone I actually _like_-"

"Why? Is she scary? Will she tell us we can't see each other anymore?" she panicked. The blonde chuckled,

"No no nothing like that it's just...she's very...quirky. And she also has no filter." She felt some of Santana's tension dissipate and her shoulders relax.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, I can sneak you out."

"Do you...not want me to meet her?"

"_What_? No it's not like that. I just...don't want you to feel pressured. This is the longest I've ever been in. And I really care about you..."

"I care about you too and...as scared as I am I think I want to meet your mom. I-it...it feels like we're moving forward in our relationship," Santana said, shyly smiling up at her blonde. She returned it.

"Well alright then, let's do this."

* * *

"Just remember: Even though she has no boundaries and no filter, she doesn't judge," Brittany whispered in her ear.

"Okay, got it," Santana nodded right before they went into the kitchen.

"Oh, and just a warning, she likes to tease the shit out of people."

"Wait what?"

Too late.

"BRITTANY! There you are!" a voice boomed. Brittany's mom was really loud. That was the first thing Santana noticed. The second thing she noticed was that she was gorgeous. She saw where Brittany got her looks from...except for her eyes. While her girlfriends were catlike, her mothers were round and open. They had the same cool shade of blue to them though. She also noticed that Brittany far surpassed her mom in height so that she was a little shorter then Santana herself.

"Hey mom! You're home early! What's up?" the taller blonde asked, giving her mom a sort of half hug.

"Well there was a huge fight in the bar, three guys totally destroyed four tables and wasted I don't know how much beer so we kind of had to close early. But I'm not going to hash out the details when we've got a guest in the house! Aren't you going to introduce her to me and Thomas?"

"That's Santana ma!" Tommy said.

"Wait T, you've _met_ this sexy piece of ass before?"

"Uh-huh, she's one of Quinn's friends."

"Well she's one of my friends too T..." Brittany began slowly. But he cut in before she could say anything else.

"Oooooh is that why you two were under the sheets nak-" Santana's eyes widened and Brittany grabbed him and covered his mouth before he could continue. The small boy squirmed under his big sisters grip and his speech was muffled.

Suddenly Mrs. Pierce's expression got _very_ serious and _very_ _VERY_ dark.

Santana gulped.

"What is he talking about Brittany?" she asked in an even tone.

"_Mom_."

"Don't _Mom_ me!" she belowed," Tommy, go to your room for a second." The boy quickly complied.

Then she turned to Santana, who looked like a startled deer that looked like it was about to be shot but couldn't go anywhere.

"Are you another _slut_ that's been FUCKING my daughter?"

"Haaeh..." Santana let out a noise that sounded like a whine, her voice escaping her. In Mrs. Pierces eyes she saw that look that she saw in Brittany's eyes when she got mad at Puck.

She didn't know how Puck could live with those cold blue eyes staring at him.

"Well?! Are you going to answer me or just stand there like a mute?"

"I-I-I...uh. I'm-" she stuttered. '_HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT! Fuck fuck fuck! I thought Brittany said she'd be cool?! God shitting dammit. Pull it together Santana. I'm stronger than this. This women is nothing compared to my mother. I won't let her stand in between me and Brittany!_' Right after she finished her inner rant and was about to speak up, the older blonde cracked a smile- a smirk really.

...then she burst into laughter.

"H-holy crap you should've seen your face!" she said through her Hyena laughter," Totally priceless!"

Santana's jaw literally dropped. Brittany shook her head in disapproval but she couldn't keep the corners of her lips down, giving away her amusement.

"Good one mommy!" Tommy said coming into the room. They gave each other a double high five.

"Now remember what I said about repeating certain words that you might hear mommy and Britty say?" the mother asked.

"I know which words are bad mommy. And I promise I won't say them until I'm 16."

"That's right baby boy, that's right," she said, poking him on the nose so he giggled. She then turned to the couple and simply said," Alright ready for dinner?" Before taking Tommy's hand and walking to the dining room.

"Fuck..." Santana said after a couple seconds," I think I just sweated off 10 pounds..."

"Hot." Santana glared.

"Not helping. That was fucking scary! I thought she was completely serious!" she wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and laid her head on her chest," I thought she was going to make us break up..."

"Hey..hey, I told you that wouldn't happen..." she assured her, running her fingers through her hair soothingly.

"I-I know but...I'm just scared it will happen. You know if my parents find out..." she trailed, not wanting to continue. Brittany gently cupped her face,

"I'm not going to let that happen Santana, I promise." The dark eyed girl searched her face and couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of comfort. She leaned in to kiss her sweetly which Brittany immediately returned.

"C'mon, let's go before my mom starts searching for us."

They found that the two had started without them, a good portion of their food already gone.

"About time you got here. Now, c'mon and dig in. I want all the details, appropriate ones of course," she added glancing towards Tommy," It's not everyday Brittany brings home a gorgeous woman." Santana immediately felt herself blush at the words.

"Mom, T. I'd line to formally introduce Santana Lopez...my girlfriend."

"WELL DANG!" Mrs. Pierce exclaimed," You've tamed my baby girl? Oh shit you guys aren't in an open relationship or anything because if so, Santana honey, you could do so much better."

"Mom!" Brittany protested. Sometimes just couldn't believe her mother.

"No, no ma'am nothing like that. Brittany and I are exclusive...I really really like her and-"

"Hold up. First of all, if you'll be dating Britt I don't want any of this 'ma'am' business. That may work on your parents stuck up friends but not on me. Call me Susan."

"Uh...okay...Susan," Santana said, trying out the name. She knew her parents were infamous in town but it was still weird when strangers knew who they were.

"Now that _that's_ settled. I just wanted to let you know that you guys look completely perfect for each other. And Santana, you must be something if Brittany's willing to keep you around. You know my baby was always a hit it and quit it type of girl," she winked. Brittany didn't even try to stop her anymore she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I only ever had two rules for her when it came to the horizontal tango," she continued. The badass felt like banging her head against the wall," One: Don't get an STD and two: Don't get pregnant."

The rest of the dinner continued on about the same. Brittany and Santana told her their whole story, starting with the fake dating part and ending in the present (omitting some need-to-know parts). The lone brunette found that she actually really liked Brittany's mom. Sure she was a little..._out there_. But she was everything that her mother wasn't. And she hated everything that her mother was. Plus her brother was just the most adorable thing. Santana couldn't believe that she was scared of him when they first met.

Brittany was glad that her family and her girlfriend got along. They didn't need anything more going against their relationship. She'd have to scold her mom later about her behavior and she might have to tend to the emotional scars that she might've given Santana but all in all it was a successful night. They were all sad when Santana had to leave.

"Are you sure you've got to go now?" Brittany asked, pouting. She hated whenever Santana left.

"Yeah, I don't want to but I have to. You know my parents...Thank you for dinner Susan it was delicious and I'm glad I got to meet you."

"Pleasure was mine, sweety." She was surprised when the older woman wrapped her in her arms. And then when she felt something cling to her leg.

"Bye 'Tana! Come back soon!" Tommy said when they both released her.

"I'll walk you to the door San." Brittany stepped onto the patio with her to say goodbye.

"I had a really great time tonight. Even though my family is a little...weird."

"Yeah I did too. And are you kidding me? They're pretty awesome. Weird, but awesome."

"Yeah I guess they are..." Brittany smiled before pouting again," I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too...and I wanted to ask you something." Brittany's curiousity was immediately piqued.

"Umm...what do you say to going on a date tomorrow?...With me?" she asked, almost at a whisper because of how nervous she was.

"What? Yes! Yes of course San!" Brittany agreed excitedly.

"I've been meaning to ask you for awhile but I've always chickened out and...well, my parents will be out if town till Friday..." suddenly Brittany got really close and Santana's breath hitched.

"Are you saying we have big empty house to ourselves?" she breathed, grabbing the brunette's hips and pulling them towards her own. Santana bit a plump bottom lip and nodded.

"Uh-huh..." she half moaned when Brittany started to nibble at her ear.

"Well then I can't fucking wait."

* * *

"So you seem to really like this Santana girl..." Brittany's mom commented as they cleaned up in the kitchen together.

"Yeah...I really do."

"Well, I like her, she seems nice. And she looks at you like you're the only person in the world that matters." The younger girl smiled at that.

"Mom...I-I think I might be in love with her." She felt like a weight was lifted in her chest when she finally said it out loud.

"I know," she immediately answered. Brittany froze, that wasn't exactly the answer she thought she would get. She thought her mom would be a _little_ surprised.

"Oh honey, don't look so surprised. You give her that look too, you know? And I don't think you've ever brought _anyone_ home before, not to mention introduce me to anyone. Except for Q and she doesn't count."

"I just...I've never met anyone like her. I don't want to screw it up because I said 'I love you' too soon."

There was a short pause.

"Want some advice?"

"From you? I don't know..."

"Oh shut up!" Mrs. Pierce said, punching her daughter's arm.

"Yeah mom sure. Some advice would be great."

"She loves you too, I know it. And you should tell her before you miss the chance. Don't make her wait." Brittany thought again, did Santana _really_ love her back? It would be so freaking great if she did...

"Thanks mom. I'm going to go to bed." She needed to think more.

"Alright Britt night," as she was ascending the stairs she heard her mom scream," Oh by the way you have a big ass hickey on your neck!"

* * *

'_I love you_. I love you. _It's not that hard Britt. It's just three little-'_

"What the fuck!?" Brittany said out loud. Santana was at her opened locker and white roses were all over the floor around her. The blonde immediately stormed over to her.

"Puck," she growled. It wasn't a question, she knew who it was. Santana handed her a note,

"Technically it's from a secret admirer but based on the crap hand writing and the cheese I'd guess it's from Puck," she said harshly. She couldn't believe that loser actually had the nerve to try to get her back.

"'_You're so hot you're making me melt_'?" Brittany seethed as she read the note," Could he get anymore cheesy? And what the hell is with these white roses? I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"B calm down, he's completely harmless and I'm yours. I'll tell him to stop."

"I don't want you anywhere _near_ him!"

"Well then what _do_ you want me to do?"

"I want you to stand here and wait while _I_ take care of him!" she turned to walk away but Santana grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"_Brittany_..." she said in a softer tone and the blonde visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry...the guy just gets on my fucking nerves."

"I know. But _I'll_ take care of him. _Myself_."

"But-"

"If you're really worried I'll bring Quinn with me when I talk to him..okay?" Brittany looked at her, conflicted.

"Fine...on one condition though."

"What?" Brittany leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"Meet me in the bathroom next to the Home Ec. room in 20 minutes..." Santana's thighs clenched at the proposition but before she could say anything her girlfriend was sauntering away...

* * *

Santana stared at the clock desperately. She was sitting in her Statistics class tapping her foot, impatient and aroused when Rachel Berry came up to her.

"I heard what happened today in the hallway." Santana ignored her. '_Just three more minutes.'_

"It was all over JBI's website. I'm sorry this is happening. Although it's not my fault I can't help but feel guilty that-"

"Berry," Santana said shortly," Just _shut up_ and go back to your seat." She added a sickeningly sweet 'please' to the end of that making Rachel tremble on the spot," Also, that scarf looks like a lesbian lumber Jill knitted it with sticks she found in the woods."

She really couldn't blame her for being short- not when you knew you were about to fuck Brittany Pierce in about...one minute. Rachel went back to her seat in defeat but continued to watch Santana as she bolted up from her seat and left the room without even informing the teacher.

Not that she was going to stop her or anything.

"Britt?" Santana called into the bathroom. She checked all the stalls but nobody, including the blonde, was in them. Maybe she got caught skipping? Maybe she had blown her off? Maybe letting Santana become really hot and bothered with no intention of satisfying her was her punishment? Before she could think anymore she heard the door slam shut behind her. She whipped her head around to see Brittany standing there, looking at her with want all over her face.

"I thought you bailed on me," Santana admitted. Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled, pressing her up against the door and mashing their lips together. It took Santana a second to reciprocate, but when she did she did so eagerly. Their tongues thrust against each other for a second before the blonde pulled away.

"And miss this? Fuck no," she replied before going back in for more. Santana loved the feeling of being surrounded by Brittany: her scent, her lips, her hands. Those warm lips left hers agains, this time going down her jaw frantically to kiss her neck. Actually, bite might be a more appropriate word. Santana panted as teeth bit and sucked at the soft flesh. She knew that they were going to leave marks and she was about to say something...but Brittany's hand quickly pulling down her zipper, distracting her.

"Britt..." she gasped. The blonde pulled her pants down just so there was enough room for her hand- she didn't even bother with the thong she had on.

"Oh _fuck_," Santana moaned when Brittany thrust into her with two fingers. She went at it with abandon, pumping deep and fast.

"Shiiit..." Santana couldn't think straight, the delicious feeling Brittany was giving her overpowering everything. She was so slick and the blonde wasn't slowing down, in fact she was doing exactly the opposite. She had no choice but to just go with the fact that she was getting fucked against a bathroom door during school and roll her hips frantically into Brittany's long fingers.

"Britt- Britt..._FUCK_, I'm..." she let out a strangled cry and gripped tightly at the blondes waist as she rode out her orgasm. Fingers still thrusting, helping her come down.

"What...the fuck...was THAT?" Santana panted, barely able to stand up straight. She had never come so fast and so hard in her life- she didn't even _know _it was possible. Her girlfriend just kissed her forehead and said,

"Just reminding you who you belong to..." before opening the door.

"I'll see you later babe. Oh, and you've got a little something right here..." she said pointing to her neck.

The door closed and Santana was alone again. She zipped up her pants and stumbled to the sink, clutching it as she tried to keep her breathing steady and get a hold of herself.

"You're going to be the death of me Brittany..." she whispered to herself, but she couldn't help but laugh lightly. She didn't think she could fall in love with Brittany anymore than she already had but apparently she was wrong.

When Santana washed her face with cool water she gasped at what she saw in the mirror.

Her neck was _covered_ with angry red bites that were already bruising and a few that _were_ a deep purple.

"Fuck..." she cursed at the tender marks. While she pissed that Brittany left them knowing they were going to show she also thought it was...kinda hot. It was like she had really been claimed...but she didn't want people asking who attacked her neck, especially Puck. What the hell was she going to do?

* * *

"Santana I hope you are aware that it is _extremely_ rude to insult someone and then just _expect_ them to help you when you see fit," Blabbermouth Berry lectured. Santana tried to keep her vicious words in. She stood in the bathroom awkwardly trying to cover her neck while Rachel scolded her.

"And also. You can't just _command_ people to go inside class rooms, disrupt class, and take people away from said rooms to help you solve your problems."

"I don't fucking _care_ Berry! Just give me your stupid Moose scarf!"

"_That's_ why I'm here!? You want my scarf?" Rachel exclaimed, clutching onto it dramatically.

"Yes Berry. Are you deaf?"

"First of all, you shouldn't speak that way to someone who you need help from and second of all it's an 'Elk' not a 'Moose'. It was also hand knitted so there's no way I'm letting you- HOLY BARBRA STREISSAND what happened to your neck?" Rachel gasped. Santana tried to grab the girl but she left her neck uncovered doing so.

"Fuck!" she tried to cover it up again but it was too late. Sighing she put her hands down.

"It looks like you got mauled by a hungry animal!"

'_Close_' Santana thought, and couldn't help but smirk as she thought of Brittany.

"Oh my god did _Brittany_ do that?"

"Wow Rachey you catch on fast! Yes she did, now give me your scarf so I don't have to explain to people just that." Hesitantly Rachel conceded and removed the wool garment.

"Thank you, now you can be on your way," she tied it around her neck with a scowl and made her way out of the bathroom.

"Please don't damage it Santana! It's very special to me."

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

Brittany smirked as she waited to see Santana. She was talking to Quinn when the girl finally came into Drama and she tried to suppress a laugh.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Quinn asked, a smile plastered on her face.

"Shut up," she said half-heartedly. She was tired of the weird looks and glares she had to give. She wondered if it was worth it, not telling people about her and Britt.

"Is that Rachel's?" Brittany chuckled.

"It's YOUR fault I have to wear this god awful thing..." she mumbled.

"Why Santana, I have no idea what I mean!" She scoffed," Besides, you like being marked by me..."

"_Brittany_..." she hissed, though you could see a blush creep up her face.

"Oh relax San everyone's to invested in themselves to pay attention to us." Santana just grumbled some more.

"What are you trying to hide S?" Quinn asked, although she had a pretty good guess as to what she was hiding. She tugged at her scarf but Santana slapped her hand away.

"Just my sexy love bites," Brittany sighed. The brunette's face got redder and she sank further in her seat.

"Alright guys, let's get in groups of two and practice different emotions! Ready break!" Ms. Holiday said, although the girls hadn't been paying attention at all, so they just kept talking.

"Hi guys, want to be my partner Quinn?" Sam asked coming over.

"Of course Sam I'd love to." Quinn and Sam left the couple alone...to deal with Puck.

"Hey San, you lookin' for a partner? I'll let you practice with me," he said with a wink.

"No," Brittany stated, answering for Santana.

"Back off Pierce. She's not your girl anymore." Brittany glared and her jaw and fists clenched. How badly she wanted to tell him how wrong he was...

"Well I'm definitely not yours, Puckerman. Brittany's my partner." Puck tensed.

"Fine, next time then."

"No, I don't think so," she deadpanned.

"Well fine, here's a hot girl coming to ask me to be her partner right now," he said with a smirk. He was right though, a very attractive female was making her way towards the trio.

"Hey sexy," Puck greeted.

"Um hey Noah," she said passively before turning her sights to the sole blonde," So Britt...I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner?" she asked. Santana scowled at the way the girls eyes roamed all over her girlfriend.

"Sorry, I'm with Santana," Brittany said rather unapologetically.

"Are you sure? I was going to ask Ms. Holiday if we could practice _in the hallway_ together..." she said suggestively.

"Did you not hear her? I'm her partner. Maybe you and Puck here could satisfy each others disgusting libido," Santana practically growled. The girl's sultry smile faltered and Puck scowled some more.

"Whatever..." he grumbled before stalking off without the girl.

"Oh and stop leaving flowers and cheesy notes in my locker!" Puck ignored her and went to sit by Rachel and the girl walked away slightly confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Santana asked, suddenly shy under Brittany's mischievous stare.

"Oh nothing...it's just that I really missed jealous Santana."

"Please, I was just putting her in her place. Besides, don't pretend you weren't jealous when Puck asked me to be his partner. Green is a good color on you." The blonde surprised her with a smirk.

"All I'm going to say is that I look good in _anything_...and, that I'm really glad you stood up to Puck."

"Of course B, I'm _your_ girl remember?"

"Yeah you are. And if you ever forget you can just take off that ridiculous scarf."

"UUGGH!" Santana moaned burying her face in her hands just as Ms. Holiday walked by. Stupid scarf.

"Wow Santana! That's a really good 'embarrassed'! Your blush is completely spot on!"

* * *

"I'll see you in Glee?" Brittany said before they parted.

"Mhmm, yeah." The Latina wanted to kiss her but she knew she couldn't so she settled for a lame wave before going to her locker.

Santana would never admit it but she was kind of excited that she was joining Glee. Sure she had to give Sue some BS to join and people might think she's crazy but the idea of singing and dancing seemed kind of...fun.

Yeah, she liked cheering but she only got into it because her parents thought it was a good idea. This was the first thing she would do for herself...and for Brittany but hey, that was just a bonus.

"Hey Fabray why are you following me?" Santana asked, noticing the blonde a couple steps behind her.

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing with this whole Glee thing..." she said.

"And?"

"And? And that's it."

"No there's something else on your mind."

"No there's-"

"Quinn we've known each other forever, you really think I can't read you? Now stop being stubborn and tell me."

"Well...Sam kind of asked me to join Glee..."

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I did! Just now!"

"Whatever...and what did you say?"

"Well, I said yes. I mean, I thought it'd be cool if you, me and Britt were on the same team for once."

"Yeah I guess it would be pretty cool..." she said coolly though she was super glad she wouldn't be joining alone. And that it was her best friend that was doing it with her.

"Hey, did you tell her?" Sam asked as he and Rachel walked up to them. They agreed that they would introduce them to the club.

"Yeah guppy she did, now let's get on with this."

The four of them walked down the almost empty halls till they finally reached the choir room.

"Ready?" Quinn whispered.

"As I'll ever be..."

* * *

A/N2: Sorry guys I'm going to cut it off there! I already have most of the next chapter done because it was originally going to be in this chapter but it just got too long!

So how'd ya'll like Britt's ma? I thought it was time for her to make an appearance, no?

Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Okay I warn you, this chapter is really REALLY sucky and it is very filler-esque. I actually kind of hate it but it's been too long since I last updated and I wanted to get something out for you guys. The reason I've been so infrequent is becaue I am in an orchestra and a choral group and it is concert time so between that, rehearsal's and work I'm kind of booked and exhausted:P Anyway, I hope you guys still have fun reading.

Spencer007: Yeah sorry this was so late. I feel terrible:(

M206: Haha I loved writing Britt's mom...she had to get her quirkiness from somewhere right?

Glee4ever123: Haha I kinda thought it would be funny to picture Santana having to wear Rachel's scarf but don't worry you will have a lot of Ouck's reaction to Brittana/unwilling!Santana in the future!

IWantsToGetMyBrittanaOn: I know right? It's my favorite:)

BrittzTana: Holly would be the perfect Brittany's mom! Or phoebe from friends..

Snixxwanky: I'm glad you liked B's ma she's a riot! Yeah I made her a complete bitch in my other story so I made her super awesome in this one. I feel like. This is the kind of mom I would be when I have kids.  
Yeah Puck's a tool...but it's so much fun to write him getting put in his place and I like the idea of Rachel and San being best 'frenemies'. As for their I Love You's I'm not sure yet how they're going to come out but I have a couple ideas...thanks for the awesome review!

Leggoofmyeggo: Awww thanks! I think green looks awesome on both of them. I love harmless jealousy;)

Scruzii89: I think I would die if my boyfriend/girlfriend's parent said that to me lol

H-g-j-l-e-r-k: I wish my mom was like that! But also not really because I might die of embarrassment...

Gleeeeeeeek89: Yeah, they will:( But at least you know it's coming...and at least you know Brittana is endgame:)

UruD: I think Santana has the same mindset as you. She's mad that they're there and that she pretty much just marked her but she thinks it's really hot, which I think it is;)

ValleyGirl25: Wow, thanks! And yay for my characterization being good!

A/N2: So glad you guys like jelly!Brittana- it's like the hottest thing IMO. Also that you seem to like Britt's mom! She'll definitely be appearing more in the future and I'll give her some depth with the whole abusive/drunken father drama. As for the girls they're very VERY close to spillin' those ily's!

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Deep Dish

* * *

"Okay can you guys wait out here so I can introduce you?" Rachel said to Santana, Quinn and Sam. They were all standing just outside the choir room, listening to Mr. Schue talk to the Glee Club.

"What?" the boy asked confused.

"When I say 'our newest Glee club members' bring them in okay?" she explained.

"Why do I feel like this is way more complicated then it has to be?" Santana whispered in Quinn's ear causing her to chuckle.

"Got it!" Sam exclaimed.

"...and now we'll go to Rachel for an announcement!" they heard the teacher say. Rachel pranced inside the room and the three of them eavesdropped.

"Alright, as you know Glee isn't very popular-"

"Damn straight it's not," Puck interjected.

"Noah," Rachel glared. He just shrugged and smirked while Brittany scowled at him. She really hated that guy.

When the small songstress was sure he'd keep quiet she continued," Now, while I love how tight knit our family had become, we always need more people to add to our wall of sound. So, Samuel and I have recruited some prospective candidates and without further ado give it up for our new members...!"

No one came in.

"Uhh are you sure you didn't make these people up...?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Yes Kurt I'm sure! Ahem, give it up for our _NEW MEMBERS_!" she said loudly.

"Oh, now?" Sam's voice questioned. The Glee Club looked at the still empty doorway wondering what was going on outside.

"Yes now!" Santana hissed before the blonde boy was shoved into the room, followed by Santana and Quinn. The brunette had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face, which Brittany thought was incredibly hot. What? An angry Santana was a hot Santana...

As soon as they walked in there was an uproar.

"Aw hell to da nah- Lopez?"

"Slutty Santana Hopez and Know-It-All Fabray?"

"What's going on? Why are so many hot girls joining Glee all of a sudden? Is this some sort of conspiracy? Are we on Punk'd?"

"Hi Quinn!" and other random comments. The only one who didn't say anything was Brittany, who smirked when Quinn smiled at her and winked when she locked eyes with her girlfriend.

When everyone stopped talking at once people started to throw out their opinions.

"Mr. Schue I will _not_ stand to have Santana in this room! She's mean, bitchy and probably spying on us for coach Sue!" Tina exclaimed.

"Tina!" Will said, silencing her.

"I agree with her, she's been mean to all of us. Not to mention that both of her exes that full on _fought_ each other till they were black and blue are in too. Don't you think we have enough drama already?" Mercedes said.

"See this is what you get for being a bitch," Quinn whispered to her friend.

"Whatever, at least I'm being acknowledged."

"I'm sure it will be fine! Puck and Brittany have settled their differences right?" Mr. S asked optimistically.

"Eh," Puck shrugged again at the same time Brittany said,

"No way in hell."

"Whatever Pierce, you're just mad because you know you were just a mistake."

Brittany immediately stood up,

"_What did you just say_?" she seethed through gritted teeth.

"I said you were a _mistake_. Santana had a lapse in judgement and you guys dated, but everybody knows that San and I are going to get back together," he added smugly.

"Oh that's fucking _it_! You're asking for a repeat of two weeks ago!" she growled going for Puck who stood up to take her challenge. Again, everyone else either took cover or stood in between them holding them back.

"_GUYS_! This is unacceptable!" Will yelled trying to gain order. After some struggling and more choice words they were both shoved back in their seats, glaring at the ground.

"Shit," Santana mumbled, not knowing what else to say. She wanted to pulverize Puck for even _thinknig_ like that but she couldn't tell him off in front of all these people.

"See! This will start happening every rehearsal!" Tina exasperated.

"If I could just interject," Brittany spoke up," It won't matter whether or not Santana is in the room. I'll still want to castrate Puckerman."

"Yeah and I'll still want to fuck Pierce like the slut she is." Santana's body tensed at his words. She didn't want the man child thinking about her girlfriend like that. How disgusting was this guy?

"Fucking pig!" The blonde retorted.

"Useless whore!"

"Jackass!"

"Bitchface!"

"Dick Juggling Thunder Cunt!" The rest of the people in the room couldn't help but giggle at the last insult.

"If you guys say ONE MORE WORD I will have you both expelled!" that was the last trick Will had up his sleeve to get them to quit arguing, it worked.

Blaine's hand tentatively raised into the air.

"Yes Blaine," Will sighed. He felt like he had aged five years in the last seven minutes. Blaine stood up and turned to face the club.

"Umm as much as I don't like the fighting or the drama, can I just say we are here to sing and have fun doing it? Now, I know I'm fairly new to McKinley but I'm sure Santana can't be _all_ bad-"

"She is," Tina cut in, but Blaine ignored her.

"But I think we should give them a chance to actually _audition_ before we kick them out."

"Yes THANK you! Words of reason!"

"Preach."

"Woah, wait- you didn't tell me we had to audition!" Santana growled at Rachel, before turning to Quinn," Didn't you know about this?" she shook her head.

"Oops."

"See! They obviously don't want to be here they don't even have a song prepared!" Mercedes said.

"Oh cool it Aretha. It's not _my_ fault that I didn't know we had to freakin audition. Blame your hobbit captain over here for being a poor recruiter!"

"Can't you guys just make something up?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! San we could do our-"

"NO! Hell no,_ fuck_ no Fabray!" Santana yelled, completely cutting her off," There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Artie questioned.

"Santana and I have this-" The short-haired blonde started but the Latina abruptly clamped her hand over her mouth. They harmlessly hit each other before Quinn twisted out of her grasp and hid behind Sam.

"I'm not doing the damn routine Fabray."

"What's the routine?"

"C'mon but it's like the best thing we can do together! We've done it so many times!"

"Hot," Puck commented.

"I'd rather sing by myself."

"What's the routine?"

"But it'd be so much fun!"

"Man there's so much arguing today," Rory told Sugar.

"I kind of like it," the girl replied.

"You mean it would be so _embarrassing_!"

"WHAT'S THE ROUTINE!?" most of the club screamed in curiosity.

"Santana and I had this particular song we favored in sixth grade and we would practice our dance moves to it. Over the years we added more moves, started singing to it and when we heard the song we basically had this routine down that we do together," Quinn explained.

"Okay now you _have_ to do it!" Finn said.

"I don't have to do a damn thing, lumps."

"Language Santana," Mr. S warned. In truth she forgot he was even there.

"C'mon do it! Now we're all curious!" Rachel added, hoping no one would bring up the fact that she forgot to tell them they had to audition.

"_NO_." Now Brittany was really curious, and she was already a naturally curious person. The fact that this was Santana and Quinn and even _she_ didn't know made her have this intense desire _to_ know.

"Santana you should totally do it. Please? Please please please?" the blonde begged, pouting at the adamant girl.

Santana faltered.

"I...ugh fine..."

"YESS!" everyone cheered. Quinn squealed and pranced over to the band guy who laughed and started playing.

As Quinn and Santana got in position and the distinct introduction was played everyone started whooping and clapping in realization.

_Ah, push it_

_Ah, push it_

Everyone egged them on as they began singing, dancing in sync with each other like they had been for years.

_Oooh, baby, baby_

_Baby, baby_

_Oooh, baby, baby_

_Baby, baby_

As Santana sang,"Get up on this!" Quinn jumped onto her front, placing her hands on her shoulders while Santana grabbed her hips and they thrust into each other suggestively.

Brittany didn't know whether to feel extremely jealous or aroused.

_Ow! Baby!_

_Salt and Pepa's here!_

_Quinn got off her and said the first 'rap part'._

_Now wait a minute, y'all_

_This dance ain't for everybody_

_Only the sexy people_

_So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance_

_Dance, I said!_

They started dancing in sync again and the Glee club was surprised at how good they sounded, especially while they moved like _that_.

_Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect_

_Want you to push it, babe_

_Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat_

_C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know_

_How to become number one in a hot party show_

_Now push it_

_Ah, push it - push it good_

_Ah, push it - push it real good_

_Ah, push it - p-p-p push it_

_Oooh, baby, baby_

_Baby, baby_

_Oooh, baby, baby_

_Baby, baby_

This time Santana came in, her voice sounding thuggish yet sexy.

_Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop_

_Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss_

_Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed_

_Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?_

_Now push it_

Everyone was basically watching with their jaw dropped at the hotness the two girls were putting down. Between the suggestive dance moves to the suggestive words to the suggestive looks the room was getting a little hot.

_Push it good_

_P-push it real good_

_Ah, push it_

_Get up on this!_

_Ah, push it_

They ended with their arms crossed and leaning each other while everyone cheered and clapped.

"They're in!" Artie exclaimed.

"Holy crap that was so hot," Finn commented, not so subtly covering his junk with a textbook.

Quinn rolled her eyes and Santana smirked.

"Well that was a great performance, although it was a _bit_ inappropriate. I think I speak for all of us when I say welcome to Glee Club!" Most of the girls in the room scoffed and clapped half heartedly. Except Sugar, she was always enthusiastic.

"Psh like you _wouldn't_ have accepted us. God knows you need our talent and sex appeal."

"Alright, take a seat and I'll get us started on our theme!" The blonde couple sat in the front row with Sam and Santana went to go sit by Brittany while a certain mohawked boy glared.

"Theme?" Quinn asked.

"Yes we have a weekly assignment. Where we prepare songs that fit the the theme and perform them throughout the week!" Rachel exclaimed from her place in between Kurt and Finn.

"Insane right?" the Latina heard Brittany whisper in her ear. Her breath tickled her ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

"And our theme this week is...Forbidden Love!"

"Oh you've got to be frickin' kidding me..." Santana mumbled under her breath.

"Alright guys, you've got your assignment. You guys are dismissed!"

* * *

"Ugggh Glee Club is soooo lame!" the blonde complained, throwing her head back. Santana giggled at her dramatic-ness," But it's like, a hundred times better with you in it," Brittany grinned, looking down happily at their joined hands swinging between them.

They decided to take a walk after Glee, or at least, Santana _insisted_ they did. So they drove to Brittany's house and took the long way to Santana's through a small forest (really just the communities way of trying to 'stay green'). Of course as soon as they got into their respective vehicles the brunette ripped the hideous scarf off.

Santana didn't know what else to say so she just leaned up to kiss her girlfriends cheek softly. The brunette couldn't believe how lucky she was. She just felt so...at peace. All her life she felt pressured- pressured by her parents, by coach Sue, even by herself. Every second of her life she felt like she was being judged, but now, with Brittany...

"So what are you planning for our date?"

"You think I'm gonna tell you after what you pulled on our last date? Nuh-uh!"

"Awww please Sanny? Please please?"

"Badass Brittany begging? Maybe it really _is_ the end of the world!" The blonde opened her mouth to say something but looked away instead, her cheeks flushing.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Nothing..." The smaller girl moved in front of her and wrapped her hands around her waist, effectively stopping her. Brittany looked at the ground, her cheeks tinged with red but Santana looked at her with those big brown eyes and asked a breathy,

"What?"

"I...just thought that I've become _less _badass since I started..._liking_ you...and I kind of...like it." She blushed harder at the admittance and Santana's whole face lit up.

"Like _A LOT_."

"Oh yeah...?" she said seductively, her demeanor changing suddenly. Brittany held her breath as the other girl pulled them closer together, her fingers barely going under her jeans to slowly stroke the creamy skin there.

"We'll that's really sweet Britt-Britt..." she trailed, her hand slinking lower and lower so that she was under her underwear and lightly cupping her ass," But I think badass Brittany is really _hot_," she emphasized the last word by squeezing the blonde's cheek harshly, making her release the breath she was holding as she moaned.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked, biting her lip. Santana swore she could see her pupils dilate as she began kneading into the supple flesh. Her girlfriend had the nicest ass. She couldn't help but trail her other hand down there to pay attention to the other side.

Brittany was getting more and more wet as Santana dug into her.

She leaned on her shoulder and kissed her neck tenderly, smiling happily at the hickey's that were now exposed.

"Ohh..." Britt groaned when Santana went so low she was met with the beginnings of her soaked lips.

"So wet babe..."

"San..." she barely got out, pressing herself into her hand.

"Mmm...as much as I'd like to ravish you, I think it's time for our date," Santana said, pulling back so she could see her smirk. With one last squeeze to her round cheek she pulled out her hand and walked away while swinging her hips.

"Fucking tease..." Brittany sighed. Though she couldn't help but smile and chase after the girl.

* * *

"Oh. My. God..." Brittany said slowly as she took in the scene before her. When they finally walked into the Lopez house the blonde's jaw dropped.

All the furniture in the living room was pushed aside leaving room for the table in the dead center of the room. Dozens of candles lit up the room and red rose petals littered the floor and table.

"Holy...how did you_ do_ this all? I've been with you since school let out!"

"She _may_ have had a little help," Quinn said, smirking as she came out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Q, I owe you one," Santana said.

"Yeah you do. And you would've owed me a lot more if I wore that sexy maids outfit like you wanted me to," she winked.

"She asked you to do _what_?" Brittany asked, going from stunned speechless to jealous rage in two seconds flat.

"I didn't ask her that! QUINN!" the brunette's eyes went wide before she turned to her girlfriend," I swear I didn't Britt. You know I wouldn't do that."

Quinn burst out laughing and walked in between them to get to the door.

"I'm just messing with you guys- you're too cute." She shook her head back and forth which made her short hair dangle in front of her," Have fun you two...and by the way, nice work here Tiger" she laughed as she pointed to her neck. Santana blushed even harder and her hand went up to her neck.

The door shut as the girl walked out leaving the couple to their own devices.

"Quinn Fabray ladies and gentlemen: Complete mood killer," Santana sighed.

"Well that just means we get to build it up again..." Brittany grinned," So, are we on a date or not Ms. Lopez?"

"Oh we are _definitely_ on a date...so, for the first part of the date would you follow me to the kitchen Ms. Pierce?"

"...the kitchen? We're not sitting down at this pretty table?"

"Well, I guess we _could_ sit down but we wouldn't have anything to eat...But I have a surprise for you in the kitchen."

"Oh my god I love surprises!" she exclaimed, happily following her girlfriend.

However, when she saw various cooking tools and ingredients spread across the island her face scrunched up to make that cute confused look that Santana loved so much.

"Are we...cooking?"

"Okay, before you laugh or say it's lame let me explain first: I...was sort of extremely nervous for our date because I've never HAD to plan a date before so I looked up first date ideas on the Internet like a total loser and one of the top ideas on all the sites I looked up were 'cooking together'. And then I thought 'cooking? How the hell is that romantic at all?' but then I started thinking about it and thought...well, it's better then nothing. But the only thing I can really cook is pi-" Santana's rambling was cut off when Brittany pressed their lips together. When she pulled away the Latina inhaled sharply.

"...pizza..." she finished," What was that for?"

"It was sort of to get you to stop talking because even though you looked extremely cute I thought you were going to pass out from oxygen deprivation." Santana's caramel skin turned a dusky red at her girlfriends words.

"And...I would really like to cook pizza with you...but I have no idea what to do because none of this looks like it could become a pizza."

"Well, lucky for you, you have a master pizza chef at your disposal!"

"Master pizza chef? Really?" Brittany questioned with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Mhmm. Two years ago, my parents insisted I learn how to cook something like any 'model women' should. They said I was too lazy and needed to start preparing for life," she scoffed, but then her lips pulled into a smirk," So I learned to cook something: Pizza. From scratch- even the crust. Deep-dish, thin crust, cheese stuffed- you name it and I can make it baby?"

"Marry me," Brittany deadpanned. Santana blinked twice before they both bursted out laughing.

"Seriously though...you're like the most perfect women ever. I-" _'I love you'_, Brittany almost said, but she chickened out at the last minute," I really like deep dish pizza."

Santana swore that Brittany was about to say those three words that she herself had not worked up the courage to say. Even though she REALLY wanted too. Hell, when Brittany said 'marry me' she almost screamed 'yes!' before she realized she was joking. Of course she was wrong on both accounts...

"Uh-huh, I bet you like it real deep," she smirked.

"You bet I do, baby."

* * *

Twenty minutes into their romantic cooking date the kitchen was a total disaster. Making the crust proved harder then Santana thought it would be when Brittany spilled a bag of flour...on herself. When the brunette laughed at her she decided to get her back by giving her a big ol' floury hug. And well, one thing led to another and pretty soon they covered the kitchen and themselves in the white powder. Though, when their stomachs started to grumble they decided it was time to get cooking.

"Alright B, do you want to knead the dough?" Santana asked plopping down the giant mound of uncooked pizza dough in front of her. She tentatively put her hands on it and awkwardly started squishing it.

The smaller girl winced, she learned quite fast that her girlfriend was _not_ the most skillful in the kitchen.

"No here, like this..." she said coming up behind her and covering pale hands with tanned ones.

"Mmm..." Brittany hummed when she felt full breasts press against her back, her eyes fluttering shut at the feeling.

"Just press your fingers down into it, make sure you're going _really_ hard..." she whispered in her ear. She had to go on her tip-toes to reach the other girls ear but it was totally worth it when her breathing got shallower and she pressed back into her.

There was just something so erotic about the way their fingers molded the dough together.

"Like this...?" Brittany asked breathily.

"Oh yeah...just like that babe...do you think you can handle it yourself?"

"No!" Brittany moaned out. Santana smirked and took her hands back and stepping away from her.

"Fucking _tease_..." she whined again.

"C'mon babe why don't you shred the cheese and I'll prepare the crust?" Brittany grumbled but did as her girlfriend said. All day with Santana teasing her was making her really tightly wound. In fact the only reason she HADN'T pushed the Latina up against the counter and buried her tongue in between her legs was because she was really looking forward to this date...but if Santana kept this up she didn't think she could hold out for much longer.

* * *

A/N3: Again, sorry for this bad chapter. It's so short and so just..._sucky. _Next chapter you will get the rest of their date, sexy times (if you guys want it?) and a good surprise...dun dun duuuun. Let's see if you guys can guess what that will be!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hey guys sorry this took a little longer. It's winter break and I'm sure you guys all had your lazy days too. I hope you all had a lovely holiday season!

Good news I updated my other fic which took waaaay to long but yeah, I'm back on track with both my stories! Thanks for the support for last chapter, I guess it wasn't sucky so much as I didn't really like it, y'know it was one of _those _chapters for me. Also, I think the surprise will surprise you since you all pretty much guessed the same thing...I don't know why people were going on the negative side:( Anyway, this chapter is on the shorter side BUT I really like it. It's super sweet:)

RoseToast: I'll try to integrate him in the next couple of chapters. I think I want them both to see the darker side of the others' families first hand...

Damazin: You'll see:)

Brittanaendgames: Thanks! I think I would have liked that song ten times better if it were my version hahaha

ac2790: lol thanks for both your reviews although I don't even remember what happened in chapter 19...did you read this all at once? Oh, and I'm not sure if they _actually_ call girl lumberjacks that but I've heard that term used before...

Moblue: Glad you enjoy the story! Just don't get in trouble at work:)

Sparkle Storms: Aww thanks:) I like this chapter a whole lot more and I hope you like it too!

H-g-j-l-e-r-k: More jealousy...although it's a tad different!

Spencer007: Sexy times! Short, but sexy. maybe more like teasy times...

Grrrrs Randomness: Do it! Cook with her! Man, if I could find someone who would make me a mean pizza I would definitely date them.

Glee4ever123: Hahaha that was actually my favorite part! When I was writing it I was thinking 'Ahaha Puck you so dumb!' and then I felt bad for making him such a dick...

RainbowGlitterFairy: Lol I appreciate your enthusiasm, unfortunately I don't think I fulfilled your wishes at least fully. I'll keep them in mind for later though!

Gleeeeeeee89: Right?! So mad! But have you read the spoilers? Fingers crossed for Brittana comeback.

Snixxwanky: Yeaaah it's kinda been awhile since I updated so your finals are probably over but I hope you did well! Glad you liked last chapter.

M206: Sorry:(

Kitty32cat: BRITTANA FTW!

BrittzTana: I just HAPPENED to be listening to Push It while I was writing last chapter and I pictured it to be hilarious if Quintana actually did it on the show.

To All: thank you for all your reviews I really enjoy reading them! Sorry to keep you waiting...

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

_'When This Is All Over You Have To Do One Thing For Me. Anything I Say'_

* * *

"Uh- San...shit..." Brittany groaned loudly as Santana pumped her fingers into her harshly from behind.

Just after they had put there freshly made pizza in the Lopez's pizza oven it didn't take long for Santana to get Brittany bent over the island counter buried knuckle deep inside her. Especially with how much the blonde was begging her to stop teasing her.

"Fuck fuck fuck..." the blonde moaned out as she thrusted back into her girlfriends fingers," I'm- _ugh_, OH FUCK SAN!" she screamed as she climaxed. Since she started dating the brunette she realized two things: she was pretty much always sexually frustrated and that she had been missing out big time, all these years of not being with Santana.

"There's...no way...that could be...your second time doing _that_," Brittany panted.

"Believe it babe," she said, kissing her temple sweetly," Oh, I think the pizza is ready!" The blonde groaned when the other girl took back her fingers.

"Looks pretty good right?" Santana said, holding the pie up. It looked delicious. Brittany was exhausted from that last...'work out' but she was absolutely starving.

"Yum," she breathed out before peeling her sweaty face off of the island counter.

"Now ma'am, if you'd just like to grab that bottle of wine and follow me to the living room where we'll be dining tonight."

"Yay! Eating time!" Brittany exclaimed, suddenly getting her energy back and rushing towards the table before sitting down eagerly.

"Hey I didn't even get a chance to pull out your chair for you," Santana pouted.

"Screw chivalry I'm hungry."

The brunette giggled as she set the pan down and took her seat as well.

"Holy SHIT. This is freaking amazing!" Brittany practically moaned as she chewed and swallowed her first bite of pizza.

"Crap you're right...it's usually not this awesome."

"Practically orgasmic," she replied with her mouth full.

"Haven't you had enough of that tonight?" Santana teased with a smirk. But Brittany didn't so much as blink.

"From you? I could never have enough."

They two girls ate in mostly silence, not because they didn't want to talk or because they didn't have anything to talk about but because they were too busy stuffing there mouths. The only words that were exchanged were 'more wine?' and 'sure'. It was good though, it gave them both time to think.

'_God this is so good, and romantic. Santana is so sweet...I love her so much...'_

_'Hungry Brittany is so cute...I hope she likes what I did. What if she doesn't like dessert? Or doesn't want to watch a movie? I guess we could just cuddle...or make love-I mean-'_

"Wow we polished that off fast..." Brittany commented staring at her plate and the empty pizza pan. Santana looked at her wide eyed.

"B we just finished a 13 inch, deep dish pizza in under twenty minutes."

"What can I say all that teasing made me hungry," she said suggestively," But I don't think I've satisfied my craving for a certain something just yet..."

"You mean your sweet craving? Because I think I have just the thing to take care of that..." Brittany leaned over the table subconsciously.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmmm...with s'mores!" Suddenly the blonde went from aroused to excited.

"S'mores?!"

"Yup," Santana said smiling and extending her hand," I've got one more surprise for you. To the backyard!"

"S'mores s'mores s'mores! How did you know I loved s'mores?"

"A little birdy told me...and, it doesn't take a genius to see you have a bit of a sweet tooth."

"Oh babe..." Brittany whispered when she went through the French doors and out into the backyard. Santana grinned at the pet name and her ability to render the hothead speechless.

The Lopez's had an amazing backyard, equipped with an in-ground pool and a state of the art outdoor living area. There was a wet bar, a barbecue, a fire pit with two folding chairs around it...and a large drop down screen for a projection behind a sea of comfy blankets, pillows and beanbag chairs.

And of course, more rose petals scattered about.

"You like?"

"I love," Brittany mumbled quietly.

"What?" Blue eyes grew wide at her slip before she realized Santana genuinely didn't hear her.

"I-I said I do. This is amazing! Where are the s'mores?" Brown eyes eyed her curiously before going to the barbecue and pulling out the s'mores fixing from underneath.

"Here, you unwrap some- the sticks for the marshmallows are over there. I'll start the fire."

Brittany would be lying if she said she didn't stare the whole time Santana was getting the fire ready. Bending down to pick up firewood, her arm muscles tightening as she carried the wood. And for some reason watching and knowing she could start a fire was super hot. I guess you could say she was just really outdoorsy...

"Alright, already for s'more making!" the Latina said smiling proudly at her blazing fire," Britt, you didn't even open the marshmallow's!" As if coming out of a daze Brittany's eyes snapped up suddenly to meet Santana's.

"What? Oh, sorry I got distracted." Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes knowingly as she got the sticks herself and unwrapped the mallows.

Working together they finally got their ingredients ready and sat close together, enjoying the fire as they waited for it to get hot enough.

"Thanks for taking me on this date San, it was super romantic and really fun."

"Aww, your welcome B- but I still think that you did a better job at planning your date."

"Planning _maybe_, but I had just as much fun- besides, there were no dumb girls who couldn't get a hint trying to hit on me this time." Santana scoffed.

"You really had to bring her up?"

"Sorry babe. But, you know you're the only girl I want."

"Yeah yeah..."

"What! San, come here!" the blonde exclaimed, grabbing her hand and trying to pull her up.

"Britt!" Santana laughed, but she let the other girl pull her up and into her lap. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck to balance herself and the blondes hands instinctively went to her hips before she leaned in for a kiss.

"I mean it San," she said seriously.

"I know...you are too."

They stated at each other for little bit. No lust (or at least, not much at that instant) just...love. Brittany never really understood why couples would stare deeply into each others eyes all the time. She actually thought it looked super uncomfortable. But now that she was doing it with someone she loved...

"Umm. I think it's hot now- the fire, I mean," Brittany said breaking the silence.

"Umm...okay." Santana [reluctantly] got off her lap and handed her a stick with a fluffy white ball of sugar on it before sticking hers over the fire.

They sat there quietly. It was _awkward_ necessarily, just...tense, probably because of the same heavy thought that had been occupying both their minds for days.

Brittany broke the silence again,"Soooo...Homecomings upcoming up."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

"You forgot?" Brittany snorted," How could you forget when the whole school has practically asked you to be their date?"

"Oh please like you haven't been asked by just as many people."

Aaaand there was that silence again.

"Have you said yes to anyone?" Santana asked, a little afraid of the answer. Even though she was certain that Brittany would have told her if she had said yes to someone.

"No. Have you?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't think so..."

"Are you going to go at all?"

"Well my parents, and the rest of the school for that matter, are expecting me to, so yeah," she answered bitterly. Why did she feel like all these questions were going somewhere...?

"Do you plan on going stag?"

"I don't know Britt! Why?" she snapped," I mean..fuck, I'm sorry I didn't mean that..."

"I know..." Brittany sighed before taking her hand. _'Now or never Brittany...'_ she thought to herself,'" I was-" she started.

"B your marshmallow is on fire."

"Shit!" she flinched before bringing the flaming sweet to her face and quickly blowing it out but it was already black," Damn it."

"I like them burnt," Santana shrugged. Brittany pulled the charred marshmallow off the stick before offering it Santana. She didn't expect her girlfriend to actually eat it.

But she did.

She held Brittany's hand in place as she slowly and seductively ate the marshmallow, swallowing it whole while her tongue darted all around her sticky fingers all while she looked at Brittany with her best bedroom eyes.

"_Yum_."

Brittany's breath hitched and she almost forgot what she was originally saying. She really wanted to pay Santana back for their wonderful dinner (and pre-dinner sexcapades) but that would have to wait.

Reluctantly she took back her hand.

"San. I have something to ask you."

"Yeah?" she asked, curious.

"I ummm...crap I'm not good at this. We're girlfriend's, right?"

"...yeah?"

"And I like you a lot, and you like me?"

"Of course." Fuck, why was this so nerve-wracking?

"And since we're girlfriends, and we like each other a lot, and we both don't have dates to homecoming I was thinking that...we could maybe...go together? As a couple?...To Homecoming?"

Santana didn't really know what to expect. All she knew was that Brittany was obviously nervous and nervous Brittany was adorable. But_ this_?

This was definitely not what she was expecting. She didn't know what to say. Her first feelings were giddiness and happiness- finally, after all this time the one person she wanted to go to the dance with asked her out!

...but at the same time...a squeeze on her hand brought her out if her thoughts.

"S-San?"

"Brittany...I would love to go with you," she started but before she could finish the blonde sighed sadly. Santana wanted to cry when she saw the look on her face.

"But you can't. Because we're secret girlfriends and you can't let your parents find out."

"Brittany, you _know_ I want to go with you. _So badly_, but my parents...if they find out that's it. They would never let me see you again, and I don't that to happen. I...I can't lose you."

"They don't have to find out! Look, we could tag along with Sam and Quinn! You could just tell your parents your hitching a ride from them and then you guys can come pick me up. They would never know," Santana bit her lip. It was a pretty good plan...," San I don't want to watch you dance with anyone else and I don't want to dance with anyone else."

"I don't know B. People are bound to see us together, and they'll talk."

"And would that be so bad? I want to be with you San. I want to dance with my girlfriend at _our_ homecoming. Do you remember when I agreed to be your fake girlfriend out in the Breadstix parking lot? You agreed that when it was all over you would do one thing for me, no matter what it was. This is what I want."

Santana couldn't think of anything to say. After everything that happened between them she had completely forgotten about that. But could she really deny it's validity? And did she even _want_ to?

No. She didn't. What she _wanted_ was to go out with her girlfriend. She knew she was ready to be with Brittany in public- it's not like she hadn't before. But her FUCKING parents...but maybe there was a way to get around it. Maybe Brittany's plan would work.

Fuck, this was do goddamn stressful.

"C-can I think about it for like, a day?" she finally said. Brittany smiled sweetly, she knew she had her.

"Of course sweety. How about we just cuddle and you can think about it?"

'_Shit...that face...how can I say no to that?_' Santana internally panicked. She couldn't believe Brittany had this much of a hold over her.

"C-cuddle? Don't you want a s'more first?"

"Mmm one s'more and then cuddle. And then sex." Santana's eyes widened at her bluntness.

As they ate thee s'mores Brittany gave out little noises of approval.

Santana thought they sounded a _little_ too sexual to be natural.

"C'mon, cuddle time..." Brittany said, immediately getting up when they were both done. For some reason the brunette thought that she was in for some trouble...and that they were not done with the homecoming topic.

"Okay okay..." they quickly got under the mountain of comforters. It was a little chilly outside but their body heat and the lingering warmth from the fire kept them cozy.

They assumed their regular position, Brittany on her back and Santana half on top of her with her head on her shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other and their legs tangled together.

The blonde snuggled into her while stroking up and down a tan arm.

"So umm, while you're thinking I'm just going to add a couple more points to my side of the argument."

"Brittany..."Santana sighed. '_Knew we weren't done with this...'_

"Just hear me out. One: I'm sure Puck will spike the punch like he always does and I'm sure there's going to be a before party so people will be so wasted they won't even notice we're dancing together. Oh! And, most of the music will probably be upbeat club music so we can just dance like, next to each other. Although I really would like to make physical contact with you I could settle for that."

"And my favorite is that since you're obviously going to be elected homecoming Queen I should run for King and scare everyone into voting for me so that everyone will expect us to dance with each other!" That one made Santana outright laugh it was so cute.

"Those are great ideas Britt." Truth be told she was actually being swayed a little bit. Not because of the ideas but because Brittany had obviously thought hard about this and Santana really wanted to go with her, to make both of them happy.

Suddenly the hand that was stroking her arm slid to her waist and started stroking the sides of her stomach, making her shiver.

"Cold?"

"No..." Santana said, but you could barely hear it because she had buried her head further into Brittany's neck. Brittany smiled triumphantly at herself and continued her ministrations.

"Plus...I was thinking that we could go into a deserted classroom and we could have a private dance...and maybe fuck on a table..."

"Mmm Britt..." Santana moaned quietly. She was pretty damn aroused after she had taken care of Brittany in the kitchen. It took a lot to calm herself down and now it was coming back to bite her.

Brittany smirked, she had her just where she wanted. She took her touches to her lower stomach, going from her bellybutton to her hip bone, past her waistband. And she started to barely clench the muscles of the thigh that was in between Santana's legs. She kept doing that for awhile, getting Santana really worked up before stopping completely. Just her fingertips were inside her pants.

"But, I mean, I understand why you don't want to go. I know you're not ready for your parents to know and that you have to keep up your reputation. I'll understand if you have to dance with some stupid-ass football guy, I mean I_ guess_ I could find another date...I could just pretend and wish it was you..."

Santana was seriously concentrating on not grinding down on the toned thigh in between her legs, barely listening to the other girl...except for that last part.

In a flash she propped herself up on her hands and straddled her so that her head was looking down at Brittany's face.

"You're going to what?" Santana growled.

"I know your parents will probably expect you to be picked up by a straight, burly guy and I understand," she said innocently," I'm just saying I'd have to take a date of my own. Just to keep an eye on you of course...I guess I could ask-" before she could finish her sentence Santana kissed her violently, taking her bottom lip and biting down on it.

"Ow! Fuck! That hurt S!" Brittany yelped. But Santana wasn't having any of it.

"You're not going to homecoming with some stupid _puta_ if I have anything to say about it," she growled before kissing her again, this time plunging her tongue into the girls awaiting mouth. She caressed her tongue before pulling back again.

"You're going with _me_." Before Santana could do anything else Brittany flipped them over, her blue eyes sparkling with child-like excitement.

"Really? Really really really?" Santana sighed before giving her a small smile, their lust for each other suppressed momentarily.

"Yes, really. But we have to be _super_ careful."

"YAY YAY YAY YAY!" The blonde exclaimed while she kissed all over Santana's face.

"But _don't_ you think for a second that I didn't know what you just did there!"

"I have NO idea what you're talking about Sanny!"

"Oh please like you didn't just seduce me! And you were totally trying to make me jealous!"

"Oh so you admit you were jealous?"

"No, but you just admitted you were trying to make me jealous." Brittany leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"Just admit it worked San..."

"...Brittany. I will go to Homecoming with you on _one_ condition."

"What condition? Just name it," she asked eagerly. She could hardly believe her plan worked!

"You better take me right now because I am so fucking horny," she practically whined. Brittany's breath caught in her throat, that was one condition she was willing to fulfill over and over again...

* * *

A/N2: Surprise! Brittana's is going to homecoming together! And I bet you all forgot that Santana had to do whatever Brittany asked her to do! Are you surprised?


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hola! How y'all been? Okay, remind me NOT to have two ongoing stories ever again. The time it takes for me to update both is just sad:(

Me: Wow! Love the long review! Glad you decided to stick with it! You're right about Puck, he's not going all out! And I like the song idea! I'll use it if you don't mind...Also, I don't want to answer your questions because that would just spoil all the fun! Haha, thanks for your support!

alterego1387: Nothing! They know nothing! And yeah, Bram is making me sad:( Brittana needs to be endgame!

JustyoungNdfree: Of course!

HellYeahBrittana: Hehehehe...=]

Nayaboobiesabsassrivera: And I love Naya Rivera's boobs, abs and ass;)

MiaAwesome: Right? With all this Bram crap...

M206: I made this one a little longer and put in sexy times just for you!

maybesometime: Maybe I'll do it sometime lol... I was thinking about doing a chapter where San goes to one of Brittany's dance competitions or something...

Nayalove: That'll change soon, promise!

Rosetoast: Be careful what you wish for!

Guest: Yeah she is!

MoudK: I love whipped!Brittana:)

Heyasecretlove: You'll definitely see more jealousy from both their sides, it's my favorite thing to read/write

DeadFlash27: Me neither:)

Guest: Yay for this being your favorite fanfiction!:D

Glee4Ever123: All I'm going to say is...yes.

Ovisnephele: More drama comin' right up!

Snixxwanky: God I hate finals! Anyway, yay I'm a genius!

Gleeeeeek89: Glee has been making me so sad these days:( if they make Blaine like Tina I'm going to flip shit. Why can't there be a straight friendship without anything happening romantically?

LeggofmyEggo: Thanks!

All: Thanks for reviewing! Have a chapter!

Disclaimer: Characters and songs don't belong to me!

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Just Another Uneventful Day

* * *

Sunlight hit Santana's face and her eyes fluttered open slowly. For once she woke up completely rested and without the urge to go back to sleep. She could feel a hand slowly caress her hand and she turned around in Brittany's arms only to be met with blue eyes.  
"Mm this is a nice way to wake up..." Santana hummed. They were outside sleeping on the deck in a mass of pillows and blankets- still naked but more comfortable then either had ever been in their life.

"Couldn't agree more..." Brittany sighed happily, loving the feeling of the smaller girl's bare body pressed against hers.

"I don't want to get up, but we have school..." The blonde groaned.

"Do we have to?" she pouted.

"Well, I wouldn't want to get my girlfriend in trouble now would I?" Santana felt her smirk.

"Unn r-right...err did you bring any extra clothes?" Jeez all this time with Brittany and she still got her flustered.

"No, I was hoping to borrow some from you."

"Brittany..." Santana scolded, although she couldn't help but imagine her in her clothes. So hot.

"C'mon let's get ready!" Brittany exclaimed suddenly ripping off the comforter. Santana squealed at the cold and clung to Brittany tighter.

"Briiitt!" she whined. The blonde stood up swiftly, tugging on Santana's arm.

"Alright alright I'm going!" They finally made it to the room (still naked) and the taller girl started rummaging through her closet.

"Ooo can I wear this?" she teased, pulling out an open-back, low cut, _short _black dress and putting it in front of her to model it. Santana gulped as she envisioned it on the leggy blonde, it would probably _barely _cover her ass and boobs, if it did at all.

"Umm...maybe something a little, more...?" Brittany rolled her eyes playfully and put the dress back to look for something else.

"Oh! You know what I just realized? I'll need some clean underwear too, seeing as how you made me _ruin _mine." The blonde's back was turned so Santana didn't even try to hide her blush.

"Oh _this _will do perfectly," Brittany smirked as she showed her her find: a red lacy thong. If you could call it that, a few scraps of material connected by a thin string would be more accurate. Brittany didn't wait for an answer- not that Santana was in any state to give one- so she slowly slid the material up her legs, keeping her eyes on her girlfriend the whole time. Santana's however were following the thong- HER THONG- as it moved closer to it's destination. Santana let out a small moan when it finally reached her pussy, which she could tell was already slick and waiting for her.

"M-maybe we should take a shower before school?"

"Mmm nope...I really like how this..." she trailed as she rubbed herself through the underwear,"..._feels_. Is it silk?"

"Er...um- I uh...I don't know?" the brunette squeaked, she was hypnotized by the way Brittany moved her fingers in strong, slow, tight circles- undoubtedly right on her clit.

"Well I hope they aren't, because I'm pretty sure I'm ruining them." Brittany smirked as she saw Santana slowly lose it. Her breathing got heavier and her already dark eyes got darker. Her fists were clenched tightly, most likely to keep herself from not grabbing the blonde and mounting her.  
"M-maybe we could take a shower?" Santana suggested," You know...'cause we didn't take one last night and all..."

"Why didn't we?" Brittany pretended to wonder as she stopped touching herself and stalked towards Santana before leaning in to whisper," Oh yeah, because we were to tired from fucking each others brains out."

Santana couldn't take the teasing anymore and practically lunged at Brittany, smashing their lips together. It would have been painful had they not been so aroused.

"Shower. Now," Santana growled. In response Brittany just deepened their animalistic kiss and hoisted her up, Santana's legs immediately wrapped around the blondes waist as she carried her to the en suite bathroom. They clambered into the tub and Brittany pressed the brunette up against the cool wall harshly.

"Fuck!" Santana hissed as her head hit the wall hard, though it didn't help to distract her from her need for Brittany much.

"Sorry! Sorry!" the blonde panicked thinking she had hurt her, one of her hands moved to her head quickly and she rubbed it soothingly," Are you okay?"

"I...Brittany..." Santana panted,"...if you don't put your fingers in me right now I'm going to explode." The blondes expression changed from concerned to full of lust in a matter of seconds. She smirked and slowly took off the only article of clothing she had on and threw it behind Er before swiftly closing the curtain and turning on the shower.

"Now, where were we...?"

* * *

Spending her mornings with Brittany always made Santana so fucking happy. After their sexy shower sex they had rushed to put on clothes before Quinn came to her house as per usual. One look at their wet hair and goofy expressions told her just how well their date really went.

"Just...spare me the details. I'm driving," she simply said.

"Details? Why would I tell you the details of how hot Santana and I fucking in the shower this morning was? Or how last night she came riding my face? That's private shit Quinn."

"B-brittany!" Santana sputtered as she blushed furiously.

"LA LA LA LA!" Quinn sang loudly as she plugged her ears and ran to the car. Brittany just smirked and took Santana's hand.

"After you sweetie," she winked, opening the backseat door.

"Nope, nuh-uh, you're sitting up front Santana. I do not want you two to copulate in my backseat!" The Latina rolled her eyes but did as she said.

"So what's up with you Q?"

"Yeah how's Sam? Aren't you guys like a thing already?"

"Well...we he _might _have asked me to be his girlfriend and I _might _have said yes..." she trailed.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Santana exclaimed, startling Quinn into almost crashing.

"Jesus! Don't you have an indoor voice? And to answer your question he just asked me last night and I thought you guys would be busy."

"Damn straight! But I'm happy for you, really Q."

"Thanks Britt."

"So how far have you let him go?" the tallest girl asked non-chalantly.

"Brittany!" Quinn glared, Santana just chuckled.

"She probably hasn't even kissed him yet."

"I have so!"

"Yeah right! You haven't even _been _to second base, like EVER." Quinn kept her eyes on the rode but you could see red seep onto her creamy complexion.

"Oh. My. GOD. You totally did it with Sam!" Santana exclaimed leaning over the center console to see her face.

"We didn't DO IT Santana!"

"Holy shit she did!" Brittany accused leaning over the shoulder of the drivers seat.

"Stop teaming up on me!"

"We can't help that we make such an awesome team," Santana said reaching to hold the blonde's hand.

"Mmhmm, and teasing you is just so much fun!" Quinn groaned.

"Ugh I swear you two were made for each other," she grumbled. Her two best friends were attacking her 2 to 1 and it was completely unfair.

"Yeah..." Brittany agreed looking over at Santana sweetly who smiled at her," But don't try to change the subject."

"Oh look we're at school! Looks like you guys get to go back to pretending you aren't in love with each other!" she said swiftly pulling into a parking space and practically jumping out of the car.

Both girls glanced at each other but looked away awkwardly as soon as their eyes met.

"So maybe we should..."

"Brittany I-" a loud knock on the window cut her off and they looked at Quinn who was mouthing 'let's go!'

"Later," the blonde grinned. They exited the car and joined their friend. As soon as they walked into the school they were bombarded with...confetti?

"What the fuck?" Brittany hissed swatting the colorful pieces of paper. As it cleared they saw Puck standing in the middle of the hallway, most of the school several feet behind him.

The second he opened his mouth Brittany wanted to punch it closed.

_It's undeniable... that we should be together..._  
_It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never_  
_The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,_  
_Then let me show you now that I'm for real..._  
_If all things in time, time will reveal..._  
_Yeah..._

Santana looked at him with a 'what the fuck...?' look and Brittany rolled her eyes. Quinn didn't know whether to laugh, or stop what was going on or just walk away.

_One... you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me..._

Brittany took a step forward with clenched fists and a locked jaw but Quinn quickly stopped her and shook her head.

_Four... repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)_

_Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun...  
I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine...  
You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Time..._

_One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me... girl and...  
Four... repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One._

When he strummed the final chord of the song the crowd erupted in applause.

"He probably paid them to do that..." Brittany scowled, talking to no one in particular.

"Careful babe you look like you're going to pop a blood vessel," Brittany's eyes narrowed at her girlfriend's ex," Don't worry he's nothing," Santana assured her. They watched as Puck got a bouquet of roses from some kid, who he did in fact pay, and made his way over to the three girls.

"Santana, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I shouldn't have let you go. Please be my girlfriend again and go to homecoming with me?" he smiled his charming smile and presented the flowers to her. Santana looked at him, arms crossed and unamused.

His smile faltered and he got on one knee.

"What are you going to do, propose?" Brittany snorted.

"Fuck off Pierce," Puck said smiling and without looking away from Santana," So what do you say San?"

"No."

"What?"

"Puck when are you going to get it? I never liked you like _that_. I'm sorry but I didn't and I don't now."

There was a pause when it seemed like everyone who was watching held there breath.  
After a second Puck sighed and got up," It's a shame Lopez, that you don't want to get on this...but I still have hope. So I'm going to keep trying, because I think we'd be amazing together if we were actually honest with each other. We have something San, I know we do."

"She said _NO_ Puckerman," Brittany growled, stepping in front of Santana.

"I heard Blondie. Just think about it, S," he winked and turned away before disappearing into the crowd.

"I wish he would just stop trying..." Santana said visibly annoyed.

"What a little weasel."

"I don't know it was kind of sweet. I didn't know that Puck knew that many words."

"It was pathetic."

"It doesn't matter what it was, I don't like him I like Brittany, a lot..." she trailed, thinking about what she almost said in the car," and no amount of flattery or flirting from Puck or anyone else will change that." Well if that wasn't completely obvious nothing short of 'I love you' would be.  
The bell rang before either of the speechless blondes could respond.

"Looks like it's European History time."

* * *

There was applause as the music died down.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh quit with this lovely stuff no one wants to hear it!" Mercedes half joked.

"You're just jealous," Tina said as she continued to canoodle with Mike after serenading him.

"Ugh this is so lame..." Santana groaned.

"Yeah, that and the fact that Puck keeps leering at you makes me hate this club even more."

"So hot..." the brunette whispered. Brittany stopped scowling at the mohawked douche to look at Santana and was met with dark brown eyes staring down her shirt and teeth biting at a plump lower lip.

"W-what?" Santana slowly dragged her eyes up to Brittany's and leaned forward to whisper in her ear,

"You know I said I wish he'd stop trying...but if I get this sexy jealous look on you every time he glances at me I don't think I mind having him around..." she lightly bit her earlobe and Brittany whimpered pathetically. Santana smirked and pulled away. She felt a hand squeeze her leg dangerously high. Brittany didn't know exactly how to respond to that, all she knew was that she wanted Santana. Now.

"You're being awfully conspicuous right now," Brittany whispered back, her hand slowly moving upward.

"I could say the same for you." They were in the back row and to the side so you'd actually have to look directly at them to see what they were doing...unless you were Quinn who was sitting right next to them.

"Could you guys fucking WAIT till you're alone?" she hissed. Brittany stopped her hand which was resting an inch or two away from the apex of Santana's now trembling legs.

"I don't know, can you wait San?" Brittany teased. Using all her willpower Santana picked up her hand and moved it to the blondes own lap.

"Barely..."

"Corny ass horn dogs..." Quinn mumbled before directing her attention to Will who was saying something. As soon as Santana's focus was on the teacher she felt Brittany's hot breath on her neck once again. _'She's trying to torture me isn't she?_' Santana thought crossing her legs and squeezing her thighs together.

"Can I _come_ over after school San?"

"Uh...huh..." she replied, subconsciously leaning into Brittany. However, when a pale hand cupped her core harshly she practically leaped out of her seat with a little yelp. Brittany quickly retracted her hand, just before everyone looked back at her quizzically.

"I...uh. Q-Quinn pinched me really hard," she stuttered, her face getting redder and redder from embarrassment and arousal.

"Why would she do that?" Rachel asked.

"She was falling asleep," Quinn said shrugging.

"Y-yup, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep because...cheerleading..."

"Oookay. Well, try to stay awake Santana. Anyway..." Will started off again.

"You better get a lot of sleep now San because we're going to be up _all night_," Brittany said slowly.

Santana gulped and gripped her seat so tight she thought she was going to break it.  
If Brittany kept this up she was going to expose them both...and Santana was surprised to realize she was okay with that.

* * *

Brittany moaned when Santana pushed her back into the front door, effectively closing it. She could really get used to this routine, waking up next to Brittany, going to school together and then coming home together to fuck themselves into exhaustion just to repeat the promise all over again. Fucking heaven.

"You are such a _tease_, Pierce, you know that?"  
"I just can't help myself with you...you're so fucking hot Santana..."

Not being able to wait any longer Brittany pulled at her shirt which Santana quickly shrugged off before going for the other girls pants.

"Did I tell you that you look fucking sexy in my clothes?" Santana asked undoing the button on her own jeans.

"No, but wouldn't you rather me have them _off_?" Brittany chirped finally discarding her shirt.

"Bedroom, now," the brunette growled as she eyed Brittany's underwear clad body.

"No. Couch," she said crashing their lips together as she pushed the smaller girl to the next room and onto the couch before straddling her. Brittany nipped at her bottom lip before trailing hot wet kisses all over her neck. Santana flung her head back as she panted,

"Uhh Britt..." she whined desperately," I need you...eres hermosa...te necesito...te amo..."

Brittany immediately stopped kissing her and sat up.

"What?" Santana was pissed that she had stopped for all of two seconds, then she realized what she had said.

"W-what?"

"In Spanish. Just now. What did you say?"

"You're beautiful?"

"After that."

"I need you?" Brittany sighed.

"Santana I've taken Spanish for three years. If you didn't mean what you said I-"

"I love you," Santana blurted. Her eyes widened, shocked that she had finally said it out loud. She has never said those words out loud to anyone romantically before and it felt sort of...amazing.

She panicked when she looked at Brittany's shocked face," I- I love you, Britt. I know we haven't been dating for that long but...fuck I'm so in love with you. Y-you're the best part of my day and you make me so unbelievably happy and...I can't even describe the way you make me feel because words that awesome haven't been invented yet and...shit you probably are freaking out right now! I know- I know it's fast but please don't break u-"

"I love you too," Brittany said, cutting off her speech. Her thin lips spread into the widest smile and her eyes lit up," Oh my god I love you too San!" she leaned down and kissed all over her face before pressing a long one to her lips.

"I am so in love with you Santana Lopez..." Santana grinned and leaned up to kiss the girl she loved, deep and slow. Their tongues slid against each other in a soft caress, hands roamed all over each others bodies, taking time to explore. Santana disconnected their lips momentarily.

"Make love to me Brittany..." she husked.

"It would be my pleasure..." she replied, unclipping her bra and sliding it off and doing the same with her own. They slid off their panties so that they were both completely naked.

"God I love feeling all of you against me..." Brittany moaned as they pressed against each other.

"I love you."

"I will never get tired of hearing you say that..." They reconnected their lips and grabbed each others breasts, kneading together like they were one. They could both feel the others need increasing and Brittany moved to put one of her legs in between Santana's. She sat up and asked," Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. Always." Brittany smiled down at her and placed her hands on either side of her head, careful not to press down on raven locks. Looking straight into her eyes Brittany thrust forward joining their soaking pussies together, both girls groaning at the contact.

"Fuuuck..." Santana moaned. Never in her life did she think anything could feel this _good_. This was way better then having a dick pressed against her.

"Shit you're so wet San..." Brittany whined thrusting harder. The smaller girl rolled her hips into her, creating more friction as they easily found a rhythm. She loved the feeling of their clits rubbing against each other, their juices mixing together- fuck at this rate she wasn't going to last long.

"Fuck...faster Britt, faster!" she screamed wanting- _needing_ more. Brittany complied grinding against her harder, she had never felt anything better than this in her life. All the other people combined didn't even compare to what she was feeling now.

"Shit! Make love to me Brittany!" their steady rhythm fell apart as both girls felt their need skyrocket. Their orgasms were _so close_. Both of them were drenched with sweat by this time as they thrust and bucked against each other, Santana reached up and palmed Brittany's boobs, pinching her nipples.

"Fuck San I'm gonna come!" she moaned.

"M-me too!" they screamed each others name as they fell over the edge together, their bodies writhing as pleasure shot through them. Brittany collapsed on top of Santana as her orgasm still rippled through her. Both of them were still breathing hard as they came down, exhausted.

"That was...fuck..." Santana panted.

"Yeah..." Brittany replied, equally winded," I love you San."

"...love you too..." she said barely awake. With the last bit of her energy she pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over their bodies.

"Goodnight B..."

"Night San..."

* * *

Both girls were still fast asleep when a car pulled into the driveway and two people walked up the porch steps before opening the door.

"What the..." Antonio mumbled as he saw a pair of shorts and a shirt on the floor.

"What?" Maria asked stepping in after her husband. When they closed the door they noticed another set of clothes and they looked at each other confused.

"Santana?" he called, no answer. Then Maria saw them.

Two bras and a thong thrown onto _her_ living room floor.

Her eyes narrowed and she stormed into the living room, she almost fainted at the sight she was met with, her daughter and _Brittany Pierce_ on _her_ couch with nothing but a blanket covering them.

"Oh my-" Antonio gasped.

"SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ!" she screamed. She didn't wait for them to wake up before she ripped the blanket off them and pulled Brittany off her daughter.

"What the-?" the blonde said, wide awake now. As soon as her eyes found Maria's disgusted ones they widened. She heard a scream next to her, looks like Santana was up now too.

"Mami I can explain!"

"Explain what!?" she yelled angrily," Explain why you were _naked_ with this WHORE?!" she threw the blanket at Brittany who scrambled to cover up her parts.

"Mami por favo-"

"Don't 'Mami' me! There is NO explanation I will accept for you being with this-this filth!"

"Please Mrs. Lopez-" Brittany started.

"DON'T talk to me! You are not good enough to talk to me! You come into MY home and taint MY daughter! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

"Papi please!" Santana pleaded to her father who wasn't saying anything, she was crying now.

"I'm sorry Santana you brought this on yourself..." he said, shaking his head.

"I love her! I love your daughter!" Brittany screamed. It seemed like all the air was sucked out of the room, Maria's eyes widened in disbelief and disappointment.

"Get out."

Brittany didn't move.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE NOW!" The blonde cringed before getting up.

"Britt-" Santana whimpered.

"I love you..." Brittany said, she was crying now too," It'll be okay..."

"NOW!" she ran out the door Antonio opened into the cool night, his cold eyes and the scared look on Santana's face burned into her memory.

She ran across the yard naked as the day she was born and pounded on Quinn's door. Tears streamed down her face making her feel dizzy and so many things were running through her mind. She felt like she was going to throw up or pass out. As soon as the door opened and she saw Quinn she jumped into her arms.

"Brittany! Why are you nak-" she stopped talking as soon as she figured out that Brittany was sobbing into her chest," What's wrong? What happened?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her.

"T-they caught u-us. T-they found out!" Quinn paled.

"Who?" she asked, already knowing the answer but hoping with all her heart she wasn't right.

"S-San's par-rents!"

* * *

A/N2: BUM BUM BUUUUUM! It finally happened! They know!

Thoughts?

(And before you freak out remember Brittana is endgame:))


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: This one is a little shorter than usual but I think you'll be thankful because it's pretty heavy. It's like, one of the heaviest chapters I've written for this fic. But I like it:) Hopefully it's realistic and relatable because that's what I am shooting for...your feedback would be much appreciated! I'm glad you guys seemed to like last chapter, it was quite the cliffhanger wasn't it? Anyway, thank you for reading!

Heyavn: Your favorite fic at the moment? Yaaay! Also, d'aww I made you cry? I'm not going to lie I'm such a crier when it comes to books/movies.

ValleyGirl25: Wanky s'mores! And thank you for your nice review!

Nayalove: Lol'd at your review. Are you like me where you read something and then after like a day you have to go back and read it again just to believe it actually happened?

alterego1387: Indeed I did =]

Esendi: 3

Guest: Brittana is endgame:)

.7: I'm glad I make you smile but I hope that one day you'll be able to write if you wish to. Writing is so much fun! Personally I do it for myself just as much as I do it for all of you. Just remember that everyone has a story to tell and every story is worth hearing:) And as for your spelling, that's what spellcheck and beta's are for!

Guest: Well, San's parents are like the King and Queen of douche-iness.

Ovisnephele: Cow. Yeah last chapter was just chalk full of development!

Bb: YAY :D

Blueskkies: But you liked it?

HellYeahBrittana: I hope you didn't die!

Mel- Kung: Yeah her parents are a couple a bitches. But at least they know the love each other:)

h-g-j-l-e-r-k: Jealous!Brittana will never get old in my book;)

Snixxwanky: Yeah I'm trying to be surprising, I'm glad it's working! And yes, Brittany really did run there naked- Quinn is just a super awesome best friend! (I would do anything to be her neighbor as well). As for Fabrevans, I very much prefer it over Bram. Also, I kind of feel bad for Puck...

Glee4Ever123: That would suck, wouldn't it?...MWAHAHAHA.

me: I love cliffhangers:) and Brian McKnight! I considered Maria doing more physical damage but decided against it because of Brittany's past. In my mind if San's mom had hit her Brittany wouldn't have held back and Santana would be all upset and ugh, just not the way I wanted to go... And I love rants and rambles! It means a lot stuck with you!

KeepUpOrSTFU: Haha sorry, hopefully the wait wasn't too bad! I felt bad leaving it like that too:P

AdriMarie97: Five in the morning?! Whhhhyy?

Guest: Sorry I made you sad:( Remember it has to get worse to get better. Things will be dandy eventually!

Gleek4Life353: I have not watched South of Nowhere but I've heard it somewhere...is it good? And thanks for the review!

Rosetoast: HaHA! Success. Hopefully this will help distinguish your emotions:)

Jtour: Good intense though?

Lara: Noted. In regards to both her parents and Puck- you gives me ideas!

BrittSnixx173: Trade-offs man...

To All: Thank you for reviewing! And after that doozie of a cliffhanger...

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Honesty

* * *

Brittany sat on the Fabray's couch, clothed in Quinn's pajamas with a blanket draped around her shoulders. Her eyes were red and swollen, her nose rubbed raw from the amount of Kleenex she used on it.

She couldn't stop moving her hands, tapping the side of a tea-filled cup relentlessly while her now dull blue eyes stared aimlessly at a spot on the wall in front of her, unmoving.

"Brittany..." Quinn said softly, her hand lightly rubbing her distraught friends back," Your tea is cold."

Brittany looked down at the no-longer steaming cup of liquid and set it down on the coffee table wordlessly.

Then she spaced out again, buried in her thoughts. Was Santana alright? What did her parents say when she left? What if they made her believe that loving Brittany really _was_ a sin? What if Santana realized she couldn't handle being with her?

All these thoughts and more flew through her mind.

Quinn looked on at her, worried. She had never seen her like this before- a mixture if extreme sadness, anger, confusion, despair...and desperation. She looked so vulnerable.

After the crying had died down she managed to get her into some clothes and onto the couch. That had been half an hour ago and Brittany still hadn't said anything.

"Sweety I'm here if-"

"What if they hit her?" she said quietly and without her usually confidence. She sounded so small.

"Oh honey, I don't think the Lopez's would resort to that," Quinn tried to assure her. She honestly didn't believe that they would, but at the same time _nothing_ was off the table.

"B-but what if...? Then I wouldn't be there to protect her," Brittany rambled before standing up abruptly," I have to go protect her!"

"Brittany please..." Quinn pleaded," There's nothing we can do right now. It's late, you've just taken a serious emotional toll. You need rest," she reasoned," Hopefully we'll see her at school tomorrow or at least hear from her. And if we don't I will go over there with you to see her, okay?"

Brittany looked at her, pain written all over her face before she leaned into the other blonde and sighed," Okay."

"Now, c'mon, I'll text your mom and you can sleep with me tonight. Sound good?

The taller girl nodded. She trudged up the stairs like a zombie, and when they finally made it to Quinn's bedroom she couldn't help but curl up into a ball like a baby and sob as Quinn held her, breaking down again.

"Sh Sh sh sh... it's alright. It's going to be alright..." Quinn chanted, her heart broke for her best friends.

"I'm j-just so worried about her. I l-love her so much."

"I know Britt, I know."

* * *

"Britt..." a voice whispered in the sleeping blondes ear.

"Brittany..." it said again.

"_Santana_..." she groaned, still asleep.

"Britt wake up," Quinn shook her this time, hard. Brittany's swollen eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Quinn?" she asked, slightly confused.

Then everything came rushing back.

She sat up slowly and Quinn sat next to her.

"My head hurts..." she whined.

"It's from thinking so much...and crying."

"...and I feel like shit." Seriously, heartache was worse then a hangover.

"You don't have to go to school, you know. I can take you home, or I can skip with you." A smile almost formed on Brittany's tired face.

"You'd skip for me?"

"Of course B, you're one of my best friends. And I love you, no homo," she added with a smile, causing Brittany to laugh a little.

"I want to go to school, in case she comes. Her parents wouldn't keep her from school over this...right?"

Quinn bit her lip and looked down at her hands which were fiddling with the sheets.

"I...don't know."

"Oh."

Silence enveloped them as they both thought.

"We better get ready, you can borrow whatever you want." They got dressed and stood by each other in front of the vanity, Brittany applying more make-up than she usually would on account of her less then awesome appearance, before they both went into the kitchen.

"Brittany, hello," Mrs. Fabray greeted.

"Hi Judy."

"Want anything to eat? I could whip up some eggs," she offered, not really surprised to see the girl as she's slept over numerous times. Usually, last night being no exception, she didn't get home until late and her daughter would already be asleep (because Quinn's a good girl like that).

"No thank you...I'm not that hungry." In truth she had completely lost her appetite. Ever since last night she had felt sick to her stomach, just thinking about the way Santana looked, tears streaming down her face...

"Brittany you have to eat something," Quinn insisted. She was starting to feel more then a little concerned about her friend.

"I said I'm _not hungry._" The two girls glared at each other for a little bit before Brittany's features became melancholy again.

"I'm sorry I just..."

"I know," Quinn sighed. Judy looked between the two girls, confused.

"Am I missing something?"

The shorter-haired blonde looked at her friend, asking permission silently. Brittany nodded.

"Brittany and Santana are dating. They kept it a secret...until yesterday when the Lopez's came home and caught them in a...compromising position. And they, well they kicked Brittany out and we haven't heard from San since."

Brittany sniffled.

"Oh sweety," Judy said, much like her daughter did," I'm so sorry."

"Thanks..." she said out of courtesy," I just hope she goes to school today. I just...I need to see her."

"Completely understandable."

"Brittany we're going to be late," Quinn beckoned. Mrs. Fabray went over to give Brittany a sort of side hug,

"You let me know if I can do anything, okay?"

"Okay, thank you again. And for letting me stay here."

"Anytime."

When they opened the front door and walked out something on the lawn caught Quinn's eye.

"Brittany," she nudged. She looked and saw her backpack which had been haphazardly thrown into the Fabray's lawn.

"I...completely forgot I had left this at San's," Brittany bent down to pick it up," so much just happened so fast..." Quinn was running out of comforting things to say, so she just linked arms with her and dragged her to the car.

* * *

Santana wasn't at school.

She hadn't even texted Brittany, who checked her phone every five seconds hoping for some sign of the girl. Quinn kept trying to reassure her that everything was alright, that her parents probably just wanted her to take a day off to 'think about her actions' and they probably took her phone and computer too.

No matter what she said though, Brittany wasn't feeling any better. She trudged through the hallways and sat in quiet misery in her classes, different scenarios of what her girlfriend might be doing running through her mind.

She couldn't function properly because she was thinking about her and worrying so much. Like now, she was at her locker and trying in vain to get her combination right. Usually Santana would be there telling her some funny gossip about a random person and she would just effortlessly open the stupid metal storage unit. But now the numbers were all jumbled in her head and she was beginning to get frustrated.

"Hey Britt, I heard you haven't been sleeping around lately," a girl said, coming up to her. Without looking up she continued to spin the little dial.

"You've heard correctly." Her jaw clenched when a hand ghosted down her arm, stopping at her hand and lightly stroking over her palm.

"You can't last a few days without sex...you must be so..._frustrated_," the girl whispered.

Brittany yanked her hand away and continued to focus harder on the locker, willing it to open.

Suddenly she felt a warm breath caress her neck,

"I can take care of you, you know. If I remember correctly I had you screaming the last time we met."

Brittany put her hand down to face her and gave her a look that would have a full grown man shitting bricks.

"First of all, I don't even remember your name. Second of all, if we did have sex- which I'm _pretty_ certain we didn't- I was more then likely faking it the whole time because I didn't want to deal with you crying over your lack of skill if I had told you to fuck off. Thirdly, I don't want you now so can you just get the hell away from me because I am NOT in the mood to deal with this shit." With that she grabbed the handle of her locker and shook it violently.

The girl had disappeared in a matter of seconds but Brittany could really care less.

Someone must have felt sorry for her because her locker miraculously opened when she punched it.

The bell rang, signaling she was late and she swore to herself. She could feel her emotions overwhelming her and a fresh set of tears began to blur her vision.

She thought she had cried herself dry by now.

"FUCK!" she yelled as she dropped her bag and its contents scattered across the floor.

"Fucking, dipshit, cocksucking, tit bitching cunt..." she mumbled to herself. She didn't even know what she was saying and she rapidly started shoving stuff into her backpack. When she picked up her European History textbook she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of it.

She picked it out, confused because she didn't remember putting it in there and she never took notes in class...

She wiped her eyes (shit why didn't she put water proof eye-liner? STUPID) and unfolded the paper.

_B,_

_I'm on house arrest, courtesy of my fucking parents. They've just been talking and shit downstairs. Never mind their daughters been balling her eyes out._

_You know what, I'm not even sad anymore I'm pissed. I just wish my parents weren't a couple of homophobic snobs..._

_The only thing I'm sad about is that you got kicked out. You didn't deserve that and you are so perfect, don't listen to a word they say. I miss you so much baby. Hopefully they'll ditch me for some stupid conference and I can see you soon._

_I love you._

_-S_

_P.S. I'm not sure if my plan to get this to you will work but hopefully none of your stuff breaks when I throw this out of my bathroom window._

_P.P.S. Still love you:)_

Brittany sat on the floor and re-read the letter over and over, smiling to herself and not giving a damn if she looked stupid or if she was missing class.

* * *

Santana was frustrated beyond belief. Her parents had taken away her phone so she couldn't text Brittany to ask if she was okay or to see if she had gotten her bag or to know if she found her letter.

She couldn't believe they wouldn't let her go to school. Actually, no, she could want to know why? Because they were crazy sons of bitches that's why. Hell, if her bathroom wasn't attached to her bedroom she probably wouldn't even be able to take a shit without an escort.

And now they were having a heated discussion about something (her) which had been ongoing since they had scolded her for 'what she had done'.

And fuck, the minutes after the door was shut behind Brittany were the scariest of her life...

**Flashback**

She just felt like her world had caved in around her. And really, would you feel any different? The one thing you have been dreading has happened- her parents walked in on her and Brittany, sleeping and cuddling. Wrapped in each others arms. _ Naked_.

"Please Mami..." she pleaded, from her couch.

"Don't try to explain yourself to me. Because I don't want to hear it. I didn't raise you like this..." she scoffed, shaking her head back and forth.

Santana was still crying and her dad took off his jacket and gave it to her to cover herself up.

"I really love her..." Santana said quietly.

"You're just confused. All that pretend dating shit made you somehow think you had actual feelings for her," her mom explained like she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I'm not CONFUSED Mami I-"

"Santana just stop. Your father and I need to discuss things, go to your room."

"_WHAT_?" Santana spat incredulously.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM," she growled.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're just going to-"

"Santana," her father said simply," Please wait in your room while we talk." Santana looked between her _darling_ parents and rolled her eyes.

"You know what? Fine. I'll go to my room," she wrapped the jacket around herself and started for the stairs."

"And when you get up there, make sure you leave your phone and laptop in our bedroom."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" her mother said evenly.

Santana gave her one last glare and went to her room, cursing under her breath.

**End Flashback**

Her parents were fucktards, it was just a fact. Now she was stuck at home while Brittany was probably worrying about her. And she had to wait in her room while her parents were _still_ talking. Did it seriously take a whole night to talk about her?

She knew they would react like this- cruel, unwilling to listen, and acting with complete disregard for HER feelings. In fact, she actually expected them to kick her out and she was surprised they didn't.

They just pissed her of _so much_. Her mom wouldn't even let her fucking talk to her and her dad just stood there without saying two words.

"UUUUGH!" she groaned, picking up a pillow and throwing it against her wall. Santana flopped heavily in her bed, trying to calm herself down.

To her surprise, she also felt kind of...relieved about the whole fucked up situation. If she got out of this, she would finally get to stop hiding. She would finally be able to hold Brittany's hand in public. Finally be able to announce to everyone that she was Brittany's and Brittany was _hers_.

She would finally be able to tell people who she really was.

She was still confused about her sexuality, she didn't know if she was really a...lesbian. She didn't really care much for dicks but she admired there abs and muscles.

...but Brittany had super awesome abs _and _muscles, too. So hard and defined...and she had boobs.

Santana really liked boobs.

If she was being honest with herself she had always looked at other girls chests, but she had chalked it up to her just seeing if they were better than her own.

And don't even get her started on sex with another girl. Or namely, sex with Brittany. Before Brittany she never would have thought the a vagina could be better then a penis, but _Gooood_ it was. So, so much better.

Yeah, okay. So she was pretty gay. But...she was sorta okay with that. Really okay with that.

If she got Brittany, then she really didn't care about anything else. The only people that cared were her parents and she recently realized, she doesn't give a damn about what they think, not anymore.

"I'm gay," she breathed out loud, barely above a whisper. She didn't even know why she said it, but by saying it out loud it hit her a lot harder. It made it seem more real.

And it felt good.

"I'm gay, and I love Brittany." She smiled to herself. And she felt oddly...proud.

She was finally being honest with herself.

All of a sudden though it just wasn't enough. She wanted to tell Brittany, wanted to _see_ Brittany. And she wanted to tell Quinn, her best friend who stood by her. She wanted to tell Sam and Rachel and Puck and anything with ears.

She was gay and she loved Brittany.

With new found confidence and adrenaline she yanked her door open and marched downstairs, ready to confront her parents. If she looked back on this moment she'd realize she was being a little crass but she would have no regrets.

"Santana," her father said surprise by her sudden appearance. They were sitting at their dining room table with paper spread out in between them.

"What are-" her mother started but she cut her off.

"I'm gay and I'm in love with Brittany Pierce."

"No, you're not. We read about it- you're probably just confused. Many young adults are intrigued by the taboo of a homophobic relationship and they confuse excitement and mystery for actual feelings." They 'read up' about it? Was _that_ what they were doing all night? Finding poor excuses to rebuttal anything she said?

"I'm not _confused_, mom. I like girls. Boobs and Vagina's turn me on."

"Santana!" she gasped," How dare you use that language in front of us! Where is your respect?!"

"Respect? RESPECT? I have just as much respect as you have for me which, evidently, is NONE. You lost my respect- no, you _never had _my respect. I don't believe in your ideals or morals. I don't agree with your principles and I hate your lifestyle."

Again, her mom was not listening. She just sat there and shook her head.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her alone. We should have sent her to Church School when I said so," she said to her husband. Then she addressed Santana," You are just in a phase. That Pierce girl has confused you. She-"

"NO mom. She has opened my eyes and made things clearer."

"You just need to spend more time with God."

"GOD? You think sending me to bible camp will change how I feel? Because it won't. Let me ask you this- where in the bible does it say that homosexuality is wrong? Where does it say that neglecting your daughter is okay? Or that money and power is everything? Where does it say that?"

Nothing.

"And if GOD is somehow shameful of me why does Quinn except me huh? And Judy? Why don't they have a problem with me liking a girl? Why does Quinn get to see her mom everyday?" Again, her parents ignored her.

"We want you to live with your abuela for a little while, and attend the school that her Church offers," Anthony exlained.

"My mom has already agreed." Santana's fists clenched. If there was one person she disliked more then her mom, it was her abuela.

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?" Maria true to have an even tone but her patience for her daughter was wearing thin.

"I mean 'there is NO fucking way I'm going to like with my FUCKING ABUELA," Santana spat back, loathing dripping from her words.

"Well, you are either going to live with your Abuela or you are going to leave right now."

"Fine," she said simply. Her mother smiled, thinking she had won. Santana stormed up to her room, leaving them alone again.

"I knew she would agree. There may still be hope for her yet."

After twenty minutes of mini-celebration, however, they were shocked when Santana came back, barreling down the stairs with a duffel bag in hand. She had been crying again, mostly from anger.

"Bye-bye!" she waved making her way to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Maria fumed.

"You gave me a choice. Go to hell on Earth or leave for good. I'm choosing to leave."

"You are making a mistake Santana," her father warned. She kept walking, avoiding eye-contact with them.

"Fine! You ungrateful little bitch! Just know that if you walk through that door there is no coming back! You will not be part of this family anymore!"

Santana turned to her parents one last time.

"What family?" she said evenly. Then she walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

A/N2: So whaddaya think of THAT?...no seriously what do you think because I am the least confident when it comes to drama/angst. Oh and who would you rather San stay with, Britt or Quinn? Hope you enjoyed, see you soon!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Guys, I'm really fucking sorry this took so long:/ I mean, I have an excuse but you guys probably don't give a shit. I'll just say this: there's a reason forbidden love is fucking FORBIDDEN.

A/N2: After that depressing intro, yay update! Just so you guys know this story will be wrapping up in the next few chapters so if there are things you want to say tell me now!

A/N3: Side-note, this is kind of old news by now but HOT DAMN Quinntana is frickin hot! I mean Brittana has and will always be my OTP but Quinntana was my crack!ship. Glee these days...I'm still rooting for Brittana though!

You guys have been awesome this whole way through so I hope you are still with me! Oh and thank you to everyone who helped me with my 'Where should San stay?' dilemma

JustYoungNdFree: I miss her too but I'm showing her as being sweeter deliberately so that you can see how much Brittany and Santana have changed each other.

Taciiamayy: Haha I laughed at the beginning of your review. Sorry I went M.I.A for awhile I hope that doesn't deter you from continuing because that doesn't usually happen...

CONE: Again, read the above response. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to have either of Santana's parents come around...they're kinda screwy.

Heyavn: I'm so sorry! :(

Blueashke: You'll get more unholy trinity moments this chapter!

Guest: I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY!

LovelessGhost: Wait...'di'?

EV87: I have not seen South of Nowhere but it's been recommended to me multiple times so maybe I should try it.

Cami: Thanks for the awesome review! I'm glad you liked how I've been writing.

Vale: Yeah I sort of do but I don't really use it...

AnonymousFan: Selina Kyle is Catwoman's alter ego, the way I wrote the line just sounds kind of derpy so sorry for the confusion, you didn't piss me off!

dHez13: They're kind of a lost cause and not worth it!

KittyKatKiki: Yay!

Naya'sleftboob: Damn! I love when I get really in to a story:)...my boss on the other hand does not lol

.7: Your welcome:)

UruD: You'll see more of Britt's family soon!

Meagainstthemusic: I agree!

And without further ado...

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Rules Broken

* * *

"You coming over to mine?" Quinn asked as Brittany walked over to her locker. Quinn immediately saw something different about her. She had this sort of half grimace but it also looked like she was holding back a smile.

"What's with the face?"

"Here..." Brittany said, handing over the note she found from Santana. She took it and read it over quickly, her expression changing as she read.

"What the heck? Her parents are so dumb! God I swear if I could just tell them what I think of them..." Quinn said angrily, then she looked up at Brittany in surprise," Wait...'I love you?' You guys said...AAHH!" she squealed, she grabbed Brittany's shoulders and started jumping up and down rapidly," You guys said 'I love you' to each other?!" Brittany blushed and bit her lip.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed nodding her head and trying not to look as over the moon about it as she really was.

"No way! When? Where? Who said it first? I need details!"

"Geez Q...calm down! We said it last night at Santana's house and San said it first."

"Aww how rom-"

"_In spanish,_" Quinn opened her mouth and started fanning herself mockingly.

"Damn, so other then her parents finding out you had a good night?"

_"So good_...I just...ugh I love her _so_ much Quinn, it scares me. But, like, in the best way possible." Quinn smiled widely and tackled Brittany in a hug.

"I can't believe my emotionally unavailable best friends found love!" she squealed before pulling away and hitting her arm," And before me too! What the fuck!"

"Ow! That was hard," Brittany pouted.

"Oh shut up you've taken much worse!"

"You bet I have," the blonde winked suggestively,"...But it still hurt..." she whined while rubbing her arm,"...so are you saying that you and Sammy aren't-?"

"Huh? W-What?" Quinn stuttered," I mean...we just started dating so it's sorta early. I mean maybe- I guess I could see myself-"

"Chill out Q, I don't want you to have an aneurism. I was just asking." Quinn took a couple deep breaths and the blush on her face slowly dissipated.

"I am really happy for you though Britt."

"Thanks, I am too," she grinned.

"Well you've got the girl, now you've just got to deal with the future in-laws," she chuckled. Brittany's eyes bulged.

"I-in laws? Don't you think it's a bit early to think about that...stuff?"

"What? You mean you don't think about marrying 'Tana? Walking down the aisle, saying your vows, declaring your eternal love to each other?"

"I- I mean...she, er, it's not..." she sputtered.

"I don't want to give you an aneurism," Quinn mocked at the same time Brittany blurted,

"Of course I do!"

They stared at each other in shock- Quinn shocked that she actually thought about marrying Santana and Brittany for saying it out loud at all.

"You wh-"

"Santana!" Brittany exclaimed.

All of a sudden it was like Quinn didn't exist, blue eyes locked onto the Latina's figure, barely believing the girl was there, standing in the hallway.

Then Brittany was gone, running towards her girlfriend. Santana dropped her bag just before Brittany reached her and hoisted her off the floor, embracing each other tightly," I was so worried about you..." Brittany whispered as she set her down but continued to squeeze and smother her with affection.

"I was worried about you too Britt," she sighed, feeling so much better now that she was in her arms. Being with Brittany, enveloped in her scent made all of Santana's sadness and worries and fears seemingly disappear.

After leaving her house she had come straight to school, _needing_ to see Brittany.

"Umm...just to clarify I was worried about both of you..." Quinn interjected from the side.

"Oh come here!" Santana said rolling her eyes, but they both gestured for her to join their hug.

"And uh, I don't know if you guys still want to keep your relationship a secret but people are starting to stare."

"Let them," Santana said, dodging Quinn's head to press a kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"Ew gross! Not while I'm in between you!" Quinn protested, trying to get out from between the two girls but they just squeezed her tighter.

"Come on guys! Let me go!" the shorter blonde started thrashing as Brittany and Santana started laughing insanely hard. They were laughing so hard that Quinn couldn't help but laugh as well and their grips loosened so they could hold their stomachs. They weren't even really sure what was so funny but it was the happiest any of them had been since Santana's parents had walked in on them and it felt good to finally have a breather from all the angst.

Finally they calmed down, happy tears streaking down their faces from laughing too much as they tried to catch their breaths.

"So I guess we have a lot to talk about, huh?" Brittany asked, still holding onto Santana's hand.

"Mhmm," she nodded, the memories of everything flooding back to her after the short reprieve.

"We can talk at my house?" Quinn offered, knowing it was probably the safest choice.

They all agreed and made their way, mentally preparing themselves for whatever might come.

* * *

"WHAT?" Brittany exclaimed, the blondes' reactions had pretty much been like that through the whole time Santana told the story,"They actually wanted to send you to Bible school?!"

"No, they wanted to send me to crazy homophobic bible school. There's a difference."

"And to live with your god-awful Abuela. I swear that woman is Satan's firstborn."

"You've met her?" Brittany asked.

"Unfortunately..." Quinn grumbled. Confused, Brittany looked to Santana who quickly explained,

"Quinn came to a family dinner once and Abuela absolutely hated her from the moment she laid eyes on her."

"What? But...everyone loves you," Brittany said to Quinn who was glaring at the wall.

"I know! She called me a pretentious, snobby, know-it-all. 'She just needs to stop trying to kiss up to people' my ass..." she mumbled," She's evil Brittany, you never want to meet her."

"Aww I'm sorry," she cooed caressing Santana's hand, "So what happened next?" Santana paused, wondering how she should explain the next part of the story.

"Well...I refused to and my mom said that if I don't go live with my Abuela then I should just leave for good...so I left. For good."

Silence.

Out of all the things Santana had recounted that night- including when she told them about how EXACTLY she had come out- this took their breath away the most.

"Well fuck," Quinn said. Brittany just sat there, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly while no noise actually came out. After she gave up trying to say something she grabbed the back of Santana's neck to bring her forward and press a kiss to her head.

"I'm so sorry honey..." she whispered.

"Hell I'm not! Well I mean...yeah it sucks but it's not like I see them much anyway. Now I just need to find a place to stay."

"You can stay with me," both blondes said at the same time. They turned to each other with questioning looks. Brittany put on a fake smile.

"You're sweet Q but she's my girlfriend and I want to take care of her."

"_Brittany_, you know this isn't a good idea. Think about it. Your girlfriend living with you, your crazy mother and your little brother? I know for a fact you two don't have much self control and I don't want Tommy exposed to that. And not to mention your dad could turn up at any minute. Whereas I am usually alone and my mom isn't too nosy. Plus we have a spare bedroom," Quinn reasoned.

Brittany's lower lip jutted out slightly with a genuine pout and her eyes got wide.

"B-but..."

"Babe I think she's right...I mean, I'd love to fall asleep and wake up next to you all the time but don't you think it's a little...soon for us to be moving in together?" she put a comforting hand on her knee," Plus now that I don't have to worry about my parents or anyone else holding me back..." she trailed, sliding her hand up the taller girls thigh,"...Quinn is right, I don't think I can control myself..."

Brittany's breath hitched and her eyes fluttered shut. Santana could turn her on faster then she ever thought possible.

"What the hell guys I'm right here! See, this is what I mean!" Quinn scoffed. Santana smirked and took her hand back, much to Brittany's disappointment.

"Thank you Q, really. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Whatever, I only have two rules. No sex while I'm in the house, and if you have sex on the spare bed you better bring your own damn sheets."

The girls burst out laughing and Santana got out a strangled 'deal'.

"I'm not kidding!"

"I know...I'll be good," Santana reassured her before standing up to give her a hug," And I mean it. Thank you."

"You're welcome, you know I would do anything for you."

"I know, I would do the same for you."

* * *

"No sex guys! I mean it!" Quinn yelled from her room. She had already called her mom and explained what was happening and she fully supported Santana and her daughter's offer. While Santana was a tad envious (which was to be expected) she was very grateful. Mrs. Fabray had always been more motherly to her than her own mom.

After talking some more they decided to call it a night and Brittany insisted on staying over again- hence why Quinn reminded them to be abstinent for the billionth time that night.

They had both changed into pajamas- a talk top and short shorts for Santana and a large shirt and underwear for Brittany.

"Ugh how am I supposed to not jump you when you're wearing nothing but _that_?" Santana groaned as they both slipped under the covers.

"Don't tempt me..." she smirked, wrapping her up in her arms.

"At least I finally get to be alone with you..." Santana sighed snuggling into her girlfriend.

"I missed you so much..." Brittany said, "I was so worried about you..."

"You gave me the strength to come out, B. I couldn't have done it without you, so thank you."

"I think it's you I should be thanking, you have made me so happy. I never thought I could feel this way."

"I know how you feel...I love you and I can't wait to let everyone know." Brittany separated their bodies so she could see Santana's face.

"Wait...you mean...you want to tell people about us?"

"Of course! I have been hiding for too long. I want everyone to know that you're mine and I'm yours!...unless, you don't want to tell people about us?" Doubt immediately flooded Santana's mind, was she pushing things too fast? But Brittany seemed-

Her thoughts were cut off when the blonde surged forward to connect their lips in a loving kiss.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this moment for so long," she admitted, her blue eyes shinning with unshed tears of joy. Seeing the look of happiness on Brittany's face made Santana want to cry too. She couldn't believe after all the things they had been through their wishes were finally coming true.

"I think I have an idea..." she said, though it was barely audible.

"I love you San."

"I love you, too. And I missed you..." her eyes flickered down to thin lips," All of you."

They leaned forward at the same time to press their lips together again, savoring the taste and feel of the other. Breathing got heavier as they continued to slowly make out, neither of them in much of a rush. Wet smacking sounds emanated through the room as their lips slid against each other- teeth nipped and tongues danced. Brittany took Santana's plump lower lip and sucked particularly hard before gently biting down, receiving a groan from the Latina. Their grips tightened around each other as seconds turned into minutes and hips started to subconsciously move.

Their legs tangled with each other and Santana fisted Brittany's shirt while the other girl's hands cupped her ass. The thrusts became more deliberate and the kissing more furious. Breathing got heavier and moans more frequent. Neither of them initiated sex- they just wanted to enjoy each other, but with them it wasn't a surprise that their lust for the other overcame them momentarily.

Brittany pulled away for a second and Santana leaned forward a bit wondering where her delicious mouth went.

"W-we promised Quinn we wouldn't..." she trailed, obviously conflicted. Usually she wouldn't care but their best friend had been so amazingly supportive. Santana smiled and leaned back in, kissing the corner of the blonde's mouth before trailing wet, open mouth kisses to her neck.

"We're not having sex we're just having a...private reunion," she reasoned in between kisses.

"Mmmm _San_," Brittany moaned, moving her hands to tangle into her thick brown hair," If we don't stop now then I don't think I'll ever be able to stop myself..." she panted, but she continued to press Santana's head closer to her.

She poked her tongue out and drug a trail on pale skin all the way to her ear before whispering," Then don't stop yourself." The brunette worried when the other girl stilled against her so it surprised her when Brittany quickly rolled on top of her and straddled her waist, hooded blue eyes boring into her brown ones.

"Bad Santana," she said playfully, but then she copied Santana's actions and leaned down to whisper," You better know how to keep quiet."

"Shit...," Santana panted, her hips thrusting forward in a vain attempt for friction. Sure she started teasing but Brittany had just as much of an effect on her then Santana had on the blonde.

"You know making love is sweet and something I love to do..." the blonde breathed while not wasting anytime running her hands down her back and under her shorts and panties," But right now I REALLY just want to fuck you. Hard and fast..."

Santana tried desperately to hold back a moan and wasn't entirely successful and she let out a broken whimper when Brittany pressed against her center hard through her cotton panties.

"Stay quiet or we stop..." Brittany whispered, rubbing circles right where she knew Santana's clit was. The Latina breathed hard and let out short gasps, trying to control herself.

"I n-need you..." she panted into the blonde's neck.

"I know, you're underwear is fucking _soaked_..." Brittany groaned. Before Santana got a chance to ask again Brittany swiftly pushed aside the ruined garment and plunged two dexterous fingers into her girlfriend.

Santana's whole body seemed to clench around her and her face contoured as she screamed silently. Brittany stopped moving inside her, distracted by Santana's beauty.

"Fucking MOVE Britt..." neither was sure if she was demanding or begging but she was certainly desperate as she thrust herself up and down on Brittany's fingers.

"Fuck, look at you riding my fingers. It wouldn't matter if I started moving or not would it? You seem to be taking care of yourself just fine."

"Please Britt please..." Santana begged, clutching to her neck as she thruster repeatedly, relishing the feeling of Brittany inside her. It had been too long- at least to long for her- since they were last intimate and Santana was embarrassingly close.

Not that the blonde was holding up any better. She was slowly falling apart without having been touched, Santana was just so sexy. Teasing her was fun but-

"FUCK!" Brittany moaned in surprise when Santana reached down her panties and easily thrusting inside her, she was _that_ wet. But she wasn't still like Brittany was, no, she fucked her hard and fast. Brittany immediately started grinding down on tanned fingers.

"Stay quiet or I stop..." Santana said deviously. They locked eyes for a second before Brittany started slamming into the girls tight hole. Santana bit her tongue to keep from moaning but copied the girls action and pumped into her harder.

They were both trying to concentrate on getting the other off but it was getting increasingly more difficult as their orgasms approached fast. They moved and rutted against each other perfectly, rocking and thrusting in perfect sync.

"Shit, I'm gonna come..." Santana moaned into Brittany's ear as quietly as she could, her walls fluttering uncontrollably around the blondes fingers- a tell that she was close.

"Fuck m-me too. _Oh_! Come with me San!" Brittany sloppily connected their lips before they climaxed at the same time, groaning into each other, stifling their cries of release.

They calmed down after a little while, basking in their post-orgasm glow.

"I came so fucking hard...fuck I missed you _so_ much..." Santana panted.

"Me too...when you started fucking me...damn I was so surprised babe I can't believe I didn't come right then you felt so good."

"Well I'm glad I made you feel as good as I felt," she said sweetly, pecking her lips.

"Thank you," Brittany smiled in return," We should probably get some sleep now, we've got a big day tomorrow. I get to flaunt you and show everyone that you're taken."

"Mmm can't wait..." Santana sighed happily as she snuggled back into Brittany. They melted into each other, finally relaxing peacefully.

And they'd need all the relaxation they could get, tomorrow had a lot in store for the both of them.

* * *

A/N4: There ya go! Next is the school's reaction and some Pierce family interaction. And if you thought Santana's reaction to leaving home was unrealistic don't worry, I'm not done with that. Did you like the sexy times?

And if you completely skipped over the author's notes in the beginning the only thing you'll care about is that this story will be ending soon! So if there's anything you want to see or if you have any suggestions now would be the time to drop a review and let me know! Thanks for reading y'all:)


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry for another stupidly long hiatus guys, I've been monumentally busy and infinitely stressed. Hope you guys like this chapter.

Rosetoast: Thanks for the concern, I've just had a rough couple of months but it's starting to turn around so I'm back:)

Guest: Sorry I'm making the story end soon but I'm already working on my next story do look out for that!

Sarzah23: You will find out very very soon:)

xyouaremylobsterx: Love the friends reference:) Unfortunately I haven't found my lobster yet...Here is more for you!

Heyavn: Sooorry I know I'm taking forever:( don't worry you're english isn't that bad.

M206: Yaay fluffy:3 Yes she did bring a bag with her! I think I wrote that in the chapter...

Missingviolet: Haha I know, but they love her:)

Guest: I probably won't do a sequel because I don't really believe in sequels and I have so many ideas for new stories. I already have a new story in the works though and I'm super excited for it!

Daduq33: I'll try to address what will happen to them later in the next chapter.

Gleek4life353: That scene was my favorite to write for last chapter!

Cami: Thankfully my forbidden love problem is almost resolved yaaay! I don't like Quinntana's personalities together as a couple but they're both soooo hot.

Guest32: Thank you for the awesome review!

Naomi. Nomi.: I love reviews like this thank you:)

slAves-4-Brittana: I addressed my feelings towards sequels in a previous reply.

.7: We've already discussed:)

Lovelessghost: Haha weird, but I'm glad you left a review consciously this time:)

Me: I'm glad you liked the sexy times! I always second guess myself I whether they're any good or not. Brittany isn't as 'dumb' in this story as she is in the show but I'll try to address her education situation soon just for you:)

Gleeeeeeeek89: Yes you will see him again! I plan on reading it over and over again too:)

Everyone: Thank you for the reviews, even if I didn't reply to everyone individually know that I read and appreciate them all, they always make my day:) I'm glad you guys liked the fluffy and sexy times! Thanks for the support too!

* * *

**Offense: The Best Defense**

Answer: No One Knew

* * *

When Quinn came downstairs to make breakfast in the morning she was surprised to see that the island was covered in food and the places in front of the barstools were already set. Her best friends were smiling and holding hands while they talked to each other and they looked so cute and domestic, Quinn couldn't help but grin.

But then she woke up a little bit more and the grin turned into a half-hearted scowl when she remembered she had something to tell them, well something to scold them about.

"What did I tell you guys about having sex while I was in the house?" Quinn said loudly as she walked in, scaring them both. She wasn't really _that_ mad, she just wanted to make them squirm, seeing as how they always made her uncomfortable deliberately.

"W-what?"

"We didn't-" they stuttered together.

"Save it. First of all, you guys are really fucking loud and the walls are not that thick. Second, you both have your 'I just got laid' last night smiles on, which by the way, got even more dopey when you guys started being monogamous, and finally you cooked breakfast. You're trying to butter me up because you knew I'd be mad."

The girls sputtered out excuses and apologies, their voices overlapping each other while Quinn tried her best to hold back her grin and revel in their guilty backtracking and excuse making but she eventually caved and let out a very un-Quinn-like giggle.

"Cool it guys, I'm not actually that mad," she confessed, actually she wasn't mad at all. Just a little grossed out her friends- who hated each other not too long ago- were doing each other under her roof, in the room next to hers. She picked up a piece of crispy bacon and bit into it," You're just lucky you know bacon is my weakness, next time though make sure I don't hear anything," she pointedly turned to Brittany," I don't need to know how wet Santana makes you," she said blatantly before averting her eyes to the Latina," And I DEFINITELY don't need to know how amazing Brittany's pussy tastes so save the dirty talk for that filthy couch under the bleachers." With that she grabbed the plate of bacon, turned on her heel, and made her way back to her room without another word.

The couple stared at her in speechless disbelief.

"Ho. ly. Shit," Santana said.

"Did that really just happen?"

"Uh-huh..." They were quiet for a few seconds more, trying to process Quinn's brutal honesty.

"Was she always this...crass?" Santana asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not entirely sure what that means, but no I don't think so. I feel sort of...proud," Brittany finally averted her gaze to Santana," Maybe we've finally started rubbing off on her?"

"Wanky," the brunette smirked. Yeah Quinn's little outburst caught them off guard but they've always been able to recover fast.

"Are you ready for today?" Brittany asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Santana said without hesitation," I mean...I think I've been prepared for this for awhile now. I pretty much already came out at school so the hard part is over...but I'm sure people will be all over the 'Reunited Girl Power Couple' or whatever JBI is gonna call it." The blonde chuckled at her words and confidence as the Latina continued,

"The only thing I'm worried about is Puck flipping out on you again."

"C'mon San, you know I can handle myself."

"I know, I know, but I still don't like to see you hurt."

"I'll be fine babe. Puck wouldn't dare touch me again."

"He better not or there's going to be hell to pay." Brittany leaned forward slightly so their lips were only an inch apart.

"You know, you are really hot when you're being all protective..."

Santana shuddered as her warm breath hit her lips,

"...oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm..." just as their lips connected Quinn came back into the room.

"If you're not in the car in 30 seconds I'm leaving without you," Quinn deadpanned before disappearing through the front door. The girls exchanged a quick glance before rushing out after her.

* * *

"This is JBI, Jacob Ben Israel and I am reporting to you with breaking news. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce have just been spotted in the parking lot exiting a car holding hands with Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans following close behind. Now, I was originally going to report the star wide receiver's recent nerd pick but I think I speak for everyone when I say we would much rather hear more about the reuniting of the school's power couple. And- oh, here they are now! Ladies, can I get an interview?" The Jewish boy rushed over to the couple who had just come into the school.

"What did I tell you about-" Brittany started before Santana cut her off.

"Yes, but a quick one. Brittz and I have better things to do." The blonde looked at her confused and Santana shrugged and said," I want to be honest and let people know that we're together." Brittany beamed and nodded to Jacob, giving him her approval.

"Alright, I'm reading questions off the JBI twitter feed right now. This is from BarbraStarNo.1: Why did you decide to get back together?"

"I love her, she loves me- why shouldn't we be together?" Santana answered simply.

"Alright, next question. AtoZmeYo asks: Lezpez, whoz better in bed, Puck or Brittnay?"

"Brittany by far," the blonde smirked as Santana pecked her cheek."

"This next one is from LionQuinn: 'these dirty sluts defiled my guest bedroom, I'm auctioning of the unwashed sheets starting at a $100.' Woah! Count me in on that!"

"Quinn!" Brittany yelled, turning to face the blonde who just smirked back at her.

"Last question, Israel."

"Uhh okay... SupermanSam asks: People have asked both of you to go to homecoming and neither of you have said yes to anyone. Are planning on attending homecoming together?"

"You can count on it," Brittany said confidently,"...and one last thing. If any of you try anything on Santana here, I will personally make your life a living hell. That means you Puckerman," she smiled into the camera before pulling on Santana's hand.

"No further questions! C'mon guys," Santana said to Quinn and Sam. The couples disappeared down the hallway.

"Well there you have it folks! The power couple is back! But will this relationship last longer than their last one? And everyone saw Puck try, and fail, to get Santana back, will he keep trying even after this new development? Will there be another EPIC fight between Brittany and Puck? More news to come on our next segment- this is JBI signing off!"

* * *

"That wasn't half as bad as I expected it to be..." Santana said as the final bell rang and they walked out of drama, Brittany's arm around the shorter girls shoulders.

"Yeah it definitely wasn't...come to think of it, I haven't seen Puck all day."

"Maybe we got lucky and he ditched today? It's not like it would be totally out of the blue..."

"Well let's cross our fingers- we still have Glee to worry about." They walked towards the choir room hand in hand.

"I know but how bad could it be?"

As they stepped into the room they realized just how bad it might be.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Brittany murmured. The lights were dimmed and Puck, Rachel and Mike stood in the center of the room and started singing. Puck took the lead and went closer to Santana, trying to hold her hand but getting blocked by Brittany who narrowed her eyes at him.

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

Puck sang as he stared straight at Santana and the other two backed him up vocally while Artie and Finn played guitar and drums.

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

Both Brittany and Santana were starting to understand what was going on and why Puck chose this song but they couldn't believe it.

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

Puck smiled sadly at them and continued to sing his heart out- was this really happening?

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_Who knew_

After the noise died down it was dead silent as everyone waited for someone to say something. Puck was the first to break the tension,

"So obviously that song was for Santana and...I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I know, I'm a badass who doesn't apologize or give up, but a little birdie- a good _friend_ of mine," he said pointedly looking at Rachel who beamed at him," told me that if I truly love someone I have to let them free. I love you San- and maybe I'm too dumb or young to know what love is but I do love you and you'll always be my first love. But I now understand that we were never meant for each other," he turned to the blonde who still looked at him with caution," and Brittany, I'm sorry for all the shit I pulled on you. Truth is, I admire you a hell of a lot and I hope that we could one day be friends. So...I'm backing off from you're girl," he gave her a small smile and she did her best to return it, genuinely relieved. She knew Santana loved her and not Puck but she still hated watching him try to woo her.

Everyone looked at a contemplating Santana, waiting to see what her reaction would be to the confession.

"Apology accepted, Puck," she finally said, and everyone clapped and whooped.

"So now that you two are together does this mean you won't be going for Mike anymore?" Tina asked the blonde dancer.

"Tina you don't have to worry I would never try to steal him from you. And I don't think I could even if I tried," Brittany said to the other girl, who for once gave her a look that wasn't hostile.

"And we don't have to worry about random, scary fist fights anymore?" Sugar asked hopefully. Brittany looked at Puck with a smirk,

"Yeah," they nodded together.

"PRAISE!" Mercedes testified and everyone applauded again while the people standing took their seats.

"Guys, I am SO proud that you were able to put your differences aside and work through this- and using song too!" Will rambled with a huge grin.

"You're right, it wasn't bad at all. It was awesome and now everyone knows you're mine," Brittany whispered lovingly to the latina,

"I can't believe Puck had that in him though, maybe he's not such a bad guy after all. I mean, I can't really blame him for falling for you can I?" Santana's smile grew wider and she gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I guess not..." she replied before Will started talking again.

"Alright, now that we've got that situation resolved- I want to talk about our set list for homecoming, remember you are ALL performing!"

There were a couple groans and a few cheers spread throughout the room.

"Wait, we have to perform for homecoming?" Quinn asked. Santana's eyes narrowed at Rachel who cringed at the nasty look.

"First the audition song and now this? What else have you not told us,_ captain_? I bet we can't even dance at homecoming because we have to perform the whole time too!"

"Calm down Santana. And don't worry. You'll all be switching off so you'll have plenty of time to dance with your dates- plus Principle Figgins is paying us so we don't have to fundraise to pay for a bus to regionals!"

"Oh thank god. I would have quit if we had to do another bake sale..." Kurt scoffed.

"Ugh stop whining about the bake sale, it was one time!" Tina said, rolling her eyes.

As the rest of Glee was focused on the homecoming set list and cupcakes, Santana was slumped in her chair.

"Aww what's got you down babe?" Brittany put her arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She already knew the answer but she asked anyway.

"We have to perform at homecoming. In front of everyone. That kinda sucks..."

"Hey, stop pouting and look on the bright side: at least that was the worst thing that's happened today, right?" Santana felt the corner of her lips twitch upwards at the blondes adorable tone," aaand...we can sing cute love songs to each other, or duet!" Santana turned her head and looked at her with mock wonderment.

"Do my ears deceive me? Did Brittany 'Badass' Pierce just admit she wants to sing love songs to her girlfriend in front of the whole school?" In response Brittany just leaned forward and kissed her properly.

"Yes she did and don't you forget it!" Santana giggled at her words," So you're not mad anymore?"

"Mmm not as much...that kiss really seemed to help though..." she said coyly.

"Well, if it makes you happier..." she trailed, inching closer until they were practically touching," then I don't see why-"

"GET A ROOM!" someone completely unimportant and frustrating screamed causing the girls to back apart. After they shrugged off their arousal and pretended they were paying attention they resumed their conversation.

"What do you say to actually getting a room? No one will be at my house till 5..." Santana smirked at her and took her hand.

"Can't wait."

* * *

Quinn dropped them off at Brittany's house before heading home,

"San text me if you're staying over at Britt's okay?" Quinn asked as they got out of the car.

"Yes mom, of course," Santana mocked, giving her a kiss on the cheek," Love you!"

"Stay safe kids!" she yelled before driving away.

"You are so sassy today...I love it," Brittany laughed, unlocking the door.

"So are you hungry? I think I have some leftovers from Breadstix."

"Oh my gosh yes!" Santana rushed to the kitchen immediately and Brittany chuckled and shook her head. She swore Santana ate more than any guy that she knew, it was a wonder how to her how she kept her model figure.

Not that she was complaining or anything.

"B-Brittany?" Santana called out suddenly. Immediately Brittany panicked, there was something wrong with her voice and she could tell.

"Santana?" she yelled, rushing into the next room.

"Brittany."

That voice wasn't Santana's.

_She_ was standing in the kitchen looking petrified and _he_ was in the formal living room sitting on the couch with his shaggy blonde hair, unshaven face, and solemn blue eyes.

Brittany gritted her teeth and nearly growled,"What are you doing here dad?"

* * *

A/N2: Sorry guys, short chapter for such a long hiatus but this chapter had to be split into two because it would be too long if it wasn't split.

So Puck's out of the way for good! And Brittany and Santana are out again! And Brittany's dad? What do you think is going to happen with him?

Song used: Who Knew?- P!nk


End file.
